Buscando la Inocencia Perdida
by Kristen.T
Summary: Helga con un misterioso pasado, Arnold amando a Lila pero confundido por Helga, un nuevo chico llega de otro pais, objetos misteriosos con poderes impresionantes y crueles maneras de jugar con el destino pondran de cabeza a Hillwood.
1. Chapter 1: El mas Cruel Destino

Buscando la Inocencia Perdida

**Buscando la Inocencia Perdida**

**CAPITULO 1: EL MÁS CRUEL DESTINO**

Helga corría con todas las fuerzas que su corazón le permitía pero nada de lo que hiciera podía evitar lo que estaba a punto de pasarle.

"_Alguien que me ayude por el amor de Dios"_

La muchacha de apenas 11 años continúo corriendo, tratando de perder a su invisible enemigo. Al llegar al final de el callejón y ver que la calle estaba cerrada se dio cuenta de que ese era su final. Un sujeto enmascarado se acerco lentamente a ella con una sonrisa sádica dibujada en su rostro y un cuchillo en mano.

-Vamos preciosa, esto te va a gustar tanto a ti como a mi-gruño mientras se empezaba a bajar los pantalones.

-Auxilio, auxilio-grito vanamente la rubia mientras buscaba algo con que defenderse.

El sujeto se acerco y la tiro al suelo colocándose encima.

-Vamos mocosa deja de gritar-sonrió maquiavélicamente y bruscamente empezó a despojar a la niña de su ropa.

La pelirrubia no pudo más y se desvaneció sintiendo un gran dolor entre sus entrepiernas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El Gran Bob Pataki se encontraba tirado en el sofá y viendo un carrera de caballos por su amada televisión, Miriam había estado dormitando cuando empezó a sonar el timbre de la casa.

-¡¡Miriam abre esa puerta ahora y tráeme mas frituras!!-vociferó hundiéndose mas en su sillón.

La mujer se desesperezo y camino lentamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Si?- pregunto restregándose los ojos.

-Buenas Noches Señora Pataki-era un policía, que traía una mala cara. Lucia agitado y al mismo tiempo angustiado- Temo que soy portador de malas noticias.

-¿Que pasa Miriam porque tardas tanto con mis frituras?- grito desde adentro el dueño de los localizadores.

-¿Que ocurre oficial?-pregunto la señora ignorando por completo a su esposo.

-Bien…Esta noche durante nuestras incursiones. Bueno… encontramos el cuerpo maltrecho de una niña-El policía observo que el semblante de la señora paso de preocupación a alarma.

-¿Que...Que niña...?-murmuro angustiada.

-No voy a andar con rodeos. Encontramos el cuerpo de su hija tirado en uno de los callejones cercanos a su casa. Llevaba esto-el oficial le indico una mochila azul en el que se divisaba algunos rastros de sangre- Lamento decirle que lleva varios golpes y… y… bueno la pequeña fue violada. En este momento se encuentra en el Hospital Hangiston. De verdad lo siento mucho. Si encontramos al maldito que le hizo eso se lo haremos saber. Buenas noches.

Apenas acabo de decir eso el policía se retiro. Miriam cerró la puerta avanzo hacia la sala donde el gran Bob se encontraba mascullando contra los idiotas que lo molestaban a esa hora de la noche.

-¿¡Que paso Miriam!? ¿Quienes eran?-murmuro Bob sin separar los ojos de la televisión.

-Helga…-susurro la nombrada antes de caer desmayada en la alfombra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Viejo, Viejo te estoy hablando-Gerald se acerco y empezó a zarandear a cierto cabeza de balón que se hallaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-¿¿Que pasa Gerald??-pregunto reaccionando de su ensimasmiento.

-Eso es lo que te pregunto- respondió enojado el moreno mientras volvía a la silla donde estaba sentado-Te estoy preguntando que ¿que se siente tener a Lila como novia? y tu ni me contestas. Aunque de verdad que si te entiendo ya me gustaría estar en las nubes gracias al amor-pensó Gerald recordando a cierta niña pelinegra que iba en su salón a quien conocía desde cuarto año.

Arnold nuevamente se perdió entre sus pensamientos. Era cierto que al fin después de haber intentado conquistarla en cuarto y quinto año, Lila había aceptado ser su novia pero había algo que lo inquietaba y ese algo se llamaba Helga G Pataki. El teléfono de Gerald empezó a timbrar y antes de que este volviera a regañarlo por no haberlo escuchado, lo contesto.

Mientras observaba que Gerald salía al pasillo para hablar con su "amiga Phoebe" un recuerdo llego a la cabeza del rubio.

**FLASH BACK**

-Te amo Lila- susurro al oído de la pelirroja-Dame una oportunidad. Se que te lastime en cuarto y quizá esa fue la razón por la que en un principio me dejaste de querer pero ahora todo es diferente, no te voy a lastimar.

-Arnold es muy amable de tu parte-sonrió la chica-pero no estoy segura. Si acepto lastimaremos a muchas personas. Lo se.

-¿Quién? Lorenzo. Me dijiste que tu y el terminaron hace mas de medio año – insistió el cabeza de balón.

-No, el no. Bueno me refiero a una niña que siempre se ha interesado por ti. Ella me lo confeso en cuarto grado cuando hicimos la obra de Romeo y Julieta y no quisiera traicionarla. Sabes sus sentimientos son puros-respondió Lila mientras observaba como dos niños pasaban jugando a su lado.

Los dos se encontraban en el parque, Arnold la había citado allí para expresarle lo que sentía y dado que en los últimos meses ella había sido mas abierta al amor que el le profesaba, este decidió intentarlo.

-¿Te refieres a Helga?-pregunto inseguro.

-¿Como lo sabes?-respondió sorprendida la niña mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-Bueno, ¿pues recuerdas que hace dos años quisieron destruir el vecindario?-interrogo entre sonriente y nervioso el muchacho.

La verdad es que no había hablado con nadie de lo que paso aquel día pero si el revelarle eso haría que la chica que el amaba le diera una oportunidad iba a hacerlo.

-Claro, es mas tú y Gerald salvaron el vecindario-sonrió la chica.

-Bien pues hubo alguien mas quien nos ayudo. Helga, de echo y bueno…-el rostro de Arnold se volvió rojo-ella me dijo que me amaba me beso y luego…

-¿Luego que? –pregunto Lila un tanto celosa.

-Luego me dijo que me odiaba y se fue. Estoy seguro que lo que te dijo lo hizo para molestarte. Como crees que alguien como ella se iba a fijar en mi. Por favor, si se ha pasado los últimos años molestándome, inclusive hoy me mando al demonio por haber tropezado con ella.

-¿De verdad crees que sus sentimientos no son sinceros?

Arnold dubito un momento, observo el lago y recordó el beso que Helga le dio en Industrias Futuro.

"_Era buena besando…Pero ¿que estoy pensando?"_

-No no lo son. Eso despeja tus dudas. Además la única chica que me interesa eres tu Lila, te amo sabes-murmuró Arnold acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Yo también, y claro que acepto ser tu novia-contesto y acorto la distancia que los separaba uniéndose en un profundo beso.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Gerald se estaba colocando la chaqueta y lucia nervioso. Arnold se alarmo.

-¿Que paso, por que estas así?- pregunto asustado.

-Tenemos que ir al hospital Hangiston, Phoebe esta allá. Vamos viejo dile a tu abuelo que nos lleve-insistía el moreno.

-Pero ¿que paso?-pregunto el cabeza de balón mientras seguía el ejemplo de su amigo y se vestía.

-No lo se pero Phoebe estaba llorando. Dios mió espero que no le haya pasado algo a ella-se angustio el pelinegro.

-¡¡Abuelo!!- llamo el cabeza de balón-Abuelo necesitamos que nos lleves a un lugar con urgencia ¡¡Abuelo!!

-¿Si?... ¿que pasa pequeño?-contesto somnoliento su abuelo.

-Tenemos que ir al Hospital Hangiston algo le paso a una compañera. Por favor es urgente.

Al rato Una figura grande y encorvada y otras dos pequeñas se subían en un auto. Eran las doce de la noche.


	2. Chapter 2: No te rindas No te Hundas

CAPITULO 2: ¡NO TE RINDAS

**CAPITULO 2: ¡NO TE RINDAS! ¡NO TE HUNDAS! ESTOY CONTIGO **

Todo era oscuridad. Ciertos ratos se escuchaban voces pero la niña no lograba identificarlas. Frente a ella apareció una muñeca, la única que le gustaba. La rubia se puso a correr con todas sus fuerzas pero no lo alcanzo. Triste se sentó en el suelo de aquel lugar y se dispuso a llorar cuando de golpe la muñeca caía en sus brazos. Ella feliz se incorporaba y la abrazaba pero al hacerlo sintió que algo no estaba bien. La muñeca se había vuelto sumamente pesada y olía mal.

"_Que esta pasando"_

Al observarla detenidamente se dio cuenta que estaba rellena de unos gusanos negros horribles.

La niña la tiro al suelo y salio corriendo, avanzo con tanta fuerza que olvidó mirar hacia adelante cayendo a un profundo abismo.

Aterrizo en una especie de casa vieja y sucia. Algo en su interior le decía que se alejara de allí pero al divisar un mechón de cabello rubio en la azotea decidió subir. Miles de cuadros rodeaban la escalera. Al salir afuera pudo vislumbrar a dos personas besándose apasionadamente. Una pelirroja y un rubio. Su corazón se rompió y quiso correr para el lado contrario pero no pudo, se percato de que una mano la sostenía.

Arnold se encontraba allí, sonriéndole como siempre. Pero había algo en el que la asustaba, poco a poco el niño se acerco a ella y la beso. La pequeña emocionada por esto lo rodeo con los brazos, los besos eran juguetones y dulces en un principio pero salvajes y bruscos después.

Arnold empezó a morder su lengua y a apretarla mas contra su cuerpo lo cual asusto a la niña. Poco a poco el empezó a llevarla hacia atrás y sin siquiera notarlo el cayo encima de ella, brutalmente empezó a quitarle la ropa y a besar cada parte de su cuerpo. Helga peleaba luchaba pero parecía que toda su fuerza se había desvanecido.

"_No este no puede ser mi Arnold. ¡¡El no es!!"_

La niña tomo una piedra y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¿Que te pasa Helga? Creí que esto era lo que habías deseado toda tu vida. ¿Porque me golpeas?-sonrió el malvado Arnold.

-Tú no eres mi amado, eres un simple y estupido sueño. Aléjate de mí. ¡¡Aléjate!!

-El ya no te quiere, porque no disfrutas y aprovechas de lo que ahora puedo hacerte antes de que salgas.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Eres una tonta. Sabes muy bien que amo a Lila. Tu eres una porquería solo un juguete. Para eso me puedes servir para jugar y pasarla bien.

-No cállate. Eres un maldito, tu no eres el. Cállate

-Vamos, eres una niña realmente fea y como mujer dejas mucho que desear. Quien se podría fijar en ti. Deberías agradecer pasar una sola noche conmigo o no.

-Cállate. Lo que dices no es cierto. Puede que no sea bonita pero puedo pensar y me se defender muy bien.

-Acéptalo, es lo que aparentas ser. En un momento real de peligro eres una estupida miedosa. Porque no vienes acá y gozas.

Una niebla oscura empezó a rodearlo a medida que este avanzaba hacia Helga.

-Oscuridad. Ven aquí. Hacia la oscuridad. Nunca recuperaras tu inocencia. Nunca lo harás. Ven, ven a la oscuridad te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir…Ja Ja Ja.

La niña se horrorizo al ver que de la cabeza del supuesto Arnold salían dos cuernos y unas alas negras.

"_Pero ¿qué esta pasando?"_

_-_¡¡Noooo!!…Maldito demonio déjame en paz.

-¡¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!!

La rubia se levanto y observo que entre sus piernas empezaba a salir sangre. Asustada empezó a correr y llego hasta el filo de la baranda. La oscuridad se agrandaba no teniendo otra opción Helga salto al vació.

A medida que caía escuchaba unas voces desconocidas para ella:

-Tenemos que intervenir

-Esta muriendo

-Perdió mucha Sangre

- El maldito le introdujo una barra de acero de 5 cm., es necesario operarla.

-Puede que nuca llegue a tener hijos.

-Pobre criatura tan joven…tenia toda una vida por delante.

-Rápido, entro en paro cardiaco.

-Hicimos todo lo posible. Ahora todo depende de ti.

-Entro en estado de coma. Lo siento señores y niños. No les damos muchas esperanzas.

Un golpe hizo comprender a la niña que había aterrizado. Abrió sus ojos temerosa de encontrarse frente a esa horrible oscuridad de nuevo pero no vio nada.

"_Estoy sola. No hay nadie. Como siempre me han dejado sola"_

-¡¡No pienses estupideces!!-grito un chico de cabello castaño.

-No… no me digas que eres otro demonio -se angustio la niña mientras se paraba para enfrentarlo.

Antes de que el pudiera contestarle una ráfaga de viento la envolvió y se la llevo depositándola en arenas movedizas repletas de escarabajos, arañas y podredumbre.

-¡¡Noo!! ¡¡Auxilio!! Sáquenme de aquí-grito Helga desesperada.

-Para que salir-se escucho una vos-No es mejor morir. El chico que amas con alguien mas. Todo el mundo seria más feliz sin ti. Tus padres no te quieren no te querrán y ahora no eres mas que una basura. Húndete. Déjate morir.

La niña se entristeció. Ya no podía luchar, mas aun si nadie la apoyaba. Eso era demasiado para ella. Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y poco a poco se fue hundiendo. Un esqueleto con alas se acerco a ella.

-A si me gusta. Ya no representas peligro para mí. No eras tan fuerte como lo predijeron-el espectro sonreía demoníacamente.

Helga se hundía esa cosa estaba a punto de tomar su mano cuando una flecha atravesó el corazón de el demonio.

-¡¡Entrometido!! Tú no deberías estar aquí. Tú y tu amiga debieron de haber muerto. ¡¡AhAAAAAAAA!!-grito el esqueleto antes de explotar y desvanecerse.

-Vaya, ¿que harías sin mi? No te preocupes que no te dejare caer y muchos menos hundirte. Puedes confiar en mí - el muchacho castaño se acerco y la saco. Los dos se quedaron observando y ella sin poder más se desmayo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas y amigos. Me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado lo que escribí…La verdad es que se me ocurrió de chiripazo… me gusto haber exhibido sus reviews y voy a contestarles:

Labonilla: Muchas gracias por haber revisado mi fic la verdad es que creí que estaba todo mal…Por cierto me encanto tu historia de amor…No dejes de escribir y sigue así.

Bkpets: La verdad creo que tienes razón, me pase con lo que le paso a Helga, pero fue algo que simplemente se me ocurrió…Mil disculpas pero para el desquite algo bueno vendrá a la vida de ella…Gracias por tu sinceridad y por decirme en que debería mejorar…Saludos

Jose: Thanks for read my fic…I don't speak English but thanks for you review.

Espero que me sigan leyendo y les prometo ir mejorando según los reviews que me van llegando.


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Eres un Angel o un Humano?

CAPITULO 3: ¿ERES UN ANGEL O UN HUMANO

**CAPITULO 3: ¿ERES UN ANGEL O UN HUMANO? **

La pequeña rubia abrió poco a poco los ojos, estaba recostada en un suave césped y miraba hacia un cielo inmensamente azul cubierto de bellas estrellas plateadas. Temiendo ser atrapada por esos peligrosos seres trató de incorporarse rápidamente, cual no seria su sorpresa al ver unos cuantos metros mas allá al mismo chico que la salvo dormido sobre el suelo. Ella tomo un palo que estaba por allí y se acerco sigilosamente, en ese mundo cosas extrañas podían suceder, la rubia se inclino para examinarlo.

El muchacho era guapo, debía tener su misma edad, tenía un cabello castaño corto, ojos color miel y una hermosa sonrisa.

"_Esta sonriendo mientras duerme. Es lindo"_

Helga olvidando todo lo que le paso tiro el palo y se dispuso a marcharse de allí para buscar una salida.

-¿Que acaso no te gusto mi sonrisa?- pregunto una voz a su espalda.

-Pero que rayos-la niña se volteo y vio al chico sonriéndole ampliamente.

-¿Vamos a donde vas? Acabas de despertar de tu desmayo y ya me abandonas pero que grosera eres.

-Óyeme idiota a Helga. G. Pataki nadie le habla así.

-Vaya al menos saque tu nombre ¿no?

-Eres un…

-Para desquitarte te diré el mió. Me llamo Shaoran Lee.

-Ja Ja, que nombre tan raro ¿De donde eres?

-De China, y ¿tu?

-Pues yo soy de EEUU

-Lo sabía. Dime pero ¿que pretendías al hundirte de esa forma?

-¡¡ ¿Perdón?!

-Porque te dejaste derrotar Helga. No pareces de las muchachas que son débiles aparentas ser muy fuerte.

-Pues las apariencias engañan. No sabes lo que me paso. Ni puedes saber lo que siento ni siquiera se si eres real.

-…

-Escucha, gracias por haberme salvado, pero debo buscar la salida y no tengo tiempo para conversaciones.

La niña empezó a caminar pero no sabía que rumbo tomar. El chico se había quedado viéndola avanzar.

-En mi puedes confiar no te voy a dejar. Mírame como tu ángel guardián.

Helga sonrió. Que podía perder, prefería estar acompañada antes de que sus pesadillas volviesen a acosarla.

-Esta bien vamos. Pero quiero que sepas que quien impone las reglas soy yo.

-Como tu digas-contesto el castaño y tomando un arco y su espada empezó a avanzar.

Poco tiempo después, después de risas y anécdotas sobre sus vidas para conocerse más a profundo, unas gruesas gotas de agua empezaron a caer. Sin siquiera sentirlo un inmenso pozo se trago a la niña alejándola de su reciente amigo.

"_Otra vez no...Por favor no quiero sufrir mas…Shaoran ayúdame"_

Helga cayó en un parque, estaba escondida tras unos arbustos.

"_Pero esto ya lo viví"_

-¿De verdad crees que sus sentimientos no son sinceros?

-No no lo son. Eso despeja tus dudas. Además la única chica que me interesa eres tu Lila, te amo sabes-murmuró Arnold acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Yo también, y claro que acepto ser tu novia-contesto y acorto la distancia que los separaba uniéndose en un profundo beso.

La rubia volvió a sentir como le rompían el corazón y salio corriendo en dirección contraria. Unas gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, no teniendo a donde ir decidió deambular por las calles a pesar de que estaba anocheciendo. Observo un teléfono público y llamo a su amiga.

-Alo Phoebe…

-Si soy yo, ¿Helga eres tú?

-Phoebe quiero que avisa a mi casa que esta noche me voy a quedar contigo. Por favor no me preguntes nada, mañana hablamos. Adiós.

Después de eso la rubia se dirigió a una tienda y metió en su mochila unas frituras y una soda dispuesta a pasar la noche en la vieja casa de árbol que ella había evitado destruir.

"_Porque me hiciste esto, Arnold porque no entendiste mis sentimientos. Y no estaba jugando, cuando te lo dije lo hice en serio. Maldito el día en que pose mis ojos sobre ti, de no haberlo hecho no estaría sufriendo como lo hago ahora. Soy tan poca cosa o tan horrible que hasta risa te da que yo me pueda fijar en ti. Arnold se acabo aunque deba arrancarme el corazón te olvidaré mi hermoso mí dulce, mi único amor"_

Estos pensamientos atormentaban el corazón de la pequeña, casi ni se fijo que un hombre la había estado observando desde hace rato. Ella tropezó y se puso a recoger las cosas que llevaba cuando un hombre la tomo por la mano.

-Princesita, ¿quieres ayuda?-menciono con un tono de voz sensual.

-Suélteme viejo asqueroso yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie.

-Bueno entonces ven a mi casa para divertirnos un rato, que dices eh.

Helga se percato de las malas intensiones del tipo y lanzándole la soda se puso a correr.

"_Ya lo recordé esto es lo que me paso hoy en la tarde"_

De un momento a otro se vio tirada en un callejón y completamente desnuda, grandes charcos de sangre la rodeaban. Su aspecto era terrible.

-Nooooo!!-grito la niña mientras observaba como una oscuridad borraba esa imagen.

Empezó a correr escapando de aquella visión pero más se hundía en la desesperación. La habían violado, quizá estaba muerta por eso no podía salir de allí. El dolor inundo su corazón y lagrimas de rabia y rencor resbalaban por sus mejillas. No pudiendo mas se sentó y tapo su cabeza con las manos. Casi sin siquiera notarlo unos brazos protectores la rodearon. Ella no pudo mas y se abrazo a el. Era Shaoran al fin la había encontrado.

-Es hora de que te vayas-le dijo dulcemente-debes despertar y yo también lo haré.

-No no quiero. Prefiero quedarme aquí. No quiero sufrir más.

-Vamos Helga, debes ser fuerte. Tus amigos, familia y el mundo te necesitan. Se fuerte.

-Como que el mundo…No yo no me quiero separar de ti. Eres el único en quien puedo confiar

-Te prometo algo, los dos saldremos de aquí, te buscar te aseguro que esta no será la ultima ves que me vas a ver.

-Pero yo…

-Nada de peros, donde esta la niña fuerte y decida que vi unos cuantas horas atrás.

-Dime quien eres. Un ángel.

-No no me doy tantas atribuciones, pero soy alguien que no te dejara caer. Los dos perdimos algo verdaderamente importante y quizá esa es la razón de nuestro encuentro.

-Te volveré a ver…

-Lo harás.

Diciendo esto una luz se presento frente a ella y otra frente a el.

-Adiós- murmuro Helga.

-Hasta Pronto-sonrió el y los dos se adentraron en la luz. A recuperar su vida. Sin saber que al despertar ninguno de los dos recordaría nada de lo pasado durante su momento de letargo.

Ñññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññ

En primer lugar quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado tan rápido como en el anterior capitulo lo que pasa es que en mi instituto tenemos casas abiertas y por lo general me tienen de cabeza…Pero bueno no están leyendo esto para enterarse de mi complicada vida así que contestare sus preguntas:

Bkpets: Mil gracias por tu review, me podías ayudar con el tipo de rated que debo poner. Es que como era mi primera vez agarre lo primero que se asomó. No se que significa cada uno…En cuanto de donde soy pues no creo sea necesario dar datos específicos así que te diré mi nacionalidad: ecuatoriana. En cuanto al chico castaño pues te voy a dar una pista mis principales fics son basados en caricaturas y anime, el chico es personaje de un anime se me ocurrió por que vi un fic que mezclaba a Hey Arnold con Inuyasha ) Se llamaba "El Medallón" La verdad no se si lo que hice esta bien pero me encanta el chico de cabello castaño, es muy tierno…. Así que hará muy feliz a Helga mientras avanza el fic.

jak89: Gracias por tu comentario, si me leí tu fic y me pareció súper interesante sobre todo el echo de que Arnold pierda la memoria que confusión tanto para Helga que aun lo ama como para Arnold….Sigue así escribes súper bien.

acosta perez jose Ramiro: Gracias por el comentario, me agrada que te haya agradado mi fic… Espero no perder esa chispa conforme escribo….

Eso es todo amigos, no se preocupen actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda gracias por su atención. Son muy lindos (as) y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.


	4. Chapter 4: Enfrentando la Cruda Realidad

CAPITULO 4: ENFRENTANDO LA CRUDA REALIDAD

**CAPITULO 4: ENFRENTANDO LA CRUDA REALIDAD**

Dos semanas pasaron desde que Helga despertara de su coma, sus amigos habían estado allí para apoyarla (Arnold fuertemente impresionado por lo sucedido), su familia y sobre todo su mejor amiga Phoebe. Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de esta ultima, al recordar el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga unas semanas atrás.

La niña rubia no había abierto la boca desde que despertó, era extraño pero algo en ella le decía que hubiese preferido seguir mil veces dormida. Policías, doctores y uno que otro metiche se acercaban a oír como era interrogado y como única respuesta ella daba un suspiro y ponía los ojos en blanco.

Recordar, recordar el horror vivido. La lastimaron y eso no seria fácil de curar, no había nada ni nadie que la ayudara a levantarse de el pozo de depresión y desprecio que sentía por si misma. Su vida había acabado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era un hermoso día, los pájaros cantaban y el aire soplaba tranquilamente sobre la casa Pataki. Miriam y Olga se encontraban haciendo el desayuno a la más pequeña de la casa mientras que el gran Bob trataba vanamente de fingir despreocupación. Ese era el primer día de clases de su hija después del incidente, el violador se había esfumado y Helga se había recuperado bastante bien, al menos en lo que respecta al factor físico. Su padre se sentía culpable al igual que el resto de la familla, el haberla descuidado y no haberse preocupado por ella, esas eran llagas que jamás cerrarían.

Una muchacha de cabello rubio se levantaba automáticamente en el piso superior, entraba a bañarse. Abría la ducha y se metía en ella. Al verse una sensación de suciedad y podredumbre la inundo, tenia el cuerpo lleno de llagas y arañazos producto de la fuerte depresión en que cayo y que la obligo prácticamente a sacarse la piel para olvidar aquella humillación de la que fue victima.

-¡¡Helga!!Baja a desayunar, tu madre y yo te llevaremos a la escuela-grito el gran Bob desde abajo.

La niña repitió la rutina de fregar su cuerpo hasta sangrar, salio se cubrió con su toalla y prosiguió a vestirse. Se sentía sucia, asqueada de si misma y sobre todo la persona más horrible en el mundo. Eran daños psicológicos que podían durar mucho tiempo, eso era lo que repetía su familia continuamente pero para Helga eran marcas, marcas permanentes en su vida.

Bajo vestida con un pantalón negro una blusa del mismo color a manga corta que permitía ver unas cuantas marcas de sangre en su cuerpo.

-Ten mi niña, desayuna-susurro lentamente su madre.

-No tengo hambre-respondió monótonamente. Su voz carecía de sentimiento.

La niña salio y se metió en el auto, seguida de sus padres.

-Adiós hermanita bebe y cuídate mucho-grito Olga mientras el auto se movía. Helga solo la observo fríamente antes de volver a sentarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Oye Arnold, Oye Arnold, Oye Arnold, Oye Arnold"_

Una mano un tanto perezosa apago el despertador que en aquel momento le indicaba que si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde. El niño se sentó y observó su cuarto: una tarjeta que había hecho la noche anterior y un gran osos de felpa se encontraban sobre la mesa, los dos con la misma inscripción.

"BIENVENIDA A LA ESCUELA HELGA"

El rubio se incorporo y vistiéndose rápidamente bajo a desayunar llevando los regalos y su mochila.

-Buenos días abuelo-dijo al entrar al comedor donde solo se encontraba su abuelo.

-Buenos días hombre pequeño-saludo el nombrado.

-Abuelo, puedo preguntarte algo-interrogo el pequeño.

-Es sobre tu amiga, la de una sola ceja ¿verdad?

-Pues si. No se como comportarme con ella. Lo que le paso fue horrible. Esta muy lastimada y temo decir algo que la lastime aun mas.

-Tienes razón en este momento ella ha sufrido algo que no desearía que le pase ha nadie, es fundamental que le brindes cariño y confianza. Debes sentirse segura junto a ustedes y lo mas importante no la deben dejar sola, no deben dejar que se hunda en la depresión. Es todo lo que te puedo decir.

Arnold sonrió. Desde aquel incidente su abuelo se había vuelto más razonable, aunque muchas veces seguía siendo el antiguo Phill.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Helga y sus padres estaban en el despacho del señor Wartz, esperaban que el timbre tocara para poder llevar personalmente a su hija al salón.

La pequeña se encontraba en una esquina observando un punto fijo, extrañaba algo pero no sabia que. Algo se le había sido arrebatado aquella tarde, algo sumamente preciado. Ahora se sentía vacía y sin esperanza. El timbre de la escuela la hizo reaccionar y un miedo se apodero de ella. No quería entrar en el aula, no quería ver a los demás, no quería que ellos se burlaran o sintieran lastima, no quería que la vieran mancillada, maltratada. Lo que una vez fue Helga G PataKi se lo llevo el viento.

El maestro Simons entro al despacho e intento darle la mano a la niña a lo que ella retrocedió asustada.

-Lo siento, maestro, pero ella no permite que nadie la toque-explico Miriam ante la mirada confusa del maestro- es por el miedo a que la vuelvan a dañar.

El profesor pareció entender y condujo a los tres al salón. Un bullicioso ruido se escuchaba en su interior, voces, conversaciones, gritos. Todos con el anhelo de ver a su compañera recuperada. Habían arreglado el salón de modo que parecía una fiesta de cumpleaños. Muchos regalos se amontonaban sobre la mesa del maestro y los niños inflaban bombas para colgarlas antes de que ella llegara.

Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta y los tres junto con la niña atravesaron el umbral.

"BIENVENIDA HELGA"

Todos gritaron al unísono. Los atribulados rostros de los padres dibujaron una sonrisa de agradecimiento, el profesor mostraba una expresión de felicidad y orgullo pero Helga mantenía sus ojos vacíos.

-Gracias chicos-murmuro antes de ir a sentarse en su banca.

Los alumnos se quedaron impávidos. Ella, la gran niña que solía liderar el grupo se había convertido en algo nada mas alejado de la realidad. El profesor al observarla sentada decidió que mejor seria dejar las cosas así.

Bob y Miriam se retiraron apenados ante la reacción de su hija y prometieron volver en la tarde. Las clases continuaron normalmente, Helga contestaba todas las preguntas bien pero con una voz tan vacía que muchas veces daba miedo.

En la cafetería varios de sus compañeros intentaron acercarse a conversar pero la niña con un pequeño _"gracias pero prefiero estar sola"_ se retiraba a un lugar mas solitario. Ni siquiera quería hablar con su mejor amiga Phoebe, ante esa actitud todos sus amigos no sabían que hacer en especial cierto cabeza de balón que la observaba caminar tristemente.

-Helga puedo hablar contigo-la interrumpió Arnold deseoso de recuperar a su antigua amiga.

-Si-murmuro ella deteniendo su caminata.

-Bueno, quería decirte…bueno que estoy feliz que estés de vuelta con nosotros. Me siento orgulloso de ti y quería darte esto-saco de su maleta los regalos-Este… espero que te gusten.

La niña los tomo, al recordar en lo que se había convertido, en lo que había perdido una lagrima rodó por sus mejillas.

-Gracias-murmuro antes de salir corriendo a la salida para entrar al auto de sus padres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La siguiente semana, Helga se porto de la misma manera. Vacía ajena, triste, solitaria. Solía ir a caminar por la azotea. Lo cual preocupaba a Arnold y Phoebe ya que temían que cometiera una locura Esa era la realidad.

La niña se había convertido en la persona mas fría de la escuela, no mostraba sentimiento alguno y evitaba el contacto con cualquiera de sus compañeros. Poco a poco se fue alejando de la luz, una gran oscuridad empezó a rondarla. Desde que había despertado pesadillas de demonio alados con cuernos la perseguían no solo en sus sueños sino en la realidad.

Recuerdos constantes de lo pasado la atosigaban y esto provocaba que se encerrara en un abismo de amargura. Ya no jugaba, no reía ni siquiera la poesía le daba sentido a su vida. Ya no tenía inspiración, el amor la fe y la confianza habían desaparecido de su corazón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bien creo que eso es todo por hoy agradezco a las personas que me escriben y dejan sus review la verdad es que es muy motivante para mi, también quiero mandar un saludote a mi amigo Bkpets por guiarme a arreglar lo que muchas veces meto la pata y hago mal, espero que me sigan leyendo y dejen muchos reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5: El chico nuevo

CAPITULO 5: EL CHICO NUEVO

**CAPITULO 5: EL CHICO NUEVO. UNA LUZ EN LA PENUMBRA**

Los días se hacían eternos para Helga, no salía y se hundía cada vez más en la depresión.

Sus padres hacían todo lo posible para hacerla reaccionar. Arnold sufría una crisis de identidad. El pobre niño había querido alcanzar a Helga para acompañarla durante el recreo y al acercarse observo como su viva imagen hablaba con la niña, eran idénticos a excepción de que la copia estaba rodeada por un halo negro. Esto hizo que el muchacho se cuestionara seriamente sus facultades mentales.

Más si Arnold hubiese sabido la verdad no estaría tan confundido. Imágenes oscuras, malignas atormentaban a la pequeña con el único fin de llevarla a las garras de la muerte. Después de haber salido de el hospital, ella empezó a escuchar voces, voces de desesperanza y odio, hizo todo lo posible por deshacerse de ellas pero se dio cuenta que era imposible. No solo porque nadie las veía o escuchaba sino porque al avisar a alguien la hubiesen catalogado de loca. La niña se dejaba amedrentar por esas voces y cada vez perdía más la luz y fortaleza que la caracterizaban.

Phoebe intentaba acercarse pero siempre había algo que evitaba esto. Arnold estaba confundido y sus demás compañeros le temían, no solo por ser tan fría sino porque algunos alcanzaron a divisar un aura maligna rodeándola.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Vamos niño. Date prisa vamos a llegar tarde-hablo una mujer quien cargaba una mochila.

-Lo siento. Es solo que quería llevar algo que me recordara a nuestro hogar.

-El oso de felpa que te dio ella. Es muy dulce de tu parte.

-La extraño sabes. Aun me es difícil resignarme a su muerte.

-Lo se. Pero también sabes muy bien que cuando alguien o algo bueno se van de nuestra vida algo maravilloso entra en ella.

-Es cierto. Bueno basta de tristeza. Será mejor que nos vayamos a la escuela. Seguramente llegare tarde.

-Estas muy emocionado ¿verdad?

-Si, tengo la sensación de que alguien dentro de ella me necesita

-Tu y tus sensaciones. Vamos. Sube al carro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como todos los lunes, los niños de la Escuela 118 conversaban entre ellos, la mayoría sobre sus andanzas mas para una niña de cabello rubio todo era tan monótono y aburrido. Ella suspiro. Nada tenia sentido. Lo único que quería era morir.

"_Quieres morir, nada bueno podrás hacer en esta vida"_

Helga escuchó esa voz y sin más deseos de luchar pregunto "Que debo hacer"

"_Muy bien sube ven sígueme. Es hora de partir y dejar de sufrir"_

Una sombra apareció frente a ella y la niña no teniendo otra opción decidió seguirla. Esta sombra no paso inadvertida para Arnold quien venia charlando con su novia y para Phoebe que venia detrás de ellos.

-¿Pero que rayos fue eso?-pregunto alarmado el rubio al ver que Helga se alejaba con ese espectro.

-¿Que fue que?-preguntó asustada Lila por la reacción de este.

-¿Tu también lo viste?-se escuchó una voz detrás de la pareja.

-Hola Phoebe como estas-saludo Lila.

-Si, y se lleva a Helga-contesto el rubio preocupado.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-reaccionó Phoebe-esa cosa la puede matar

-Que puede matar y a quien-interrumpió Gerald acercándose a los tres.

-No es momento de explicaciones. Vamos Phoebe- y tomando la mano de la pelinegra Arnold corrió tras la rubia que había desaparecido escaleras arriba.

-¿Gerald sabes de que estaban hablando?-interrogó Lila.

-No lo se pero me parece que debemos buscar ayuda. Rápido ve por allá a buscar al maestro yo encontrare al director. Cuando lo hayas hecho di que suban a la azotea-ordeno Gerald.

-Esta bien-después de esto Lila desapareció entre la multitud de alumnos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La muchacha avanzaba lentamente pero con decisión. Abrió la puerta y miro hacia fuera. El día era grandioso pero para ella solo era una extraña forma de burlarse de su situación. Un esqueleto con alas negras se hizo visible frente a ella.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto la niña.

-Una vez escapaste de mí. No es necesario presentaciones. Sabía que tarde o temprano volverías a caer. Ahora ni ese mocoso podrá salvarte.

-¿A quien te refieres?

-Olvídalo. Ven dame tu mano, te prometo que solo dolerá un poco.

Al decir esto la mano del esqueleto se acerco y la jalo hacia el filo de la azotea. Ella subió, sentía el viento moviendo sus cabellos, una extraña sensación de miedo se apodero de ella.

-No no quiero morir. Eso es lo que tú quieres.

-Se ve que te gusta sufrir. Bueno si eso es lo que quieres yo me voy.

-No espera. Yo…

-¡¡Helga!!-Arnold y Phoebe entraron y la vieron al borde de la azotea- pero ¿que vas a hacer?

-Chicos-murmuro ella.

El demonio se acerco a los niños y rápidamente los amenazo con una espada.

-Si no mueres me llevare a estos dos angelitos conmigo.

-No-gritaron los niños al unísono.

-Hazlo.

La niña observo y vio hacia abajo. Un auto plateado acababa de llegar, dos personas se bajaban de ellas, el más pequeño instintivamente miraba hacia arriba.

-¡¡Muere!!-grito el esqueleto al empujarla.

-¡¡No!!-grito ella antes de caer.

-¡¡Helga!!-gritaron Phoebe y Arnold mientras el demonio desaparecía sonriente y triunfante.

Los niños se acercaron a verla.

-Auxilio-grito débilmente, Helga había logrado sostenerse de un tubo pero por su fragilidad estaba a punto de quebrarse.

-Yo te ayudare-el rubio se acerco para sostener su mano.

En eso estaba cuando una luz negra los rodeo e hizo que Phoebe y Arnold inexplicablemente se transportaran abajo. Una gran multitud de padres niños y maestros observaban con angustia a la pequeña rubia.

-Tu no aprendes verdad-susurro el mismo demonio-Me cerciorare de que mueras. Princesita-murmuro y con un hacha negra corto el tubo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-grito la niña mientras caía.

-Dios del Trueno, contesta mi llamado-grito el chico recién llegado enarbolando una espada y una especie de pergamino.

Una corriente de aire detuvo la caída de la niña. Esta al abrir los ojos observo a un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos color miel que le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Te conozco?-preguntaron los dos al unísono antes de ser separados por una multitud de maestros que se llevaron a la niña en la enfermería.

En la mente de el muchacho quedaron esos ojos azules que momento atrás le habían recordado algo aunque no sabia que. En la mente de la niña solo quedaron aquellos ojos impactantes de su salvador.

-Mi ángel-susurro antes de quedar dormida por un sedante que le habían puesto.

-Mi princesa-murmuro el niño.

-¿Que dijiste Li?

-Nada, no dije nada.

-Bueno espero que esa niñita este bien. Vamos tenemos que entrar a la escuela. Vaya forma de recibir a los alumnos nuevos. Escucha promete que no volverás a hacer eso de nuevo. Recuerda que prometiste olvidar ese mundo.

-Lo prometo. No te preocupes más. Solo lo hice por evitar que aquella niña se matara.

-Eres un buen niño. Mira ahí esta el director. Vamos Li.


	6. Chapter 6: Matar a Helga

CAPITULO 6: MATAR A HELGA

**CAPITULO 6: MATAR A HELGA. ¿SOY EL OBJETIVO DE UNOS DEMONIOS?**

Arnold se encontraba sentado en el despacho del director junto con Phoebe, no sabían como explicar lo sucedido. A cualquiera que quisiera escucharlos le hubiese parecido algo loco y díganme quien iba a creer que un esqueleto volador lanzo a Helga desde la azotea y que cuando acudieron a ayudarla una luz rara los mando al suelo. Era algo utópico.

Después de pensarlo mucho decidieron mentir, no querían que creyeran que Helga era una suicida así que inventaron que ella había visto un gatito arriba, quiso ayudarlo, resbalo y cayó. Arnold y Phoebe intentaron ayudarla pero era muy pesada así que bajaron a pedir ayuda.

Pareció que el director les creyó ya que los dejo ir. Arnold solo tenia algo en su cabeza ir a ver a la niña en la enfermería. Al salir observo fuera del despacho a dos personas, una mujer alta de cabello negro y corto y un niño de unos 11 años cabello castaño y ojos claros que lo observaban.

El rubio recordó que de alguna manera el salvo a su amiga e intento agradecerle pero recordó a Helga, eso era mas importante. Arnold salio corriendo rumbo a la enfermería mientras Phoebe iba a buscar información en la biblioteca. Definitivamente lo que ocurrió no era nada normal y ella necesitaba ayudar a su mejor amiga antes de que algo como lo que ocurrió en la mañana volviera a suceder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Helga se encontraba corriendo por un pasillo, sentía que las sombras las perseguían. Se paro para respirar un poco y el mismo demonio que la ataco antes se presento ante ella. La niña intento huir pero no pudo esa cosa la tomo por las muñecas y empezó a atraerla hacia el. Una inmensa boca llena de colmillos afilados pretendía destrozar su pequeño cuerpo.

"_Es mi fin"_

De pronto un muchacho llego junto a ella y lanzo una flecha a su atacante ella cayo y el se lanzo a atraparla. La muchacha alcanzo a ver un par de ojos claros sobre ella antes de desmayarse. (Si es que es posible desmayarse dentro de un sueño ))

Una habitación enorme, un techo poblado de hermosas estrellas y una cama suave como una nube era el lugar donde la rubia se encontraba. La niña empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

"_Esta no es mi casa. ¿Dónde estoy? Seguiré soñando"_

Se incorporo y empezó a caminar por su aparente cuarto, encontró una ventana y la abrió. Helga casi cae desmayada de nuevo. Se encontraba en un castillo y el panorama era de una inmensa y bella cuidad en las nubes. Rápidamente la niña salio a inspeccionar el lugar.

"_No puede ser no me digan que morí al caer y estoy muerta"_

Entro en lo que parecía ser una sala inmensa, una bella mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio tomaba una taza de algo que parecía agua mientras veía con cierta sorpresa a la pequeña confundida que en aquel momento entraba al recinto.

-¿Que pasa Ángeles?-preguntó la dama incorporándose y acercándose con preocupación-Te ves mal. Recuerda hija mía que no debes perder tu fuerza, esta noche es tu iniciación, te darán la espada y la cadena de la Luna para custodiarla y te necesitamos sana y fuerte. Así que vete a la cama.

-Perdón, creo que me esta confundiendo con alguien mas. Mi nombre es Helga no Ángeles y usted no es mi madre-contesto la niña retrocediendo con cautela.

"_Esta señora esta mas loca que una cabra, miren que confundirme con su hija"_

Una pequeña de ojos verdes y cabello castaño apareció a lado de Helga y tomó su mano.

-Pero ¿quien eres tú? -pregunto la rubia sorprendida y asustada, de pronto la señora había vuelto a su lugar y todo se tornaba difuso.

-Corres mucho peligro, hay cosas que muchas personas se niegan a ver por miedo. La oscuridad esta en cada parte y persigue a las almas buenas y puras como tu. A pesar de que no lo entiendas y no creas en ella la magia será tu única salvación. Mira.

La niña paso frente al rostro de Helga sus manos y la imagen de aquel lugar cambio completamente.

Era ella, pero a la vez no. La misma cara, el mismo color de cabello. Lo único que la diferenciaba era un hermoso vestido blanco que llevaba y la ceja, que no era única. Parecía un ángel, literalmente.

-¿Quien es ella?-pregunto la niña confundida al verse corriendo desesperadamente.

-Escucha-pidió la extraña muchacha a su lado.

-¡Ángeles! Espera, hija mía-pidió un anciano que huía con la chica.

-¡¡Vamos padre!! Tenemos que correr los demonios nos van a atrapar, esto no puede caer en sus manos-señalo la rubia deteniéndose e intentando vanamente mover al hombre.

Una espada y una cadena cayeron de sus manos al intentar forzar a su padre a levantarse.

-¡¡Vete hija mía!!-rogó el padre.

-¡¡No!!

-¡¡Hazlo, el futuro de la tierra depende de esos objetos!! ¡¡Vete y termina el conjuro!!No te preocupes por mi, ¡¡ve!!-grito el padre.

Unas sombras, miles de caballos esqueléticos con demonios alados se acercaron por el horizonte.

-¡¡Hazlo, niña corre!!-la muchacha con lagrimas en los ojos dejo al anciano y empezó a subir por una especie de montaña.

Un círculo con símbolos extraños se podía divisar, la chica entro y empezó a murmurar extrañas frases. Un demonio apareció frente a ella antes de que lograra terminar cerrar su escudo de energía y la agarro por el cuello (ese demonio le resulto extrañamente familiar a Helga).

-Su alteza creyó que escaparía de mi-sonrió el demonio-Nadie escapa de Belzemont. Ahora si no quieres morir como tu padre, desata la fuerza de los objetos.

-Antes prefiero entregar mi vida. Maldito no te saldrás con la tuya, si no soy yo será otra persona.

-¿Quién? Tú eres una niña, a pesar de ser la princesa no tienes descendientes. Nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar no podrás entregarle protección al mundo.

-De una u otra forma evitare que propagues el mal.

-Veo que es inútil-el demonio saco una espada rodeada por un áurea negra-Tendré que matarte Ángeles y yo que te había tomado cariño.

El demonio atravesó a la niña con su espada y la dejo tirada en el suelo, agonizando. Sonriente tomo los objetos pero al contacto con sus manos la espada y una preciosa cadena se elevaron y desaparecieron en el firmamento dejando una estela de luz dorada.

"_Maldición tenemos que seguirlos"_

Belzemont intento salir del campo de fuerza para guiar a sus tropas pero al contacto con su energía maligna, una luz se activo y empezó a crecer dentro del círculo.

-¡¿Que esta pasando?!-grito el demonio.

-Maldito creías que te iba a dejar vivir después de lo que le hiciste a mi familia y a mis amigos. No, creo que no. Dentro de pocos minutos esta luz nos desaparecerá a los dos, a ti al eterno castigo y a mí a la reencarnación que liberara las fuerzas de los objetos para proteger a la tierra dentro de 500 años.

-¡¡A donde tu vayas siempre te seguiré Ángeles!!-amenazo el demonio.

-No lo creo, pero si es así, voy a estar lista.

-Tu alma no se mantendrá pura y limpia durante tantos años, cuando tu inocencia sea perdida te encontrare y me encargare de matarte.

-No lo harás. Me necesitas para obtener el poder de los objetos.

-No lo entiendes vedad, dentro de 500 años mis fuerzas habrán crecido y buscare la manera de matarte, ya no necesitare el poder de esas cosas, solo destruirlas para que nadie pueda usarlas en mi contra.

-No te saldrás con la tuya… No estaré sola y no me hundiré…-emitiendo un fino suspiro la muchacha cerro los ojos. Había muerto.

-Eso es lo que crees, no importa como te llames, ni donde te encuentres. Destruiré tu esencia en cualquier humano que residas y cuando lo haga la oscuridad reinara la tierra.

La luz se tiro encima del demonio y ambos desaparecieron.

Helga estaba pálida, ver su muerte no había sido nada agradable.

-Ahora lo sabes-murmuro la castaña.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Porque me ayudas? ¿Eres acaso un ángel o un demonio?-pregunto recuperándose la niña.

-Me llamo Sakura, hace poco una fuerza maligna se desató en el lugar donde yo vivía mis amigos y yo intentamos detenerlo pero fue imposible. En la batalla yo morí. Estoy aquí para advertirte que esos demonios, en especial Belzemont esta detrás de ti, buscara la manera de arruinar tu vida, de destruirte, de matarte. El te perseguirá.

-Yo no se que hacer, ayúdame por favor.

Sakura solo sonría tristemente mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.

-Helga, cuídalo es un buen muchacho-murmuró antes de desaparecer.

La niña se quedo confusa.

"_Cuidar a quien, ni siquiera sabia como cuidarse. Después de la maldita violación apenas se fijaba por donde caminaba"_

Nuevamente escucho unos murmullos que la seguían.

-¡¡Hay que matar a Helga!! –ordeno el demonio al mando.

Miles de demonios con sendas capas negras se abalanzaron sobre ella. La rubia empezó a correr hacia una gran luz.

Cuado abrió los ojos vio sobre ella a un pequeño cabeza de balón sumamente preocupado.

-¿Arnold?-murmuro parpadeando ante la intensa luz que reinaba en la enfermería.

-Me alegra que despertaras, estaba muy asustado, después de lo que paso temía perderte, Phoebe y yo tuvimos que mentir, lo siento no se como de un momento aparecí abajo, nuestro deber era ayudarte, Phoebe dijo que…

El niño empezó a hablar pero la muchacha no lo escuchaba, solo recordaba su sueño, los demonios, su tortuoso pasado, a la extraña niña, la recomendación que le dio antes de desaparecer y sobre todo el hecho de que debía encontrar esas cosas.

El destino del mundo estaba sobre una niña que en se momento no sabia que seria de su vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En primer lugar quiero agradecer los reviews recibidos la verdad es que sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar ciertas cosillas, subí dos capítulos porque esta semana tengo exámenes y no se si me quede tiempo para subir mas… pero no se preocupen porque haré todo lo posible para hacerlo espero que les guste y no dejen de leerme. Saludos a Bkpets por la ayuda prestada y gracias por la sinceridad, no te preocupes que pase lo que pase Kristen no se raja. Gracias nuevamente y hasta el próximo capitulo


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Mi angel en mi clase?

CAPITULO 7: LA HISTORIA DE SHAORAN LI ¿MI ANGEL EN MI CLASE

**CAPITULO 7: LA HISTORIA DE SHAORAN LI ¿MI ANGEL EN MI CLASE?**

_-¿Qué es eso Shaoran?-pregunto asustada una niña de cabello castaño._

_-¡¡Sakura ten cuidado!!-grito Shaoran y utilizando una especie de rayo la protegió de una flecha negra que en ese momento intento matar a la niña._

_-Por Dios ¿Que fue eso?-pregunto aterrada Sakura al ver que ninguna de las cartas mágicas que tena podía protegerlos de esa fuerza monstruosa._

_-Tenemos que huir, tu magia no funciona en este momento vamos no quiero que te dañen-y diciendo esto el chico tomo la mano de la pequeña y echaron a correr._

_Se encontraban en una especie de templo, una luz negra se alzaba en el medio y una especie de demonio los atacaba desde allí._

_-OH, no eso si que no. Querían pelear, pues aquí me tiene-se burlo el demonio al ver que los dos niños intentaban escapar._

_Un haz de luz blanca evito que una espada negra atravesara a Shaoran mientras corrían, el niño rodó junto con la cazadora de cartas (ya saben a quien me refiero)_

_-¡¡Yue, Kero!!-gritaron los dos desde el suelo._

_Un león alado se paro frente a ellos junto con una especie de ángel._

_-Sakura, Shaoran será mejor que huyan. Las cartas no sirven contra esa cosa y ustedes pueden salir heridos._

_-No Yue no los dejaremos._

_-Sakura tiene razón, nosotros hemos aprendido mucho con las cartas los podremos ayudar._

_De un momento a otro el demonio enarbolo su espada y atravesó el corazón de Yue, luego se dirigió frente al león y rápidamente en un haz de luz negra quedo atravesado con miles de flechas negras. Un gran charco de sangre negra se formo en el suelo ante los aterrorizados ojos de los niños. El niño se coloco frente a Sakura para servirle de protección. Las cartas no funcionaban y sus únicos amigos y protectores acababan de morir. Había llegado su fin._

-¡¡Li me escuchaste!!-preguntaba impacientemente el director.

-No, lo siento estaba pensando, me puede repetir la pregunta director Wartz-se sonrojo el muchacho.

El director lo miro con cara de "otro problemático que pisa la escuela, primero la niña traumada y luego este que anda en las nubes"

-Te estaba diciendo que tendrás que entrar en el Sexto año a cargo del profesor Simons. Las otras aulas se encuentran saturadas, solo te quiero advertir de algo-hablo el director mirando fijamente al muchacho.

Li lo observó detenidamente creía saber de que se trataba.

-Es sobre la muchacha que cayó esta mañana ¿verdad? – pregunto seriamente el niño.

-Si y no. De hecho son dos advertencias. La primera no quiero que contagies a mis alumnos de extrañas culturas a menos que sea educativo. No me malinterpretes pero no quisiera enfrentarme a un grupo de rebeldes portadores de espadas-murmuro advirtiendo la espada que le niño traía en su espalda- y segundo agradezco que de alguna forma hayas salvado a la muchachita, debes creer que esta es una escuela de locos y no te culpo pero creo que deberías saber que ella ha pasado por un trauma bastante fuerte por lo cual esta temporalmente desequilibrada no creo que deberías acercarte mucho ya que…

Pero el director fue interrumpido por Li quien se había puesto de pie y lo miraba furioso.

-Solo por el echo de ver cosas que los demás no ven no le implica darle la categoría de loca o psicópata, hay muchas cosas que rondan en este mundo director Wartz, diariamente niños que personas como usted menosprecian son los que luchan para salvar este lugar, no se lo que le paso a esa chica pero no creo que debería tratarla como un espécimen de enfermedad contagiosa o algo así-recrimino el niño sumamente dolido.

El director se encontraba atónito, intento parase para responderle pero a tiempo entro el maestro Simons quien al ver los centellantes ojos del niño y del director decidió llevarlo para presentarlo al aula mientras la señora arreglaba el papeleo.

-Adiós, nos vemos en casa-murmuro el pequeño a la dama mientras esta le dedicaba una triste sonrisa.

"_Se que todavía te duele haberte alejado de tu mundo, pero mi niño era lo mejor. Ya nada tenias que hacer en aquel lugar. Es mejor que olvides todo lo que aprendiste con ella y el amor que le tuviste. Se que eso es lo que mas te duele pero será lo mejor"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Helga se incorporaba de la camilla lentamente, Arnold intento tomar su mano para que se parara pero ella reacciono de inmediato y se cubrió.

-Lo siento-murmuro el niño al ver la acción de la rubia-Se que por el momento no admites que nadie mas te toque. No debí hacerlo. Lo lamento.

-No te preocupes-susurro ella tratando de aparentar ser la misma de siempre-Nada en este mundo podría vencer a la gran Helga G Pataki.

Arnold se quedo impresionado, después del accidente la niña no había hablado mucho y ahora aparentaba estar esforzándose para ser la misma de siempre. Eso hizo que este sonriera y olvidara por un momento todo lo que había pasando.

"_Te admiro mucho Helga, al fin estas intentando salir de tu depresión. Estoy muy orgulloso eres una hermosa personita. Pero…¡¡que diablos estoy pensando!! Y que es esto que siento cuando estoy con ella. No Arnold, basta tu eres el novio de Lila, no le puedes hacer esto pero entonces que es esto que siento en mi corazón cuando estoy con Helga"_

La niña se había levantado y observaba detenidamente Arnold.

"_Intentare volver a ser la misma. Sobre todo ahora después de lo que se. No me voy a dar por vencida. A pesar de que las cosas no serán las mismas que antes yo no me dejare vencer. Cielos que lindo que se ve Arnold desde este ángulo…pero ¿que estoy pensando? el es el novio de Lila. Demonios Helga ni siquiera después de lo que te paso dejas de pensar en el. Después que le confesé mis sentimientos en Industrias Futuro y el lo ignoro debería odiarlo pero no puedo sigue muy en el fondo de mi corazón. Que triste, la verdad. Me pregunto porque se estará sonrojando"_

-Arnold ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó la niña la verlo tocándose el pecho y completamente rojo.

-Eh-dio un respingo el niño-si estoy bien. Bueno será mejor ir al aula, si te encuentras bien claro esta.

-Si lo estoy cabeza de balón-sonrió ella y salio por la puerta dejando al muchacho sorprendido y alegre por haber escuchado a los tiempos su apelativo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Debe entenderlo señor Wartz, esta muy dolido por lo que le paso-se disculpaba dulcemente la señora.

-Esa no es excusa para que me haya hablado así. Ese niño tiene mucha imaginación, niños salvando al mundo por favor donde se ha visto semejante estupidez- grito el señor Wartz levantándose por quinta vez de su silla y empezando a caminar de un lado para el otro-No señora, el es un niño muy extraño, no creo que sea conveniente que se quede aquí. El vine de otra cultura y no sabría acoplarse.

-Habla de los niños como si fueran piezas de ajedrez-se molesto la señora- He escuchado que hay una niña que también es de cultura occidental, Phoebe creo era su nombre. Dígame porque cree que Shaoran no se adaptaría al igual que ella.

-Por dos simples razones. La señorita Heyerdahl ha vivido aquí muchos años junto a sus padres y la niña no anda por ahí con espaditas de juguete y haciendo cosas raras-aclaró el director sentándose de nuevo en su sillón.

-Es parte de la cultura del niño, pero si usted lo amerita evitare que venga así a la escuela. Solo le pido una oportunidad o me veré obligada a hablar con el Comisionado y decirle que esta escuela discrimina a sus alumnos-amenazo la señora perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

El semblante del director cambia, de un momento a otro del color rojo al pálido y violeta.

-Usted conoce al Comisionado Educacional-preguntó tímidamente el director.

-No solo lo conozco sino que es mi íntimo amigo. Solo una oportunidad Señor Wartz es lo que le pido-reitero la señora tendiéndole los papeles de matriculación al director.

-No hay por que alterarse-sonrió hipócritamente el director y tomo los papeles. Después de revisarlos y escribir algo en su computadora observo a la señora dándole un pequeño papel-Este es un certificado de matriculación. El niño es formalmente parte del plantel. Espero no arrepentirme. Mucho gusto señora y déle mis saludos a su amigo, el Comisionado.

-Así lo haré-sonrió satisfecha la dama y tomando su cartera salio del despacho y de la escuela rumbo a su residencia.

"_No puedo creer que se haya tragado semejante mentira. Miren que creer que soy amiga del Comisionado. Si apenas conozco este barrio. Bueno al menos conseguí que Shaoran se quedara en aquel lugar. Es un nuevo principio para los dos"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El profesor Simons le mostraba al niño todas las aulas, la cafetería y el patio de juegos. Este no hacia más que sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Sus pensamientos rondaban en el pasado, en su triste destino o mas bien en la noche en que todo a su alrededor se volvió tragedia.

**FLASH BACK**

Un demonio se abalanzo sobre el chico quien vanamente trataba de protegerse y proteger a Sakura con la pequeña energía que emanaba de su espada. Llego un momento en el que no pudo más y el niño cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

Sakura para evitar que lo dañaran utilizó el poder de todas las cartas a la vez lo que mermo enormemente su energía dejándola completamente débil, gracias a una de las cartas Shaoran logro levantarse y al ver a su amiga tan débil intento ayudar cual no seria su sorpresa al sentir como su vida se le escapaba de sus manos. Shaoran solo pudo sentir una garra enorme atravesar el costado de su pecho. El niño cayó al suelo.

-¡¡No!!-grito Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos-¡¡Maldito!!

La niña se abalanzo sobre el demonio y este vilmente la tomo por los brazos y se la llevo volando hasta una altura considerable. El niño aun con vida trataba de incorporarse para protegerla pero era inútil, su vida se esfumaba al igual que sus poderes. De repente escucho un grito desgarrador en el cielo. Shaoran intento ver hacia arriba y lo que diviso lo dejo helado.

El demonio metía una y otra vez una espada en el cuerpo de la niña, la atravesaba una y otra vez. Sin compasión. Terminada su labor y con una enorme sonrisa el demonio dejo caer a la niña desde esa altura y se marcho volando.

Un golpe seco hizo reaccionar a Shaoran, una manito lo agarraba dulcemente. Sakura aun tenia un poco de vida.

-Sakura ¿que te hicieron?-jadeo el niño tratando de incorporarse.

-No te preocupes por mi. Sabes los momentos mas felices los he pasado contigo. Gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerte-sonrió la niña.

-No digas eso. Vamos a tener muchos momentos especiales-rogó el niño cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

-Estoy mal, Shaoran. Creo que esta fue mi última pelea. Pero tu sobrevivirás, eso lo se. Cuídate. Yo siempre te...-Sakura escupió un poco de sangre.

Shaoran cayo sobre el asfalto, se estaba desangrando.

-Yo te amo y siempre lo haré-susurro la pequeña antes de exhalar su ultimo suspiro.

-¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡Sakura!!-clamo Shaoran y dándose la vuelta observo a la niña tendida sobre un enorme charco de sangre, completamente pálida y con los ojos cerrados-¡¡Sakura!! No me dejes Sakura.

El niño se acerco arrastrándose sobre el asfalto y coloco su cabeza sobre el pecho de la pequeña. Nada no escucho nada. Aunque el estaba seguro de que seguía viva.

-Yo también te amo-sollozo Shaoran antes de desmayarse.

A lo lejos los ruidos de una ambulancia se podían oír, la lluvia empezó a caer sobre Japón. La ciudad de Tomoeda había perdido a sus mas grandes protectores y uno estaba agonizando. Una fuerte brisa soplo sobre el pequeño templo. La escena era aterradora, sangre por doquier: un león, un chico y dos niños heridos y agonizando, en el cielo un enorme demonio dirigiéndose al lugar donde sentía esa fuerza angelical. El destino del mundo destruido.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

El muchacho no pudo reprimir una lágrima al recordar lo sucedido, lagrima que fue percibida por el maestro. Este se acerco y abrazo tiernamente al niño.

-Bienvenido a la PSP 118-susurro-estoy seguro que te acostumbraras. Ven te invito a conocer a tus compañeros.

El niño esbozo una tímida sonrisa y entró al aula. Los estudiantes se encontraban jugando, copiándose la tarea o jugando con bolitas de papel.

-Haber niños tengo que presentarles a alguien-se hizo oír el señor Simons.

Algunos con curiosidad y otros con molestia escucharon lo que el maestro decía pero antes de que este pudiera continuar una figura se paro frente a la puerta y la golpeo.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Phoebe. Ella traía miles de libros sacados de la biblioteca por lo cual no divisaba nada. Shaoran se acerco y tomando uno que otro los coloco sobre el escritorio que la pelinegra le indicaba.

-Gracias-murmuro la niña sonrojada al ver a aquel chico tan guapo lo cual no le pareció nada agradable a Gerald quien empezó a observar al niño con resentimiento.

-No hay de que-corrió y volvió a pararse al frente.

-Bueno creo que ya no habrá, mas interrupciones, es un placer presentarles a su nuevo compañero Shaoran Li el viene de Japón pero nació en Tokio, su familia sea trasladado a América por negocios y espero que lo traten con el mismo cariño y respeto que cada uno se merece-termino el maestro.

En eso unos golpes sonaron en la puerta, el profesor la abrió y al ver de quienes se trataba los hizo pasar enseguida. Arnold fue el primero en entrar y sin siquiera fijarse en el castaño sentarse en su asiento. Helga entro después, estaba un poco adolorida pero agradecía estar con vida. Cuando se disponía sentar hubo algo que le llamo la atención en la parte de delante y regreso a ver sus ojos se quedaron entrelazados con los color miel del castaño.

-Princesa-murmuro el. Llamando la atención de todos.

-Ángel-contesto con una sonrisa la niña.

En ese instante el aula se desvaneció para ellos. En aquel lugar solo se encontraban dos almas que aun sin saberlo estaban felices de haberse encontrado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En primer lugar quiero agradecer a las personas que leen mi fic, especialmente de otros países. No puedo creer que otras personas lo lean y que les parezca interesante…) Estoy muy feliz. Thanks for read, en cuanto a la mujer misteriosa refiriéndome al review recibido de mi querido amigo Bkpets pues te digo que en el desarrollo de la historia aparecerá su verdadera identidad, gracias por tus consejos y por apoyarme. Eres un gran lector. También te quiero decir que no te preocupes pues mi historia baja su intensidad por un momento pero luego sube. Es súper interesante. En cuanto a Phoebe a medida que avanza la historia se descubre su relación secreta con los instrumentos. Ya vas a ver…) En cuanto a Sakura ya sabrán porque hice lo que hice…0Gracias a todos nuevamente. Esta semana no se si podré subir algunos capítulos pero haré lo posible por no dejar tanto espacio entre uno y otro. Adiós )


	8. Chapter 8: Enseñame a pelear

CAPITULO 8: ENSEÑAME A PELEAR

**CAPITULO 8: ENSEÑAME A PELEAR. MAGIA, CORAZONES ROTOS Y OSCURIDAD.**

Casi medio mes había transcurrido desde la tragedia, los niños jugaban entre si, Helga había intentado superarse y lo había logrado a tal punto que las voces macabras que solía escuchar habían desaparecido. Li entro al grupo de niños fácilmente aunque para Arnold y Gerald aquel niño dulce y amable les resultaba extraño sobre todo porque todas las chicas de su salón estaban locas por el (incluyen la novia de Arnold), Gerald se encontraba celosos ya que Phoebe parecía prestarle mas atención al recién llegado que a el y el rubio se encontraba confuso, todas las tardes acudía a la casa de los Pataki para realizar un proyecto que los había unido desde hace tres semanas.

Sus sentimientos eran confusos, sobre todo desde que la rubia se había convertido en la persona dulce y amable que realmente era (Ja Ja otra cosa en común con Shaoran), todas las tardes reían armaban maquetas, carteles, proponían ideas, los padres de la muchacha les daba toda clase de comodidades para estudiar terminado parte del proyecto ella despedía a Arnold desde la puerta con un beso en la mejilla lo que literalmente hacia que el corazón del pobre cabeza de balón estuviera a punto de salirse.

"_Pero que me esta pasando…No puedo creerlo…Me estoy enamorando de Helga… Si la amo pero y Lila que...No la puedo lastimar…Que hago… Si sigo así las puedo perder a las dos.No quiero eso…Entonces que demonios hago con lo que siento por Helga"_

En cuanto a Helga al igual que Arnold estaba confundida pero no por las mismas razones: Desde que vio a Shaoran ellos no se habían dirigido palabra en clase, parecía que trataban de evitarse, tenían miedo aunque no sabían de que. Todas las chicas de su salón (incluyendo a Phoebe) trataban de llamar la atención del castaño a excepción de ella. No entendía porque pero algo en el la atraía así como algo en ella le decía que tenia que alejarse lo mas antes posible de su presencia, mientras que con Arnold era algo completamente distinto tal parecía que el destino se empeñaba en mantenerlos juntos, a pesar de que la rubia sabia que el tenia a Lila como novia no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que jugando el tomaba su mano, la abrazaba o le daba un beso en la mejilla. Esto hacia que la rubia tratara de salir de su mundo y buscara los objetos tan poderosos que los demonios querían destruir.

"_No puedo darme el lujo de pensar en cosas tan superficiales…Mis sentimientos por Arnold seguirán igual a pesar de que el sea ajeno...La confusión que me da Shaoran también...Pero el destino del mundo depende de mi...Siento que esas fuerzas malignas van creciendo y aunque solamente Phoebe me crea voy a ser lo posible para detenerlo"_

Li a diferencia de Arnold y Helga no estaba confundido el sabia bien lo que le pasaba, tenia miedo de acercarse a Helga porque la primera vez la vio sintió esa bella sensación que el tenia junto a Sakura y el no quería eso, pensaba que de conocer mas a aquella niña el recuerdo de su Sakura se borraría para siempre. Las extrañas cosas que pasaban en la escuela lo sorprendían, aunque el sabia de que se trataba tenia prohibido usar sus poderes, el prometió olvidarse de ellos al igual que de su vida en Japón. Tanto así que llevaba una vida aparentemente tranquila pero sin la emoción al la que el estaba acostumbrado vivir. Sin Sakura, sin las cartas, sin su espada, sin sus amigos y sin magia toda su vida se estaba marchitando, aunque muchas veces tratara de ignorarlo.

"_Sakura, lamento mucho lo que te paso si tan solo hubiese sido mas fuerte para protegerte…Nos hubiésemos salvado. Nunca te olvidare eres lo mejor que me paso…Te amo y siempre te amare"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Helga teléfono hija mía-grito Miriam desde el piso de abajo.

-Ya voy mama, gracias-sonrió al ver a su madre al final de la escalera observando para arriba.

-Alo-contesto la niña.

-Hola Helga soy Phoebe-contesto una voz algo alterada-tengo algo urgente que decirte. Puedo ir a tu casa.

-Son las 8 de la noche será mejor que te quedes a dormir aquí no quiero que estés deambulando por allí y sola-advirtió la niña.

-Esta bien, entonces nos vemos dentro de 20 minutos.

Pocos minutos después unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

-¡¡Yo abro papa!!-grito Helga al ver que el gran Bob se disponía a levantarse.

-Phoebe-sonrió Helga y la llevo a su habitación mientras los padres de la niña hablaban con los Pataki.

-Pasa ponte cómoda-dijo la niña mientras ponía algunos papeles que Arnold y ella habían estado usando para crear ideas, esa misma tarde-Listo ya puedes hablar ¿Qué pasa?

-Bien, recuerdas los objetos que me nombraste-empezó Phoebe mientras sacaba unos libros de su maleta-los demonios, y la princesa.

-Pues si-contesto la rubia con curiosidad observando los títulos de los libros.

"_Grandes acontecimientos de Indonesia"_

"_Leyendas y mitos de la cultura Oriental"_

"_Leyendas Latinoamericanas y Europeas"_

-Encontré varias leyendas que hablan de lo mismo que me contaste, a pesar de que se ubican en distinto tiempo pude ver que hay una diferencia de 500 años-grito emocionada la pelinegra pero se decepciono al ver la cara de desconcierto de Helga.

-Helga que no entiendes, son las mismas leyendas relatadas por distintas personas cada 500 años, en una la relata una muchacha japonesa que muere presuntamente por suicidio, en la segunda una chica de Bélgica, una de Australia y otra de México sin contar muchos otros países.

-Me estas queriendo decir que todas ellas llevaban dentro de si a Ángeles-pregunto tímidamente la rubia.

-Si y eso no es todo los objetos que ellas custodiaban eran los mismos que me dijiste: una espada y un collar.

-Entonces estamos en las mismas porque es imposible que eso venga a dar acá.

-Estas equivocada, Helga no escuchaste al maestro Simons en clase.

-Crees que tengo tiempo para escucharlo Phoebs.

-No, creo que no. Bueno pero el dijo que mañana viene a Hilllwood una exhibición de objetos japoneses así que debemos llevar dinero para entrar. Es una especie de excursión.

-Y ¿que quieres que haga con eso?

-Que no entiendes Helga-se exasperó la pelinegra-revise el folleto y al parecer los objetos denominados malditos son los mismos que tu buscas.

-¡¡Qué!!-grito emocionada la niña.

-Así es, mañana los veremos. Así que será mejor que prepares lo que sea que tú puedas hacer y los obtengas.

Helga sonrió pero todo se derrumbo en un instante, ella no sabia como protegerse de los demonios peor aun proteger los objetos. Esa magia que Sakura le había nombrado en sueños no se había revelado ante la rubia y por primera vez en tantos meses tuvo miedo de caer y de que esta vez nadie la salvara. La rubia volteo a ver preocupada a su amiga pero esta se había quedado completamente dormida, la niña sonrió.

"_No debo preocuparla. Estoy segura que si mi destino es custodiar esos objetos algo o alguien se presentara. Es mejor que descanse mañana será un día muy cansado"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El timbre para entrar a clases sonó y miles de niños entraban apresurados antes de que el director cerrara las puertas. Afuera de la instalación un grupo comandado por el maestro Simons estaba impaciente, el maestro empezó a tomar lista y poco a poco los niños entraron a un autobús escolar. El viaje fue corto. Los niños empezaron a bajar apresurados, cada uno compro su entrada y empezaron a observar con curiosidad lo que había dentro. Todo parecía interesante y sorprendente para los niños, pero mientras estos atendían a la guía, Helga y Phoebe se separaron del grupo algo que Arnold y Gerald no pasaron por desapercibido.

-Aquí, esta- susurro Phoebe-esas son las cosas.

-Se puede saber que están haciendo-pregunto Gerald sorprendiendo a las muchachas.

-Helga estas bien-pregunto Arnold al ver a la rubia completamente pálida.

-Helga..-pregunto Phoebe.

-¡¡Están aquí!!-susurro la rubia-Corran. Están aquí.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntaron Arnold y Gerald confundidos.

-Phoebe llévatelos, es hora de enfrentarlos. Vete estaré bien-susurro Helga mientras sentía como un frió aterrador se llevaba todo su ser.

-Vamos chicos- grito Phoebe arrastrándolos-Helga tiene que estar sola.

Mientras tanto en otra ala de la exhibición, Shaoran observaba una tiara presuntamente de una Hime (diosa japonesa) cuando sintió algo extraño, una fuerza enorme, algo que no sentía desde que llegó de Japón. Presurosamente acudió al lugar donde se vislumbraba a una niña parada frente a un tumulto de sombras que acechaban amenazadoramente.

Helga sentía desfallecer. Definitivamente buscar aquello que la lastimaba había sido un error. Cuando una masa oscura se acerco en forma de mano sintió que alguien tomaba su propia mano y echaban a correr. Cuando ella observo a su salvador por poco cae. Era Shaoran. Llegaron junto al maestro tomados de la mano.

Arnold al verlos sintió como su corazón se rompía.

"_Claro por eso quería quedarse a solas, estaba con ese estupido niño. Era tonto creer que ella seria la única niña que no se fijara en el castaño, pero no te la voy a dejar ella me ama a mi. Ella es mía"_

-¿Que les pasa niños?-pregunto preocupado al ver las caras de susto de Shaoran y Helga.

Antes de que los niños pudieron responder un fuerte temblor ataco la exhibición al lo que todos los estudiantes salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, el maestro trato de guiarlos por el pasaje. Solo dos niños se quedaron dentro.

-¡¡Por Dios!!-grito la rubia mientras veía como una especie de rió negro avanzaba hacia ellos-¡¡Vamos a morir!!

- No digas eso-contesto el castaño-Mientras estés bajo mi cuidado nada te pasara.

A Helga esta frase le resulto extrañamente familiar pero no pudo recordar porque una especie de látigo color fuego apareció por abajo, tomo su tobillo y la arrastro.

-¡¡Auxilio!!-grito la niña.

-¡¡Helga!!-Shaoran buscaba desesperadamente algo para romper aquella cosa sus ojos se posaron sobre una especie de espada que yacía entre vidrios rotos y la tomo.

Una fuerte luz se produjo en el instante en que el chico partió parte del látigo que arrastraba a la niña, lo que espanto esa extraña oscuridad soltando a la niña quien se paro y observó sorprendida al castaño. Poco después una cadena se elevaba junto con la espada y se dividían en distintas direcciones.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto sorprendido Shaoran.

-Que las joyas al detectar un poder maligno se dividieron. Solo la persona que este destinada a protegerlos podrá encontrarlas-murmuró la niña.

Shaoran y Helga se observaron durante un largo tiempo hasta que el techo empezó a temblar. Iba a desplomarse sobre los niños.

Shaoran rápidamente tomo a Helga en brazos y empezó a evadir los trozos que caían sobre ellos hasta salir. Los dos rodaron las escaleras que daban a la calle ante la atónita mirada de todos. Helga cayó sobre Shaoran. Los dos estaban salvados.

-¡¡Rápido!!-dijo el castaño tomando a la rubia por la mano-tenemos que perseguir esa cosa. Si la dejamos libre va a destruir toda esta ciudad.

Diciendo esto y ante los sorprendidos alumnos Helga y Shaoran echaron a correr. El castaño llego a su casa subió por las escaleras y saco una especie de espada, unas cartas o pergaminos y murmurando algo in entendible para la niña una especie de rayo apareció en el firmamento.

-Esto es extraño, no puedo rastrear esa magia.

-Es porque no es magia Shaoran. Son demonios-respondió Helga aun sorprendida.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Larga historia, eso que acabas de hacer con la espada ¿es magia?

-Pues si…bueno no, todos saben que la magia no existe y que...

-¡¡Basta Shaoran!! Necesito que me enseñes a manejarla, a pelear.

-No, yo no puedo. Eso va contra mi promesa

-Escúchame lo que viste en el museo va detrás de mi. Esos objetos están bajo mí responsabilidad. Necesito ayuda. Por favor. Tengo miedo-sollozo la niña.

-Esta bien. Lo haré pero con una condición…

-¿Cuál?

-Que me dejes luchar a tu lado-contesto seriamente el niño-Se a la clase de poder que nos enfrentamos debemos estar unidos, que dices.

Helga simplemente lo abrazo como hace tiempos no abrazaba a nadie y Shaoran también la apretó contra si.

-No estas sola-murmuro el castaño.

En eso Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe y el maestro Simons llegaron corriendo a la calle donde habían visto correr a los dos niños. Cual no seria su sorpresa al verlos abrazados.

-Vaya parece que esos dos están bien-sonrió el maestro y llevo a los tres niños lejos de aquel lugar.

Arnold permanecía quieto, silenciosamente pensaba en lo que había visto.

"_¿Porque Helga?, acaso dejaste de quererme, que pasa conmigo. Debo tomar una decisión te estoy perdiendo. Tengo que hablar con Lila"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acabo de llegar corriéndola Internet para subir este capitulo, lo que pasa es que si no lo subo siento como si los dejara en una incógnita gigante…bueno espero que les haya gustado les prometo que subiré próximamente el otro a mas tardar el viernes. Dejen muchos reviews. Gracias a todos por escribirme…


	9. Chapter 9: Celos, Mentiras, Intrigas

CAPITULO 9: CELOS, MENTIRAS, INTRIGAS

**CAPITULO 9: CELOS, MENTIRAS, INTRIGAS. ¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTAMOS SINTIENDO?**

-Hola Helga-se escucho una voz que hizo sobresaltar a la pequeña.

-Arnold-volteo a ver al pequeño cabeza de balón que la miraba entre serio y nervioso-Digo, que quieres cabeza de balón.

-Necesito hablar contigo, puedo sentarme a tu lado-pregunto el pequeño mientras intentaba ver que nadie se subiera al autobús a interrumpirlos.

-Claro, siéntate-sonrió la rubia dejándole el espacio que usualmente Phoebe ocupaba-Phoebe esta resfriada y no podrá venir a la escuela por lo menos en dos días. Pero dime que te pasa Arnold, te vez afligido.

-Bien..Este…um…no se como decirte esto-empezó el rubio, en eso un castaño subió al bus y al pasar sonrió a Helga lo que hizo que nuestro amigo perdiera los cabales-¡¿Que tienes tu con Li?! ¡¿Que acaso ya olvidaste lo que sentías por mi?! ¡¡Esos son los grandes sentimientos de Helga que un día vienen y otros se van!! ¿¿Porque desde hace una semana tu y ese, se encuentran en la colina afuera de la ciudad?? ¡¡Tan rápido se te olvido lo que te paso por andar haciendo tonterías en la calle hasta tan alta horas!! ¡¡Olvidaste tu violación!! Responde.

Helga se quedo callada. Todo hubiese esperado menos esa reacción del chico que ella amaba. Le había recordado lo que tanto le costo olvidar.

-¡¡Eres un estupido!!-grito la niña y con lagrimas en los ojos se bajo dos paradas antes de la escuela.

Arnold se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho demasiado tarde. Cabizbajamente se fue a sentar a lado de Gerald pero antes de hacerlo sintió como alguien lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa de forma violenta. Era Li.

-¡¿Que te pasa?! Acaso eres tan ciego para lastimar a alguien que lo único que quiere es ayudar. ¿Quieres saber para qué demonios nos reunimos todas las tardes? ¿Cual es la causa? Pues lo vas a saber-grito Li y casi arrastrando a Arnold se bajaron en la siguiente parada a esperar a Helga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La rubia caminaba tristemente hacia la escuela, había cometido un error, aún no estaba preparada por lo cual era vulnerable a los ataques de cualquier demonio en especial de Belzemont. No debía haberse bajado del carro pero ya nada podía hacerse. Prefería mil veces enfrentarse a demonios que a las palabras hirientes de Arnold. Una suave lluvia mañanera empezó a caer a medida que la rubia caminaba. El día aparentaba ser tranquilo.

"_Tal vez tengo suerte y llegue sin problemas a la escuela"_

Una especie de viento empezó a soplar de un momento a otro de manera fuerte, parecía que las nubes de pronto adquirieran un tono oscuro, la lluvia se torno poderosa y la niña presentía lo que estaba punto de suceder.

-Tiempo sin verte Helga o debería decir Ángeles-sonrió un demonio que para los transeúntes pasaba desapercibido pero para Helga no.

-Belzemont-murmuro la niña secamente-¿Que quieres?

-Lo único que queremos todos los demonios. La destrucción de la tierra, pero para eso ya sabes que necesito destruir su única protección. Las cosas Helga, donde escondiste los objetos a tu cuidado. Mis sombras vieron desaparecer las cosas en distintas direcciones y luego a ti huir junto con un muchacho. Dime entonces a donde rayos mandaste los objetos.

-Por favor-trato de burlarse la rubia mientras trataba de retroceder para echar a correr-Crees que si yo supiera donde están aun seguirías aquí. Hace tiempo que te hubiese mandado al infierno donde perteneces.

-No me provoques muchachita. No sabes de lo que soy capaz-amenazo el demonio enarbolando su espada.

-Ah no, pues demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer-se burlo la niña mientras aterrada pensaba _"pero que rayos estoy haciendo"_

-Supongo que podría herirte y aun así no matarte. Bien porque usted me lo pidió princesa. Sombras-grito el demonio.

Helga vio aproximarse una especie de masa oscura, no pudo mas y salio corriendo perseguida por eso.

"_Shaoran donde estas"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arnold permanecía separado de Li, no le causaba confianza menos aun el hecho de haberlo sacado a rastras del autobús. Es mas ni siquiera sabía lo que hacían paradotes en una de las esquinas cercanas a la escuela. De seguir así llegarían tarde a clases. Quizá cometió un error con la rubia pero eso era solo su asunto de nadie más. Así seguía pensando cuando a lo lejos observo a una rubia corriendo hacia ellos. Cual no seria su sorpresa al divisar una masa de sombras que intentaban atraparla. Era algo aterrador de ver.

-¡¡Shaoran!!-grito la chica al ver a su amigo a lo lejos-Ayúdame.

-El viento Helga, usa el pergamino de l viento-grito desesperado el castaño.

Helga recordó que el muchacho le había dado pergaminos para protegerse, apenas sabía usarlos pero peor era nada. Saco de su bolsillo un papel y enfocando todas sus energías lanzo el papel al aire.

-¡¡Listo Shaoran hazlo!!-grito Helga.

-Dios del viento responde mi llamado protege a la que por la oscuridad es atacada-grito el niño enarbolando su espada.

Una corriente de viento se presento a tiempo para que las sombras no alcanzaran a la niña, una barrera que se expandió sobre los niños protegiéndolos de esa oscuridad apareció, poco a poco al ver que el fuerte era impenetrable las sombras fueron retirándose o desapareciendo.

Helga sonriente se lanzo a los brazos de Shaoran.

-Lo logre, lo logre Shaoran. Viste pose toda la energía sobre el pergamino, pero porque trajiste tu espada sabes que el director no te dejara entrar si te ve así-observo preocupada la rubia.

-Si pero es que no pensábamos entrar a la escuela. Además es demasiado tarde, para los tres-recalcó el niño. Haciendo que la niña se fijara en cierto cabeza de balón que veía todo atónito.

-¿Que hace el aquí?-murmuro resentida-¿porque lo trajiste Shaoran?

-Ustedes necesitan hablar, pero primero debemos irnos-sacando su espada la transformo en algo parecido a un palito con alas y se trepo en ella, Helga subió tranquilamente pero Arnold parecía escéptico y reacio aunque al ver la mirada segura de Li y la resentida de Helga decidió subir.

Poco después bajaron en una especie de colina, tranquila donde no había nadie. Li intento dejar a los rubios solos pero tal parecía que a Helga no se le era fácil perdonar pues prefirió seguir entrenando.

Casi medio día lo emplearon en concentración mental, sentados en diferentes partes del prado ante la mirada curiosa de cierto cabeza de balón ambos trataban de concentra su magia, una especie de aura azul rodeo al castaño mientras que a Helga un halo rojo fuego empezó a rodearla. Ella se sentía en paz, tranquila hasta que sintió que alguien le tiraba una cubeta de agua fría, literalmente.

-¿¡Pero que demo…!?-abrió los ojos la rubia y observo a Arnold asustado con cubeta encima.

-Te estabas quemando yo te vi, una cosa roja te empezó a rodear-se excuso el rubio.

Helga estuvo a punto de golpear al amor de su vida cuando escucho una risa. Era Shaoran quien al verla empapada no aguanto las ganas y se puso a reír.

-¡¡Te estas burlando de mi?!-preguntó Helga amenazadora.

-No de ti, sino de los litros de agua que te cubren-sonrió el niño.

-Pues haré que te tragues tus risas-sonrió la niña y olvidado el descuido del rubio se lanzo sobre Shaoran para practicar las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Patadas, puños, rapidez y mucha risa rodearon a los dos muchachos. Hubo veces en que los dos caían rodeando y al final Helga quedaba sobre Shaoran lo que provocaba los celos de Arnold y el sonrojo de Li. Así, entre celos, alegría y luchas pasaron el resto de la tarde hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mover un solo músculo. Shaoran al ver esto decidió que era suficiente, se disponía acompañar a Helga a su casa pero al ver la mirada amenazadora de Arnold pensó inventarse una mentira para dejarlos solos.

-Bueno será mejor irnos ya se esta haciendo muy tarde-empezó el castaño-Helga te importaría que no te acompañara a tu casa hoy.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

-Es que tengo que hacer unos mandados. No te preocupes tienes a alguien quien te acompañe-sonrió este y tomando su espada y mochila el castaño se empezó a alejar.

Helga observó a Arnold y luego se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que su amigo los había dejado intencionalmente solos. Los dos rubios empezaron a caminar, el cabeza de balón le pidió una explicación mas detallad de lo que pasaba, la niña indiferente le contó parte de la verdad.

-Entonces Li te ayuda a protegerte-preguntó el rubio.

-Si, es muy buen conmigo y me tiene mucha paciencia a pesar de que muchas veces sin querer lo hiero con mis ataques-respondió secamente la pequeña.

-Y las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Kung Fu verdad. Eso ¿no te lastima digo no te duele?-intentó Arnold seguir con la conversación.

-Shaoran jamás haría algo para lastimarme-fue la única respuesta de la niña.

-¿Como lo sabes? Apenas lo conoces. No sabes de su pasado ¿Porque confías tanto en el?-pregunto el cabeza de balón tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-No lo se, la verdad es que jamás le he preguntado nada de eso-respondió la chica.

-Pues deberías hacerlo, no sabes porque se fue de su país, si era un asesino un matón a sangre fría. O un mujeriego que se aprovecha de tu ingenuidad.

-En primer lugar no soy ingenua y en segundo lugar tú viste lo que hizo hoy, eso no fue mi invención ni la de el así que deja de intrigar en contra de Shaoran porque si vas a seguir así prefiero irme sola-contesto la rubia.

-Lo siento. Es solo que me saca de mis casillas verte con el. ¿Porque no recurriste a mí?

-Ten cuidado cabeza de balón si tu novia la Señorita Perfección te escucha podría pensar que estas interesado en mi-ironizo la rubia.

-Ya no somos novios-susurro Arnold.

-¡¡ ¿Que dijiste?!-se detuvo la chica a pocos pasos de llegar a su casa.

-Que ya no somos novios, termine con ella el mismo día que te vi abrazada con ese, después de la exposición y el desastre en el museo Chino.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Creí que la amabas ¿No era ella el amor de tu vida?-pregunto entre alegre y sorprendida la chica.

-Era eso lo que creía pero no era así. Descubrí que siento algo muy grande por cierta persona, que no soporto verla con otro tipo y que siento como si me la hubiesen robado. Entiendes Helga.

-No no te entiendo y la verdad prefiero no hacerlo porque con lo que me estas diciendo te comportas como un niñito que no sabe lo que quiere. Gracias por acompañarme a mi casa, Hasta mañana.

-Helga espera-el rubio se acerco y tomo por la mano a la muchacha.

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió ceñuda la chica.

-Bueno recuerdas lo que me dijiste en Industrias Futuro, hace algún tiempo. Bueno quería saber si era verdad-preguntó esperanzado pero al ver la expresión de la niña vio que había cometido un error.

-¡¡Estas loco?? Me dijiste que todo había sido por el momento, me obligaste a tragarme mis palabras y ahora me preguntas si fue en serio. Ya me cansaste quieres saberlo, pues si todo lo que te dije era cierto te amaba hasta tal punto que fui capaz de sacrificar mí felicidad y la de mis padres para que no destruyeran el barrio, a tal punto que hice de todo para verte sonreír, a tal punto que escuche tu declaración a Lila y no hice nada para impedirlo a tal punto que preferí tenerte como amigo para por lo menos pasar un poco de tiempo a tu lado. Te amaba si eso es lo que quieres saber-grito furica la niña y unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas- A tal punto que después de verte besando a Lila en aquel parque después de reírte de mis sentimientos empecé a caminar sin rumbo, a tal punto que viví las cosas mas horribles solo por evitar verte cerca de ella. No se porque la pregunta ahora pero si Arnold te amaba.

El rubio se quedo observando a Helga entre apenado y culpable.

La rubia empezó a sacar las llaves de su puerta. Cuando iba entrar escucho una pregunta que la dejo confundida.

-¿Aun me amas?-era Arnold y se había acercado tanto a ella que sus ojos parecían inmensas puertas hacia el alma.

Helga iba a contestar.

"_Claro que te amo cabeza de balón y jamás dejare de hacerlo. Ven y dame un beso que una este amor para siempre"_

Pero hubo algo que la detuvo, un dolor en su corazón. De pronto varias imágenes de lo feliz que había sido al encontrar a Shaoran, al entrenar con el, de toda la comprensión que le brindaba todo se junto y la niña no pudo más y dejo a Arnold parado en la puerta y esperando un beso, que esta vez nunca llego.

Helga subió a su cuarto y se encerró. Imágenes de lo que acababa de pasar no la dejaban en paz.

"_¿¡Porque no pude decirle que lo amaba, porque!! Eso es lo que siento, ¿verdad? O ¿quizá no? Y Shaoran, el es mi amigo. Solo mi amigo pero porque no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza. Que me esta pasando. Reacciona Helga"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Li se encontraba en su cuarto haciendo la tarea de matemáticas para el siguiente día. Inexplicablemente se encontraba intranquilo, desesperado. No sabia porque. Todo había salido bien Helga manejaba casi bien la magia, Arnold y ella seguramente estarían felices tomados de la mano y besándose. Sin querer rompió el vaso de cristal que había estado tomando.

"_Pero que diablos me pasa. Debería estar feliz por ella. Al fin el chico que ama se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos pero no me da rabia. El no se la merece. Ella es una gran persona, hermosa, fabulosa, dulce y fuerte. ¿Que me esta pasando? Estoy sintiendo lo mismo que sentía por Sakura. No, no quiero olvidarte jamás lo haré mi pequeña flor de cerezo. Pero y Helga qué. ¿Demonios Shaoran que te pasa?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Helga suspiro en su cuarto y se tiro en la cama: ¿Qué estoy sintiendo?

Li se sentó en su silla y suspiro: ¿Qué estoy sintiendo?

Un suspiro general se escucho en las dos habitaciones: ¿Qué estamos sintiendo?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me pace de cursi creo, pero no se me pareció lindo escribir esto. Espero les guste y gracias por mostrarme su apoyo con sus reviews. La verdad acabo de terminar con los exámenes y podré actualizar más rápido. Gracias por todo y no olviden dejar reviews. Saludos a todos amigos…


	10. Chapter 10: Termino el Entrenamiento

CAPITULO 10: TERMINO EL ENTRENAMIENTO

**CAPITULO 10: TERMINO EL ENTRENAMIENTO. EN BUSCA DEL PRIMER OBJETO. PIEDRAS EN EL CAMINO. PHOEBE, LILA, ARNOLD Y GERALD NOS ACOMPAÑARAN.**

_Helga y Shaoran corrían agarrados de la mano por la colina, una espada gigante yacía en la cima y ellos trataban de llegar a ella juntos. De repente una especie de caballo macabro apareció y los detuvo Helga enarbolo una especie de arco y le dio al caballo el cual en seguida se desvaneció._

_Shaoran tomando de nuevo la mano de la rubia continúo corriendo. De repente una muralla a punto de caerles encima hizo que se separaren. En el lado de Helga una neblina apareció lo que hizo que la niña se pusiera en guardia, en el lado de Shaoran una especie de ola se abalanzo sobre el provocando que este fuera arrastrado unos metros mas atrás. La muralla se volvió transparente y Helga pudo observa claramente que su amigo yacía inconsciente. _

_Desesperadamente intento romper el vidrio pero algo la detuvo. Una muchacha de cabello castaño se acercaba a el y lo besaba. Ese beso era suficiente para verlo restaurado, Shaoran sonreía y Helga creyó escuchar la palabra "te amo Sakura". Luego las dos pequeñas figuras se alejaron. El corazón de la rubia quedo destruido._

_Mientras tanto Shaoran en el otro lado se incorporaba y veía como una neblina atacaba y dejaba malherida a su nueva amiga, el castaño desesperadamente golpeo el vidrio con su espada pero nada consiguió. Después de que la niebla se alejara pudo ver a lo lejos a cierto cabeza de balón que sonriente se acercaba y besaba a Helga devolviéndole la vida. El pequeño vio a la rubia abrazarlo felizmente e ignorándolo a el, antes de irse escucho "Te amo Arnold". Él corazón del castaño quedo destruido._

_Las sombras se acercaban poco a poco a los niños, pero por alguna extraña razón no podían atacarlos. Había algo en su corazón, algo que los mantenía a salvo y aunque ellos no lo supieran el lazo que los unía seria el salvador de sus propias vidas._

Helga fue la primera en levantarse sobresaltada en medio de la noche, ese sueño la había echo sentirse tan mal. Incomoda dio varias vueltas en la cama antes de decidirse bajar por un vaso de leche. La rubia descendió lentamente para no despertar a sus padres. Era curioso antes de pura resentida hubiese echo lo imposible para despertarlos pero ahora les tenia cierta compasión y se podría decir que en su corazón el amor a sus padres había crecido.

-¡¡Hermanita bebe!! ¿Que pasa? ¿Te paso algo?-pregunto sorprendiendo a Helga la voz de su hermana.

-Olga, me asustaste ¿que te pasa? ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto entre enojada y asustada la niña.

-Nada, es solo que no podía dormir y baje por un vaso de leche y ¿tú?

-Nada que pueda interesarte-respondió la rubia secamente.

-Vamos hermanita, has aprendido a querer mas a nuestros padres y hasta ellos te cuidan mas que antes. Por que no haces lo mismo conmigo. Yo te quiero, te quiero mucho. Vamos cuéntame ¿que es lo que te pasa? Talvez te pueda ayudar. Confía en mí.

Helga no supo si lo hizo para callarla o simplemente necesitaba desahogarse pero le contó lo que en su corazón pasaba.

Unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de allí, Li se levanto tan rápido de su cama que sin poder evitarlo cayó golpeándose la cabeza.

-¡¡Ay!!-grito el niño dolido-Tonta pesadilla.

-Li pasa algo-entro una hermosa dama a su cuarto preocupada.

-Si estoy bien es solo que tuve en sueño sumamente extraño.

-No me digas que fue con Sakura.

-Se podría decir que si. Dime alguna vez no has tenido miedo de que alguien que significo mucho en tu vida sea remplazado por otra que conociste recientemente.

-Pues, aunque no lo creas yo eh sentido eso muchas veces. Pero debes entender Li que en nuestro corazón hay suficiente espacio para que quepan muchas personas. Lo importante es saber diferenciar entre el pasado y el presente, vamos mi niño. Acuéstate que estas no son horas para estar hablando.

-Te puedo hacer una ultima pregunta-empezó el niño viendo imploradoramente a la mujer.

-Esta bien, ¿cual es?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Helga, escucha tu corazón; estoy segura que el no te mentira. El sabrá guiarte por el correcto camino y llevarte a tu verdadero amor.

-Gracias Olga-sonrió la rubia y dando un inmenso bostezo subió escaleras arriba-Hasta mañana… hermanita mayor.

Olga sonrió ante lo que le acababa de decir su hermana. La quería y eso siempre lo había sabido. A pesar de todo uno siempre puede contar con su familia. Ellos siempre estarán ahí. Aunque haya veces que no lo demuestren.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-El corazón es un lugar llenos de escondrijos, muchas veces se da maña para confundirnos mas tu eres el elegido para saber descifrar sus misterios. Trata de guiarte por tus instintos ellos te ayudaran en el camino del amor y te llevaran a la única persona que será capaz de retribuir el amor que tu corazoncito esta empezando a sentir.

-Gracias mama, ¿eso es lo que sentiste cuando viste a papa?-pregunto sonriente el castaño mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-Eso y otras cosillas mas, cosas que aun eres muy pequeño para sentir. Hasta mañana pequeño y recuerda piensa con la cabeza y siente con el corazón. Los dos son fundamentales para aprender a elegir.

-Gracias mama-repitió el niño y sonriendo se quedó profundamente dormido.

-Te quiero hijo mió, espero que no vuelvan a lastimarte como lo hicieron antes-la señora salio de la habitación apagando la luz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El timbre de la escuela resonaba en los oídos de cierta pelirroja, mas ella caminaba automatamente. Era extraño, el echo de que Arnold haya cortado con ella no la hacia sentirse mejor al contrario se sentía mal. Extrañaba su dulzura, su cariño y hasta los besos robados que le daba. Pero que le estaba pasando desde que el chico nuevo Li llego a la escuela Lila había querido terminar su relación con Arnold, y ahora que al fin había pasado se sentía vacía. Era difícil reconocerlo pero nuevamente se había enamorado del cabeza de balón. Tan distraída iba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que choco con un chico de cabello negro parado y alzado al puro estilo de Marge en los Simpson.

-Lo siento Gerald-murmuro la niña sacudiendo su vestido y ayudando a su amigo a pararse.

-No te preocupes, soy yo quien debería pedirte disculpas es que no me fije por ver a ese par-gruño mas para si mismo que para Lila.

-¿A que te refieres?-la pelirroja busco el motivo de la molestia de Gerald y la encontró

A pocos metros de ellos entraban a la escuela muy entretenidos dos figuras, una de cabello castaño y otra pelinegra. Eran Li y Phoebe. La niña le indicaba algol y este parecía lleno de felicidad que no dejaba de abrazarla. Pasaron de largo, ni siquiera se fijaron en Lila y Gerald que los miraban.

-¡¡Es que no lo soporto!!-grito rabioso el pelinegro.

-A ¿que te refieres?-pregunto extrañada la niña volteando a ver a su frustrado amigo.

-Dime que tiene ese que deja a todas las niñas loquitas. Mira hasta Phoebe esta con el. No lo entiendo. Creí que ella era de la pocas personas que se fijaban en galanura y más en cerebro.

-Y tú tienes ambas ¿no? – sonrió Lila al ver tan furioso a su amigo.

-Si, porque no se fija en mi-Gerald recapacito en lo que acababa de decir-Digo porque no se fija en un chico que este a su altura…Si eso quise decir.

-Vamos Gerald no me quiero pasar de entrometida pero tu sabes muy bien que si ella no se acerca a ti es porque tu no reconoces lo que sientes por ella. Basta Gerald, basta de fingir que solo la vez como una amiga. A esta altura por lo menos todas las chicas nos hemos dado cuenta que te interesa y mucho pero como siempre tu tratas de negarlo tratándola solo como a una mas del grupo. ¿Crees que eso no la lastima?

-Es cierto pero tengo miedo…

-Miedo ¡¿de que?!-pregunto sarcástica la pelirroja—De que se burlen de ti, de que te vean como un nerd por salir con alguien mas preparada, pues te diré de que deberías temer, de que ella te deje por otro, de que su corazón al ser tan lastimado se cierre, de que te trate de olvidar. ¡¡Por Dios Gerald!! ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-No, claro que no. Pero no se como acercarme a ella. No lo se.

-Simplemente ábrele tu corazón. Eso es todo. El amor será tu guía-diciendo esto Lila empezó a adentrarse en la instancia de la escuela.

-Gracias Lila-grito Gerald-Sabes ya se porque Arnold te eligió.

La pelirroja sonrió tristemente y se sentó en su silla.

"_Porque no se lo dices Gerald, porque no le dices eso a Arnold"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La tarde continuo tranquila a excepción de ciertas personas empezando con Phoebe que no dejaba de comentarle algo a Shaoran, el castaño hablaba con Helga ante las furiosas miradas de Arnold y Gerald mientras que Lila observaba el cabello rubio de su ahora amigo y suspiraba. Era algo muy curioso de ver.

Terminadas las clases todos empezaron a dirigirse a la cafetería, el castaño hablaba muy entretenido con la pelinegra. Helga casi tenia la sensación de que el la estaba evitando pero no quiso pedir explicaciones. Una mano salia de la bodega de limpieza y rápidamente halo a Phoebe hacia allí. Li quedo confundido por un momento cuando intento preguntarle a la rubia esta desapareció en otro armario. Gerald y Arnold no se iban a quedar con los brazos cruzados. No, eso si que no y menos al ver a las mujeres que amaban con otro.

Lila al ver a Li caminando solo a la cafetería se acerco a el y se ofreció acompañarlo, lo cual el acepto.

Mientras tanto en el armario numero 1:

-¡¡Auxilio!!-intento gritar Phoebe.

-Tranquilízate soy yo Gerald-hablo el moreno logrando que la luz le diera en su rostro-Solo quería alejarte por un momento de Li para poder hablar.

-Pues vaya lugar que escogiste Gerald. Bien dime que pasa-pregunto inquieta la pelinegra.

-Bueno…es que …yo…Bueno…tu sabes…lo que sentimos…o no lo sabes…bueno yo...Es decir…-el moreno se trabo al intentar hablar.

-Que pasa Gerald estas bien-dijo Phoebe a medida que ponía una mano sobre la frente de su amigo.

-Si estoy bien yo solo quería decirte que, bueno que, que…

-Gerald si es algo malo será mejor...

-¡¡Que tú me gustas mucho Phoebe!!

La pelinegra se quedo sorprendida ante semejante declaración y lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo de aquel lugar, dejando a Gerald mas confundido que antes.

En el armario 2:

-Pero quien demonios-la rubia saco una especie de cuchillo que Shaoran le había dado para protegerse y si no fuera por que reconoció a su cabeza de balón, ella le hubiese clavado aquel artefacto.

-Tranquila Helga soy yo.

-Menos mal que me lo dices cabeza de balón. Dime ¿que te pasa?

-Es solo que quería saber porque estaban ustedes dos tan pegadas a Li, es decir ya se que te entrena y todo eso pero y Phoebe.

-Ella me ayuda a segur los objetos, es muy buena con respecto a cultura china. En este momento estamos tras la pista de la espada. Pero bueno y eso a ti que te importa. Déjame salir.

-Quiero que me respondas lo que te pregunte ayer.

La rubia inmediatamente se descoloco, definitivamente no estaba preparad para tremenda sorpresa.

-Eh...Bueno yo…que me preguntase ayer cabeza de balón. Seguro no fue nada importante porque lo olvide y será mejor que tú lo olvides.

-Nada de eso Helga, por favor respóndeme lo que te pregunte. ¡¿Aun me amas?!

-Yo este...Yo...-la rubia empezó a debitar, la verdad es que no sabia que responder. Ya no estaba segura de lo que sentía.

El rubio se acerco mas a ella, esperando una respuesta, la niña nerviosa intentaba buscar una salida.

"_Es mi fin. Y ahora que te voy a decir. Que casi te amo"_

-¡¡Niños se puede saber que hacen aquí??-pregunto el maestro Simons asomando su cabeza en medio de los dos.

-Nada-suspiro de alivio Helga-Yo ya me iba

Ante la mirada decepcionada de Arnold y curiosa del maestro la niña salio rumbo a la cafetería. Fuera de ella encontró sentada en el suelo a Phoebe.

-Phoebe ¿estas bien?-se acerco la rubia poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra.

-No Helga, no sabes lo que me acaba de pasar. Tengo que pedirte un consejo te estaba buscando pero desapareciste.

-Larga Historia. Pero vamos entremos a la cafetería. Es extraño que tú me pidas consejo a mí dado que la última vez te convertí en un monstruo obsesionado con la seguridad.

Las dos niñas rieron al recordar el episodio y entraron a la cafetería.

Se sentaron en una mesa alejada del ruido y empezaron a contarse mudamente lo que había ocurrido. En eso una luz blanquecina cegó a toda la ciudad.

Arnold que en ese momento entraba con Gerald alcanzo a ver el filo de una espada elevada sobre todo el lugar. Inmediatamente Li y Helga se levantaron de su asiento y sin pedir permiso a nadie salieron corriendo. Lila al ver eso, decidió seguirlos ya que ella presentía que algo malo había ocurrido. Arnold y Gerald acompañaron a Phoebe quien trataba de seguir a los dos. Así empezó la búsqueda del primer objeto.

Shaoran tomo la mano de la rubia y ambos subieron la espada del castaño para dirigirse hacia el lugar de luz. Descendieron unos cuantos kilómetros fuera de la ciudad. Cual no seria su sorpresa al ver allí mismo a una pelirroja, un cabeza de balón, un moreno y una pelinegra sentados sobre una roca esperándolos.

Las miradas confusas de los dos no se hicieron esperar.

-Yo le explicare todo-empezó Lila-Cuando los vimos alejarse decidimos seguirlos, al salir de la escuela no sabíamos que rumbo habían tomado. Hasta que vimos en una tienda de televisores un reportaje de lo pasado. El acontecimiento y el lugar exacto, rápidamente agarramos un taxi y llegamos hace pocos minutos. Estoy segura que los curiosos no deben tardar en llegar.

-Gracias Señorita Perfección-ionizo la rubia-pero aun así no me explico que rayos hacen aquí.

-Pues los vamos a acompañar-respondió muy seguro el cabeza de balón.

-Pase lo que pase jamás dejaría a mi amiga sola-sonrió Phoebe.

-Ni yo te dejaría a ti-empezó Gerald mirando fijamente a Phoebe lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara.

-Y ¿tú?-pregunto la rubia.

-Bueno-Lila observo fugazmente a todos. Definitivamente ella salía sobrando ahí ya que no tenía por quien luchar. De pronto sus ojos se posaron sobre Arnold-Yo vine para cuidar a mi ex novio. No creías que lo iba a dejar venir solo ¿no?

Helga sonrió con amargura.

"_De modo que ya habías terminado con ella Arnold, definitivamente nunca hubiera creído eso de ti. Al parecer no soy la única que quedo embobada con tus encantos"_

La rubia sintió como unas manos se posaban en su cintura lo cual la puso sumamente roja, sobretodo al darse cuenta a quienes pertenecían esas manos. Era Shaoran.

-¡¡ ¿¡Que estas haciendo!?-pregunto furioso Arnold.

-No te preocupes. Solo le estoy dando una arma con el cual pueda defenderse-alzando el brazo de la chica paso una especie de arco por ella-En este momento doy por terminado tu entrenamiento Helga.

-Pero ¿que es esto Shaoran?-pregunto confundida la niña.

-Este arco perteneció a mi familia durante mucho tiempo, solo la persona que sepa controlar la magia del fuego puede usarlo. En los días que entrene contigo vi que tú manejas mejor esa magia que las demás. Estoy seguro que podrás manejarlo. El cinturón que te ate en la cintura esta lleno de pergaminos. Tu ya los sabes usar y en la parte derecha tienes una kunai, te servirá mucho eso te lo aseguro.

-Gracias Shaoran-sonrió Helga.

-Espera un momento viejo-interrumpió Gerald-En primer lugar esa cosa que tiene Helga no tiene flechas.

-Es cierto-observo la rubia intrigada.

-¿Recuerdas los ejercicios de concentración que hicimos?

-Pues si-respondió la rubia.

-Bien lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrar tu magia en forma de flecha. Visualízalo y hazlo. Eso bastara para protegerte.

-¿Y nosotros?-pregunto nerviosa Lila mas porque no entendía ni jota de lo que estaba pasando al igual que Gerald.

-Ustedes se quedaran fuera-ordeno Li.

-Nada de eso si Helga va, voy yo-empezó Arnold.

-Basta-grito Helga-esto solo nos concierne a Shaoran y a mí. Entiéndalo si algo les llega a pasar no me lo perdonaría. Si necesitamos de su ayuda los llamaremos. ¿Esta bien?

Los niños no parecían estar de acuerdo. Empezaron a avanzar junto con Shaoran y Helga.

-No podemos hacer nada. Debemos dejar que nos acompañen. Creo que corren mas peligro solos que con nosotros-asevero Li al ver a los demás siguiéndolos.

-Arnold-llamo Helga-Tu sabes manejar un poco de Karate. Recuerdas, lo aprendiste cuando te asaltaron.

-Si es cierto-recordó el rubio.

-Bien quiero que protejas a Lila.

"_Genial quien me hubiera visto, pidiéndole a mi amor que proteja a mi rival. Esto es irónico"_

-Gerald ¿sabes pelear?-pregunto Li dirigiéndose al moreno.

-Pues no.

-Toma-el castaño le tiro una especie de espada mediana-Para que cuides a Phoebe.

Recuerden-grito Helga.

Li y Shaoran observaron fijamente la mansión: ¡¡Esto no es ningún juego!!

Lentamente y temerosos empezaron a subir la cuesta. Estaba anocheciendo. Definitivamente sus padres estarían sumamente preocupados pero sabían que esa era su misión.

Poco a poco empezaron a avanzar. Los niños estaban sumamente atentos a cualquier movimiento. En el camino para llegar a aquel lugar se podían observar varias tumbas. Esa mansión espantaba.

-¡Helga!-Shaoran se detuvo de repente y tomando a Helga de la mano haciéndola girar para quedar frente a frente.

-¡¡ ¿Que pasa Shaoran?! Ya estamos llegando porque me detienes.-Los demás también pararon observándolos unos metros mas arriba.

-Estaba pensando, y si no fuimos los únicos que vimos la luz.

-Te refieres a…-pero la niña no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar un temblor azoto todo el lugar.

-¡¡Chicos alerta!!-grito Li poniéndose en guardia.

Una grieta se abrió en el suelo, dejando ver unas cuentas lenguas de fuego que intentaban salir. De pronto un hondo hueco apareció frente a ellos. Lila casi cae allí de no ser por Li quien tomo su mano y con rápidos movimientos la llevo unos cuantos metros arriba.

Un caballo negro emergió de la zona junto con un jinete que poseía alas demoníacas y colmillos aterradores. Tras el fueron apareciendo sombras que se movían monstruosamente hacia ellos.

De pronto la mansión les pareció difícil de alcanzar. Inexplicablemente esta se había desvanecido y lo único que quedaba eran las tumbas, unos cuantos matorrales y un inmenso espacio de hierba.

Arnold observo esa escena aterradora. Nunca en su vida pensó que eso llegaría a pasar, sobre todo en Hillwood, el era una de las personas que mas imaginación tenia pero eso sobrepasaba sus expectativas, Lila miraba aterrada el caballo y a su jinete, por su cabeza pasaron los momentos gratos que ella había pasado con su familia, tristemente ella creía que había llegado su fin. En cuanto a Gerald y Phoebe permanecían aterrados y abrazados entre si en un intento vano de darse fuerzas mutuamente. Metros abajo Helga y Shaoran permanecían esperando el primer ataque.

-Vaya vaya-se escucho una voz la cual erizo los pelos a los cuatro muchachos de atrás-De manera que trajiste a tus amiguitos Ángeles.

-No te atrevas a ponerles un dedo encima-musito la niña observándolo fijamente-Ya no te tengo miedo.

-Bravo, la nena no me teme. Claro veo que ha contado con ayuda-sonrió observando al castaño-¿Que paso Shaoran? y ¿tu noviecita Sakura como esta? Ay, es cierto la mate.

Helga regreso a ver a Shaoran antes de que este lleno de furia se lanzara sobre el demonio.

-¡¡Shaoran no!!-grito la rubia.

Una multitud de sombras aparecieron acercándose a la niña. Todos permanecían a la expectativa. Helga alcanzo a ver que por la parte de atrás, una especie de esqueletos empezaban a acercarse silenciosamente a los niños.

-Chicos cuidado-grito la niña. Los muchachos observaron a sus aterradores enemigos y al verlos toda la valentía que habían reunido desapareció. El miedo los empezó a devorar.

La pelea por el primer objeto había empezado, y su supervivencia estaba en manos de un chico cabeza de balón, un moreno, un castaño lleno de furia y resentimiento que atacaba a diestra y siniestra sin alcanzar nada y una rubia que por lo nervios apenas recordaba el entrenamiento recibido. Una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer.

"_Estamos perdidos"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que me sigan leyendo y agradezco los comentarios recibidos.

Hellerick Ferlibay: Mil gracias por tus reviews, debo aceptar que en parte tienes razón transforme mi historia en una especie de anime sobre todo porque utilizo detalles que mas se dan a denotar en este tipo de historias. En cuanto a que pierde su magia original no te preocupes porque más tarde se recupera. Gracias por ser sincero conmigo y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia. Saludos desde Ecuador.

Tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible….No olviden dejar sus reviews.


	11. Chapter 11: EL Eleguido de la Espada

CAPITUL0 11: HORA DE LUCHAR

**CAPITUL0 11: HORA DE LUCHAR. UNIENDO FUERZAS. EL ELEGUIDO DE LA ESPADA. UN HERMOSO AMANECER**

Una turba de padres nerviosos y afligidos aporreaban la puerta de la institución.

-¡¡Donde esta mi Lila??-preguntaba un padre nerviosamente.

-Alguien ha visto a mi nieto, Arnold.

-Llévennos a donde esta nuestra hija. ¡¡Helga, donde estas!!

-Exijo una explicación, donde esta Phoebe. Ella es una niña muy buena, donde se la llevaron.

-Tranquilícense señores-intentaba el señor Simons calmar a los enardecidos padres-Será mejor que pasen a la dirección allí se les explicará todo. Una cantidad de padres atravesaron los pasillos atiborrados de niños curiosos y entraron a la sala donde el director los esperaba.

-Hable rápido-increpo el gran Bob- ¿donde están nuestros hijos?

-Temo decirles que no sabemos nada de ellos-respondió tranquilamente el director Wartz.

Algunos padres palidecieron ante esta respuesta.

-Como que no saben…-exploto el abuelo de Arnold al ver la tranquilidad con que se les daba tremenda noticia.

-Yo se los voy a explicar-interrumpió el maestro Simons observando reprochadoramente al director de la escuela-Momentos antes de que apareciera esa gran luz en la ciudad, los niños se encontraban comiendo y charlando en la cafetería. De un momento a otro esa explosión que según los medios de televisión ocurrió en la afueras de la Hillwood desapareció, dejándonos en un caos total. Niños corrían gritando que según ellos se habían quedado ciegos, todo el personal docente acudió a ayudarlos cuando menos nos dimos cuenta los 6 niños habían desaparecido.

-Es decir que mi Li también desapareció-preguntó tímidamente una señora que hasta el rato no había hablado.

-Lamento decirle que si-contesto el maestro-Hemos hecho todo lo posible por averiguar el lugar a donde fueron enviados. Según versiones de ciertos niños…

**FLASH BACK**

-¡¡Vamos Harold, dime que fue lo que viste!!-pregunto impaciente el profesor.

-Pues…mmm…lo...Mmm…que le dije-termino de masticar un pedazo de chocolate-Solo vi que el nuevo tomo a Helga por la mano y la saco de la escuela. Los demás lo siguieron eso es todo.

-Maestro Simons-llamo Rhonda entrando algo agitada a la cafetería.

-Si dime ¿que pasa?-pregunto el nombrado.

-Afuera esta un taxista que dice que usted le tiene que pagar algo.

-¡¡Que!!-se sorprendió el hombre y salio de la recinto.

-Buenas Tardes-un hombre pequeño y gordo que jalaba unas cuantas mochilas lo esperaba afuera-¿Esta es la escuela 118 verdad?

-Claro-respondió el maestro-En que lo puedo ayudar.

-Mire, es que unos cuatro niños solicitaron mis servicios de este lugar. Los lleve con urgencia al lugar de la explosión de luz, Calle Principal y Avenada Maples. Colonia los Álamos. A la Vieja Mansión Ceder, ellos me dijeron que su familia estaba peligrando allí. Olvidaron llevarse sus mochilas y decidí traerlas para que usted decida que hacer además ellos me dijeron que usted me pagaría el viaje.

El maestro paso la vista de la cara del hombre a los objetos que traía, una mochila azul, verde, gris y negra. Eran las cosas de Arnold, Lila, Phoebe y Gerald.

-Maestro-llamo asustada Rhonda.

-Si ¿dime que pasa?-reacciono el profesor.

-Seis niños desaparecieron. Helga, Li, Arnold, Lila, Gerald y Phoebe.

El maestro observo tristemente las mochilas y pagándole al taxista entro nerviosamente a la escuela.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Entonces ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. No debimos perder el tiempo viniendo aquí-rugió Bob y guió al grupo de padres a la salida.

El maestro se interpuso.

-Pero no sabemos que los motivo para ir allí. Yo opino que deberíamos esperar a que ellos nos llamen.

-¡¡Escuche!!-grito el padre de Helga-Por descuidar a mi hija le ocurrió la peor desgracia que una persona puede imaginar. No la voy a volver a dejar sola. Ella sabe que cuenta conmigo. No vamos a dejar a nuestros hijos ¿Verdad señoras y señores?

-Si-respondieron todos.

Los padres salieron de la escuela. Cada uno con distintas visiones de lo que les pasaba a los niños pero con un solo pensamiento en común.

"_Espero que los niños estén bien"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Li salio volando por los aires aterrizando en una lapida la cual se rompió por la fuerza del impacto, Belzemont se acercaba sonriente hacia el niño con una espada.

-¡¡ ¿Eso es todo?!-bufo el demonio-eso es todo lo que puedes hacer. Basuras como tu ni siquiera deberían molestarse en nacer.

Metros atrás Helga trataba de concentrar su energía en las flechas pero no lo lograba. Las sombras que la rodeaban, herían y mucho. A pesar de ser algo intangible, las ráfagas de viento y oscuridad combinadas lograban herir a la pequeña que hasta ese momento traía roto parte de su camiseta, varias llagas en las piernas y una herida sangrante en el brazo. Aun así ella hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse en pie.

Alrededor de Arnold y Gerald (quienes protegían a las chicas) se formo un cerco de lava ardiendo provocado por los esqueletos quienes con macabras sonrisas se acercaban blandiendo espadas filosas a los niños.

Li moviéndose rápidamente se incorporo antes de que la espada lo partiera en dos y llego hacia donde estaban los aterrados niños.

-¡¡Están Bien??-pregunto jadeante el castaño.

-En relación con ellos-señalo alarmado Gerald- estamos muy bien.

-¡¡Nos quieres decir que demonios paso por tu cabezota cuando te lanzaste sobre esa cosa exponiéndonos a todos!! ¡¡Esa es la forma en que enfrentas tus problemas!!-grito Arnold fuera de si.

-¡¡Cállate!!-se enfureció el pequeño castaño-Tu no sabes porque actué así.

-Ah claro perdóname pero si estoy frente al "niño confía a ciegas en mi"-ironizo el rubio.

-Eres un…-empezó Li pero no pudo terminar la frase por que Arnold se abalanzó sobre el y empezaron a luchar ante los atónitos ojos de Lila, Phoebe y Gerald.

Vuelta tras vuelta se acercaban a uno de los lados de lava que los rodeaba (pues el circulo aun tenia atrapado a los cinco niños), ninguno se dio cuenta solo querían desahogar su frustración.

-¡¡Alto!!-grito Belzemont-deteniendo a una de sus sombras antes de que le clavara una garra a Helga-¿Esos son tus amigos Ángeles? Los brillantes amigos con quienes cuentas. Fíjate. Ni siquiera entre ellos se soportan.

-¡¡Basta!!-trato de gritar vanamente la muchacha-No peleen. Hay que protegernos mutuamente.

-No te escuchan. El uno esta llevado por la confusión y el otro por el rencor en cuanto a los demás son unos miedosos. La única que vale la pena aquí eres tu princesa.

Acercándose tomo a la muchacha por el cuello y la levanto.

-Sabes las cosas que haríamos. Conmigo aprenderías a usar esos poderes ocultos que aun no has aprendido a manejar. Tendríamos el mundo a nuestros pies. Vamos pequeña. Ven conmigo, deja a esos pelmazos que lo único que hacen es herirte. Ven a mí.

Las sombras a servicio del demonio desaparecieron, dejando solos a la niña y a Belzemont.

-¡¡Paren!!-grito Lila-Se lastiman.

-¡Saben que, ya me cansaron!-Gerald usando su fuerza separo a Arnold y a Li-Que no ven lo que pasa. Nos estamos separando mientras ustedes dan vueltas por el césped el círculo cada vez se hace más pequeño. De seguir así ya no quedara lugar donde pararnos y la lava hirviendo será el único lugar en donde sus egoístas egos van a terminar peleando.

Li, bajo la mirada apenado al igual que el rubio.

-Ustedes tiene sus diferencias pero recuerden para que están aquí-recordó la pelinegra mirándolos fijamente-para ayudar a cumplir su misión a Helga.

-¡¡Helga!!-grito aterrada la pelirroja.

Los ojos de todos se posaron sobre las figuras que estaban mas abajo. El demonio sostenía fuertemente a la rubia por la garganta, tanto que las uñas de este lastimaban el blanco cuello de la pequeña haciendo que de este cayeran ciertas gotas de sangre. Mientras tanto este le hablaba, el color azul de los ojos de la niña cambio, ahora parecían vacíos como si la oscuridad nuevamente tratara de llevarla mientras a su alrededor un halo de maldad empezaba a rodear al demonio y a la niña. La mitad de su cuerpo desaparecía dentro de este y la otra mitad permanecía inmóvil escuchando las maliciosas palabras de Belzemont.

Una lágrima rodó por los vacíos ojos de la rubia.

-Tu solo les traes problemas.

-Vamos princesa únete a mi.

-Ellos te odian

-De no ser por ti no estarían aquí, cada uno estaría con su vida normal.

-Si tú no hubieras reencarnado la vida de miles de personas hubiesen podido salvarse.

-Si me hubiese dado la espada y el collar cuando te lo pedí nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Aun estas a tiempo concéntrate y guíame hacia el. Únete a mi. Los dos podríamos gobernar este mundo.

-No pienses mas, no crees que es mejor luchar por dominar al mundo dándoles a la bazofia de habitantes una vida mejor.

-Los humanos no merecen su existencia. Solo déjate llevar. Olvida. Ven a mí.

Shaoran al verla casi desaparecer, entre mal intencionadas palabras y oscuridad, grito.

-¡¡No, no volveré a perder a nadie mas!! Necesitamos unirnos. Lila dame tu mano trata de sostener firmemente la de Phoebe.

Con rápidos movimientos la espada se transformo en el medio de transportación anteriormente usada así en dos viajes, salieron a tiempo del círculo de lava que término con los últimos vestigios de cemento que quedaban en el lugar.

-Arnold, Gerald-ordenó Li-protejan a las chicas. Yo tengo alguien a quien cuidar.

Sin escuchar nada, Li bajo determinadamente hacia el lugar en que yacía el demonio.

-¡¡Suéltala!!-ordeno firmemente-Helga reacciona, despierta. No lo escuches. Nada de lo que te dice es cierto.

El demonio sonrió maliciosamente y tiro a la pequeña al suelo que cayó cual hoja marchita de una rosa. Parecía que no tenía vida. Su fuerza, su valentía, su vitalidad se había esfumado.

El castaño se acerco rápidamente y en brazos saco a la niña del alcance del demonio. Movió de un lado al otro el cuerpo de la pequeña. La imagen que mostraba más que triste era aterradora, sus ojos estaban vacíos, ni rastro de alma en ellos, de su cuello emanaba una cantidad de sangre impresionante sin contar con otras heridas que rodeaban su cuerpo. Li al ver que no reaccionaba derramo una lágrima sobre ella, beso su frente y se paro para enfrentar al demonio.

Gerald enarbolaba la espada derrumbando a los esqueletos, el punto fuerte era arrancarles la cabeza. Arnold recordando las estrategias enseñadas por su abuela se dispuso a luchar. Una que otra cabeza rodaba por los suelos. Tan dura fue la pelea que ni siquiera sintió la cascada de agua que caía sobre ellos.

Li se levanto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡¡La mataste!!-grito-era tan dulce, inocente y la mataste. Tal como lo hiciste con Sakura.

-No me digas el noviecito se enojo. Vaya que pronto olvidaste a la mocosa en Japón.

-¡¡Lávate la boca antes de hablar de ellas, vas a pagar!! Lo vas a hacer.

Diciendo esto el niño se lanzo espada en mano en contra del demonio, un ataque por arriba, otro por abajo, series de patadas, uso de las cartas Clow, nada servia. El demonio se movía rápidamente evadiendo uno y otro ataque. Velozmente se coloco detrás del chico y sin temor alguno lo atravesó con una espada. El niño termino tirado metros más allá de donde Helga se encontraba.

-Valiente amigo-sonrió el demonio lamiendo la sangre que quedaba en la espada-Lastima que de nada te sirvió Ángeles.

Arnold y Gerald terminaron con los esqueletos triunfantes se abrazaron pero el grito de las chicas los hizo ponerse en guardia. Horrorizados vieron la imagen de Helga desangrada, Shaoran herido y Belzemont que reía atronadoramente sobre ellos en señal de triunfo.

En aquel momento los truenos en el cielo se intensificaron. Y eso no era lo peor, los esqueletos que el rubio y el moreno destruyeron se incorporaban como si nada y acercándose sonreían con la intención de acabar con aquellos niños.

Lila se protegió con Phoebe detrás de una lapida mientras veían asustadas la pelea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miriam llevo su mano a su pecho, había tenido un mal presentimiento. Nerviosamente intento divisar algo en la colina donde yacía la vieja mansión pero no pudo porque un movimiento brusco la hizo reaccionar. Una especie de hoyo gigante se formaba aislando de cierta forma la mansión. Bob freno de golpe haciendo que los demás carros que los seguían se detuvieran. En ese momento la vieja mansión era el centro de un círculo, con una profundidad abismal.

La madre de Shaoran se acerco al borde y vio con horror que lava y lenguas de fuego evitaban a los padres intentar atravesar el lugar para llegar con los niños. Ni siquiera la lluvia que caía en aquel momento lograba apagar el escalofriante fuego.

Los padreas veían la escena aterrorizados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Helga levántate mi amor-llamaba una dulce voz femenina-Cariño no dejes que la oscuridad inunde tu corazón. Tú eres muy fuerte, Ángeles. Vamos tu puedes derrotarlos._

_-No puedo, siento que todo a mí alrededor es oscuridad. Siento que la vida se me va…_

_-Escucha mi voz, sal de allí. El poder esta en ti. Hazlo por ti, por tus amigos. Levántate querida. Levántate Ángeles._

Shaoran intentaba moverse, más no podía la herida que tenia era demasiado grave. Un calor inmenso lo inundo y lo único que escucho antes de desvanecerse fue la risa triunfal de Belzemont.

_-Gabriel, Gabriel espera-una dulce voz lo llamaba, el castaño obedeciendo se detuvo. Una mano toco su hombre. Era Helga._

_-Que sucede Ángeles-sonrió el niño._

_-Tu crees que eso que dijo mí padre sobre los demonios sea real_

_-No lo se. Pero no te preocupes para eso entrenamos, muy pronto nuestros reinos se unirán. Y lucharemos juntos para siempre._

_-Tú…tú…me quieres_

_-Ángeles, si no fuera así jamás mi padre habría pedido tu mano en matrimonio para cuando cumplieras la edad adecuada._

_-Ay Gabriel tu sabes que solo lo hicieron porque somos los únicos capaces de proteger los objetos._

_-Somos muy pequeños para pensar en amor. Pero algo en mi me dice que estamos predestinados._

_-Lo se…Tu siempre estarás a mi lado ¿verdad?_

_-Siempre._

_Una luz blanquecina empezó a borrar aquella visión,_

_-Lo vez-se escucho una voz._

_-¿Que debo hacer?-pregunto Li._

_-Para que estas en la Tierra._

_-P__ara proteger a Angeles, a Helga._

_-Pues hazlo así. Solo tu corazón puede recuperar algo que te ayudara._

Li abrió lentamente los ojos a lo lejos vio como Belzemont tomaba a Helga cual costal de papas e intentaba llevársela.

-No-grito el niño incorporándose-Mi deber es protegerla.

Un fuerte temblor azoto el lugar haciendo que algunos esqueletos prácticamente se deshicieran por si solos. La mansión nuevamente reapareció a diferencia que una espada salía de ella triunfalmente. Shaoran observando eso cerro sus ojos y busco la respuesta en su corazón.

"_Helga, mi deber es protegerla"_

-Espada de la luz, ven a mi dame tu fuerza derrotemos a la oscuridad ¡¡Protege a tu princesa!!-grito el niño alzando su mano.

-La espada se elevo y fue a dar a las manos del castaño. Este sintiendo una energía triunfal se levanto con ella en mano y con ágiles movimientos rescato el cuerpo de la niña dejándola en un lugar seguro.

El demonio sonriente se dispuso a pelear con el niño confiado en que a pesar del poder de la espada el podría derrotarlo.

Cual no seria su sorpresa al sentir el filo de la misma clavarse con furia en su ennegrecida piel, o lo que quedaba de ella. El dolor fue inmenso. El demonio voló y miro cautelosamente la espada reposando sobre el único árbol que había allí.

-Esta vez quien es el miedosito-se burlo Li.

El castaño no había acabado pues siguió dirigiendo ataque tras ataque.

"_Despierta Ángeles. Usa tu poder. Shaoran necesita de tu ayuda. Reacciona"_

Los ojos azules de la rubia se abrieron de golpe. Algo confundida intento incorporarse pero al sentir la pérdida de sangre cayó en el mismo lugar en el que estaba. A lo lejos vio como Arnold y Geral intentaban pelear contra un ejército de esqueletos que enseguida se levantaba.

También observo como Shaoran usaba todas sus fuerzas por protegerla, un calor inmenso empezó a crecer en el corazón de la niña. Las heridas mas graves empezaron a cerrarse. Helga se levanto poniendo sus dos manos sobre el corazón empezó a concentrase.

El demonio intentaba esquivar los ataques del castaño, deshaciéndose de una especie de armadura Belzemont aumento su velocidad y de un momento a otro intentó atacar a Li. Quien desprevenido quedo indefenso.

Una flecha de fuego atravesó al demonio. El cual volteo a ver furioso a su agresor, pocos metros abajo Helga sonreía enarbolando su arco y las flechas que logro crear.

La rubia observando a los esqueletos soplo sobre sus cuatro amigos y una especie de barrera impidiendo que estos fueron maltratados por los esqueletos.

-Idiota crees que sola me vas a derrotar-gruño el demonio sosteniéndose la herida.

-¿Quien te dijo que estoy sola?-sonrió ella.

-Es cierto-el castaño bajo a su lado.

-¡¡Estamos juntos en esto!!

Diciendo esto Li enarbolo su espada y Helga saco la kunai que el le había dado a diferencia de que este había crecido y una especie de fuego la rodeaba. Rápidamente la niña pateo al demonio en la espalda. Li se acerco e intento clavar la espada. Pero de un momento a otro el demonio desapareció.

-No van a poder conmigo par de mocosos. Esta es una advertencia, les declaro la guerra. Prepárense para enfrentar mi máximo poder-Belzemont salio volando de allí.

Li intento seguirlo.

-Déjalo Shaoran, estoy segura que lo volveremos a ver-sonrió la muchacha.

El cielo se despejo, dejando ver unas hermosas estrellas que aparecían en el firmamento.

La fortaleza que protegía a los niños desapareció, Arnold Gerald, Phoebe y Lila se abrazaron. Colina abajo los padres subían por ella, ya que esta había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Lo hicimos-grito Arnold eufórico llegando a lado de Helga.

-Si lo hicimos-se acerco Gerald blandiendo la espada.

-Creo que no salimos tan bien parados como ustedes-contesto Li.

-Tienes razón Shaoran…

Diciendo esto, Helga y Shaoran cayeron desmayados al suelo. El castaño aun tenía la herida provocada por la espada del demonio y Helga las raspaduras internas y externas provocadas por las sombras.

Poco después llegaron los padres que al ver a los dos niños así se los llevaron al hospital.

Después de horas de intensa lucha por recuperar la sangre perdida, Helga y Li se estabilizaron. Afuera el sol brillaba de nuevo. A pesar de las heridas uno de los objetos perdidos había sido recuperado. Aun había muchas cosas por resolver pero ya habría tiempo para ello. Después de todo ahora sabían la clave de su fuerza. Estar juntos, ese era el secreto. Li y Helga sonrieron en sueños.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estoy muy triste, solo una persona me dejo un review….Por cierto el sabe quien es muchas gracias…A menos me quedo con el consuelo de que si te gusto…Pero bueno no me voy a dejar achicopalar nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo para los que leen y no dejan reviews y para los que si…Saludos y gracias por su atención )


	12. Chapter 12: El secreto de Phoebe

CAPITULO 12: EL SECRETO DE PHOEBE

**CAPITULO 12: EL SECRETO DE PHOEBE. ¿DESDE HACE CUANTO TE CONOZCO?**

-Señorita Pataki ¿Qué hace levantada a estas horas?-regaño una de las enfermeras del hospital.

-Eh, Yo…Yo…Yo necesitaba ir al baño-invento la rubia tratando de seguir con su camino.

-Al baño de quien si se puede saber-ironizó la enfermera-Porque según lo que yo se, usted y el joven del cuarto 18 esta en observación y no pueden andar correteando por el hospital cual si fuera hotel. Además usted tiene su propio baño en su habitación. Así que vamos.

La señora, de malhumor empezó a llevar la silla de ruedas en donde iba Helga hacia el cuarto 17. Al llegar acomodo a la niña en la cama y retirando la silla salio de la habitación. La rubia bufo de resignación.

Desde la pelea ella no tenia noticias de Shaoran, Arnold la había visitado todos los días con la esperanza de animar a la niña un poco pero ni los chistes inventados ni las anécdotas que contaba de sus compañeros la sacaban del aburrimiento en el que estaba. Phoebe y Lila sin embargo habían recibido directamente de sus padres el toque de queda y en cuanto a Gerald, lo castigaron por imprudente. Gracias a la comprensión de los abuelos de Arnold, Helga al menos no pasaba tan sola en el hospital.

Días antes aquello había sido un caos, después de salir bien librados de la batalla tuvieron que enfrentarse a las preguntas curiosas y ansiosas de los padres quienes preocupados por sus hijos decidieron separarlos de los que creían malos amigos.

Ahora Phoebe tenía prohibido ver a Helga y Li. Gerald no podía visitar a Arnold. Y el gran Bob había amenazado con llevarse a su hija a vivir a otro país, Helga casi cae con ataques al oír esto. Por suerte las razones que la rubia dio y la promesa de no volver a hacer algo tan loco como eso, calmaron los ánimos del rey de los localizadores.

El teléfono en la mesita de noche empezó a sonar insistentemente. La pequeña incorporándose levemente de la cama tomo el auricular.

-Buenas Noches, con la habitación de la señorita Helga Pataki-pregunto una voz del otro lado.

-Vaya cuanto formalismo amiga. Si no estuviera en un hospital me echara a reír con ganas-sonrió la niña al reconocer la voz de la pelinegra.

-Helga, me alegra que hayas contestado tú. Lamento llamarte tan tarde pero es que estaba preocupada por ti. Ya sabes que mis padres no me permiten hablar contigo.

-Y ¿que es lo que estas haciendo ahorita Phoebe? Agarrar ese aparatito llamado teléfono y marcar los números se llama hablar por teléfono, ¿recuerdas?-se burlo la rubia.

-Solo aprovecho la salida de mis padres. Estoy segura que pronto regresaran. Espere a que salieran para marcarte.

-Que linda. Pero estoy segura que no me llamaste solo para desearme buenas noches.

-No, la verdad quería saber ¿cual va a ser la siguiente fase?

-¿Fase de que o que?

-Vamos Helga, el siguiente paso para recuperar el último objeto que queda.

Helga suspiro antes de contestar, esa era justamente la pregunta que mas temía oír. Ni siquiera ella sabía que hacer y después de lo sucedido ella temía no solo por su vida sino por la de sus amigos. Pensándolo bien la rubia contesto intentando no sonar demasiado hiriente con su amiga.

-Mira agradezco tu ayuda pero estoy segura que recuperar el collar va a ser mucho más difícil que la espada. Además no creo que nuestros padres se traguen la excusa de "es que me entro curiosidad y por eso vine a ver" otra vez.

-Lo se, mi madre no me creyó nada y los padres de Gerald y Lila peor. Sabias que a Lila se le dio por contar la verdad de lo que paso en ese lugar.

-Y ¿que paso?-pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

-Pues que sus padres creyeron que su hija había perdido la razón. Así que la pobre tuvo que retractarse enseguida inventando la excusa que todos inventamos para que no la enviaran a un sanatorio para enfermos mentales.

-Lo sabía. Así les digamos la verdad a nuestros padres ellos no nos van a dejar ir, además en la batalla por poco acaban con ustedes.

-Eso no es cierto, Arnold y Gerald nos protegieron muy bien.

-Ese es el problema no siempre van a estar ellos y no siempre van a ser esqueletos. Que tal si el mismo Belzemont se presentaba frente a ustedes. Viste lo que hizo al principio con Shaoran y conmigo, imagínense que les puede hacer.

-¿Que me estas queriendo decir Helga?

-Que agradezco tu investigación y la ayuda de los demás pero hasta aquí llegaron. Incluso creo que debo continuar mi camino sola. Shaoran a sido de gran ayuda pero tampoco puedo exponerlo a el ni a ninguno de ustedes. Esta es mi responsabilidad y debo afrontarla.

-Helga tu no tuviste la culpa de que te tocara ese destino. Es mas no es culpa de nadie. Si reencarnaste lo hiciste para proteger al la Tierra pero eso no implica que tengas que afrontarlo todo sola. Tienes a tus amigos que están dispuestos a enfrentarse a todo para ayudarte.

-Phoebe ¿estas dispuesta a enfrentarte a la muerte por mi?-pregunto Helga segura de oír una respuesta negativa y acabar de una vez con el asunto.

Un gran silencio se escuchó del otro lado.

-¡¡Phoebe hija ya llegamos!! ¿Donde estas?-se escucharon unas voces en la casa de la pelinegra.

-Tú no sabes a lo que me he enfrentado por ti- contesto la pelinegra y colgó el articular.

Helga quedo sorprendida. De que rayos estaba hablando su amiga. No lo entendía.

Nuevamente el teléfono empezó a sonar, la rubia lo tomo en seguida.

-¿Phoebe eres tú?-pregunto.

-No hija soy yo. Te llamaba para decir que tu padre esta a punto de llegar para pasar allí la noche.

-Si Miriam, gracias.

-Cuídate mi cielo. Y nos vemos mañana en la mañana. Voy a pasar por allí para ver cuando te dan de alta.

La rubia colgó el teléfono.

"_Genial ahora el gran Bob va a venir a cuidarme. Que mas me podría pasar"_

La pequeña se acomodo justo antes de que entrara su padre al cuarto. La verdad no quería hablar con el ya que la conversación que había mantenido con Phoebe la dejo muy confundida. Escucho como su padre se tiraba en el sillón y se acurrucaba para dormir.

Helga estaba segura de su decisión, esta era su pelea no la de ellos. Ella no podía exponerlos así. Era casi obvio que Shaoran, Phoebe y Arnold la acompañaran no solo porque eran sus amigos sino porque algo en la rubia le decía que era su obligación hacerlo. Aunque esa idea sonara absurda no paraba de repetirse en su cabecita.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y observo acostada en su cama la luna que se alzaba majestuosa en el cielo de Hillwood poco a poco el sueño le empezó a llegar y se quedo profundamente dormida.

_Un hermoso campo de hermosas flores rosadas se alzaba frente a la rubia, ella caminaba lentamente sobre el césped. Disfrutando aquel paisaje. De pronto a lo lejos vio a una especie de gato con alas. Corrió hacia el._

_-¿Luz?-pregunto sonriente Helga-¿Que haces aquí?_

_-Tus padres te están buscando Ángeles. Te he dicho que no te alejes del palacio. Puede ser muy peligroso. Sabes muy bien que estamos en guerra._

_-Lo se pero no pude aguantarme las ganas de ver la naturaleza. Sabes a veces me gustaría ser humana para poder disfrutar de la basta naturaleza que tienen ellos._

_-Deja de decir estupideces niña y vamos que a tu prometido no le gusta esperar._

_-¿Gabriel esta aquí?-pregunto emocionada la niña._

_-Claro y no con sus padres. Hoy se oficializa la petición de mano. Se casaran cuando tu y el cumplan la mayoría de edad la ceremonia será…-pero el gato no pudo terminar porque la rubia se había marchado corriendo rumbo al castillo._

_Hay, esta muchachita enamorada-sonrió Luz y desapareció._

_Ángeles corrió evitando tropezar con las tiendas que se extendían alrededor de la calle principal. Estaba feliz, quería ver a Gabriel. Desde que lo conoció sintió algo por el y ahora que se comprometían ese sentimiento había ido en crecimiento. _

_-¡¡Auxilio, Auxilió!!-escucho la rubia que de inmediato se detuvo buscando el origen de aquellos gritos._

_A lo lejos una muchacha de cabello negro entraba corriendo a la ciudad. Alarmando a todos._

_-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Ángeles._

_-Princesa, por favor-sollozo la chica-Mi hermana Celeste quedo atrapada por uno de los demonios. Se que estamos en tregua pero al parecer ellos no respetan eso. Por favor ayúdela._

_-No te preocupes. Ve al castillo busca a mi padre y cuéntale lo sucedido. Yo iré a ver que pasa. En ¿donde esta?_

_-En los prados de Iperion. Estábamos recogiendo frutas para vender cuando ese demonio la ataco._

_Ángeles no escucho más y trepando en un caballo con alas blanco que reposaba cerca de la niña se dirigió hacia el lugar._

_En el prado alcanzo a divisar a una chica de cabello negro y corto, que vanamente trataba de safarse de las cadenas que rodeaban su frágil cuerpo._

_Ángeles furiosa se acerco y tomando la espada que solía llevar por seguridad rompió las cadenas opresoras. La muchacha pelinegra sonrió agradecida pero no tuvo tiempo para hablar porque una ráfaga de viento apareció frente a ella y la lanzo cual pelota de fútbol._

_-¡¡ ¿Como te atreves?!-apunto la rubia directamente al demonio-Estamos en tregua. Que tu jefe no te ha dicho nada. _

_-El problema no es contigo princesa, tengo hambre y de algo debo alimentarme._

_-Piensas comértela. Te recuerdo que forma parte de nuestra gente. Tu que te atreves a hacerle algo y tendrás a todas las tropas de mi padre persiguiéndote._

_-Muy pronto princesa, todos ustedes no serán mas que cadáveres putrefactos pudriéndose a la luz de la luna. Eso te lo aseguro-y sonriendo el demonio se esfumo en una nube negra._

_-¿Estas Bien?-pregunto Ángeles dándole la mano a la pelinegra._

_-Si gracias su majestad._

_-No me llames así, aquí el rey es mi padre y la reina mi madre. No yo. Puedes llamarme Ángeles. Tu nombre es Celeste ¿verdad? _

_-Si. Gusto en conocerla... digo en conocerte._

_Las dos sonriendo treparon el caballo alado y se perdieron rumbo a la ciudad. _

_Una niebla intensa se poso sobre el sueño borrándolo todo. Luego miles de imágenes pasaron por la mente de Helga todas mostrando lo mismo: _

_Ángeles entrenando junto a Celeste._

_-Vamos Celeste que te pasa, creía que sabias manejar la espada mejor que yo._

_-Vamos Ángeles como me puedes comparar a mi contigo, yo solo entrenaba con mis amigos. Tú fuiste entrenada por los más altos generales de las tropas que protegen el reino._

_-No te preocupes pequeña. Ya aprenderás-sonriendo la rubia tomo la espada y continuó con el entrenamiento._

_Las dos estudiando la magia_

_-El hechizo de transformación es muy pesado-bufo Celeste._

_-Vamos no seas así. Estoy segura que te saldrá._

_-Solo lo dices porque a ti te salen todos los hechizos perfectamente. Yo no estoy echa para esto, lo mió son los libros de conjuros._

_-Entonces yo me especializo en la magia en si y tu en los conjuros ¿que te parece?-pregunto Ángeles acercándose a su amiga._

_-Me parece que es hora de comer, bajemos. Tus padres deben estar esperando._

_Las dos buscando nuevas formas para proteger al reino._

_-Estoy segura d haber visto ese conjuro por uno de estos libros-buscaba Celeste._

_-No te preocupes estoy segura que lo encontraras. Juntas protegeremos al reino._

_-Si amiga recuerda nuestro lema-sonrió Celeste._

_-Amigas por siempre, amigas toda la vida y como la muerte es vida. Amigas eternamente-recitaron al unísono._

_Las dos riendo ante las bromas de sus amigo._

_-Vamos Joshua deja de molestarnos-rogó la pelinegra._

_-Claro que no. Es que es tan raro. Ángeles esta comprometida. La muchacha más bonita del reino._

_-Basta-sonrió complacida la muchacha rubia._

_Celeste y Joshua al verla sonrojada se echaron a reír de buena gana._

_Siempre las dos._

Helga se levanto dando un grito lo que hizo despertar a su padre y que este cayera de el sillón de una manera tan cómica que de no ser por la impresión que sufría la niña esta se hubiera empezado a reír.

-Lo recordé-grito la rubia moviéndose nerviosamente en la cama-Lo recordé papa. Lo recordé.

La niña empezó a desesperarse cada vez mas provocando que unas heridas se abrieran por los movimientos erráticos de la misma. El gran Bob horrorizado llamo a gritos a la enfermera quien al verla casi en un estado de histeria le inyecto un calmante provocando que la rubia durmiera profundamente pero esta vez sin sueños reveladores.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡¡Déjenme verla!!-gritaba el castaño tratando de incorporarse-Mama por favor diles que me dejen verla.

-¡¡Basta Li!!-grito la señora con lágrimas en los ojos-Ella esta bien solo tuvo un mal sueño. Ahora debes preocuparte por ti y nada más que por ti.

-Pero mama…-intento el muchacho.

-Pero nada. Me prometiste que jamás volverías a poner tu vida en riesgo de nuevo. Entiende de una vez mi amor esta es otra vida. No estas en Japón. Sakura no esta viva y nada de lo que hagas la va a revivir. Yo no me trago el cuento de que a ti y a la rubia los atacaron unos ladrones. Se muy bien lo que paso, te conozco hijo y sea lo que sea que les este pasando me gustaría que me lo confiaras.

-No puedo mama.

-¿Porque hijo? ¿Rompes tu promesa acaso? ¿Magia de nuevo?

Li bajo lentamente la cabeza.

-Solo cuídate hijo, no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara-recomendó la señora a medida que salía tristemente de la habitación.

"_Lo siento mama. Pero es mi deber proteger a Helga. Es mi destino y no la voy a dejar. Menos si recordé todo lo que me une a ella"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente la rubia abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver con sorpresa a Arnold inclinado levemente sobre ella, tanto que parecía que la iba a besar.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-pregunto la chica sonriendo al ver la cara de susto que puso el rubio.

-¡¡Helga, estas despierta!!

-No chico listo, es tu imaginación. ¿Que haces aquí? Ha estas horas.

-Según tu ¿que horas son Helga?

-Pues las 11 de la noche ¿verdad?-pregunto confundida al ver la claridad que penetraba por la ventana en aquel momento.

-Son las 11 pero de la mañana. Helga tu padre me contó que tuviste una crisis anoche tuve que inventarme una y mil cosas para pasar. Tuvo algo que ver con el collar.

De pronto la rubia recordó todo. La llamada con Phoebe, el sueño y la crisis que obligo a las enfermeras a sedarla. Recordando eso lágrimas de dolor empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Arnold se acerco y abrazándola la atrajo así si. Helga se acurruco en su pecho y lloro todo lo que pudo. Cuando al fin dejo de sollozar vio que Arnold la veía a la expectativa.

-No tiene que ver con el collar-contesto-pero si con alguien que conozco.

Arnold no comprendía. Al menos estaba feliz que ahora que Helga estaba alejada de Li confiara mas en el.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Era el gran Bob.

-Helga, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunto.

-Bien papa-contesto la niña secando los últimos rastros de lágrimas que sobre su cara yacían.

-Oye tu que haces aquí te dije que no podías pasar-regaño Bob al ver a un costado de su hija a Arnold.

-Lo siento señor Pataki pero necesitaba ver a Helga.

-No me importan tus razones muchachito. Te va a tocar salir porque hay alguien más quien me ha implorado entrar. Creo que te va gustar hija-sonrió el hombre.

Helga observo que por la puerta pasaba su vieja amiga Phoebe mientras su padre sacaba a Arnold del cuarto.

-Ya lo sabes ¿no?-preguntó tímidamente la pelinegra.

-¡¡ ¿Cómo pudiste?!-murmuro con rencor la rubia-¿Porque me engañaste todos estos años? ¡¡ Porque??

Nuevamente lagrimas empezaron a rodar por los ojos de la rubia pero también por los de la pelinegra.

-Lo siento Helga. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

-¡¡Lo sabias, sabias lo que yo era y me lo ocultaste!! ¿Porque?-grito la pequeña desesperada por una respuesta.

-Helga espera-alzo la voz la pelinegra secando sus lagrimas-Antes de que me juzgues quiero que escuches de mi propia boca la que paso.

**FLASH BACK**

Las dos buscábamos una forma para poner a salvo los objetos. A pesar de que mi aprendizaje en libros de conjuro y magia antigua era basto no hallaba nada para tener de alguna manera a salvo lo que tenías que proteger.

-Tranquilízate Celeste-me calmaste tu, como siempre sonriente-estoy segura que de alguna u otra forma vas a encontrarlo.

-Ángeles, tu confías en mi pero no quiero defraudarte. La única manera es muriendo-sollocé.

Tú tomaste el libro que revisaba de mi mano y lo leíste cuidadosamente. Tanto que se podía decir memorizaste todo el conjuro. De un momento a otro los guardias se presentaron en la habitación donde solíamos reunirnos y nos alertaron: los demonios habían empezado a atacar. Me ordenaste que fuera a la playa de Isiles el único lugar seguro para mí. Tome todos los libros que pude y rezando para que todo te saliera bien salí de allí. Al llegar vi a Gabriel, tu prometido herido de gravedad me acerque asustada.

-¡¡Sálvala!! Van por ella. No la dejes sola. Es una trampa. Los demonios le tendieron una trampa.

-Pero usted esta herido-conteste

-Mis heridas sanaran tratare de llegar con ustedes. Celeste eres la única que puede evitar la desgracia. Ve.

Me moví de inmediato.

En poco tiempo te había llegado a querer como una hermana…

Después de la muerte de mi familia a manos de los demonios tú me brindaste tu palacio como hogar teniendo el calor de unos padres y de una hermana, te debía mucho.

Corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas cuando llegue vi que era demasiado tarde tu y tu padre habían escapado. Deduci que habías ido a la montaña pero ¿para que? A menos que…Recordé el conjuro de sacrificio que miraste fijamente, corrí hacia allí. Era demasiado tarde tú y Belzemont desaparecían.

No teniendo otra opción busque desesperadamente el conjuro que habías echo con la ilusión casi vana de poder seguirte para proteger contigo los objetos pero mi esperanza se hizo añicos al ver que solamente las personas de sangre real podían reencarnar.

A pesar de todo encontré una manera, morir, sufrir en el averno y escaparme para elegir un determinado lugar donde llegar. Claro que nacería como una simple mortal sin magia ni poderes. Solo a tu lado, para buscarte, cuidarte y apoyarte en lo que pudiera.

Así tome la daga de marfil de uno de los demonios y recitando el último conjuro que leí en mi vida termine con los mejores años que pase a lado de tus padres y a tu lado.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Helga observava a Phoebe. Que irónico, Angeles rescato a Celeste de ser comida por el demonio y de alguna u otra forma Helga rescato a Phoebe de los asediosos niños cuando iban en jardín. Que manera tan curiosa de conocerse.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?-pregunto Helga observándola fijamente.

-Porque no podía. Que tal si te iba y te contaba todo lo que ahora sabes-respondió la pelinegra-Tu no me lo ibas a creer. Además al nacer no recordaba nada, mis recueros afluyeron el día que nos conocimos en jardín de niños.

-¿Tu sabias lo que me iba a pasar? ¿Tu sabias que… me iban a violar?-pregunto en un hilo de voz la rubia reprimiendo algunos recuerdos dolorosos que afloraron a su mente y esperando una respuesta negativa.

Phoebe guardo silencio y bajo la cabeza derramando lagrimas de culpabilidad.

-¡¡Vete Phoebe, Celeste o como quiera que te llames!!-pidió Helga mientras lagrimas de dolor bajaban y mojaban sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, pero era algo que tenia que hacerse. Era la única forma de que te reencontraras con tigo misma. Perdiendo la inocencia. Lo siento. Si pudiera cambiaria mi lugar con el tuyo para que no tuvieras que sufrir más. Solo recuerda una cosa yo siempre te querré aunque no me perdones nunca lo que paso-sollozo Phoebe-Porque para mi fuiste y seguirás siendo mi hermana no de sangre pero del alma.

-¡¡Vete Phoebe…!!-lloro Helga-¡¡Vete!! No te quiero ver!! ¡¡Déjame sola!! ¡¡Vete!!

La pelinegra salio llorando del cuarto de la niña.

Un secreto. Cuanto puede doler un secreto así sea cuidadosamente guardado por un bien común. La amistad el más fuerte de los lazos, ¿que pasa cuando un secreto corta este lazo? ¿Que pasa con dos corazones rotos que no pueden desahogarse? Helga lloro a más no poder sobre su almohada.

-¿Porque Phoebe? ¡¡Por qué??-grito desgarradoramente llamando la atención de todos en el hospital

La pelinegra caminaba bajo la lluvia, ya ni le importaba el regaño de sus padres. La había perdido había perdido a la que había sido su hermana, su amiga, su apoyo.

-Lo siento Helga. Créeme que lo siento-sollozo y llorando corrió hacia su casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No muy lejos de allí parado sobre un edificio en alto un demonio con una sonrisa macabra veía la escena.

-Que interesante. Esto me va a ayudar a destruirte. Hiciste mal en retarme. Nadie se enfrenta a Belzemont y vive para contarlo. Lo siento Ángeles pero tu hora esta a punto de llegar.

Y alzando en vuelo desapareció tras unos estruendosos truenos que caían desgarradoramente sobre Hillwood.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola Hola…Estoy muy feliz por fin acabe este capitulo. Esto va para todos los que me leen y en especial para un buen amigo que me dio esta recomendación…Acabo de habilitar los reviews anónimos así que ya no hay excusas para que no me dejen uno…Si les gusto o no dejen sus opiniones. Claro de manera profesional…Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por tu recomendación, también a mi otro buen amigo….Son lindos me gusta que al menos ustedes sigan al pie de la letra mi historia...Nos vemos y les tengo mas sorpresas para el próximo capitulo )


	13. Chapter 13: La trampa de Hematos

**CAPITULO 13: LA TRAMPA DE HEMATOS. EL RESCATE DE UNA AMISTAD**

Los días habían pasado volando desde aquella visita. Helga salio del hospital y fue llevada a su casa. Li aun seguía en terapia intensiva pues el espadazo recibido no era nada ligero. La herida había desgarrado ciertos tejidos y la reconstrucción de los mismos tomaría más tiempo en el hospital. Todo continuaba igual, Arnold visitando continuamente a Helga en casa, Lila ni asomaba sus narices, Gerald atrapado en casa, Li tenia prohibido las visitas (solo la de su madre) y en cuanto a Phoebe no se le había vuelto a ver después de la ultima vez que hablo con la rubia.

Tristemente desde la reveladora visita de su amiga, la rubia había perdido todo el entusiasmo y coraje del que se había llenado. Solamente pensaba en algo: traición. Ella no comprendía el porque si su amiga sabia la desgracia que le iba a pasar no pudo evitarlo. Si los papeles se hubiesen invertido ella hubiese hecho lo posible para protegerla.

-¿Te pasa algo Helga?-pregunto el rubio por enésima vez sacando a la muchacha de sus cavilaciones.

-Nada… bueno es decir si me pasa algo. Arnold te puedo preguntar algo-interrogo la chica observando fijamente a su acompañante.

Los dos se encontraban en la sala Pataki. Arnold iba todos los días cuando el gran Bob iba a trabajar para no tener que rendirle explicaciones ya que la ultima vez el hombre le había preguntado sus intenciones con su hija lo que dejo a Arnold totalmente nervioso no solo por estar ante el que consideraba su futuro suegro sino por que no sabia que rayos contestar.

La sala estaba muy bien acomodada, la pequeña estaba recostada sobre el sofá. El niño descansaba sobre la acogedora alfombra, los dos escuchaban música y jugaban los tan aburridos juegos de mesa que los padres de la rubia solían regalarle en su cumpleaños.

-Claro, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mi-contesto el rubio sonriente al ver que la rubia confiaba en el. Tomando todas las piezas del rompecabezas empezó a guardarlas en la caja a medida que escuchaba a su amiga.

-Bien, que harías si descubres que alguien que tú quieres mucho te ha mentido toda la vida. ¿Como reaccionarias?

-Difícil pregunta que me pones. Pero velo de esta manera, mi abuelo siempre suele decirme que busque en mi corazón. Si esa persona fue sincera con sus sentimientos todo el tiempo vale la pena darle una oportunidad.

-Pero si la persona de quien hablo pudo evitar una desgracia y no lo hizo. Y esa desgracia afecto toda tu vida.

-Si realmente te quiere, ten por seguro que lo hizo para protegerte. Porque eso tenía que suceder, muchas cosas aunque dolorosas tiene que ocurrir para ayudarnos a crecer no solo como personas sino como amigos.

Helga sonrió. Esa era la clase de respuesta que esperaba de su cabeza de balón. Siempre tan sincero, tan confiable.

-¿Estas seguro que no te conocí en mi otra vida?-pregunto intempestivamente la muchacha.

Tantas sorpresas se había llevado las ultimas semanas que una mas no la iba a afectar.

Además tenía la sensación de estar unida al rubio no solo como amigos sino como algo especial. Lo mismo que sentía Ángeles cuando quería ver a Gabriel. Lastima que en sus sueños jamás lo vio. Esperen, una loca idea paso por la cabeza de la pequeña. Y si Arnold 

era Gabriel. Podría ser no, esa idea no era tan descabellada. Eso explicaría la razón de su enamoramiento instantáneo que basto con solo cruzar una mirada en jardín de niños.

El rubio observo como los ojos de la chica se llenaron de esperanza esperando una respuesta. Aunque no sabia porque algo en su corazón le decía que le dijera que si y otra parte en su cabeza le decía que no. Si mentía la rubia aparte de enojarse con el terminaría con ese lazo que los había unido los últimos días. Así que pensó muy bien su respuesta antes de darla.

-Escucha, me hubiese gustado hacerlo. Haberte conocido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás pero la triste verdad es que solo soy un humano mas. Un humano que busca el cariño de una princesa que lo cautivo con su sonrisa, con sus bolitas de papel, con esa pose de niña ruda, con sus puños levantados, con el valor que un día reunió para decirle toda la verdad, con los sacrificios que se vio obligada a hacer solo para verlo sonreír. No Helga, tú y yo no nos conocíamos desde antes pero siento como si lo hiciera. Lamento haber tardado tanto pero si tú esperaste tanto tiempo sin que tu corazón tuviera dueño puedes permitirle a este pobre mortal atravesar ese custodiado umbral para aprender juntos a amar.

Le expresión de la pequeña era inmutable, no sabia como responder. Nuevamente empezaba con sus sentimientos. Ella estaba confundida aunque ese tiempo lejos de Shaoran la había acercado mas el rubio no tenía la seguridad de amarlo con la misma impetuosidad que antes.

-Escucha Arnold, tu lo acabas de decir aprender juntos a amar. Yo no tengo que aprender porque yo ya lo hice, te ame con tal fervor que cometí una y mil locuras por evitar ver tu rostro surcado por lagrimas de dolor. Se que muchas veces resultaba insoportable pero tan solo era una mascara, una mascara para quien supiera ver a la verdadera niña que se escondía dentro. Puedo decirte que aunque no eras consciente de eso tú la veías. Por eso siempre me protegías. Pero se acabo Arnold. Nada volverá a ser como antes. He de decirte que guardaba la ilusión secreta de haberte conocido, así podría decir que nuestras almas estaban destinadas a vivir juntos y por siempre, mas tú y yo sabemos que no es así-la rubia coloco su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Una oportunidad, eso es lo que te pido. Déjame redimirme. Ahora se que la persona que mas quiero eres tu no Lila.

-Arnold no es el momento ni el lugar indicado para hablar sobre el asunto.

-¡¡Entonces cuando?! ¡¡Dime cuando!! Cuando ese demonio Belnemont o Belzemant o como sea que se llame termine matándote. La ultima vez por poco y no sales viva de no ser por Li…-el rubio se interrumpió abruptamente. Era cierto Helga no sabia lo que paso durante el lapso de su dormitación.

-¿Que paso con Shaoran?-preguntó la chica.

Arnold guardo silencio y observándola le pregunto algo que desde hacia mucho tiempo se moría por preguntar.

-¿Por qué Shaoran? ¿Porque no lo llamas Li como todos los demás? ¿Por qué?

-Porque me nace decirle así. Siento como si yo fuera la única persona que tiene derecho ha llamarlo de esa manera. Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos, lo llame así y su rostro se ilumino. Desde allí decidí llamarlo así. Tan solo para ver por una milésima de segundo ese serio rostro sonreír-contesto la chica.

El rubio la observo cuidadosamente. Cuando se disponía hablar, la madre de Helga entro.

-Cariño acabo de hablar con el director Wartz y a más tardar la otra semana entraras de nuevo a clases. Así que…-per se detuvo al ver a el rubio observándola desde el piso-Dios santo que haces aquí. Bob esta afuera y no tarda en entrar.

-¡¡Hay no mama!! Si mi papa lo ve es capaz de empezar a planificar la boda ¡¡Ven!!-Helga tomo al niño por la mano y se lo llevo a su cuarto.

Los dos se encerraron, el cabeza de balón empezó a observar el cuarto de la niña mientras esta aseguraba su puerta y corría a la ventana. De repente algo llamo la atención del niño, un libro rosa parecido al que guardaba consigo reposaba sobre la mesa de noche. Un segundo le basto para decidirse.

-Ya esta, baja por las escaleras de incendio y no te pares hasta estar bien lejos. Nos vemos mañana-la chica lo empujo y lo saco del cuarto. Sonrió al ver las maromas que su amigo tuvo que hacer para llegar al suelo.

"_Menos mal que se fue antes de que mi papa lo viera"_

Cuidadosamente cerro la ventana y saco el seguro a la puerta se recostó sobre su cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde. Ya estaba anocheciendo, de seguro Miriam no iba a tardar en llamarla para comer.

Imágenes de Phoebe, pasaron por su mente. Nuevamente esa sensación de tristeza infinita, de ahogo. Se levanto para escribir en su tan apreciado diario, fiel testigo de tantas travesías pero no lo encontró. Desesperadamente empezó a buscar su pequeño libro rosa pero no había rastros de el.

Que había pasado. Nadie más había subido a su habitación en todo el día .Solo. De repente una palabra paso por su mente.

"_Arnold"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Muy Bien hija, quiero que dejes todo asegurado. Regresaremos a más tardar a las 1 de la mañana. No te preocupes. Duerme Bien chiquita-aconsejo el padre preocupado.

-Si papa, mama. Espero que les vaya bien en su cena de negocios-contesto una pelinegra que llevaba entre sus manos el plato de comida que nuevamente se había negado a comer.

-Phoebe porque no has comido. Niña me preocupas, tienes que alimentarte bien. Vamos no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que hayas comido tu merienda-ordeno la madre parándose frente a la niña.

La pequeña tomo una cuchara de cereal y se la metió en la boca, satisfecha su madre salia y su padre dándole un último beso a su hija cerro la puerta de entrada.

Phoebe suspiró y colocando el plato de comida en la cocina se dirigió tristemente a la sala.

La pequeña no tenía apetito. Simplemente estaba triste, los hechos ocurridos días anteriores la ponían demasiado abatida y la torturaban sin cesar.

Escucho como el carro de sus padres se alejaba. Observo el teléfono de la sala. Después de mucho mediar decidió no llamar. Después de todo que le iba a decir. Que extrañaba hablar con ella. No lo que necesitaba Helga en ese momento era tiempo para pensarlo y Phoebe le daría ese tiempo.

La pelinegra se sentó en el sillón y encendió la televisión, no tenía nada que hacer los deberes los había terminado apenas llego de la escuela y en la cocina todo estaba limpio a excepción del plato de comida que la niña deshecho.

Poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormida, sus gafas rodaron hasta sus piernas y su cabeza descanso sobre su hombro.

Un ruido despertó de manera abrupta a la niña quien ya se encontraba en el quinto sueño.

Algo parecido a las garras gigantescas de un pájaro se escuchaba en el techo. Phoebe asustada, colocándose bien la gafas tomo una escoba y observo escaleras arribas. Escucho como algo abría la ventana de arriba. Asustada no lo pensó dos veces e intento salir de la casa y pedir ayuda. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Todo ocurrió de forma rápida, un demonio bajo y se posó frente a la pelinegra, la pequeña reconociendo a Belzemont intentó correr escaleras arriba para ser atrapa por sombras que salieron del piso y de las paredes. (Escapa de todo menos de las sombras, ellas están en todas partes)

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. A la mejor amiga de nuestra querida Ángeles ¿Verdad?-pregunto el demonio sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Yo...Yo...no se de que me habla. Suélteme-rogó la chica temiendo lo peor.

-No te preocupes, tú serás la clave para destruir a tu amiguita. Que irónico siendo su mejor amiga vas a colaborar en su muerte.-el demonio se acerco a la pelinegra que la miraba asustada y soplo algo parecido a la ceniza encima de la niña. En seguida esta se desmayo.

- Vamos al parque. Allí la esperaremos. ¡¡Tu!!-ordeno Belzemont señalando a una sombra-encárgate que la princesa vea todo lo que acaba de pasar y el lugar donde vamos a estar. Eso va a ser muy divertido.

Y haciendo un boquete en el suelo desapareció entre llamas junto con sus sombras quienes llevaban a la pequeña completamente desmayada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Helga movía de manera monótona su comida, no se había llevado nada a la boca. Miriam iba a intervenir pero Bob la llamo desde la sala.

-Miriam me puedes decir que es todo este desorden aquí. Que hace el rompecabezas, estos platos y ese libro aquí.

-Es solo que me pues a ordenar y luego olvide terminar el trabajo. Eso es todo.

-¡¡Mama me voy a acostar!!-grito la pequeña incorporándose de la mesa.

-¿Estas segura hija? Te sientes bien.

-Si mama es solo que tengo sueño-diciendo esto la rubia subió a su cuarto y cerro la puerta.

"_Como pudiste robarme eso Arnold. ¿Por qué? creí que éramos amigos primero me traiciona Phoebe y luego tu. No puede ser porque me pasa esto a mi."_

Helga observo por la ventana el rumbo que momentos antes había tomado su amigo cuando sorpresivamente sintió como una mano oscura tapaba su boca y penetraba muy dentro de ella. Como una posesión. Al igual que una película la niña observo como Phoebe era raptada por Belzemont y yacía amarrada en una especie de poste en el parque que quedaba unas cuantas cuadras abajo.

Intempestivamente la niña fue arrojada al otro lado del cuarto.

-El te espera. Si en algo valoras la vida de esa mocosa. Ve al parque-riendo la sombra se desvaneció alejándose del cuarto.

Mientras tanto la rubia respiraba agitadamente tratando de alejar esa sensación espantosa que tuvo cando la sombra se apodero de su mente y de su cuerpo.

Lentamente se incorporo. Su amiga estaba en peligro y a pesar de lo que había pasado no la dejaría sola. Tomando el arco y la kunai que su amigo le regalo, hizo un bulto en su cama para que aparentara que ella dormía. Luego cambiándose de ropa salio silenciosamente por la escalera de incendio. Alejándose de su casa corriendo y rogando que la pelinegra aun siguiera con vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arnold dejo a sus abuelos en sus tan acostumbradas cómicas discusiones y subió las escaleras. Cerro la puerta y saco de s escritorio el libro rosa que tomo de la casa de Helga. Se dirigió hacia su cama y alzando levemente su colchón saco el otro libro rosa que hace más o menos dos años había encontrado.

No sabia que hacer, por un lado si habría el libro y comparaba la caligrafía sabría si la persona que le dedico tan bellos poemas era su rubia amiga pero por otro seguro a esas alturas la pequeña ya debía de haber notado que su diario no estaba y con lo inteligente que era ya habría deducido que Arnold lo tomo. Ganar la verdad y perder para siempre la confianza de Helga, o ganar mas respeto de ella y quizá que esta la viera con otros ojos y perder el derecho de saber quien le escribió tan hermosas palabras.

Estas ideas cruzaban por la cabeza del pequeño, no sabia que hacer así que dejo el diario y el libro de poema sobre la mesa. Se recostó en su cama y casi al instante se quedó dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Helga atravesó rápidamente las calles y llego a la entrada del parque. Todo lucia tan callado, tan silencioso.

"_Esto no me gusta para nada"_

La muchacha se disponía entrar cuando vio a un lado de la reja a un hombre, se acerco para intentar ayudarlo. Cual no seria su sorpresa al verlo con los ojos cerrados, pálido y con el pecho literalmente abierto. Todos sus órganos se podían ver perfectamente, la sangre mojaba todo su alrededor y su corazón había sido arrancado con tanta crueldad que el pobre hombre había muerto al instante.

La niña al ver la escena horrorizada se adentro en el parque antes que sus fuerzas le fallasen y desapareció tras una especie de matorrales.

Camino y caminó. Lo único que veía era los acostumbrados columpios, resbaladillas y tubos para jugar. Debía reconocer que el parque a pesar de aparentar ser pequeño era bastante grande. Después de lo que le parecieron horas a la niña, logro divisar un paraje.

En el podía ver claramente que dos especies de postes hechos de hielo se alzaban majestuosos en el medio del parque, en uno de ellos se veía una pequeña figura que inútilmente trataba de safarse. Por otro lado no logro observar a nadie mas, ni siquiera a las malvadas sombras de Belzemont.

Todos los sentidos de Helga le alertaron que se trataba de una trampa pero ella no obedeció y corriendo se lanzo para tratar de sacar a su amiga.

-¡¡Phoebe!! ¡¡Phoebe!! ¿Estas bien? ¡¡Contesta!!- la rubia se acerco y puso sus manos sobre el poste. Al instante este bajo poniendo mas al alcance a la pelinegra de la rubia.

La rubia observo alrededor esperando un ataque. Pero no había nadie. Solamente se escuchaban los acostumbrados ruidos nocturnos que gobernaban la cuidad de Hillwood en la 

noche. La pequeña tomo su arma y empezó a safar las cuerdas. Extrañamente la pelinegra impulsivamente se movía de un lado al otro como queriendo prevenirla de algo. Cuando al fin las cuerdas se desamarraron. La chica se saco la cinta que tapaba su boca y desesperada gritó:

-¡¡Helga es una trampa!! Te quieren a ti no a mí.

Era demasiado tarde una especie de energía blanca empezó a rodear a las niñas.

-¡¡Quédate a mi lado y no te alejes!!-advirtió la rubia.

-¿Porque Helga? ¿Porque viniste? Después de lo que paso ¿Por qué?-sollozaba la pelinegra.

-Phoebe por favor no es momento para hablar. ¡¡Salta!! –advirtió cuando una especie de látigo blanco se abalanzo sobre ellas. La pelinegra rodó fuera del campo de batalla mientras que la rubia fue a dar en el centro.

Creyendo que era una especie de luz Helga decidió enfrentarse frente a frente a esa energía, cuando se disponía a enfrentarla se dio cuenta que los lugares en donde el látigo había caído se encontraba literalmente congelado, puro hielo. Reaccionando de inmediato se abalanzo al lado contrario evitando por tercera vez el látigo.

-¡¡Muy Bien, princesa!! Tienes buenos reflejos. Me atrevería decir que has mejorado en algo pero eso no lo es todo ¿sabes? Ahora ya no tienes a tu amiguito. Ya no están juntos y puedo acabar contigo, Ángeles. Yo de ti empezaba a huir-esa voz resonó por todo el parque.

-¡¡Hazte presente Belzemont!! ¡¡Yo con imitaciones de fantasmas no hablo!!-grito la pequeña.

Una luz intensa afloro de una de las esquinas y el demonio se hizo presente extrañamente no traía a ninguna de sus sombras y menos a los esqueletos.

-¡¡ ¿Qué pretendes?!-pregunto la muchacha alerta esperando el siguiente ataque del látigo.

-No va a atacar hasta que no se lo ordene-sonrió Belzemont ¡¡Que patética eres!! Como siempre anteponiendo tus sentimientos personales. Mira que caer en una trampa tan obvia. La amistad con esa niña va a ser tu perdición ¡¡Hematos, acércate!!-llamo el demonio.

Un gran estruendo se escucho y una bestia inmensa de 4 patas emergió de la tierra. Era blanca como el hielo, tenía dos colmillos y tres ojos inyectados de sangre que veían con furia se podía decir con venganza a la pequeña rubia que miraba eso asustada.

-Que…¿Que es eso?-preguntó la chica observando que Belzemont se acercaba a la criatura y la acariciaba cual inocente cachorrito.

-¿Asustada princesa? Supongo que no habrás olvidado a Hematos. El demonio del hielo que tú y tú mugroso padre se encargaron de encerrar en las profundidades del infierno-Belzemont se acerco y empezó a murmurar algo a la puntiaguda oreja del demonio. Este sonrió macabramente.

-¡¡Yo no hice tal cosa!!-contesto la rubia.

-Claro que lo hiciste, de hecho fue tu poder el que lo encerró y lo condeno a los más crueles castigos. Lastima que aun no sepas usarlo porque mi hermanito esta dispuesto a terminar contigo. Antes de que mueras déjame decirte algo -el demonio se acerco a la rubia y murmuró a su oído-No soy el único demonio. Hay varios allí abajo y salen cuando yo se los mando. Ahora te vas a arrepentir de haberme desafiado. ¡¡Hematos ataca!! Es toda tuya.

Al decir esto el demonio observo a la rubia que lo veía atemorizada y Belzemont se alzo en vuelo y gozando con el triunfo que auguraba, desapareció satisfecho.

Helga empezó a correr para huir de allí pero Hematos era mas rápido y cada que la alcanzaba le lanzaba una especie de filudas cuchillas echas de hielo.

-¡¡Helga!!-alcanzo a escuchar la rubia-¡¡Helga escúchame!!

La rubia se freno de golpe y buscando el origen de aquel sondo dio con el. Era Phoebe quien se había incorporado.

-¡¡El fuego, el anillo de fuego!! ¡¡De esa manera tú controlaste al demonio antes!!-grito la chica.

-De que demonios hablas, anillo yo no tengo ningún anillo.

Hematos desapareció momentáneamente reapareciendo debajo de la niña, este mordió a la rubia la cual grito del dolor. Su tobillo estaba atravesado por el colmillo de este demonio.

Ya no podía correr.

Helga intento pararse para evitar la lluvia de misiles que lanzaba el demonio pero no pudo.

Estos le dieron de lleno lo que la mando lejos dejando una estela de sangre por donde rodaba. Phoebe intento intervenir pero el demonio empezó a formar una especie de iglú. En el que quedo atrapada la niña y Hematos. Phoebe no sabia que hacer desesperada vio como uno de los postes mantenía su estado original y armándose de valentía tomo su saco y deshilándolo armo una especie de soga que le ayudo a escalar y ver todo desde arriba.

Helga intentaba incorporarse pero el dolor que sentía era tan horrible que nuevamente cayó sobre sus piernas.

-¡¡Ángeles!!-sonrió Hematos acercándose con una mirada sanguinolenta.

La rubia se incorporo, recordó el arco y enfocando su energía creo 7 flechas de fuego la primera le dio de lleno al ojo del demonio lo cual la niña aprovechó para arrastrarse lejos de su alcance.

-¡¡Helga!!-grito una voz desde arriba de la prisión de hielo.

La pequeña observo para arriba y vio a Phoebe colgando.

-Usa la energía del fuego para crear un anillo. Este se encargará de mandar al otro mundo al demonio. Enfócate, piensa en tus manos y muévelos a tu alrededor. Hazlo.

La rubia al ver que las dos flechas que lanzo al demonio lograron atrasar su ataque se incorporo lo mejor que pudo y cerrando los mojos. Se concentró. Mas los rugidos de la bestia no la dejaban.

"_Fuego, necesito Fuego"_

De sus manos salieron sendas llamas de fuego, pero sin causarle daños a la niña.

Concentrada como estaba enfoco en su mente el anillo. Empezó a mover sus brazos formando un círculo frente a ella cuando abrió los ojos una especie de bola de fuego se había armado.

-¡¡Me equivoque Phoebe, arme una bola no un anillo!!-grito desesperada la rubia.

-Estas Bien. Ahora sopla, eso es todo-sonrió Phoebe al ver la cara de susto de su amiga.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto la pequeña.

El demonio se empezó a acercar esta vez con el claro o objetivo de atravesar a la princesa de largo en largo. Y degustar su carne.

La niña confió en su amiga y soplo frente a la bola. Esta se extendió enormemente empezando a rodear al demonio y a la niña.

-¡¡Sal de ahí!!-grito la pelinegra.

-Por supuesto Phoebe. Solo estoy esperando un taxi para ir a casa-ironizo la niña-¡¡Que no ves que estoy herida, no me puedo mover!!

Las llamas atacaban al demonio pero al igual que el demonio la niña también recibía quemaduras graves por parte de las llamaradas azules

-¡¡Auxilio!!-grito la rubia observando como el demonio al ser alcanzado totalmente por las llamas era quemado vivo, dejando ver su carne y luego su esqueleto hasta quedar reducido a cenizas.

"_Este es mi fin"_

El anillo de fuego se hacia mas pequeño alrededor de la pequeña. Las llamas se alzaban amenazadoras frente a ella. De repente sintió como alguien la tomaba por los brazos y la sacaba de allí, el anillo se cerró y casi enseguida desapareció volviendo todo a la normalidad.

Helga y Phoebe cayeron desde una considerable altura al suelo, pero estaban vivas.

La pelinegra se acerco a la rubia para ayudarla.

-Tu puedes curar esas heridas sola Helga-sonrió la pelinegra.

-¡¡ ¿Cómo?! -pregunto horrorizada al ver como la sangre se derramaba sobre el verde césped.

-Tu madre, piensa en ella. Siéntela. Ella te ayudara. Hazlo.

La pequeña cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en su madre. Una calidez y paz inmensa la inundo. Al abrir los ojos vio con asombro que todas sus heridas se empezaban a cerrar.

-¡¡Vaya con esto ya no necesitaré ir al medico!!-bromeo la chica incorporándose totalmente recuperada.

-Lo siento-murmuro Phoebe observándola-Por mi culpa casi mueres. Lo lamento.

-La que debe pedir disculpas soy yo, hoy alguien me hizo entender que si una persona nos quiere, hace lo que sea para cuidarnos. Si tú dices que no podías advertirme sobre lo que paso, te creo. Solo quiero que tengas algo claro, fuiste mi mejor amiga, eres mí mejor amiga y siempre lo serás.

-Amigas para siempre, amigas toda la vida y como la muerte es vida, amigas eternamente-susurró la pelinegra.

-¿Que dijiste?-pregunto la rubia observándola.

-Nada Helga, Nada. Ahora será mejor que regresemos a casa mis padres deben de estar preocupados.

-Los míos no-sonrió con picardía la rubia-Deje a mi doble ahí.

-No me digas, ¿tu doble echa de sabanas y almohadas?

-Así es-sonrió la pequeña. Y juntas se encaminaron a salir del parque no sin antes dar aviso a la policía del pobre guardia que había muerto de esa manera.

-Lo siento por el. No es justo que paguen personas inocentes. La maldad de Belzemont es tan destructiva.

-No seguirás con eso de continuar sola.

-Claro que no, por lo menos de ti no pienso prescindir-sonrió Helga y abrazando a su amiga se alejaron del lugar a medida que se escuchaban patrulleros llegar hacia el lugar.

No importa lo que pase. Los secretos muy bien custodiados. Las verdades no dichas. Solo una amistad verdadera sobrevivirá las peores pruebas que te imponga la vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En primer lugar mil disculpas..se que esta vez me demore bastante en subir este capitulo pero entre el estudio y mi vida diaria se me fue la inspiración…este capitulo es un homenaje a la verdadera amistad que aunque muchas veces te lastima siempre esta allí apoyándote…Gracias a mis lectores espero que les guste y no se preocupen porque en el próximo capitulo habrá un sorpresa…) un adelantito el beso de un ángel adivinen quien..Muchas gracias a todos.

Juro solemnemente no tardarme tanto…dejen comentarios…)


	14. Chapter 14: ¿A quien Bese?

**CAPITULO 14: ENCUENTRO MAGICO. BAILE DE MASCARAS. ¿A QUIEN BESE?**

La clase de Historia del señor Simons mantenía a los niños del Sexto Año en las nubes, a parte de no llamar para nada su atención el ambiente caluroso que invadía toda la ciudad evitaba que alguien con sentido común prestara atención a clases.

El maestro observo a la clase deteniendo la aburrida lectura sobre la fundación de Hillwood:

Curly como siempre estaba a gatas tratando de robarle un mechón de cabello a Rhonda, la misma que se encontraba hablando despreocupadamente con Nadine. Gina observaba soñadoramente a las personas que recorrían las calles. Eugene sin embargo trataba de poner atención a clases cosa que no logro ya que Harold le lanzo un borrador el cual inexplicablemente lo lanzo al suelo.

Lila miraba ha Arnold con cara de enamorada y este a su vez hablaba con Gerald quien no dejaba de mirar a la pelinegra sentada pocos metros adelante. En cuanto a Helga ella trataba vanamente de llamar la atención de Li quien hacia esfuerzos por no responder a las bolitas de papel que esta le lanzaba. Sid y Stinky sonreían ante el fallido intento de la rubia.

En cuanto a Brainy como siempre se había deslizado a la parte de atrás de la muchacha, provocando un grito a la rubia que últimamente andaba con los nervios de punta.

-¡¡Basta!!-grito el maestro Simons llamando la atención de los estudiantes- Se que últimamente ustedes han pasado por cosas demasiado estresantes, en especial Li y Helga, además es claro que no tienen ganas de estudiar así que les propongo algo. El día de San Valentín esta cerca. Estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes querrán pasarlo en buena compañía. Así que ¿que les parece si organizan el baile? un baile de disfraces, el cual les servirá como nota para historia y de una vez me deshago de los odiosos comentarios del director Wartz. ¿Qué opinan?

Los niños sonrieron emocionados y gritando se formo un barullo en el curso. Lo que provoco que un torbellino de actividades se formara en la clase. El maestro sonrió satisfecho y dejo que los niños se organizaran para iniciar los preparativos.

Todos se reunieron en diferentes grupos, Arnold observo que la rubia intentaba acercarse a Li así que decidió alejarla de el.

-Shaoran…-llamo la niña.

-Helga, hola-saludo el bajando inmediatamente la cabeza lo que sorprendió a la chica.

-¡¡Oye!! ¿Que te pasa? desde que salimos del hospital no me has dicho nada. Tal parece que huyes de mí. Pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto la pequeña observando aquellos ojos castaños que tanto llamaban su atención.

Li estuvo a punto de responder pero Arnold se acerco y casi a rastras separo al la niña del castaño.

-¡¡Helga tenemos que hablar!!-interrumpió el cabeza de balón.

-Arnold lo siento yo…

-¡¡Ahora!!-dijo y sin más la tomo por el brazo y se la llevo ante la molesta mirada de Li.

-¡¿Que te pasa Arnold?!-pregunto la niña tratando de encontrar con la vista a su otro amigo.

-Es solo que quería ver, bueno solo si tu quieres. Viste que el baile es en parejas…

-¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja para el baile de San Valentín?-se escucho una voz muy dulce que llamo la atención de todos incluso del par de rubios que se encontraban al otro lado del salón.

Li se quedo sorprendido ante la mirada de los estudiantes y del maestro. Lila se había acercado a el sin siquiera notarlo y le había hecho semejante propuesta. No sabia que responder. Al ver los ojos azules de cierta chica posados sobre el. Respondió con todo el dolor de su alma.

-Claro Lila, me gustaría ser tu pareja-y esbozando una falsa sonrisa se acerco a Rhonda para anotar su nombre y el de su pareja.

"_Lo siento Helga pero no puedo acercarme a ti. Esto no nos puede pasar. Tu y yo no podemos estar juntos"_

La rubia sintió una ola de celos que la embargaba. Tuvo ganas de ir allá y caer encima de Lila. Sentía como si le hubiesen robado algo suyo.

-Helga ¿me escuchas?-pregunto el rubio llamando la atención de la chica.

-¡¡Si cabeza de balón!! Te oigo. ¿Que quieres?-pregunto exasperada la niña, aunque aun tenia una inmensa rabia en su interior.

-¿Te gustaría se mi pareja? Ya sabes en lo del Día de San Valentín-pregunto esperanzado el muchacho.

La pequeña se quedo callada, la verdad era que no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Arnold pues ni ella sabia lo que sentía. Además un baile a esa altura del juego, que tal si Belzemont se presentaba en plena fiesta y arruinaba todo, que tal si el maldito demonio mataba a sus amigos solo por arrebatarle la espada a Shaoran.

Dirigió su vista hacia el centro del aula y vio como Lila abrazaba emocionada al castaño.

-¡¡Acepto!!-grito Helga llamando la atención de todos.

El rubio emocionado le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia lo cual la dejo un poco shockeada y después escribió sus nombres en la lista de Rhonda.

Li observaba la escena lastimado y sin esperar nada, tomo su maleta y despidiéndose de su pareja salio rumbo a su casa.

-¡¡Espera Shaoran!!-pidió la rubia pero el castaño ya se había ido.

En la clase todos comentaban el hecho de que Arnold besara en la mejilla a la chica más ruda de la escuela.

-¡¡Son novios!! ¡¡Son novios!!-reía socarronamente Harold. Poniendo nerviosos a Helga y Arnold.

La pequeña decidió dar por terminado el chistecito y tomando su maleta salio afuera para esperar a su padre. Que no tardaría en pasar a recogerla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Miriam!-llamo Helga llegando a casa-¡Miriam! ¡Mama! ¡Mama! ¿Estas aquí?

No hubo contestación mas alguien que la pequeña no deseaba ver apareció frente a ella.

-¡¡Hermanita bebe!! Ya llegaste de la escuela. Mama salio a comprar. ¿Para que la necesitabas?-pregunto Olga curiosa.

-¡¡Para nada!!-respondió fastidiada la rubia.

-¿Como que para nada Helga, no querías ir a comprar tu traje para ese estupido baile?-bramo el gran Bob entrando detrás de la niña.

-Papa, el baile es para la otra semana y no pienso ir de compras con mi hermana-contesto la pequeña adivinando las intenciones del hombre.

-¡¡Vamos hermanita!! Seria agradable hacer algo juntas. Hazlo por mi-rogó la chica observando a su hermana menor.

-¡¡Uy!! Que crees olvide preguntarle a Arnold como va a ir disfrazado. Ni modo creo que ya no podré ir de compras.

-Por eso no hay problema tan pronto lo sepas te acompañaré ¿Qué dices?-pregunto Olga.

-Esta bien-suspiro Helga al no tener otra opción.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los días siguieron normales, en lo que cabe decir normal ya que la gran amistad que surgió entre Li y Helga se había ido por el caño. No solamente no se hablaban si no que se ignoraban por completo.

-Helga tienes que formar pareja con Li. Ayúdalo en la parte de literatura-pedía el maestro

-Lo siento señor Simons pero no conozco a nadie llamado así-respondía la rubia.

-Es cierto maestro, ¿quien es Helga?-contestaba el castaño.

Los dos temían aceptar su triste verdad, la verdad que torturaba su corazón pero que no se atrevían a afrontar. Tanto Lila como Arnold hacían lo posible para que sus parejas estuvieran felices pero parecía que cada uno se encontraba de un humor insoportable sobre todo cuando se hablaba del baile.

Entre peleas, y malentendidos llego el día de la famosa fiesta.

-¡¡Li espera!!-rogó una pelirroja.

-Sí, ¿que pasa Lila?-pregunto el muchacho castaño deteniéndose antes de salir de la escuela.

Ninguno de los dos notaba que una rubia permanecía escondida tras las puertas de salida para escuchar la conversación.

-¿Recuerdas el disfraz de príncipe y princesa que te prometí para esta noche?

-Pues si

-Resulta que mi madre los envió con mis primos. Pensó que no los iba a utilizar y con la emoción y los preparativos no se me ocurrió preguntar antes. Lo siento

Rhonda paso por allí y escucho la conversación

-¡¡No te preocupes Lila!!-interrumpió la pelinegra-Yo tengo precisamente un vestido rosa, exclusivo diseño de Paris. Estoy seguro que te quedara divino.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mi Rhonda?-preguntó dulcemente la pelirroja.

-Claro para eso somos amigas ¿no? Lo único malo es que no tengo nada para tu acompañante. A menos que prefiera ir vestido como mujer.

-¡¡No!!-grito Li el cual la sola idea de ir así le causo escalofríos-Digo, no se preocupen ya encontrare algo para esta noche. Entonces Lila te veo a las 7 en tu casa.

-Claro, no tardes mucho-sonrió la pecosa y junto con Rhonda empezó a caminar saliendo de la escuela.

Li suspiro tristemente lo cual Helga interpreto como un acto de amor por Lila, acto que terminó de deprimir a la niña.

El castaño salio de la escuela, Helga sin embargo permaneció escondida tras la puerta.

-Se puede saber ¡¿Que haces allí niña?!-pregunto una voz la cual Helga para su mala suerte reconoció de inmediato.

-¡¡ ¿Que haces aquí Olga?!- la rubia se incorporo y sacudiendo el pantalón que llevaba observo a su hermana.

-¡¡Ay, hermanita bebe!! Si no es porque vengo y le pregunto a tu novio Arnold cuando es el baile ni me entero.

-En primer lugar el no es mi novio, y en segundo lugar a ti que te importa cuando es el baile.

-¿¿Olvidaste que íbamos a ir juntas a comprar el disfraz??-pregunto su hermana con cara de perrito a medio morir.

-No no lo olvide. Muy Bien. Vamos- tomando su mochila, salio y entro al carro de su hermana mayor.

-¡¡Helga espera!!-grito una voz fuera del automóvil.

La rubia bajo la ventana de mal humor.

-¿Que quieres cabeza de balón?-pregunto al reconocer a su amigo.

-Solo quería recordarte que paso por ti a las 7. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos de noche.

Helga sonrió y el auto arranco.

Esa iba a ser una larga tarde. Después de comprar el disfraz a gusto de la pequeña. Olga casi arrastro a su hermana a una especie de spa.

En el que en vez de relajación la pobre encontró dolor y más dolor. En primer lugar porque por orden de su hermana el cabello de la pequeña que estaba algo enredado fue rizado. Su ceja característica desapareció para dar paso a dos y en cuanto a sus brazos a Olga le pareció una buena idea depilarlos. Helga salio casi traumada de aquel lugar aunque debía admitir que lucia bellísima.

Al llegar a su casa, la tortura no había terminado. Después de ponerse el disfraz. Olga insistió en ponerle algo de sombras, y así entre gritos y peleas transcurrió la tarde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Li caminaba de un lado al otro. Su madre había insistido en acompañarlo a comprar el disfraz pero como era a ultima hora. No tenia muchas opciones de las cuales elegir: uno de payaso, otro de ratón y por ultimo uno de cura.

El castaño se desesperaba cada vez mas, todos los buenos disfraces se habían ocupado ya.

-¡¡Rayos!! ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? Todo me sale mal-suspiro el niño.

-Tranquilo vamos a encontrar un buen disfraz. Apenas son las 4 y 30, aun tienes tiempo-calmo su madre que conducía de un lugar al otro de la ciudad.

-No estoy mal por eso. Es solo que es tan duro…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Seguí tu consejo mama, escuche a mi corazón pero para proteger a quien quiero tengo que lastimarla, que irónico ¿verdad?

-No es irónico y supongo que la chica con quien vas al baile no es la persona con quien hubiese querido ir verdad.

-No, la persona con quien hubiese querido ir se encuentra fuera de mi alcance.

-No será...

-No mama no se trata de Sakura-aclaro el castaño-¡¡Para mama!! Allí hay una tienda abierta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El timbre resonó en toda la casa Pataki, el gran Bob observo con desconfianza al pequeño cabeza de balón quien vestía un tarje completamente blanco que llevaba como complemento una capucha, con un antifaz del mismo color. Parecía un monje

-Espero que la cuides como a tu vida-advirtió el hombre.

Mas el rubio no pudo contestar, se había quedado con la boca abierta. Helga descendía las escaleras.

Traía unas botas blancas con tacón, una minifalda blanca que dejaba ver parte de sus piernas, una pechera que resaltaba los atributos físicos que estaban empezando a aflorar en la pequeña. Una diadema de color blanco resaltaba el rubio y rizado cabello que caía graciosamente sobre su espalda. Sus ojos resaltaban por las sombras que su hermana le había colocado, y llevaba un brillo que realzaban el grosor de sus labios. Además que sus cejas estaban cuidadosamente delineadas lo cual la hacia lucir como la princesa que era.

La pequeña se ruborizo ante las miradas de asombro de su padre y de Arnold pero no tuvo tiempo para recibir elogios porque al ver la hora salio corriendo agarrando a Arnold que aun seguía en shock.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los niños empezaban a llegar a la escuela, cada cual con su respectiva pareja, Gerald y Phoebe vestían unos traje de la época disco, los demás habían optado por disfraces graciosos desde payasos hasta espías del FBI.

La música resonaba en el salón principal. Los niños estaban nerviosos pero decididos sacaron a bailar a su respectiva pareja. Más todos quedaron conmocionados al ver a Helga G Pataki entrar al recinto. Los niños la observaban admirados inclusive Gerald. Lo que causo risa a su acompañante.

-¿Porque todos nos ven de esa forma?-pregunto la rubia incomoda.

-Porque luces como un verdadero Ángel, princesa-sonrió Arnold contento de ser el afortunado de llevar a tal belleza al baile.

-No me digas princesa, soy Helga-corrigió la chica y colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico empezaron a bailar lentamente.

Al otro lado del salón un castaño no dejaba de ver a la reciente pareja.

-¡¡Woaw Li!!Te ves muy Bien casi ni te reconocí-aclamo Rhonda

El muchacho se sonrojo ante el comentario, traía unos pantalones blancos, una chaqueta del mismo color y un antifaz que lo hacia lucir como todo un ángel.

-Ven vamos a bailar-pidió Lila y se llevo al chico a la pista.

Tristemente Helga no podía localizar al castaño. Por mas que lo buscaba.

Stinky y Sid se desentendieron de la fiesta y salieron al patio. Donde se encontraban los breakers de toda la escuela.

-¡¡ ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo Sid?!-pregunto maliciosamente el chico.

-Claro que si-y los dos bajaron los respectivos alimentadores de luz.

Helga alcanzo a divisar una cabella castaña así que se separo de Arnold con la excusa de ir a tomar agua pero ni medio hubo caminado dos pasos se fue la luz. Causando la desesperación de los niños los cuales empezaron a salir empujándose unos a otros.

La rubia a ciegas intento localizar a su cabeza de balón pero tropezó con un niño y cayo al suelo. Una chica casi la pisa de no ser porque un par de brazos la agarraron y la levantaron.

-¡¡Chicos, chicas!! Hemos tenido un pequeño problema con la luz pero no nos vamos a desesperar por eso ¿no?-bramo Gerald con el micrófono-¡¡Que siga la fiesta!! Agarren a la pareja que tengan a su lado y bailen.

Después de esto el moreno coloco una suave música y los niños obedeciendo, bailaron.

El muchacho misterioso se inclino para pedir la pieza a la rubia. Lo cual acepto gustosa.

Empezaron a bailar lentamente.

Nadie veía nada pero parecían divertirse a pesar de ello.

La pequeña intentaba ver quien se escondía tras el antifaz pero no podía. Sabía que se trataba de alguien fornido y más alto que ella. Pero ¿de quien? Al sentir sus manos posarse sobre su cintura sus dudas pasaron a segundo plano. Sintió como si ya lo conociera, como si fueran uno solo. Almas Gemelas.

Los niños sorprendidos empezaron a apartarse, la imagen que la pareja del centro daba era espectacular. Unas alas, o especie de alas crecieron o salieron de la espalda del chico al igual 

que de Helga unas bellísimas alas de ángel. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta parecían inmersos en su propio mundo.

Varios niños aplaudieron al ver esto creyendo que era parte del disfraz, mas no era así.

Una luz casi celestial los empezó a rodear lo que hizo que algunos buscaran a tientas el lugar donde se podía arreglar el desperfecto eléctrico mientras tanto los otros niños veían ilusionados a la pareja. Que casi parecía flotar en el aire (literalmente)

El misterioso chico se acerco lentamente a la muchacha la cual no opuso resistencia alguna.

Se unieron en un hermoso beso, un beso que transmitía amor, pasión, entrega. Un beso que si bien no duro mucho tiempo perduro en los labios de sus respectivos dueños.

La luz volvió de golpe lo que hizo que los chicos quedaran momentáneamente ciegos, luego de parpadear un rato Helga busco a su ángel pero este había desaparecido. Todos la miraban extrañados.

-¡¡ ¿Como hiciste eso?!-pregunto entusiasmada Nadine.

-¡¡Es cierto te veías espectacular!!-elogio Rhonda.

-¿Hacer que?-preguntó la rubia algo confundida.

-Que las alas salieran y desaparecieran tan pronto volvió la luz. Si que parecías un ángel al igual que el otro chico.

-Permiso-interrumpió Arnold acercándose-¿Helga estas bien? Me alegra que este aquí por un momento creí que te habías ido y salí a buscarte ¿donde te metiste?

-¡¡De lo que te perdiste hermano!!-apareció Gerald.

-¡Bueno, bueno ya llego por quien lloraban ¿donde esta la fiesta?! –interrumpió el señor Simons llegando al lugar.

Todos lo vieron con cara de "y este que hace aquí"

Gerald se lanzo al micrófono y mezclando la música animo la fiesta.

Sin embargo a pesar de que la rubia bailaba no podía concentrarse. Solo pensaba en el misterioso chico. Si Arnold no había sido entonces ¿quien rayos fue? ¿Quien la había besado?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Afuera, lejos de los niños un castaño respiraba de manera agitada. Llevo sus manos hacia sus labios y nuevamente hacia abajo. Pero que demonios había hecho.

-¡¡Li, hasta que te encuentro!!-clamo la pelirroja-Me asuste cuando se fue la luz. ¿Donde estabas?

-Eh…, yo Salí a tomar aire fresco. Lamento haberte dejado sola adentro.

-No te preocupes, es mas te perdiste de algo interesante. Un chico misterioso beso a Helga en la boca.

Al oír esto Li se ruborizo y miro hacia otro lado intentando parecer asombrado. Observo a Lila pero algo en sus ojos no le gusto, reflejaban horror. Rápidamente volteo a ver el punto 

que miraba la pequeña y los vio. Una especie de caballo negro alado con un solo jinete venia hacia la escuela.

-Lila-ordeno el castaño- Busca a Helga y hagas lo que hagas no dejes que los niños salgan del auditorio.

La pelirroja asustada asintió y salio corriendo rumbo a la pista.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dentro todos se divertían bailando al ritmo de la música, Lila entro sorteando a los chicos que brincaban cual niños de 5 años y llego a donde estaba Arnold.

-¡¡ ¿Y Helga?!-preguntó asustada la pelirroja.

-¿Yo que?-se asomo por detrás la rubia llevando un vaso de ponche.

-Li te necesita…Esa cosa…Se acerco…Se lo va a llevar-advirtió Lila.

-Tranquilízate chica que no te entiendo-sonrió Helga al ver a la señorita perfección hablar de esa manera.

-¡¡LI TE NECESITA!!-grito tomando aire.

La rubia de pronto palideció.

-¡¡ ¡Que dices!?-pregunto asombrada.

-Que ese demonio que los ataco la ultima vez viene hacía acá. Li se quedo afuera para hacerle frente.

La rubia de inmediato se dispuso a salir. Phoebe se dispuso a acompañarla.

-¡¡Oh no!! Tu no te vas a ningún lado-se abalanzo el moreno sobre la pelinegra.

-Esta Bien Phoebe no te preocupes estaré Bien-sonrió la rubia-Por el momento necesito que Arnold, y Gerald entretengan a todos. Lila y Phoebe busquen con que trancar las puertas. El caso es que nadie debe salir y vernos afuera. Entendieron.

Todos asintieron a la vez.

-Cuídate Helga-susurro Arnold y sin poder evitarlo beso delicadamente a la niña.

-Cuídate amiga- sonrió Phoebe, cada uno se marcho.

La rubia se quedo con una extraña sensación en la boca. El beso de Arnold era dulce tierno pero el del chico misterioso era lleno de amor y pasión.

"_Pero en que piensas Helga. Shaoran te necesita"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces la muchacha salio al exterior.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Li lamentó mil veces no haber llevado sus armas. Después de obtener la espada para proteger a la rubia, esta había desaparecido. Aunque Li tenía la sensación en que acudiría 

en cuanto la llamase, no sabía como hacerlo. Temeroso vio como el demonio lo veía y descendía frente a el.

-Hola pequeño-sonrió el demonio cerrando sus alas negras y desapareciendo el caballo que lo llevaba-A ti era a quien precisamente buscaba.

-¿Que quieres?-preguntó serenamente el chico.

-¡¡Lo que me pertenece!!

-¡Yo no tengo nada tuyo!

-La espada es mía.

-Vamos Shaoran, tu y yo sabemos que estará mejor conmigo. Dámela y prometo no lastimarte.

-¡¡Nunca!!-grito el niño.

-Deja de jugar niño. Sabes muy bien que esa espada caerá tarde o temprano en mis manos.

-Eso no es cierto. La espada me pertenece. Se me fue entregada para proteger a Helga y así lo haré.

-Saquémonos las caretas, niño. Puede que al principio no haya notado quién eras ya que me opaco la obsesión de buscar los objetos pero ahora lo se.

Helga llego corriendo al lugar donde estaban los dos: demonio y chico.

-¿Que es lo que sabe?-pregunto el castaño.

-Tu pasado, el lazo que te une a Ángeles. La perdiste una vez y no lo volverás a hacer. ¿Verdad? ¡¡GABRIEL!!-sonrió el demonio.

El castaño palideció ante esa afirmación.

-¡¡Que??-pregunto sorprendida la rubia. Shaoran la observo atónito al verla allí y el demonio divertido observo la expresión de terror y asombro que se acumulaba en los rostros de sus enemigos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lamento no haber subido el capitulo antes pero como ya les dije me quedaba muy poco tiempo…espero que les guste y por favor no olviden dejarme sus reviews…me gusta mucho saber su opinión…Gracias por leerme…


	15. Chapter 15: Metamorfosis

CAPITULO 15: LA ESCUELA DESTRUIDA

**CAPITULO 15: LA ESCUELA DESTRUIDA. METAMORFOSIS.**

-¡¡ ¿Que te pasa Lila?!-preguntaba Lorenzo preocupado-¿Porque trancas las puertas?

-Es que…-la pelirroja pensó una buena excusa para evitar responder las curiosas preguntas de sus amigos-Les tengo una sorpresa y no quiero que nadie salga del edificio en por lo menos tres horas.

-En serio-pregunto sonriente Harold quien se había aproximado a ellos sigilosamente-y ¿que sorpresa? ¿Dulces, chocolates, caramelos?

-Algo parecido-mintió la aludida-pero continúen en el baile que nada esta pasando.

Lorenzo la observo con desconfianza pero siguió bailando con su pareja. Mientras tanto Harold iba a contar a todos sus amigos la sorpresa que Lila les había preparado. En el micrófono Gerald y Arnold hacían hasta lo imposible para entretener a los niños, algunos daban largos bostezos, clara señal de que querían marcharse. Las cosas se estaban poniendo color de hormiga ni Arnold ni Gerald sabían que decir para entretenerlos y los griteríos y molestias estaban fuera de control.

-¡¡Déjanos salir Arnold!!-exigía una Rhonda muy molesta por el ambiente asfixiante que reinaba en el lugar.

-Solo esperen un momento, quiero que bailen una pieza mas, la noche es joven, Vamos cuantas veces podemos disfrutar de un ambiente así- el argumento del rubio pareció convencer a la chica quien se dirigió a la pista a buscar a su acompañante.

"_Helga date prisa. No podré entretenerlos por tanto tiempo"_

Pero afuera las cosas marchaban cada vez peor.

Belzemont aprovechando el despiste de los niños, saco de su capa una especie de frasco transparente y lanzando la sustancia por el aire murmuro tres palabras:

**Exaldia Vermente Neblis**

Luego de este y ante la confusión de los niños un banco enorme de niebla se lanzo sobre la escuela, dejando todo a oscuras tanto adentro como afuera.

En el interior del recinto los niños gritaban aterrados ya que no podían salir a ver cual era la causa de tan terrorífica oscuridad, las puertas estaban selladas y los pequeños apenas distinguían a los de más. El pánico empezó a cundir.

En el exterior:

-¡¡Helga!! ¡¡Helga!! ¿Donde estas?-preguntaba el castaño preocupado.

A unos cuantos metros de allí, una rubia permanecía aun inmóvil por lo que acababa de escuchar. Eso no podía ser cierto: Gabriel y Shaoran la misma persona. Entonces el también le había mentido o peor aun quizá el la estaba vigilando cuando su desgracia paso.

Sin embargo lo que aun la pequeña no lograba entender era la sensación de alegría y jubilo que crecía en su corazón opacando al inútil resentimiento que en vez de crecer desaparecía como llevado por el viento. Las palabras del demonio no lograron su cometido porque la rubia se empezaba a sentir cada vez mas feliz, sin saber a ciencia cierta porque.

Una mano tomo la suya y la niña recordando lo que pasaba reacciono rápidamente intentando defenderse aunque al ver quien la tomaba solo atino a sonreír.

-¡¡Helga!! ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Shaoran inquieto ante la mirada que la rubia le daba.

-Eh… ¡¿Así que tu eres Gabriel?!-contesto la chica. El muchacho se sonrojo.

-¡¡Linda parejita!! Lastima que tenga que terminar con ustedes, par de tontos-se escucho una voz que saco de su ensimasmiento a Helga.

-¡¡ ¿Que quieres maldito?!-grito la chica poniéndose su espalda contra la del castaño.

-¡¡Tú sabes bien que quiero!! Déjate de andar con jueguitos y dile a tu noviecito que me de lo que me pertenece, Ángeles.

La chica intento sacar algo con que defenderse pero tarde, comprendió la fatal realidad.

Confiada en la ausencia del demonio los últimos días la rubia había cometido el error de dejar todas las armas en su casa. Un rápido vistazo a su compañero le vasto para saber que el también había echo lo mismo.

Una cadena negra y filosa los embistió provocando que los dos se separaran. El golpe de la pesada arma al caer provoco una grieta en el pavimento. Una risa malévola se escucho por todo el lugar.

Helga intento incorporarse pero algo se lo impedía cuando volteo a ver su tobillo, observo con horror que una serpiente de tres cabezas y con un color gris viscoso emergía del suelo y se enrollaba en su pie manteniéndola en el piso.

Shaoran con dificultad intentaba pararse pues temía que sus heridas se abrieran de nuevo mas una garra de acero lo lanzo contra el muro de la escuela aprisionándolo allí y quitándole cada vez más el aire que necesitaba.

Los dos estaban en serias dificultades, sin armas y sin poder ayudarse mutuamente. ¿Qué podrían hacer?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lila lloraba a mares, tenía miedo y no sabia que hacer.

Afuera se escuchaban risas horribles y golpes estruendosos.

Asustados algunos niños se habían sentado a la espera de que alguien los sacase. Mientras que el señor Simons trataba vanamente de mover las bancas y palos que trancaban la salida.

Una especie de sombras fantasmagóricas empezaron a moverse en el auditorio, todas ellas sedientas de sangre. Arnold observo esto, recordando que la ultima vez esas sombras fueron las encargadas de casi desgarrar a su amiga ordeno a los niños que se subieran a mesas o taburetes

Pero esa orden quedo opacada por el estruendo que se oyó afuera. Una especie de remolino arranco el techo de la escuela de golpe, incluido segundo y tercer piso. Provocando los gritos de los que yacían intimidados en el primer piso. Los restos de lo que fue la Escuela 118 volaron a unos cuantos kilómetros.

Horrorizados los niños se apretujaron entre si.

-¡¡Pero que rayos esta pasando!!-pregunto atónito el maestro Simons mientras abrazaba a Lila tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Stinky intimidado.

La vista de todos se dirigió al objeto volador que al parecer volaba amenazadoramente encima de ellos.

-¡¡Un vampiro!!-grito aterrorizado Sid.

-¡¡Un monstruo!!-chilló Harold abrazándose a Patty quien en vano trataba de mantener la calma.

-Belzemont-murmuro Arnold llamando la atención de todos.

Lorenzo tomo al rubio por el cuello.

-Ahora si nos van a decir que se traen tu, el chico nuevo, Phoebe, Lila, Gerald y Helga. ¿Que demonios es eso?-pregunto enojado el pelinegro mientras señalaba con su dedo el cielo.

El cabeza de balón se quedo sorprendido, el pelinegro se había dado cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía. Podía parecer serio y tímido pero tonto no era.

El rubio suspiro profundamente, ahora la cosa se había complicado y para su mala suerte ni Li ni Helga lo podrían sacar de ese aprieto. Echo un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros y se dispuso a contar la alocada historia que estaba seguro nadie creería.

Las personas están tan acostumbradas a ver todo lo que se ve a simple vista nunca se detienen a pensar que hay detrás del leve soplo del viento y del audaz vuelo de una mariposa…Un mundo irreal que miles se niegan a aceptar es lo que rodea a las personas. Entenderlo misión imposible...Explicarlo mucho peor…Tan solo nos queda asimilarlo recordando que definitivamente nunca estamos solos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El gran Bob trataba de encontrar las llaves de su casa, revolvió todo el escritorio hasta que al fin las encontró. Por culpa de Miriam había tenido que regresar a la tienda de localizadores.

Ella y su "si no las recuperas te las pueden robar, querido" lo habían mandado derechito del sillón confortable en casa a la fría tienda. Era más de las 11 de la noche. Lo único que quería era dormir.

Un bostezo enorme deformo la comisura de los labios del hombre. Sus ojos se posaron sobre una foto con marco dorado en la que estaban el, su esposa, Olga y la pequeña Helga.

Sonriendo recordó aquel día en el que a regañadientes llevo a la familia para sacarse esa foto. Como siempre Olga estaba de visita y el por la emoción de tener a su primogénita los saco al Gran almacén de Hillwood, en donde se paso todo el día hablando de la mayor.

Una nube de tristeza opaco la sonrisa del hombre en aquel momento recordando, que, como acostumbraba había descuidado a la menor.

"_Quizá todo lo que paso, la violación, el sufrimiento tenia que pasar. Tan abandonada la teníamos, cada uno con sus cosas que de haber desaparecido ese mismo día nadie se hubiese dado cuenta"_

El sujeto tomo la fotografía y observando el rostro atribulado y enojado que mostraba Helga derramo una pequeña lagrima.

"_Seria capaz de cambiar todo lo que tengo por haberte evitado ese sufrimiento. Lo se, soy un mal padre lo admito pero nadie es perfecto. Yo luchando por darle a mi familia una mejor vida y tú encerrándote en tus propios problemas. Lo siento pequeña, lo siento mucho hija"_

Acongojado el gran Bob beso el retrato de la niña y decidido a no dejarse vencer por el dolor dejo el objeto en su lugar y tomo las llaves.

"_Nada mas te dañara, eso te lo prometo. Evitare que te lastimen así tenga que dar mi vida por ello"_

Al salir se percato de que al otro lado de la calle se divisaba algo brillante, feliz pensando en su buena suerte cruzo pero se desanimo al ver que solo era una envoltura de chocolate. Cuando se disponía a volver una parte de lo que parecía ser un edificio cayo aplastando rotundamente la tienda donde minutos antes estaba.

El hombre se quedo sorprendido más aun porque al ver el cielo diviso dos pedazos mas irse en diferentes direcciones.

Pocos minutos después la calle, anteriormente vacía se lleno de carros. El individuo presintiendo que algo pasaba se trepo en su automóvil y a gran velocidad se dirigió al lugar donde todos parecían ir.

Cual no seria su sorpresa al llegar a unos pocos metros de la escuela.

La visión era simplemente espantosa. Un inmenso campo de fuerza impedía que los demás padres preocupados por el bienestar de sus hijos pasaran, un muro de niebla se extendía tan dura como el cemento de concreto.

-¡¡Arnold, Arnold!!-gritaba un viejo desesperado no muy lejos del gran Bob.

El hombre recordando que horas atrás su hija menor se había marchado con el nieto de aquel sujeto se le acerco.

-¡¡Me puede decir ¿que paso?!-pregunto irritado como si la culpa fuera del anciano.

-¡¡Y yo que voy a saber!! Estaba en mi casa cuando un estruendo me asusto. Al salir vi que la casa vecina había sido aplastada por un trozo de lo que parecía ser la escuela. Por suerte nadie salio herido. Agarre mi carro y vine acá pero no podemos pasar. Mi nieto y su hija están allí dentro junto con otros 100 niños.

-¡¡Dios mió ¿que esta pasando? mi Rhonda!!-sollozaba una mujer de cabello oscuro abrazando a su marido.

-Nada malo les va a pasar-intento tranquilizar la madre de Li.

-¡¡Y usted como sabe!!-rugió el señor Pataki.

-Por que mi hijo esta allí y su hija también-aseguro confiada la mujer- y creo en su poder.

Todos permanecieron en silencio observando el lugar en donde momentos antes estaba ubicada la escuela. Nadie entendía a lo que se refería la mujer pero de lo que si estaban seguros era que eso no se trataba de nada normal.

Sombras tétricas se definían volando acechadoramente el cielo que permanecía neblinoso.

Nada podía entrar allí y mucho menos salir. Los niños se encontraban en grave peligro y nada de lo que los padres hicieran los sacaría de allí. Nubes negras se arremolinaron sobre el resto de Hillwood, acompañando en su dolor a los angustiados padres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una bola de fuego elaborada por la rubia, acabo con la perniciosa serpiente, liberándola.

Desesperadamente busco a su compañero que pocos metros atrás luchaba por librarse de la garra.

-¡¡De manera que no quieren darme lo que es mío!!-rugió furioso Belzemont.

-¡¡No!!-musito débilmente el muchacho-¡¡Antes muerto!!

-¡¡Déjalo o te arrepentirás!!-amenazo Helga enfrentándose al demonio.

-Dime ¿que me vas a hacer? me vas a tirar una bolita de fuego ¡¡Que miedo!!

-¿Quieres terminar como tu hermanito Hematos? En cenizas-sonrió burlona la niña.

-Si vive o muere ese débil no me importa. El hecho de que sea mi hermano no me hace su guardián. Murió por ser débil, eso y mas se merecen las personas como tu.

La rubia se sorprendió ante la frialdad con que el demonio manejaba el tema.

-¡¡Ahhaaaaaaaaaaa!!-grito Shaoran.

Las garras que lo aprisionaban se encarnaban en la piel del niño provocándole un grave desangramiento.

-¡¡Déjalo!!-grito la rubia-Déjalo el no tiene nada que ver en esto ¡¡Suéltalo!!

-¿Que estas sorda o que? Este maldito mato a mi padre cuando se hacia llamar Gabriel. Lo recuerdas ¡¡Claro que no!!-se burlo el demonio-eres solo una sombra de lo que fuiste, una simple amnésica. No puedes ver más allá de tus narices. Gabriel o Shaoran como tu le dices es mi mas grande enemigo y hoy voy a acabar con el.

-¡¡No puede hacer eso!!-grito furiosa Helga-Si lo haces nunca obtendrás la espada.

-Pero habré destruido a la única persona que sabe invocarla-el demonio apretó mas la garra en el cuello del niño. Shaoran suspiro y poco a poco empezó a cerrar sus ojos. La vida se le escapaba irremediablemente.

La pequeña sollozo al ve a su amigo empalado cual conejo a la brasa en la pared.

-Si no vas a hacer nada y no te preocupa la vida de tu amigo quizá estos humanos si logren convencerte-con un rápido movimiento la niebla desapareció aunque el campo de fuerza se mantenía. Las miradas asustadas de los niños y al mismo tiempo de los padres que vanamente intentaban pasar se posaron sobre el demonio, el castaño y la rubia.

-¡¡Li!!-grito la madre del chico-¡¡Li no!! ¿Que te pasa? Hijo tu puedes, levántate. ¡¡Li que te han hecho!!

Helga observo alternativamente a su padre que la miraba consternado y a sus amigos junto con el maestro que permanecían apretujados en un rincón de lo que fue la escuela.

-¡¡Déjalos!!-grito la niña-ellos no tienen nada que ver en esta pelea.

-Puede que no pero después de todo: unos menos no afectaran mis planes-formando una especie de bola oscura apunto a lo que sobraba de la escuela-Creo que esto ya no lo necesito.

El cuerpo de Li rodó a los pies de la rubia quien al verlo sin sentido se arrodillo frente a el.

-¡¡Shaoran despierta!!-sollozaba la pequeña-¡¡Shaoran no puedo hacerlo sin ti!! ¡¡Despierta por favor!! No me dejes. No otra vez.

-¡¡Olvídalo princesa!!-se mofo el demonio-Tu amiguito esta desangrándose. Además mis garras aparte de ser filosas tienen un poderoso veneno. Si no esta muerto en pocos minutos lo matara. Nada puedes hacer ya por el.

Los niños empezaron a correr despavoridos ante la imagen del demonio acercándose pero nada lograron ya que no podían salir del campo de fuerza.

-¡¡Helga!! ¡¡Reacciona!! Te necesitamos, Ángeles-grito el rubio cabeza de balón.

La muchacha al ver a sus amigos en peligro, beso la frente del castaño y se interpuso entre el demonio y la escuela.

-Si vas a matarlos tendrás que matarme a mi también-contesto la chica-Acabaste con la primera persona que confió en mi y que me creyó y te juro por mi vida que no descansare hasta hacértelo pagar.

-Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez, recuerdas: según tú acabe con tus padres, tus amigos, el amor de tu vida y juraste que me harías pagar-el demonio ensancho más su sonrisa-¡¡pues aun sigo vivo y sigo esperando!!

-Helga, ¿que haces niña?-gritaba el gran Bob desde afuera preocupado por la vida de su hija-¡¡Quítate de ahí!! Esa cosa te va a matar

Una mano se coloco sobre su hombro, era la madre de Li quien derramaba copiosas lagrimas.

-Ella hará lo que tiene que hacer-susurro la señora.

-¡¡Esta loca, es mi hija no voy a permitir que la vuelvan a lastimar!! Tenemos que sacarlos de allí, su hijo esta herido. Debemos romper esto-grito el hombre dando golpes en el campo de fuerza.

-Nada podemos hacer. Solo creer en ellos-contesto la madre de Li.

Y por primera vez el gran Bob murmuro algo que de haberlo escuchado nadie lo hubiese creído: TE QUIERO HELGA, SIEMPRE LO HARE Y CREO EN TI.

Arnold intentaba poner a los demás niños a salvo tratando de cubrirse detrás de mesas y sillas aunque sabia que esto de nada serviría. El maestro Simons buscaba desesperadamente la manera de atravesar la barrera que los separaba a ellos del resto del mundo. Phoebe y Gerald observaron como Helga se interponía frente a la bola de oscuridad y Lila miraba lastimeramente el cuerpo de su pareja de baile tirado sobre un charco de sangre.

"_Shaoran, lo siento. Siento no haberte protegido. Siento haber peleado contigo por culpa de un estupido baile. Eres lo más importante en mi vida. No me importa morir porque se que llegare a tu lado, como siempre y hasta siempre: Gabriel y Ángeles para toda la vida"_

Con este último pensamiento la rubia cerró sus ojos no sin antes derramar una lágrima. La oscuridad se acercó a ella. Los niños se abrazaron entre si ante las irremediables puertas de la muerte, el maestro Simons abrazo a Arnold y los padres en las afueras abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al ver el inminente impacto de la bola oscura contra el pequeño cuerpo de la niña.

Mas la ola destructiva nunca llego…

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver unas hermosas alas blancas que salían de la rubia y la envolvían en forma de escudo.

-¡¡Que!! No puede ser. ¡¡Mi energía es la más destructiva del averno!! ¿Que paso?-pregunto confundido Belzemont.

-Ángeles ha regresado-sonrió aliviada Phoebe ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Unos hermosos ojos brillantes se abrieron, las alas de la pequeña se abrieron en todo su esplendor mostrando a una hermosa muchacha cuya luz que emanaba protegía a los demás.

-Te dije que volvería-sonrió dulcemente Ángeles.

El demonio enojado por la actitud de la niña se abalanzo sobre ella con espada en mano, el movimiento fue tan rápido que la pequeña no pudo defenderse. La espada la atravesó de largo en largo. Belzemont sonreía triunfante mas algo en la expresión de la niña lo desconcertó. Estaba sonriendo.

-Sangre Real-murmuro dolorida la rubia-La única capaz de regresar a la vida a otra persona de la misma sangre. La única capaz de curar hasta el más grande veneno.

El demonio vio con horror como la sangre de la pequeña, quien había caído al suelo cubriéndose el estomago en donde recibió la mortal herida, se mezclaba metros abajo con las del pequeño herido. Una hermosa luz lo ilumino por completo. Encerrándolo en una especie de capullo.

-¡¡Maldita!!-grito el demonio y con espada en mano se dispuso acabar para siempre con la chica.

Todos gritaron al verlo acercarse para matarla y cerraron los ojos ante la inminente tragedia.

Un sonido metálico los sorprendió y al ver lo que había ocurrido se quedaron anonadados. Tanto los que estaban dentro como fuera.

Shaoran se encontraba parado entre la princesa y el demonio. Su espada, uno de los objetos perdidos, se había interpuesto entre el ataque. Con su otra mano topaba suavemente la herida causada anteriormente a la princesa, emanando una bella luz celeste de ella, poco a poco la sangre de la niña empezaba a regresar a su cuerpo y sus heridas cerraban. Pero lo que más sorprendió a los presentes fueron unas inmensas alas plateadas que de la espalda del chico nacían.

-¡¡Gabriel!!-sonrió la rubia.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el chico levantándola delicadamente.

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar-sonrió la chica.

Tanto los niños como los padres se quedaron con la boca abierta, literalmente. Era como estar viendo a dos ángeles. La esperanza afloro en sus corazones.

Los ojos de la princesa y del castaño se posaron sobre el demonio que furioso miraba la escena a unos cuantos metros.

-¡¡Ustedes son los seres mas molestos que he visto!! ¿Creen que con su estupida transformación me van a derrotar? ¡¡Por favor, eh pasado por mucho, demasiado me atrevería a decir!! Mi poder es más fuerte que el suyo y ninguna lucecita o espadita me va a dañar.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Gabriel quien mostró la espada que brillaba grandiosamente.

-¡¡Pero que rayos!!-grito Belzemont al sentir que el poder de la espada era superior al suyo.

-Ahora pagaras todo el daño que nos has hecho-murmuro Ángeles suavemente.

"_¡¡Maldición!! No se como lo hicieron pero estos mocosos juntos pueden acabar conmigo. Cambio de planes, debo conseguir el último de los objetos, no destruirlo. Eso aumentara mi poder."_

Belzemont sonrió ante la mirada de los demás y alzando sus alas intento salir de allí.

-¿¡Ibas a algún lado!?-pregunto amenazadoramente Gabriel quien rápidamente lo había interceptado.

Los ojos del demonio y del ángel se habían encontrado, una mezcla de maldad y pureza. El fuego de pelear, la sensación de defender lo que uno quiere, el amor contra el odio, la esperanza contra la depresión, la esperanza contra la perdición. Todo esto resumido en dos nombres, nombres que para unos no significaba nada y que para otros significaba mucho, dos palabras: Gabriel y Belzemont.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Para empezar: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...Se que los deje colgados un buen tiempo con esta historia pero es que no me alcanzo el tiempo entre las pruebas y los trabajos no tenia tiempo para respirar…y habiéndome disculpado les dejo con este capitulo…lamento si corte en donde no debía pero tuve que hacerlo ya que se me fue la mano y con tantas hojas no lograba subirlo…Espero que les guste y por favor no olviden dejarme reviews...La opinión del lector es muy importante para el escritor…Prometo no tardarme tanto con el siguiente capitulo..Hasta la vista o hasta el próximo cap…)


	16. Chapter 16: Una Perdida que Lamentar

CAPITULO 16: UNA PÉRDIDA QUE LAMENTAR

**CAPITULO 16:** **UNA PÉRDIDA QUE LAMENTAR. HELGA Y SHAORAN DESAPARECEN. **

La batalla comenzó. El demonio descendió y golpeando el suelo con sus pies hizo que este se abriera. Un río de lava ardiendo se podía observar en el fondo, gritos de ayuda y risas macabras se podían escuchar.

-¡¡Yo lo detendré Ángeles!! Tú ponte a salvo-susurro Gabriel antes de salir volando a enfrentar al demonio.

Mas este envió una ráfaga de viento lo cual lo desvió.

-Lo siento pequeño pero no tendrás el honor de pelear conmigo. No aun. La batalla final se aproxima y ten por seguro que el que tratara de huir será otro. Suerte con mis amigas-rió Belzemont y en una nube de humo desapareció.

Ángeles y Gabriel se quedaron sorprendidos. Los habían dejado allí solos con un boquete infernal en el suelo y unos niños que suspiraban de alivio al ver al demonio marcharse.

Arnold se soltó de la mano del maestro y lentamente se acerco a la princesa.

-¿Helga eres tu?-pregunto el rubio.

-Tu eres Arnold ¿verdad?-pregunto la muchacha sonriendo dulcemente-Se que en este momento te estarás preguntando que paso. No te asustes tanto Helga como Li están bien.

-¿A que te refieres? ¡¡Tú eres Helga!!-contesto el chico entendiendo cada vez menos.

-Solo es un proceso de posesión Arnold. Los espíritus de Gabriel y Ángeles siempre han vivido en el cuerpo de Li y Helga mas no se habían echo presentes hasta hoy y eso es muy peligroso-contestó Phoebe acercándose con un asombrado Gerald.

-¡¡Tu que sabes de todo esto?!-pregunto sorprendido el moreno.

-Larga historia-contesto la pelinegra.

-¿Porque es peligros Phoebe?-pregunto el rubio preocupado.

-Porque no estamos listos-contesto Ángeles- Nuestros espíritus solo se deben liberar en el momento de la conversión es decir cuando reunamos los objetos y los usemos para mandar a Belzemont al lugar de donde salio, si lo hacemos antes gastaremos nuestra energía y al momento de la batalla final no podremos hacer nada. Por eso corremos el peligro de desaparecer en este momento con alma y cuerpo. Si algo nos ataca o hiere no puedo asegurarte que sigamos con vida. Debemos marcharnos y volver a nuestro estado de reposo sin gastar mas poder, así Helga y Li estarán bien hasta el momento final.

Gerald y Arnold pusieron caras de "no entendí ni jota" mientras Phoebe asentía sonriente.

-¿Como has estado chiquita?-pregunto dulcemente la princesa dirigiéndose a su amiga.

Mas la pelinegra no pudo contestar porque un grito de advertencia de Gabriel la hizo percatarse de lo que emanaba del hoyo.

-Es veneno, el aire que emite es venenoso. Estamos encerrados por lo cual los niños pueden morir al aspirarlo-previno el castaño acercándose al grupo.

-¡¡No te preocupes!!-contestó la rubia-Se que hacer, mi padre me enseño un conjuro que podemos usar.

Ante la mirada confusa de los demás Ángeles se coloco frente a los niños, dejándolos sorprendidos y soplando delicadamente sobre ellos creo una especie de capa transparente que los protegió.

Fuera, los padres observaban todo sorprendidos, el gran Bob miraba una y otra vez a la que había sido su hija. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, lo único que quería era romper ese muro y abrazar a su niña, a su pequeña Helga.

De repente la tierra empezó a temblar asustando a todos incluidos Gabriel y Ángeles que ya se disponían a volver a su reposo. Unas llamas azules salieron del boquete.

-Esto me huele mal-advirtió el castaño.

Tres demonios con aspecto de mujeres salieron de las entrañas de la tierra. Gabriel y Ángeles se pusieron en guardia.

-¡¡Maldición!!-grito Gabriel-ahora tendremos que pelear.

-Ahora tenemos problemas más importantes que esto, no sabemos si los cuerpos de los dos niños soporten tanto poder. Los podemos matar –murmuro preocupada Ángeles.

-Lo se pero tampoco podemos dejarlos solos contra las equina, sabes muy bien que pueden matarlos. Además mi cuerpo sigue débil aun por el ultimo golpe dudo mucho que el niño resista. Tendremos que debilitarlas y luego volver al reposo hasta la batalla final. Estoy seguro que Li y Helga podrán hacerlo.

-Tienes razón, confió en ellos-sonrió la rubia y poniéndose en posición de defensa se preparo para el ataque.

Los demonios rondaban a los dos muchachos con ansias de acabarlos, volaban cual brujas en escoba cada una relamiéndose ante el banquete que se exhibía metros abajo.

-¡¡Déjenmelos a mi!!-vocifero con una voz horrenda la que parecía ser la líder.

-Eso si que no hermana. Yo también deseo comer, además esos niños se ven deliciosos-se relamió la menor.

-Muy bien pues que esperamos. Recuerden que no debemos jugar con la comida-sonrió la ultima.

Las tres se prepararon para embestir a los asustados niños entre risas macabras y ojos llameantes de deseo.

Ángeles al ver el peligro junto sus dos manos y concentrándose creo una esfera de fuego la cual lanzo contra la primera que se acercaba peligrosamente mas esta fue inmediatamente apagada por una corriente de agua.

La rubia observo sorprendida como su ataque había sido enviado mientras el demonio abría sus garras amenazadoramente para atacarla y matarla. Gabriel percatándose de el ataque tomo a la chica y salto justo a tiempo antes de que una especie de acido lanzado por una de las demonios los alcanzara.

Un ruido fuerte alerto a la princesa quien observo como una de las bases que quedaban de la escuela temblaba cual gelatina. La escuela no tardaba en caerse encima de los pequeños.

-¡¡Debemos destruir el campo de fuerza!!-ordenó Ángeles.

-¿¡Como!! Ni tú ni yo sabemos como destruir el poder de Belzemont-se desesperó Gabriel mientras trataba de evitar los golpes de las equinas.

-¡¡Quizá nosotros no, pero Shaoran y Helga si!! Mira el tiene una magia especial por dentro, recuerda que…

-Si, si que es descendiente de uno de los magos mas fuertes que existió a la Tierra. Bien espero que sepan manejarlo. Estos demonios son demasiado fuertes.

-No te preocupes en cuanto caiga el campo de Belzemont su fuerza se debilitara.

-¿Como lo sabes?-se asombro el castaño.

-Hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes de mi-sonrió la chica-Estoy segura que Helga y Shaoran los derrotaran. Después de todos sus lazos son tan fuertes como los nuestros.

Arnold escucho esta última parte y observo interrogadoramente a la rubia quien no se percato de la presencia del chico.

-¡¡Bien pues hagámoslo!!-acepto el castaño.

Ante los sorprendidos ojos de los espectadores. Ángeles y Gabriel se tomaron las manos y cerraron los ojos. Una especie de energía blanca salio de sus respectivos cuerpos. Helga y Shaoran cayeron al suelo. Respiraban agitadamente y parecían estar profundamente dormidos. Por todo lo demás aparentaban estar bien. El cabeza de balón se acerco preocupado a la chica y Lila se aproximo al castaño.

La rubia abrió poco a poco los ojos, Arnold sostenía su cabeza. A tiempo logro divisar como una especie de mujer diabólica con alas se lanzaba para atacarlos.

-¡¡Cuidado Arnold!!-grito la rubia y lo lanzo lejos de allí. Mas fue demasiado tarde para la pequeña quien quedo atrapada por las garras del demonio.

El golpe dado en la tierra por culpa de la equina quien en ese momento volaba con la rubia entre sus patas, provoco que lo que quedaba del techo de la escuela se derrumbara encima de los niños y el maestro, quienes se vieron obligados a huir a campo abierto. Ahora todos eran presas fáciles. Los otros dos demonios tenían cara de niño en una dulcería y elegían a la presa que abriría su banquete de carne y sangre.

Pocos metros lejos de donde había caído el rubio se encontraba una pelirroja tratando en vano de levantar al castaño.

-Li levántate por favor, esas cosas que se apoderaron de ustedes dijeron que tu eres la única salvación. Rompe el campo de fuerza. Li despierta. No nos dejes-Lila movía de un lado al otro el dormido cuerpo del niño.

Los padres veían desesperados como esas rapiñas querían acabar con sus hijos y vanamente trataban de romper el campo.

La equina harta de sentir las patadas y puños que la rubia le daba para que la soltara se elevo a una altura considerable y riendo soltó a la pequeña.

-¡¡Quieres volar pues vuela mocosa!!-grito la malvada equina.

-¡¡Shaoran!!-grito Helga a medida que caía.

El castaño se encontraba en un estado de coma, dormía profundamente. Imágenes de ángeles y demonios pasaban por su cabeza de repente un grito desesperado de su amiga lo despertó. Abrió intempestivamente los ojos y se incorporo. Sin siquiera saber donde rayos estaba diviso la espada que tiempo atrás recuperaron y tomándola vio como del cielo caía una figura.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cerros sus manos sobre el objeto y se concentro.

"_Cuídala, es una orden. Sálvala"_

Una luz blanquecina salio de la espada y se interpuso entre el suelo y la pequeña quien aterrizo sobre la luz.

-¡¡Helga!! ¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado el castaño acercándose a donde había descendido la niña.

-¡¡Shaoran!! ¡¡Estas vivo!! Creí que Belzemont te había matado. Por cierto ¿Dónde esta el? ¿Que paso? ¿Que son esas cosas en el cielo? ¿De donde salieron? ¿Qué le paso a la escuela? ¡¡Que hacen nuestros padres allí afuera??-pregunto horrorizada la rubia la saberse descubierta.

-¡¡Chicos!!-se acerco corriendo Gerald-No se que rayos les paso o les esta pasando pero creo que deberían romper el campo de fuerza con esa espada. De lo contrario vamos a terminar siendo el desayuno, almuerzo y merienda de esos monstruos-señalo el moreno

Los ojos de Helga y Shaoran se posaron sobre la espada.

El castaño sintiendo una especia de calor de la espada cerró sus ojos, mas esta vez apunto a lo que parecía ser el centro del campo de fuerza. Las equinas al ver la acción del muchacho se lanzaron a atacarlo. Helga observo alrededor y encontró una especie de barrilla sobrante de la destrucción de la PS 118 y golpeó fuertemente a la primera.

-¡¡No te preocupes Shaoran!! Cierra tus ojos y trata de romper el campo. Nada te va a pasar-sonrió la rubia ante los ojos sorprendidos del castaño.

Li sonrió y nuevamente cerró sus ojos. Sentía como una potente energía salía de la espada y lo rodeaba. No sabía bien que hacer mas su instinto le decía que debía ganar control sobre ella.

"_Espada de protección y guardia, necesito que destruyas el campo de fuerza que mantiene prisionera a tu princesa. Usa tu poder. Destrúyelo"_

Mientras tanto una de las equinas se lanzo sobre el pobre Harold, justo cuando habría sus fauces amenazadoramente, el rubio la golpeo con un palo que había encontrado.

-Si se van a quedar quietos sin hacer nada serán presa fácil. Vamos tomen todo lo que encuentren y a pelear. Vamos a demostrarles que Helga y Li no son los únicos de por aquí que pueden luchar-grito el rubio.

Todos aceptaron eufóricos y agarraron cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimar.

Afuera los padres veían a sus hijos luchar por sus vidas y un sentimiento de orgullo general los invadió.

-¡¡Eso mi Rhonda!! Dale con todo a esa cosa-grito la madre de la pelinegra al ver que su hija, usando un tubo, había mandado a volar literalmente a la equina.

-Dale Gerald, tu puedes. En la cabeza. Ese es mi hijo-apoyaba el padre del moreno.

-¡¡Cuidado Arnold!! Eso es. Golpéala en la panzota por golosa. Ese es mi muchacho-saltaba de un lado para el otro el abuelo.

Los niños se defendían como podían poco a poco fueron formando un círculo alrededor de Li, Arnold se coloco a lado de Helga y el maestro al otro lado cerrando la defensa.

-Arnold…-llamo la rubia.

-¿Si Helga?-contesto el chico observándola.

-Gracias por todo-sonrió ella y se volvió a poner en guardia.

Las equinas daban vueltas acechadoramente sobre el grupo, justo cuando una de ellas se iba a lanzar a atacar, Li abrió los ojos y grito:

"_Rompe el escudo y salva a tu princesa. Te lo ordena tu amo, el que te saco de tu encierro. Hazlo por el poder de Li Shaoran"_

Todos observaron como una luz en forma de lanza aterrizo en el cielo, donde se encontraba el punto débil del campo de fuerza. Grietas se fueron formando por todo lado y en cuestión de segundos el campo se rompió.

Li cayo sobre sus rodillas, había tenido que usar toda su energía para romperlo pero lo había logrado. La rubia se acerco y sin poder reprimirse lo abrazo.

Las equinas cayeron del cielo, la fuente de poder de la que se alimentaban era aquel campo de fuerza.

-¡¡Noooo!!-gritaban desde el suelo-¡¡Esto no puede estar pasando!!

Los padres al ver que el campo de fuerza se había roto corrieron preocupados a ver el estado de sus hijos. Tanto Li como Helga se soltaron del abrazo y acudieron a sus padres.

-¡¡Papa!!-sonrió la rubia la ver al gran Bob parado delante de la niña.

-Me hubiese gustado que Olga estuviera aquí.

La cara de la niña se entristeció.

-Para que viera lo orgulloso que estoy de mi hija menor. Helga te quiero mucho-sonrió el hombre.

La rubia corrió y abrazo a su padre.

Alrededor todos los niños estaban con su respectiva familia.

-Te dije que me cuidaría mama-sonrió el castaño a la dama que lo veía con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Te quiero hijo y me alegra que estés bien.-sollozo la señora mientras besaba y abrazaba a su hijo.

El abuelo de Arnold se acerco con su nieto a ver los cadáveres de las equinas.

-Miren estas cosas si que son horrendas-llamo la atención el anciano dando la espalda al demonio.

-¡¡Cuidado abuelo!!-grito el rubio.

La equina se había levantado y se disponía a arrancarle el corazón al viejo de no ser porque Li se adelanto y mato al demonio cortándole la cabeza.

-¡¡Tengan cuidado!!-advirtió Li-Si esta estaba viva las demás también. Corremos peligro traten de salir.

Más ni Helga ni el señor Pataki lo escucharon. Estaban felices, felices de haberse reencontrado mutuamente. De estar juntos. De poder expresar lo que les tomo años decir.

Una equina se levanto con trabajo y furiosa enfoco con sus ojos a la rubia que abrazaba a un hombre. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió sus alas y rápidamente se lanzo sobre ellos.

-Te quiero papa, te quiero mucho y me alegra que estés orgulloso de mí-susurraba la pequeña.

-Te adoro pequeña, tu siempre serás y seguirás siendo el triunfo mas grande de mi vida-los ojos del gran Bob se posaron sobre las filosas garras que pretendían atacar a su hija.

-¡¡Helga no!!-grito Bob y cambio posición con su hija quedando el al frente.

Solo basto un segundo para que todos vieran la espantosa escena, antes todo el lugar se había llenado de alegría, de felicidad ahora todo era muerte y tristeza.

Unas gotas de sangre mancharon la cara de la rubia quien vio como los ojos luminosos de su padre se cerraban lentamente. Li al ver a la equina la mato rápidamente mas fue demasiado tarde para el señor Pataki.

El hombre cayo al suelo, la garra del demonio lo había atravesado directamente y ahora se desangraba.

-¡¡Llamen a un hospital!!-lloraba la pequeña-¡¡Hagan algo no se queden ahí paradotes!! ¡¡ Ayúdenlo!!

Todos observaban como la niña lloraba desconsoladamente, ni siquiera Li pudo consolarla.

-Hija…-susurro el hombre.

-¡¡Papa!! ¡¡Papa ¿estas vivo?!

-No olvides nunca que te quise y que siempre lo haré. Eres el orgullo de papa-sonrió Bob.

Un suspiro emano de su atribulado cuerpo. La vida se le escapo ante los dolorosos ojos de su hija quien no pudiendo hacer otra cosa grito del dolor.

-¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

Varios brazos acudieron para consolar a la pequeña más no pudieron hacer nada. La rubia estaba enloquecida, recordaba todo lo que había vivido con su padre, las veces que la ignoro, las veces que intento acercarse a ella, las veces que con silenciosas miradas se decían que se querían. El dolor era grande, muy grande.

La muchacha se levanto desesperada y se alejo del grupo.

Li intento seguirla pero su madre le aconsejo que lo mejor era dejarla sola.

Lagrimas de rabia y dolor caían por el rostro de la muchacha.

-¡¡Papa!! ¡¡Papa no!!-sollozaba-¡¡ ¿Por qué?!

Una sombra se coloco rápidamente detrás de ella, la chica se volteo abruptamente. Lo único que escucho fueron los gritos de todos.

-¡¡Ahora pagaras por haber matado a mis hermanas!!-grito la ultima equina observando fijamente al castaño quien se había detenido pocos metros cerca de el al ver que el demonio sujetaba a la pequeña con fuerza-No viviere pero al menos me llevare a alguien muy preciado por ti.

Diciendo esto la equina atravesó rápidamente el tórax de la niña.

-¡¡Noo!!-gritaron todos al ver como la sangre salía copiosamente del cuerpo de Helga.

El demonio desapareció entre cenizas. Había muerto al no tener el poder de apoyo de sus hermanas.

Li intento acercarse mas no pudo. Un circulo se formo alrededor de la rubia que continuaba parada viendo a un punto fijo. Llamas azules empezaron a nacer desde el suelo, poco a poco el cuerpo de la niña fue desapareciendo calcinado ante las aterradas miradas de todos. El viento soplo suavemente y la chica desapareció. Volviendo todo a la normalidad.

-¡¡Noooooo!!-grito Li. El castaño se acerco al lugar donde había estado la pequeña.

Todos prosiguieron a seguirlo horrorizados mas la tragedia aun no había acabado.

Una especie de estrella con cinco puntas se formo debajo de Li quien lloraba por la pérdida de su amiga.

Pronto una luz oscura empezó a emerger de ella y rodear al niño que no se percataba de esto.

-¡¡Li sal de ahí!!-grito Phoebe.

El muchacho apenas pudo levantarse, cuando la luz lo rodeo por completo y formo un remolino.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el castaño había desaparecido dejando únicamente la espada que utilizo para salvar a los niños.

Los padres abrazaban a sus hijos aterrados con el miedo de que a ellos también se los llevaran.

El día empezaba a nacer, iluminando una escuela destruida, unos padres asustados, un rubio adolorido por la perdida del amor y el cuerpo de lo que fue el gran rey de los localizadores.

El caos había empezado.


	17. Chapter 17: El guardian de Almas

CAPITULO 17: LA ENTRADA AL INFIERNO

**CAPITULO 17: LA ENTRADA AL INFIERNO. GUARDIAN DE ALMAS. **

_La Tragedia Continua_

_Dos personas desaparecidas y un muerto fueron el resultado del misterioso incidente ocurrido hace tres días en la Escuela PS 118. Aparte de los daños materiales se perdieron dos pequeños, un muchacho de aproximadamente 12 años y una niña, hija del conocido rey de los localizadores Bob Pataki quien precisamente ese día perdió la vida. La policía ha realizado las investigaciones necesarias mas no se ha podido encontrar nada porque al parecer las declaraciones de los testigos son inverosímiles._

_-Un gran demonio bajo y destruyo la escuela. Helga y Li se convirtieron en ángeles y nos salvaron pero después aparecieron tres más. Demonios con forma de mujer que nos atacaron…¡¡Fue horrible!! El señor Pataki intentó proteger a su hija y, murió luego la niña fue a parar en las garras de una de los demonios y desapareció. Li intento socorrerla pero la oscuridad se lo llevo-estas fueron las palabras del maestro Simons quien nerviosamente se retorcía las manos._

_Hasta ahora no se han descubierto las verdaderas causas de este desastre y hay personas que se rehúsan a dar información. Es importante que si alguno de los lectores conoce el paradero de los muchachos cuyas fotos están al final de este artículo se comuniquen con los números debidamente anotados._

_Esperamos que la ciudad de Hillwood se recupere pronto de este horrible acontecimiento y que los pequeños aparezcan y vuelvan con sus familiares._

_Reportera: Mishell Marhona_

_Fotógrafo: Carlos Villafuerte._

Arnold releyó el artículo y lo guardo cuidadosamente en el cajón de su escritorio. Tomo su mochila y salio por la azotea. Eran las 10 de la noche y a pesar de la torrencial lluvia el chico estaba decidido a llegar a su destino.

En los últimos días la ciudad antes tranquila se había vuelto un completo caos, las patrullas iban por las calles cada cinco minutos y se había impuesto un toque de queda. Después de lo acontecido, ningún niño podía salir de su casa pasadas las 4 de la tarde. Los padres que no habían visto lo sucedido en la escuela pensaban que era una exageración mas los que si estuvieron allí estaban aterrados, temían que el demonio merodeara sus casas para llevarse a sus hijos por lo que habían reforzado sus respectivos hogares que ahora literalmente parecían cárceles. Los pequeños intentaban comunicarse con sus amigos pero ni eso se les era permitido viéndose forzados ha establecer métodos y días para escaparse y reunirse en el único lugar que no estaba vigilado. La vieja casa del árbol.

Toc, Toc, Toc, Toc, Toc.

-Contraseña-se escucho una voz desde el interior de la vieja casita.

-Objetos Perdidos-respondió algo impaciente el rubio.

-Bienvenido Arnold—respondió Sid mientras abría la puerta y lo dejaba pasar.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó ansioso el muchacho.

-¡¡Y bien que!!-respondió una malhumorada Rhonda.

-Todo sigue igual-se anticipo Phoebe-Nuestros padres nos mantienen encerrados, la ciudad todo un caos y no sabemos nada de Helga y Li.

-¿Crees que les haya pasado algo malo?-pregunto una pelirroja hablando por primera vez desde que llego a la reunión.

-Lila por favor, a Helga la atravesaron de largo en largo y desapareció en cenizas y a Li se lo llevó una misteriosa luz. Es obvio que algo les paso-se exasperó Arnold sentándose en un pequeño tronco-¿Quiénes estamos hoy?

-Bien según la lista faltaron Eugene y Nadine-contesto Gerald.

-Con Eugene no se pero a Nadine sus padres planean llevársela a otra ciudad. Parece ser que anoche la descubrieron intentando entrar a su habitación después de la última reunión-respondió tristemente Rhonda.

-¡¡Maldición!!-bufo el rubio-¿Cuantos quedamos?

-Bien somos Rhonda, Phoebe, Lila, Stinky, Sid, Arnold y Yo-contó el moreno-Los demás prefirieron respetar el toque de queda.

Todos bajaron la cabeza pensativos. Generalmente el motivo de la reunión era hablar con alguien, reencontrarse con sus compañeras de escuela. Rescatar ese lazo de la infancia que poco a poco estaba desapareciendo.

Mas para Arnold la reunión solo era una excusa para torturar a Phoebe con preguntas. El no sabía quién había sido ella en su vida anterior pero como actuó durante el último enfrentamiento contra Belzemont el rubio se dio cuenta que ella sabia mucho más de lo que aparentaba saber. A tanto llegaba su acoso que Gerald se vio obligado a golpear lo cuando este le grito frenéticamente a la pelinegra que ¿donde rayos se encontraba Helga?

Aunque era claro que ella no sabia nada. Los nervios y la incertidumbre la hicieron su presa por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo procuraba quedarse quieta y callada.

-¡¡ ¿Bien cuales son las novedades que tienen?!-pregunto Rhonda rompiendo el silencio.

-Escuche que el gobierno va a colaborar para reconstruir la escuela-contesto emocionado Stinky.

-¡¡Ay por favor!! ¿Tú crees que después de lo que paso nos van a dejar ir?-rezongo malhumorado Arnold.

-Basta viejo, parece que hoy te levantaste con el pie izquierdo-regaño Gerald.

-¡¡Saben lo que dicen las malditas noticias sobre lo que ocurrió en nuestra escuela??-pregunto irritado el niño-¡¡Nada!! No dicen nada. A los que se animan a decir la verdad los tachan de locos. Y otros se inventan falsas historias para cubrir lo que en verdad paso. El gobierno solamente se preocupa por cuidar su imagen, poco le vale lo que nosotros sufrimos encerrados en nuestras casas. Todos son una bola de mediocres que se niegan a ver lo que tanto temen. Viven en su jaulita de oro negándose a expandir sus horizontes. De seguir así no se a donde vamos a parar. Belzemont es capaz de acabar con todos sobre todo ahora que Helga y Li no están.

-Eso es cierto. Todos creen que lo que paso fue solamente un accidente, una simple fuga de gas de la cafetería. Lo peor es que todo Hillwood se lo creyó ha excepción de nosotros y nuestros padres, que por un pelito nos salvamos de morir y sabemos la verdad-apoyo Sid.

-Creo que deberíamos…-empezó Lila pero el rubio la hizo callar.

-¡¡Espera…escuchen!!

A lo lejos se escucharon las sirenas de la policía.

-¡¡Nos descubrieron!!-se angustio Phoebe.

-Tranquila-hablo Gerald-No nos encontraran. Vamos todos.

El muchacho se levantó y alzando una pequeña alfombra mostró un pasadizo por el cual era factible huir. Uno por uno los niños salieron y corriendo se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

Mientras Arnold corría observo a lo lejos como la policía irrumpía en la casa y hacia pedazos todo lo que encontraba. Esa acción le hizo recordar la vez en la que Helga se unió al grupo para detener a su padre. Desafortunadamente ese recuerdo solo le produjo tristeza. Su abuelo le había dicho que se resignara porque al parecer su amiga había muerto pero el no podía creer eso. Sabia que esa historia no podía terminar así.

"_Regresa Pronto. Te necesitamos Helga"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El dolor era irresistible, sentía como si miles de bichos la carcomieran por dentro. No sabia exactamente si estaba viva o muerta, lo único que recordaba era haber visto a su padre morir y luego sentir unas inmensas garras atravesarla precisamente en el lugar donde aquel momento sentía la inmensa molestia. Helga se negaba abrir sus ojos, no quería regresar a lo que ahora era su realidad pero inevitablemente la pequeña rubia se vio obligada a despertar del letargo en el que desde hace algunos días se encontraba.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta que se encontraba en una especie de cripta cuya única puerta se hallaba rodeada de un aro de fuego. Algo nerviosa se incorporo mas al hacerlo sintió como la ropa que traía se manchaba de sangre. Aun tenía la herida abierta.

-Esto es imposible. Sigo con la ropa del baile pero si claramente sentí como las llamas acababan conmigo-recordó la pequeña escuchando el eco de su voz que inundo el lugar.

-¡¡Ya se!!-pensó la rubia-Phoebe me enseño a curar mis heridas.

Concentrándose Helga intento cerrar el lugar que le había arrebatado su vida sin embargo pasaron algunos minutos y por más empeño que le ponía la herida no cerraba.

"_Que esta pasando conmigo"_

Una especie de crujido se escuchó detrás de la puerta y la pequeña con una mano en su tórax, tratando vanamente de parar la sangre, se acerco al inmenso portal.

-¡¡Hola!! ¿Hay alguien allí?-grito la rubia algo temerosa.

Unas inmensas llamas azules se alzaron frente a ella haciéndola retroceder.

-Dime tu nombre-una voz gruesa retumbo en toda la cripta.

-Hel...Helga-susurro la chica.

-Tu alma no pertenece aquí ni allá, ese es el lugar de los no vivos condenados a un eterno sufrimiento, arriba es el lugar de los no vivos enviados a la tranquilidad y la paz. Que buscas aquí-retumbo nuevamente aquel fuerte vozarrón.

-Yo no busco nada-sonrío tímidamente la pequeña-Es solo que no se donde estoy. Creo que morí. La verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

Un silencio largo se interpuso entre la misteriosa voz y Helga. El anillo de fuego desapareció.

-Pasa niña-ordeno la voz.

La rubia se arrepintió de haber dado tal respuesta, que tal si ahora la mandaban al infierno por bocona. Temerosamente traspaso las puertas, una onda de calor la inundo cuando intento divisar de donde provenía las puertas por las que había entrado se cerraron.

-¡¡Sáquenme de aquí!!-grito Helga. "Que tonta, esa cosa me dice que entre y yo bien mandada voy y entro"

-Tranquila-una mano se poso sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

La pequeña volteo esperando ver una especie de monstruo pero lo único que encontró fue la típica imagen de un sujeto cubierto de largo en largo por una inmensa sotana negra con capucha. El rostro no se podía divisar pero la mano que en ese momento estaba al descubierto era blanca como la de un humano común y corriente.

-No me digas-se adelanto amargamente la chica-Eres la muerte y vienes por mi alma.

El sujeto misterioso empezó a caminar y la niña temiendo quedarse sola lo siguió. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que la pequeña se impacientara.

-¡¡ ¿Porque no me llevas de una vez por todas?!-pregunto irritada la chica.

-No estas muerta-contesto dulcemente esa voz.

"_Para ser la muerte esa cosa no da tanto miedo"_

-Si piensas que he venido por ti estas equivocada-siguió el encapuchado-Solamente soy tu guía, una especie de guardián de almas, velo como quieras. Se lo que te paso. No lo admites pero llevas algo en tu corazón que temes enfrentar. Por eso estas aquí y no saldrás hasta que lo descubras.

-Eso es mas que obvio monje negro-ironizo la chica-Soy una pequeña, a mi corta edad sufrí un horrible incidente (cuyos detalles no voy a dar por obvias razones), el chico que me gustaba se hizo novio de la tipa que yo mas odiaba, no conforme con eso llegue a descubrir que no soy quien soy, aparece un nuevo muchacho en mi vida y el tonto de Arnold se le ocurre decirme que esta enamorado de mi. Eso sin olvidar al demonio frustrado que me persigue por todo lado y a sus adorables hermanitos y secuaces que lo único que buscan es matarme. A cual de todas esas cosas quieres que enfrente para salir de aquí.

-Es gracioso-respondió el encapuchado-Pero no has mencionado lo que verdaderamente temes.

Helga enmudeció. Ya sabía a que punto se refería esa aparición y no quería toparlo. Sentía que si lo hacia se desmoronaría y no habría nadie para recoger sus escombros.

-Se que duele. La persona con la que pasaste tus años de vida, quien te cuido, quien a pesar de que no lo demostraba te amaba. Se fue.

La rubia continuaba callada intentando no escuchar esas palabras tan hirientes. El suelo por el que andaban se transformo. Antes era negro como si se tratara de un tipo de baldosa ahora era algo viscoso e inestable, tanto que la niña se vio obligada a agarrarse de la túnica de su interlocutor.

-Lo siento-murmuro la chica anticipadamente esperando un regaño del encapuchado mas este nunca llego. Al contrario siguió caminando como si nada.

-Recuerda que hay perdidas que nos ayudan a enfrentar lo que en el futuro vendrá, perdidas que nos engrandecen y que nos ayudan a crecer-continuo la misteriosa figura-Todo en esta vida tiene un motivo así como todo transcurre guiado por la norma elemental de la causa y el efecto.

La pequeña continuaba a su lado mas lo único que le atraía de la conversación era el tono de esa la mujer. La rubia notaba algo familiar más no sabia que. Hasta ahora lo único que había averiguado era que esa figura era una mujer y no la dañaría, pero durante cuanto tiempo mas seguirían así.

"_¿Quién será? Y ¿Por qué no ha acabado conmigo?"_

-Llegamos-anuncio la voz-Observa.

Helga miro al frente mas solo veía el camino que parecía no terminar.

-Se fuerte niña-ordeno la voz-Esto es lo que temes ver.

Una inmensa llamarada de fuego salio de las profundidades del camino y las atravesó, la rubia quiso moverse pero no pudo. Una espantosa visión se alzaba ante los azules ojos de la chica. Fuego por doquier, ellos se encontraban en un pilar, el único allí. Abajo litros de lava calienta corrían amenazadores, personas gritando por ayuda, dolor, angustia, miedo.

Demonios, seres aterradores, que por el calor la muchacha no logro identificar, carcomían una y otra vez los cuerpos de varios humanos. Llamaradas espantosas se alzaban altísimas presenciando aquel tortuoso acto. Helga no pudo más y cerro sus ojos, ojos angustiados ante el dolor ajeno. Al abrirlos la visión había desaparecido.

-¿De verdad quieres ir a parar allá?-pregunto la voz

-Claro que no-grito la chica-Esta loca. Debemos hacer algo por esas personas están sufriendo allí. Debemos rescatarlos.

-Nada se puede hacer ya por ellos. Las personas labran su propio camino-respondió la mujer-Aunque hay otras que con algo de amor logran conseguir la redención.

La niña la observo algo inquieta por lo que acababa de oír.

-Tienes que enfrentarlo-ordenó la mujer-Oh este será tu destino.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto la chica.

-La garra de la equina que te ataco no era normal, si es que a eso se le pude llamar normal. Belzemont la infecto, debió saber que ellas no podrían con ustedes. La garra estaba destinada para matar a tu compañero pero tú te acercaste a la equina quien viéndose en peligro y creyendo que se llevaría tu alma te atravesó.

-No entiendo-razono la rubia.

-La garra tenia un liquido que al contacto te mataría, mas este demonio olvido el pequeño detalle de que si alguien tiene una misión en la tierra no puede morir, su alma y su cuerpo se separan esas son las consecuencias ¿Notas que ya no te duele la herida?

Helga se sorprendió al escuchar eso y rápidamente observo su tórax, nada, la herida había desaparecido.

-Quiere decir que al m omento de traspasar la puerta mi cuerpo quedo atrás en la cripta-se horrorizo la muchacha.

-Ya estas entendiendo-respondió la mujer encapuchada- Ahora, si bien es cierto no estas muerta, al separarse tu alma del cuerpo corre el peligro de ser atrapada por los buscadores, una especie de ángeles guardianes que dictaminan el lugar a donde el alma viaja.

-¡¡Lo que me esta intentando decir es que esas cosas van a venir por mi!!-grito la chica.

-No si antes enfrentas el dolor que guardas en tu corazón, el dolor por el que temes volver a vivir.

-No entiendo en que me puede servir eso-respondió secamente la chica.

-Mucho, solo si encuentras una verdadera razón, solo si te perdonas, si dejas de culparte, si decides luchar el motivo por el que Ángeles reencarno junto con el que te logres forjar podrán ayudarte a salir de este infierno. Basta decirte que la visión que tuviste solo fue la entrada al infierno. Si te dejas vencer por la depresión y la tristeza puedes caer en un estado mucho peor que la culpa misma.

-Yo no me siento culpable por nada. Es solo que ya me canse, me canse de perder a las personas que mas quiero por esta estupida pelea, me canse de luchar, me canse de sufrir, de ver morir a quien mas quiero por nada...-lagrimas de rabia salieron de los ojos de la pequeña.

-Hasta que al fin lo has aceptado ¿Estas lista?-susurro la figura y elevando su brazo una luz blanca rodeo a la chica-Enfrenta tu propia visión y podrás salir.

Helga observo como la figura desaparecía, apenas escucho las palabras de aquella mujer. Luego todo se volvió silencio. Únicamente silencio y oscuridad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lo se..Lo se..Estoy segura que en este momento muchos de los que me leen quieren matarme…Solo tengo una excusa necesitaba terminar con Bob para que algo en Helga cambiara en el proximo capitulo se daran cuenta porque.

Muchas gracias a los reviews recibidos, me gusta mucho recibir sus opiniones y no duden en decirme lo que les gusta o disgusta con franqueza la verdad eso me sirve para continuar con la historia….Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	18. Chapter 18: Mi Querido Papa

CAPITULO 18: PAPA, MI QUERIDO PAPA

**CAPITULO 18: PAPA, MI QUERIDO PAPA. EL MOTIVO PARA LUCHAR DE HELGA. ¿MAMA QUE HACES AQUI?**

Tic, tac, tic, tac…

Tic, tac, tic, tac…

Recuerdos, recuerdos de buenos y malos momentos vividos. Eso era todo lo que pasaba por la cabecita de aquella niña, aquella niña que tenia miedo, miedo de salir, miedo de enfrentar lo que por primera vez había afectado su vida:** la perdida de un ser querido**. Había resistido todo, el inicio de una nueva vida, la superación de una horrible desgracia, el rechazo del amor, el nacimiento de un nuevo y hermoso sentimiento, la lucha por sobrevivir. Mas la muerte, la muerte estaba fuera de sus alcances. La muerte era algo completamente diferente.

Tic, tac, tic, tac…

Tic, tac, tic, tac…

Era extraño, tantas eran las veces que ella había deseado eso, que solo la dejaran en paz, que no se inmiscuyeran en su vida...Ahora era cierto, una de las personas que según ella le estorbaban había dejado de existir...Era demasiado, demasiada responsabilidad sobre ella. Ya no se sentía capaz de seguir, no si las consecuencias serian la muerte de sus seres mas queridos. No más.

El sonido desesperante del tiempo fue acrecentando la angustia de la pequeña que en ese momento sentía que caía por un duro y cruel abismo de recuerdos y pensamientos.

Tic, tac, tic, tac…

Tic, tac, tic, tac…

-¿¡Que es ese sonido!?-se exaspero la rubia -Suena como un reloj.

Helga se encontraba flotando en una especie de dimensión vacía, durante un buen rato ella nada oía o pretendía no escuchar nada pero hace unos pocos minutos ese sonido, que empezaba a molestar a la niña había empezado a repercutir fuertemente.

-Es Hora-se escucho una fuerte voz y de pronto la muchacha sintió que caía. Un enorme circulo de luz se abrió y la chica entro en el.

-¡¡Rayos ¿que esta pasando?!-grito la niña a medida que descendía por una especie de tobogán.

Un hermoso jardín con un gran árbol la recibió, Helga reconoció el lugar como su propia casa.

"_Cielos, que hago aquí"_

-¡¡Mia mami un anged!!-se escucho una infantil voz-Un anged acaba de atedizad en nuesto jadin.

La muchacha prácticamente pego un salto al percatarse que una niñita de unos tres años le apuntaba con su dedito. Detenidamente examino a la pequeña, debía de tener no más de tres años, llevaba un overol rosado y unos hermosos lazos rosados atados a cada lado de su cabecita. En cuanto Helga observo la única ceja que la niña mostraba se percato de quien se trataba.

-Vamos hija, allí no hay nada-sonrió una Miriam mucho mas joven de lo que en ese momento era-será mejor que enteremos adentro. Tu padre esta a punto de llegar.

La señora recogió a la dulce chiquita, quien no dejaba de ver a la recién llegada y entro en la casa.

"_No me vio, soy invisible para mi madre. ¿Que es lo que debo aprender con esta visión y porque a esa edad la Helga pequeña me ve? No entiendo nada."_

Un _"hola familia"_ provoco que la rubia saliera de sus pensamientos y se enfocara en la persona que acababa de llegar. Rápidamente Helga se deslizo al interior de su hogar, se percato que Miriam había decidido ir a acostar a la pequeña ya que no se la veía por ningún lado sin embargo a quien si se veía era al gran Bob quien lucia físicamente agotado. Se tiro en el sofá y espero a que bajase su esposa. Helga sintió un nudo en su garganta, mas antes de que reaccionare la voz de su madre la alerto.

-¿Que haces allí?-pregunto Miriam a medida que bajaba las escaleras con un babero en la mano y un tarrito con jugo en la otra.

La muchacha creyéndose descubierta se dispuso a contestar pero su padre se adelanto.

-¡¡ ¿Y en donde mas quieres que este Miriam?!-contesto abruptamente Bob-Me paso todo el día trabajando para esta familia y así es como me recibes.

-Cariño no me refería a eso. Creí que pasarías por Olga a su clase de música-contesto la señora mientras se sacaba su delantal y tomaba las llaves del auto-cuida a Helga por favor. Iré a recogerla yo.

-¡¡Pero…!!

-Nada de peros Bob, también es tu hija y merece que pases tiempo con ella-contesto Miriam mientras salía.

-Pero yo no se que hace con un bebe-imploro Bob en la puerta.

-Eres su padre, sabrás que hacer-sonrió Miriam y se despidió moviendo su mano a través del vidrio del auto.

El gran Bob se dirigió a la cocina observado por su hija, empezó a preparase un enorme sanduche de jamón y carne cuando un sonido como de golpe seco lo alerto. Poco después un fuerte llanto puso nervioso tanto al padre como a Helga.

-Y ahora que paso-el rey de los localizadores se levanto y subió corriendo las escaleras, atrás lo seguía su hija quien al verlo entrar en el que ahora era su cuarto se quedo parada observando el comportamiento de su padre.

-¡¡Papi, me duele!!-sollozaba incontrolable la niña.

-Vamos levántate, eres una Pataki, los Patakis no nos dejamos vencer y menos por una caidita.

-¡¡Me duele, papá!!

-¿Y ahora que hago?-se acongojo el padre mientras veía como su niñita derramaba copiosas lágrimas.

-¡¡Hagamos algo!!-se dejo escuchar Bob-Te prometo hacer lo que tu quieras si dejas de llorar.

La niña se limpio sus ojos azules y observo fijamente a su padre.

-Cántame

-¡¡Qué!!-se escandalizo Bob.

-Que me cantes, papi. Como lo hace Miriam antes de dormirme. Por fa.

El rey de los localizadores coloco a la niña en la cama y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro. Cantar, no era una de sus facultades y menos si se trataba de canciones infantiles. Además pasaba demasiado tiempo atendiendo su negocio, mucho tiempo cerrando tratos, tiempo en el que solamente veía a su hija menor para darle un furtivo beso o una rápida sonrisa. Que le podría cantar. No sabía la letra de ninguna canción. Su corazón se angustio.

La pequeña Helga lo observaba, veía como el rostro de su padre se entristecía. Una idea cruzo por su mente.

-Te ayudo con el comienzo-sonrió la niña mirando fijamente a su padre.

El gran Bob se limito a sonreír, a pesar de que su hija menor lo ayudase el no sabia como continuar. Porque, habría que admitirlo, el no era un buen padre que digamos. ¿Que hacer? ¿Como seguir?

Un día, sodo un día más

A tu lado quiedo estar

Eres la persona más valiosa

La que me ayuda a continuad

El padre se sorprendió al escuchar a su hija, sin saber como y solo escuchando su corazón continúo la canción.

Dulce princesita

Pequeño angelito

Aunque muchas veces no te veo

Siempre estas en mi corazón.

No pretendo que me entiendas

No a tu corta edad

Quiero darte lo mejor

Para que puedas triunfar.

Si te llego a lastimar,

Si alguna vez me quieres olvidar

No pienses que no te quiero

Solo recuerda que tu siempre mi corazón tendrás

Porque eres mi pequeña

Mi angelito

Y como tu no abra más

Bob Pataki sonrió al ver a su hija dormida, la arropo, le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación no sin antes murmurar: _Pase lo que pase siempre mi ángel serás. Duerme Bien Hija_

La rubia, quien había presenciado todo parada en la puerta salio corriendo al oír a su padre hablar con tanta ternura.

"_No voy a llorar, no lo haré"_

Helga llego hasta el árbol en el que solía jugar, y sin aguantar empezó a golpear con ira el tronco.

-¿Porque papa? ¿Porque me haces esto? ¡¡No me mientas!! ¡¡ Tú no eras el que acabo de ver!! ¡¡Solo te preocupaban tus estupidos localizadores, que pretendes con esa pos de padre bueno!! ¡¡Tú nunca me quisiste porque habría de sentirme mal ahora por ti!!-grito la chica reprimiendo sus lagrimas.

-Todo ocurre por algo hija, siempre hay una luz al final del camino.

-Esa voz-reacciono la rubia, más cuando ella volteo todo se volvió borroso.

En ese momento estaban frente a la tienda del Gran Bob Pataki, miro algo insegura las calles pero decidida entro. No había nadie. Estaba vacía. Por la oscuridad del cielo se podía decir que eran poco más de las 10 de la noche.

-Mis niñas, espero que me perdonen…

Helga escucho la voz de su padre que venia de la oficina principal de la tienda. Con firme paso empujo la puerta y encontró a su padre sentando observando una foto de ella y de Olga. Todo se encontraba igual a excepción de que ahora Helga mostraba en la imagen que tenía sus bien cumplidos 6 años.

-Se que no las veo, y me porto muy mal. En especial contigo Helga pero créeme lo hago por tu bien. Necesitas crecer, y ver que las cosas no se consiguen con facilidad. Olga lo ha logrado todo pero luchando, quiero que tu Helga aprendas a luchar pero no como Olga sino mejor que ella. Las quiero mucho aunque siempre parezco ausente tengan por seguro que pienso en ustedes dos, todos los días de mi vida…

-¿Señor Pataki?-interrumpió un hombre de cabello negro y con uniforme de guardia-Creíamos que se había ido.

-Que uno no puede tener un minuto en su propia tienda-bramo el gran Bob y sin mas metió la foto de sus hijas en su billetera y salio desafiante a la calle.

-¡¡No, esto es ridículo!! Papa pensando en nosotras, y sobre todo en el trabajo. No esta visión debe estar mal-razono Helga mientras veía como su padre se marchaba en el carro.

-Los padres no son perfectos, nos podemos equivocar pero ten por seguro que siempre buscamos su bienestar.

-De nuevo esa voz-susurro la rubia y con sus ojos intento divisar algo pero no pudo ver mas porque nuevamente borrosas imágenes pasaron por sus ojos.

Ahora se encontraba fuera de la escuela. Era un día lluvioso. Todos los niños entraban a la escuela acompañados de sus padres, una triste figura rubia completamente empapada y salpicada de lodo caminaba a lo lejos. Poco a poco se acerco a ese enorme edificio donde cursaría 6 años de su vida y se dispuso a observar desde afuera. Un auto llego y de él bajo un niño rubio con un paraguas, este se le acerco y le dijo algo agradable puesto que después de hablar con el la triste cara de la niña se había transformado en una llena de amor y alegría. La pequeña rubia entro después de el. Algo en ella había cambiado. Una esperanza de amor acababa de nacer en su pequeño corazón.

"_Este día lo recuerdo perfectamente. Es el primer día que vi a Arnold. ¿Que hago aquí?"_

Después de esperar unos momentos parada en la lluvia Helga se impaciento y se arrimo a una tienda que permanecía cerrada esperando su siguiente visión mas cuando se empezaba a aburrir un carro freno tan fuerte que el sonido llamo su atención.

-¿Papa?-se preguntó la chica al ver que un desesperado Bob bajaba del carro angustiado.

-¡¡Eh Abuelo!!-se acerco a un anciano que en ese momento entraba a su Packard.

-Si-respondió este algo desconfiado al ver la apariencia del extraño y su forma de hablarle.

-¿Usted no vio a una niña rubia con overol rosado entrar a la escuela?

-De seguro usted es el desnaturalizado que dejo a la pequeña venir sola a la escuela-contesto el abuelo.

-¡¡Eso no es su problema!! ¿La vio o no?-se impaciento Bob.

-Si, la niña entro atrás de mi nieto. Debo decirle que estaba muy triste la pobre, venia toda enlodada y mojada.

El rey de los localizadores enmudeció ante esto y se alejo del abuelo para ir a parar en la tienda donde la Helga mayor estaba observando y escuchando todo.

"_Pero que rayos esta pasando aquí. Yo jamás ví a mi padre en aquel día"_

Helga algo angustiada por lo que estaba a punto de oír se dispuso a irse de allí pero algo la detuvo.

-Lo siento. Se que en este momento me debes estar odiando por haberte dejado sola pero créeme que lo siento.

La muchacha se detuvo a l oír la sinceridad con la que su padre pronunciaba esas palabras.

-A veces suelo emocionarme tanto por los triunfos de Olga que olvido por completo que tú estas conmigo. Estoy seguro que a estas alturas creerás que soy un mal padre, quizá esa es la razón por la que desde pequeña nos llamas a tu madre y a mi por nuestros nombres, pero entiende que no somos perfectos-Bob le hablaba a la foto que había sacado de su billetera y una lagrima de tristeza resbalo por sus mejillas hasta caer en el rostro de una pequeña que malhumorada se había dejado tomar la foto.

La rubia observaba esto inmóvil. En su vida había visto a su padre llorar. Simplemente no lo podía creer.

-Mira lo que has hecho, yo el gran rey de los localizadores llorando por su hija. Que desgracia sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir que te defraude y estoy seguro que esta no será la primera vez. Lo siento Helga. Créeme que lo siento, solo quiero que sepas que siempre te quise, te quiero y siempre lo haré. A pesar de todo velo por ti y sin un día tengo que entregar mi vida a cambio de la tuya sin dudarlo lo haré. Eso tenlo por seguro mi niña.

Un pitido llamo la atención de la muchacha y del padre quien al ver a un policía parado cerca de su carro se limpio las lagrimas y poniendo su pos de hombre invencible salio a la lluvia.

-¡¡Esta bien…esta bien voy a mover mi carro!!-grito a medida que el hombre entraba a su auto y se alejaba.

-No fue tu culpa, nunca lo fue porque el desde que naciste te entrego su vida

Nuevamente esa voz volvió ha hacer su aparición mas esta vez la rubia no hizo nada para hallar su origen. Se encontraba demasiado estupefacta para hacerlo. El ambiente se torno borrosos nuevamente.

Imágenes, imágenes en las que su padre prefería defender a Helga antes que sus negocios, imágenes en las que su padre hacia lo posible por recuperar la confianza de la pequeña, imágenes en las que a pesar de sus torpezas le demostraba lo importante que la niña era para el.

La siguiente visión, la que más temía ver la niña fue el golpe mas duro para la misma: La muerte del gran Bob Pataki.

Helga no puedo reprimirse mas y arrodillada empezó a llorar, su corazón estaba aceptando que el hombre que tanto la había querido ya no estaba junto a ella.

Cuando la pequeña abrió sus ojos observo algo diferente, Hillwood estaba desolada, miles de cuerpos mutilados descansaban en el suelo. Su madre, su hermana, sus amigos...todos. Estaban muertos. Encima se podía divisar a miles de figuras demoníacas riendo y disputándose a las personas para acabar con ellas. Gritos, llanto incontrolable por todo lado. Sangre y Destrucción se podía ver en cualquier lado donde la muchacha posase su vista. Helga asustada empezó a avanzar por las destruidas calles hasta que un pájaro negro se acerco a ella y tomándola por los brazos la elevo, la chica no opuso resistencia. Se acercaron a Belzemont quien se alzaba sobre una pila de huesos. Riendo macabramente.

-No pudiste Ángeles, la chiquilla no fue tan fuerte para salir de mi trampa y murió. Creíste poder vencerme con el chico pero no lo hiciste, la voluntad de Helga no fue tan fuerte y ahora el mundo es mió. ¡¡Completamente mió!!

Soledad, tristeza, odio se podía palpar en la atmósfera de aquel mundo apocalíptico.

-No quiero-susurro la rubia al ver todo esto-No quiero que el mundo termine así. No puedo permitir que alguien más vuelva sufrir el dolor de perder aun ser querido. No puedo dejarlo vivir. Debo acabar con esta destrucción, debo acabar con Belzemont y para eso…debo vivir.

El pájaro la soltó y la visión se esfumo. En ese momento la muchacha aterrizo en un lugar lleno de luz.

La chica empezó a recordar todo lo visto a medida que su corazón aceptaba lo que ella pensaba. Bob siempre la quiso, la quiso mucho a su manera. A pesar de todo ella no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido. El dio la vida por un motivo, por su hija. El quería que su hija estuviera viva para que cumpliera su misión.

-¡¡Papa!!-grito Helga mirando hacia un cielo de indefinidos colores que se había formado sobre la chica-Papa querido, ya entendí. Demasiado tarde pero lo hice. Tu siempre buscaste mi bienestar, no fuiste un mal padre solo te equivocaste al igual que yo. Te quiero, y siempre lo haré mas no dejare que tu sacrificio sea en vano. Regresare para acabar con los que quieren dañar a mis amigos, a mis seres queridos. Regresare para protegerlos. Por tu vida y por la mia, no dejare que sangre inocente se vuelva a derramar. No dejare que otros experimenten el dolor que yo sentí.

Las lágrimas retenidas en los ojos azules de la chica no aguantaron más y descendieron rápidamente por sus mejillas. Helga tapo sus ojos con sus manos y lloro a más no poder. Ese sentimiento de culpa había sido suplantado por el dolor. Había enfrentado el dolor. Y su mas grande temor, el temor a no poder cumplir su misión, las consecuencias de dejarse vencer, había sido vencido. Ahora tenia una misión, la de evitar que Belzemont triunfara, la de mantener la paz, la de luchar por la vida de sus familia y sus amigos. La de salvar al mundo. Era algo duro pero era su deber. No podía rendirse, no podía permitir que personas inocentes pagaran las consecuencias de su cobardía. Iba a luchar, luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Unas manos alzaron el rostro atribulado de la chica y esta fijo la vista en los grises ojos que en ese momento la veían.

-No llores angelito mió-se escucho una voz algo ronca. Era su padre.

-Lo siento…Yo…Yo no quería que tu murieras-sollozo la pequeña

Su padre la abrazo durante un buen tiempo. Una sensación de paz y tranquilidad invadió a la niña.

-Es hora de que vuelvas-sonrió el gran Bob.

-No quiero dejarte papa, no, por favor.

-Vas a permitir que mas personas mueran.

-…

-¿No verdad? Esa no seria mi niña. No te preocupes que yo siempre estaré en tu corazón. Siempre supe que serias alguien grandiosa y siempre estuve orgulloso de ti.

-Te quiero papa

-Te quiero niña, mí dulce niña-su padre le dio un beso en la frente y desapareció.

La pequeña se quedo parada un momento sola, con su mano izquierda limpio sus lágrima y decidida espero. Una luz negra se abalanzo sobre esa extraña dimensión y la muchacha por un momento cerró sus ojos.

Nuevamente se encontraba en el pasaje por donde la misteriosa figura la había echo caminar, mas ahora tenía la sensación de que debía buscar la puerta por donde entro y salir de allí en cuanto antes. Escucho una especie de cadenas al voltear diviso a 10 ángeles con sendas capas negras que venían tras ella.

-¡¡Rayos tengo que salir de aquí!!-grito la chica y empezó a correr en dirección contraria.

-Perdiste todo-grito uno de los ángeles desde atrás tratando de persuadirla para que se entregue.

-No tienes a nadie-grito otro.

-Todos te creen muerta.

-Es mejor que te entregues.

-Para que quieres volver a un mundo tan destructivo.

-Ven, ven con nosotros.

-Estarás bien.

Helga corría a más no poder, hasta que diviso la puerta y el anillo de fuego por donde había entrado. La niña se detuvo y antes de traspasar grito: _Tengo razones para vivir y no se preocupen que en lo que cabe todo ira bien. Espero no volverlos a ver hasta mucho tiempo después._

-Lo lograste, saliste antes de que los buscadores te atraparan-la misteriosa figuras del guardián de almas estaba frente a la rubia- Es hora de que vuelvas a la tierra

-Antes de eso. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-Pregunta

Helga no se fue con rodeos y mirando al encapuchado hablo.

-¡¡Se puede saber que haces aquí mama!!-pregunto la niña acercándose abruptamente al sujeto y arrancándole la capucha.

El guardián de almas era Miriam.

-De manera que me reconociste hija.

-Como no hacerlo durante las visiones tú me guisaste y al compararla con la voz de la Miriam que aparecía en mi visión se me hizo facial asociarlas.

-Eres muy inteligente pequeña.

-No puedo creerlo. Tu, tú que nunca estuviste para mí. ¡¡Que pretendes eh!! ¿Que haces aquí?

Miriam se acerco a su hija y pasando una mano frente a ella la desmayo.

-Todo a su debido tiempo Helga, todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora es tu hora de regresar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una fuerte lluvia caía sobre Hillwood. Todas las calles estaban mojadas, aquella tarde habían suspendido la construcción de la escuela por el tiempo.

Una brillante luz apareció cerca del árbol en donde los dos niños mas buscados de la ciudad habían desaparecido. Una muchacha se levanto con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, sin recordar nada de lo que había vivido durante su muerte. Lo único que había en su mente era el recuerdo de su padre, mas pensar en ello no la ponía triste. La chica se levanto, sus heridas habían cerrado, el vestido blanco del baile estaba todo enlodado. Mas ella estaba bien y con nuevas fuerzas para luchar, ahora tenía porque hacerlo un motivo, por su objetivo. La chica sonrió y empezó a caminar camino a casa.

Helga G Pataki había regresado. Más no sabía lo que ahora le esperaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola de nuevo saludos de Ecuador. Les dejo este capitulo, el otro no se cuando vuelva ya que no tengo inspiración. Por fa déjenme muchos reviews recuerden que sin ellos mi historia pierde su magia. Hasta el próximo capitulo


	19. Chapter 19: La aparicion de Helga

CAPITULO 19: LA APARICION DE HELGA

**CAPITULO 19: LA APARICION DE HELGA. EL MISTERIOSO BRILLO DE LA ESPADA. ¿DONDE ESTA SHAORAN?**

_Una mirada basto para saber que ella estaba muerta, el fuego consumió su esencia, su alma, su vida. Todo por una pelea, él se había alejado los últimos días por una inútil discusión. Sensaciones de ira, de culpa lo invadían ¿Al fin de al cabo la amaba o no? Que era lo que sentía. Él jamás había sido bueno con sus emociones y menos si se trataba de decírselo a esa persona especial. Sus ojos cafés vieron con honda tristeza como los últimos vestigios de Helga desaparecían, angustiado pero con un ahíto de esperanza se acerco esperando que todo fuera un juego, su imaginación, una fantasía mas lo único que le fue posible palpar fue la cruda realidad que irremediablemente caía sobre el pequeño. Sin saber lo que le esperaba, lo que pasaría, él se arrodillo, intentando apresar en su memoria el olor, el exquisito aroma que la muchacha había dejado en el aire. Inesperadamente una extraña insignia se formo bajo el muchacho, el estaba consiente de que algo malo pasaría mas resignado a la perdida de su amiga no tuvo fuerzas para defenderse, para luchar… ya no mas. De un momento a otro una luz oscura lo rodeo y él desapareció. El chico era transportado pero ¿a donde? Él solo sabia que lejos, muy lejos de los amigos que había echo. Muy lejos de la magia que innumerables veces lo había salvado, lejos de la reconfortarte sonrisa de su madre, lejos de esa persona especial, tristemente muy lejos de ella._

Sobresaltado el pequeño abrió sus ojos. Cuanto había permanecido en ese estado. Ni el mismo lo sabía. Los recuerdos de aquel terrible incidente lo habían torturado impidiéndole abrir sus ojos hasta aquel momento. Desesperado intento moverse pero para su sorpresa descubrió que no solo estaba desnudo atrapado en una especie de bola de agua sino que frente a el una misteriosa figura se movía de un lado al otro.

-Puedes hablar si lo deseas. Somos las únicas personas aquí-hablo aquella figura que se mantenía en la oscuridad.

-¿Como quieres que hable si estoy atrapado en el agua?¡ Me voy a ahogar!!- grito inconscientemente el chico.

Sorprendido el joven observo como alrededor de su cabeza se había formado una especie de manto de energía que lo mantenía completamente seco y que precisamente le permitía hablar.

-Pero ¿Cómo?-se pregunto el chico.

-No eres el único que tiene poderes mágicos. Mocoso.

"_Los únicos que me llamaban así eran Kerberos y el hermano de Sakura: Toya. Pero ¿que rayos esta pasando?"_

-¡¿Que quieres?!-interrogo desconfiadamente el pequeño.

-Es muy pronto para decírtelo. Confórmate con saber que desde hace tiempo eh seguido tus pasos. Incluso antes de que viajases a Tokio a capturar esas estupidas cartas.

-¡¡Como es que sabes de ellas?!

-Se mucho de ti.

El joven intento zafarse de lo que lo tenía preso, pero para su sorpresa recibió una especie de descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Eso no era nada normal. Temerosamente empezó a ver en el lugar en el que se encontraba, mas todo estaba oscuro. Nada se divisaba allí. Solo un rayito de sol penetraba quizá a través de una pequeña abertura en el techo de aquel lugar, mismo rayito que de vez en cuando iluminaba a su misterioso interlocutor quien no paraba de moverse.

-¿Porque me tienes aquí? ¡¡Déjame salir!! Necesito…Necesito…

Una punzada de dolor en el corazón le hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado, el baile, la batalla, la muerte del padre de Helga y la desaparición de la misma.

-¡¡Donde esta??-se desespero el muchacho.

-Te refieres a la rubia que últimamente luchaba a tu lado. Esta muerta mocoso, resígnate.

-¡¡Eso no es cierto!! Ella no puede haber muerto. ¡¡No!!

-¡¡Basta ya!! No quiero escuchar tus lloriqueos. Regresare pronto ahora que has despertado necesitas comer, no quiero que mueras de hambre.

-¡¡Espera!! ¡¿Qué le paso a Helga?! ¿Dónde esta? ¿Tú la tienes? ¿Por qué me tienes aquí? ¿Trabajas para Belzemont? ¡¡Responde!!

El horrible silencio de ese sitio le hizo caer en cuenta al chico que se había quedado solo.

-¿Donde estoy?-murmuro el muchacho para si mismo, moviendo lentamente sus manos en el agua.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡¡Kimba es hora de cenar!!-grito Gertie desde la cocina.

-No tengo hambre abuela, gracias pero creo que me iré a acostar temprano-contesto el chico mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Los abuelos del muchacho lo observaron tristemente.

Desde aquel terrible incidente en la escuela el comportamiento de Arnold había cambiado. Antes solía ser muy abierto respecto a lo que le pasaba, confiaba en todos, maduramente resolvía sus problemas y si necesitaba de ayuda la pedía. Ahora parecía alguien completamente diferente. El chiquillo del pasado había desaparecido y suplantado por uno cascarrabias, tristón y solitario. Los sentimientos de aquel chico se habían evaporado, para ser mas exacto la persona que causaba esas emociones había desaparecido y a pesar de que todos, le decían que lo supere, que ella no iba a regresar el no la podía olvidar. Ese tormento, lo que lo tenía así, tenia nombre y apellido: Helga Pataki.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. _

-¡¡Yo contesto!!-grito el chico a medida que salía de su cuarto a contestar.

"_Rayos y ahora quien podrá ser "_

-Buenas Noches ¿Con quien hablo?-habló con una voz monótona.

-…

-Bueno-repitió el rubio.

-…

-Escucho su respiración. ¿Quién es?-insistió el chico.

-_Beep, beep, beep_-habían colgado.

El niño se dirigió a su cuarto y tirándose en la cama se dispuso a ver las estrellas hasta quedarse dormido pero la lluvia afuera, caía torrencialmente, curiosamente no había parado desde el día en que Helga y Li desaparecieron.

Un trueno cruzo los cielos, definitivamente esa era la peor noche de todas. Parecía que el cielo estaba a punto de caerse, aunque eso no le parecería extraño a esas alturas. Las cosas no andaban nada bien, y no solo allí sino en distintas partes del mundo. Asesinatos, extraños incidentes y desastres naturales se podían percibir por todo lado. Los demás países no sabían que hacer a más de tirarse la culpa unos a otros lo cual podía provocar una tercera guerra mundial. Solo Arnold y sus amigos sabían que ocurría pero para su desgracia no podían hacer nada. Absolutamente nada.

**FLASH BACK**

-¡¡ ¿Escucharon las noticias?!-pregunto Rhonda algo contrariada.

-¿Te refieres al asesinato del primer ministro en Noruega?-pregunto Sid.

-Fue horrible. Dicen que el pobre murió completamente calcinado pero lo mas extraño es que cerca de sus restos no se hallo ningún liquido que causara su combustión- contó Stinky.

-¡¡Basta ya!! ¡¡Dejen de hablar de cosas que no tienen que ver en con lo que nos esta pasando!!-se exaspero Arnold.

Era la décima reunión que se celebraba en la casa del árbol y a pesar de que hasta el momento nadie los había sorprendido los pequeños tenían miedo de ser atrapados infringiendo la dura ley que en ese momento gobernaba Hillwood.

-Estamos atrapados en nuestra casas-continuo el cabeza de balón- sin poder salir. Y ustedes se preocupan por un ministro de quien sabe donde. Lo que debería ser nuestra prioridad es encontrar a los únicos que nos pueden librar de esto.

-¿Te refieres a Li y Helga?-pregunto tímidamente Lila.

-Exacto. Esta ciudad no es ni la sombra de lo que era, hay policías por todo lado. La construcción de la escuela esta estancada por la lluvia y nuestros padres no nos dejan salir ni para comprar un simple helado ¡¡Es absurdo!! Hasta los adultos tienen que salir solo una vez para comprar el abastecimiento de la semana todo ¿Por qué? Por el estupido temor a que Belzemont se vuelva a aparecer. Lo que pase en otros países debería tenernos sin cuidado, acaso ellos se han preocupado por nuestra situación-vocifero el rubio.

-Te equivocas-murmuro Phoebe

-¿Que?-interrogo el muchacho dirigiéndose a la pelinegra que lo observaba fijamente.

- Es obvio. El siempre a buscado el poder, prácticamente desde tiempos muy antiguos sobornó, envenenó (metafóricamente hablando) y mintió con tal de poder establecer su maldad sobre todo lugar que él veía. Ahora su objetivo es la Tierra. No se han dado cuenta que últimamente no solo nuestra ciudad esta así, acosada por la duda y el temor sino todas las demás. Su veneno, su ambición se han extendido y sobre todo ahora que ni Li ni Helga están para detenerlo.

-Pero ¡¡ ¿como podemos defendernos?!-se desesperó Geráld.

-Tristemente los males que ahora se han intensificado ya estaban allí. Antes de que Belzemont apareciera los humanos ya habían fomentado estas maldades. Nada se puede hacer ya, más que esperar. Esperar que Belzemont sea destruido para que toda la maldad que ha aumentado desaparezca y vuelva a la normalidad. O en lo que cabe de normal porque tarde o temprano los humanos van a terminar cavando su propia tumba.

-Hablas como si tú no fueras humana-se sorprendió Geráld.

Phoebe solo se sonrojo y miro para otro lado. Toda esa afirmación había dejado a los niños muy tristes. A pesar de que acabasen con Belzemont el mal seguiría alimentando los corazones ambiciosos de miles de personas. Hasta donde iba a llegar la raza humana por poder. ¿Hasta donde?

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Arnold se hallaba meditando esta revelación. Hace rato sabia que Phoebe era algo más de lo que aparentaba ser pero desde que casi la lastima por pedirle información de la ubicación de Helga el no se le había acercado. El hecho de que los humanos cavarían su propia tumba lo tenia preocupado, según ella el fin del mundo estaría acercándose acabasen o no con Belzemont. Intranquilo por estos pensamientos se levanto para observar a través de la ventana, la lluvia no le permitía divisar nada ni siquiera a la patrulla que como todas las noches rondaba su vecindario. Un golpe seco llamo la atención del muchacho quien inmediatamente volteo a ver el origen de ese sonido: su armario.

-¿Que es eso?-murmuro para si mismo el chico al ver que por la rendija de la puerta se divisaba un pequeño esplendor azul.

De golpe el rubio abrió el lugar de donde provenía el brillo tan solo para observar un pequeño pañuelo rojo que envolvía algo. El muchacho se arrodillo para examinar que era.

-Es la espada de Li-se sorprendió al abrir el envoltorio y ver su contenido.

**FLASH BACK**

-¡¡No abuelo por favor!! ¡¡Esto no puede estar pasando!! ¡¡Ella no esta muerta!!-sollozaba Arnold al ver el lugar en el que su querida amiga había desparecido en cenizas.

-Vamos hijo-contesto tristemente el anciano-Será mejor irnos, tienes que descansar. Ya nada se puede hacer. Vamos a casa no puedes seguir mas aquí. Mira ya esta amaneciendo.

-Abuelo, ella puede volver estoy seguro que Li la traerá de vuelta. Por eso se fue ¿no?-argumento desesperadamente el pequeño.

-Lo siento pero ella no va a volver y dudo mucho que el también-susurro Phil-por favor no nos hagas esto Arnold. Eres lo único que tenemos y si te perdemos no sabría que hacer. Ven a casa conmigo: No quiero que nada te pase. Por favor ven.

El rubio observo como su abuelo se derrumbaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba. No debió ser nada fácil ver lo que vieron. Sentir la desesperación a cada ataque que los pequeños recibían. Rezar por la vida de los niños. Esperar y no poder hacer nada por salvarlos.

Preocupado por la persona que desde pequeño lo cuido, el cabeza de balón acepto ir. Cuando estaba a punto de subirse al auto observo que algo entre el césped brillaba con intensidad y decidido antes de que nadie se acercara tomo el objeto que llamaba su atención. Al llegar a la pensión el muchacho no pudo más y recordando lo pasado subió a su cuarto para llorar. Tomo la espada y la envolvió guardándola en su armario hasta el día en el que su dueño apareciese de nuevo. Luego se entregó a la tristeza absoluta.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Es cierto desde el día que llegue y lo guarde aquí no he vuelto a sacarlo. Es duro pensar que ha pasado un mes desde aquel fatídico día-recordó el chico-Pero es muy extraño que la espada no haya desaparecido, al igual que su dueño. Según recuerdo la espada solo parecía quedarse para defender y proteger a Ángeles, en este caso Helga. Pero ni ella ni Li están entonces porque sigue aquí y no se fue. No desapareció como ellos.

-Tal vez por que nunca me fui Amoldo-respondió una voz demasiada familiar detrás de el.

Una pequeña entraba en la habitación del muchacho a través del traga luz, había escalado hasta la azotea para entrar sin ser percibida a la pensión. Llevaba toda su ropa blanca rota, empapada y manchada de fango. Su rostro mostraba tristeza pero en lo que cabía lucia muy bien.

El pequeño no sabía que creer, desde el día que ella desapareció había soñado con eso y ahora que la veía estaba completamente paralizado por la emoción.

-Hablando solo en tu cuarto. Que mal cabeza de balón parece que la ultima batalla te hizo daño. ¿Y como es eso de que ha pasado un mes, que yo recuerde la pelea ocurrió ayer en la noche? No entiendo que esta pasando-hablo la rubia parándose frente al chico.

-¡¿Eres tu?!-sonrió Arnold y sin dudarlo mas corrió a abrazarla-¡¡No estas muerta!! ¡¡Estas viva!!

-¡¡ ¿Qué!? ¡¡Yo!? ¡¡Muerta!!-se sorprendió a medida que dulcemente se separaba de su amigo.

-Acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que paso hace un mes.

-¡¡Y dale con lo mismo!! Que la pelea fue ayer.

-Helga, una equina te ataco y una llamarada de fuego consumió tu cuerpo. ¡¡Desapareciste!!

-Eso no puede ser. Recuerdo que… –pensó la chica tristemente-Que vi morir a mi papa. Luego me desmaye y hoy en la tarde desperté en la escuela, en medio de una terrible lluvia.

-De verdad crees que yo te habría dejado sola, tendida en las ruinas de la escuela exponiéndote a cualquier ataque.

-¿Que me paso?-se pregunto la rubia intentando recordar.

-No lo se. Pero desde que tu no estas esta ciudad se ha vuelto un caos.

-Lo se –se adelanto la chica-Cuando desperté vi unos tractores fuera de la escuela. Supongo que la están reconstruyendo si tú dices que ha pasado un mes…

-¡¡No lo digo yo Helga!! Pasó un mes. Un mes de tristeza, de incertidumbre. La policía te busco pero al no tener noticias tuyas dieron por hecho que en la supuesta explosión de gas de la escuela tú te desintegraste.

-¡¡ ¿Qué?! ¿Como que una explosión…?

-Además dado que la escuela esta destruida las clases se han suspendido durante todo este tiempo, los padres que vieron toda la batalla están seriamente traumados y solo salen para abastecerse de alimento, los padres que no estuvieron allí piensan que es un invento nuestro y la policía decidida a no dejar el caso en las tinieblas a puesto patrulleros por toda la ciudad. Hay toque de queda y a nosotros que vimos todo nos han prohibido hablar con nuestros compañeros. Hace días que no juego con Geráld, veo a la pandilla o si quiera cruzo palabra con Ronda o alguna de las chicas. Es mas algunos padres se llevaron a sus hijos de la ciudad pero eso no es todo, Belzemont aprovecho esta situación para apoderarse de todo el mundo, desastre, asesinatos, la muerte ronda por todos los países poniendo en riesgo a todo el mundo por lo que nadie nos presta atención, la reconstrucción de la escuela n a avanzado por que la lluvia no ha parado desde que tu te fuiste.

-Wow, Wow, Wow. Espera un momento que no puedo digerir tanta información en tan poco tiempo-contesto la pequeña a medida que se sentaba en la cama de Arnold tratando de analizar lo que este le acababa de decir.

-Lo siento pero es la realidad. Desde que te fuiste nuestras vidas, mi vida se hizo añicos. No sabes cuanto te extrañe-se acerco el chico acercando su rostro al de su amiga-Creí que jamás volverías. Que no te volvería a ver. Y ahora estas aquí. Viéndome con esos ojos azules que yo tanto anhelo vean a través de mí y comprendan que jamás haría algo para dañar a su dueña.

-Arnold yo…

-Te extrañe, todos me decían que me diera por vencido, que jamás aparecerías. Que estabas muerta.

-No se lo que me paso-contesto algo sonrojada la muchacha por la cercanía del rostro del rubio- No recuerdo nada, hasta hace algunos momentos creía que había pasado tan solo un día de la batalla. Se que debiste haber sufrido mucho, lo siento Arnold. No se lo que me paso no tengo excusa porqué ni yo misma me entiendo pero te n por seguro que mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño.

-Lo se. Solo me basta con tenerte aquí, estoy satisfecho-sonrió el chico tomando con su mano la mejilla de la pequeña-Porqué a la primera persona que acudiste fue a mi. Solo a mi y eso me demuestra-siguió acercándose lentamente a los labios de Helga-que soy importante para ti.

Toc…Toc… Toc

La rubia inmediatamente se separo de Arnold. Y se escondió precisamente en el armario sin percatarse de la espada que yacía en el suelo.

-No le digas que estoy aquí-susurro la niña.

El muchacho asintió y escondiendo la espada debajo de la cama abrió la puerta.

-¿Que pasa abuelo?-pregunto el chico inocentemente.

-Nada, es solo que escuche ruidos. ¡¡Vaya!! Si que hace una tormenta horrible ¿verdad?-pregunto el anciano observando el techo.

-Si tengo mucho frío y sueño.

-¿En serio? y si tienes tanto frío como dices ¿porqué la ventana para salir a la azotea esta abierta?

Arnold palideció. El viento en aquel momento entraba violentamente al cuarto. Phil cerro la ventana y sonriendo salio de la habitación.

-No olvides que siempre estaremos para ti. Cuenta con nosotros-dijo antes de salir.

Arnold se quedó pensativo. Es que acaso su abuelo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Helga en la habitación.

-Hay algo que no entiendo-salio la rubia pensativa del armario-Si pasaba todo lo que me dijiste porque tu, es decir los niños y Shaoran no hicieron algo para detenerlo, para detener a Belzemont.

"_Rayos tenia que mencionar a Li. Seria mejor no decirle que desapareció pero si no hablo algo puede pasarle a Helga y para mi desgracia Li es el único que puede pelear a su lado"_

Con este pensamiento Arnold saco la espada de debajo de la cama y se la entrego a la muchacha.

-¿Qué es esto?-interrogo la chica-Es…es uno de los objetos perdidos. La espada que usa Shaoran. ¿Por qué la tienes tú Arnold?

-Helga lo siento. Él también desapareció, poco después de que te fuiste, él se esfumo.

La rubia se quedó contemplando la espada. Algo en ella se había roto, guardaba la esperanza de que sus presentimientos no fueran verdad pero era cierto Shaoran no estaba había desaparecido. Su fuerza, su apoyo, su ángel guardián ya no estaba con ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El muchacho vanamente trataba de moverse, de soltarse, de salir de esa burbuja de agua pero pese al empeño que ponía nada sacaba.

-Olvídalo-resonó en todo el recinto-Jamás podrás salir.

Instantáneamente una manzana apareció frente al chico, dentro de la energía que lo protegía de ahogarse, este desconfiadamente hizo que la fruta cayera justo frente a su boca y empezó a devorarla con avidez. De un momento a otro empezó a sentirse algo somnoliento. Ya no podía mover sus manos, sus piernas, su cuerpo.

-¿Qué me hiciste?-musito débilmente el chico.

-Nunca te han dicho que no comas nada que te ofrezcan los extraños-se burlo la misteriosa persona que lo mantenía allí-No es nada, dentro de poco descansaras hasta que te necesite mocoso.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi?-interrogo el pequeño a medida que sentía como se le nublaba la vista y el sueño empezaba a hacer de él, su presa.

-Ten paciencia. Pronto lo sabrás: Li Shaoran. Pronto lo sabrás.

El chico no pudo más y reposo su cabeza sobre su hombro. El sueño lo había vencido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inusitadamente la espada empezó a brillar con más fuerza. Helga tuvo una extraña sensación, como si Shaoran intentara comunicarse con ella, decididamente se dirigió a la ventana en la azotea. Era como si la espada le indicase el camino a seguir. La guiase al lugar en donde el castaño estaba.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-pregunto el rubio siguiéndola.

-Puede que no sepa nada de lo que paso en este mes pero sé que Shaoran esta vivo. La espada me lo dice, detecta su esencia quizá porqué en el ultimo momento fue la magia de Shaoran la que nos salvo. Lo encontrare Arnold, se que el haría lo mismo por mi.

-Te acompañaré, pero antes debemos hacer algo.

-¿Qué?-se impaciento la chica.

-Ir por Phoebe, estoy seguro que ella te ayudara a localizarlo por medio de ese objeto. Además que ella te conocía de mucho tiempo atrás ¿verdad?

-Pero ¿Cómo sabes?

-No eres la única que tiene poderes sobre los demás. Mi habilidad es saber escuchar y digamos qye ni ty ni Li fueron muy discretos durante la ultima pelea.

Helga sonrió y salio por la ventana.

-¡¡Y ahora ¿a donde rayos vas?!-grito Arnold para hacerse oír a través de la tormenta.

-Supongo que a casa de Phoebe ¿no?

-A esta hora es seguro que están en la casa del árbol.

-¡¡Qué!!-grito sorprendida la rubia.

-Larga historia-sonrió el muchacho y empezó a bajar por las escaleras hacia la calle.

La chica lo observo desde arriba dispuesta a seguirlo. De seguro la desaparición de Shaoran no era la única sorpresa que se llevaría aquella noche. Ambos empezaron a correr bajo la lluvia en dirección al lugar donde los niños se reunían. Un patrullero pasó cerca de ellos provocando que Arnold acorralara a Helga en un callejón para que no los vieran.

-Veo que te puse nerviosa-sonrió el chico al ver los inseguros ojos de su amiga.

-Será por el hecho de que hasta ahora eh caído en cuanta de una cosa.

-¿De qué?-se intrigo el muchacho.

-De que para todos estoy muerta. Como reaccionaran al verme. Mi familia, mis amigos. No creo estar lista. ¿Qué les voy a decir? ¿Qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante?¿Qué hacer Arnold? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

El rubio permaneció pensativo, si a el casi le da un ataque cuando la vio no podría asegurar como reaccionarían los demás. Decididamente tomo la mano de Helga y sin pensar en las consecuencias corrió camino a la casa del árbol. Debían terminar con esa incertidumbre de inmediato. Empezaron a subir por las escalerillas. Los policías al requisarlo la última vez viendo que no había nadie decidieron abandonar las pesquisas en aquel lugar y hacer su acostumbradas rondas nocturnas en el centro de Hillwood.

-¿Estas Bien?-pregunto el muchacho al ver qué su amiga estaba pálida.

-Si-contestó segura-¡¡Entremos!!

El rubio fue el primero en entrar tras decir la contraseña que curiosamente era "Ángeles".

-¿Qué pasa viejo? Traes una cara que pareciera que acabas de ver un muerto-bromeo Geráld al verlo parado en la puerta sin atreverse a entrar.

-Les tengo una sorpresa-musito el chico-Pasa

Todos enmudecieron al ver a Helga Pataki entrar por la puerta.

-He regresado-afirmo la chica a medida que veía a cada uno de los presentes.

_La esperanza, una pequeña porción de esperanza había regresado a Hillwood._

_En ese mundo de caos, de albedrío, de lucha, de soledad una pequeña flor de fe acababa de nacer._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quejas o sugerencias por favor en los reviews. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, les prometo mas acción en el próximo. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios y a los que no tambien por leerme. Por fa déjenme sus criticas me ayudan a escribir mejor. Saludos y besos a todos. Hasta el próximo Cáp.


	20. Chapter 20: Pelea en el Muelle

**CAPITULO 20: PELEA EN EL MUELLE. EL FIEL SIRVIENTE DE BELZEMONT. LA MISTERIOSA FIGURA QUE CONTROLA EL AGUA.**

El viento mezclado con la fuerte lluvia amenazaba con desbordar los muelles que gloriosamente representaban uno de los lugares favoritos para visitar en Hillwood.

Las personas solían visitar ese lugar para distraerse de los problemas que cotidianamente los aquejaban, las parejas jóvenes veían ese sitio como algo mágico, algo bello e idóneo para el florecimiento del amor, los niños lo veían como un lugar de aventuras y misterios pero desde que la ciudad se había vuelto el centro del pánico y la desesperación, el lugar lleno de tanto esplendor antaño, había quedado abandonado. Las bodegas en donde se guardaban los pescados y útiles para los pescadores permanecían cerradas. El agua se movía turbiamente espantando a cualquiera que osara acercarse.

El granizo acompañó a la tormenta que desde hace rato llevaba cayendo. La policía paso de largo el lugar, desde que una patrulla fue arrastrada por una ola al fondo del mar el cuerpo policial había decidido dejar de vigilarlo ya que nadie cuerdo entraría allí.

El mar se agito salvajemente. Miles de luces empezaron a sobresalir apenas del agua como si una especie de fuegos artificiales estuvieran en la profundidad del mar. El extrañó fenómeno duro un minuto y luego el agua volvió a la normalidad, formando olas que amenazaban con llevarse todo por delante.

-De manera que esta allí -susurro una figura que parada en uno de los muelles observaba el mar- ¡¡Genial!! Si esto sigue así voy a acabar con dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¡¡No estés tan seguro Ariel!!-contesto burlonamente un encapuchado que cuidadosamente había aparecido en el lugar.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a asegurarte que no arruiné la obra de tu señor?-contesto mordazmente la misteriosa figura que seguía sin mostrar su rostro.

-La verdad, si. Además fui a dar una pequeña inspección en lo que tienes guardado en la bodega 18. En serio que no entiendo por que no has acabo aun con él.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Recuerda que el trato con Belzemont fue otro.

-Si, si. El maldito collar. Pues bien te dejo, al menos comprobé que si estas realizando tu trabajo. Ahora me voy antes de que el agua arrastre mi demoníaca figura hasta la profundidad.

-¿Que acaso tienes miedo?-pregunto la figura extendiendo su mano sobre el agua enturbiada.

-Miedo no pero habemos algunos que no podemos controlar el agua como tu, Ariel. Mucho cuidado con lo que haces porque ya sabes lo que les pasa a los traidores. Recuerda lo que le hicimos a Terra, tu hermana.

El agua se arremolino fuertemente bajo la primera figura que yacía en el muelle. Y con furia se lanzo sobre la segunda que desplegando unas hermosas alas negras la esquivo.

-¡¡Pero qué temperamento, muchacho!! Será mejor que te controles porque Belzemont no acepta rebeldes en el grupo. Bien, suerte con todo. La vas a necesitar-el encapuchado se alejo volado contra la lluvia que caía torrencialmente. De un momento a otro desapareció.

La primera figura volteo y observo el mar.

-¡¡Lo siento Terra!!-grito con tristeza-¡¡Te prometo que ahora no lo arruinaré!! ¡¡Es mi promesa!!

Un rayo cruzo el cielo iluminando el mar, de nuevo unas luces empezaron a brillar pero esta vez la figura no dudo mas y se lanzo al agua en busca de su origen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un ambiente tenso había nacido en la casa del árbol en donde los niños no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. La histeria fue la primera en triunfar, los niños empezaron a gritar del miedo pensando que veían un fantasma, luego la alegría al ver que la muchacha no era ilusión era real, después nuevamente el terror, la duda y el desconcierto y por ultima de vuelta al silencio. La primera en reaccionar después de esto fue Phoebe que lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga empezó a llorar.

-¡¡Creímos qué jamás te volveríamos a ver Helga!!-sollozo la pelinegra.

-Pero ¿Cómo?... ¿de donde?... ¿que paso?-Geráld no sabia que preguntar primero.

-Entonces si tu estas aquí, Li también ¿verdad?-pregunto esperanzada Lila.

El semblante de alegría que adorno el rostro de Helga fue suplido por una expresión triste. Ante la mirada de todos se sentó en una banquito y empezó a explicarles lo que le había pasado.

-Solo recuerdo que desperté. Nada más. No sabia que había transcurrido un mes-dijo terminando su relato que minutos antes contó a su rubio amigo-Y al no saber que hacer me dirigí a mi casa. No encontré ni a Miriam ni a Olga. Salí rápidamente al ver que estaba sola. Quise ir con Phoebe pero las calles estaban rodeadas de policías. Luego uno de ellos me pregunto que por que violaba el toque de queda y me toco huir, casi me atrapan así qué tuve qué llamar a Arnold para asegúrame de que estaba en su casa. Lo demás ya lo saben.

-¡¡Así qué fuiste tu la qué me llamo!!-hablo el rubio sorprendido.

-Si, lamento si te asuste pero no podía hablar. Al no tener dinero tomo una moneda que estaba sobre la mesa de la sala de mi casa y salí corriendo. La verdad, ahora creo que hubiese sido mejor quedarme allí de esa manera te hubiese llamado desde mi casa pero me dio temor estar sola. Estaba o mejor dicho, estoy confundida. Estoy echa un desastre.

-Es cierto Helga. El aspecto que traes es espantosos-empezó Rhonda –Para empezar lo qué llevas no combina nada, esta todo sucio y en mi vida había visto tal facha. Mira tu cabello, tus pies. Vas descalza y encima toda empapada.

-Será porque desperté en un charco de lodo, sin nada de dinero encima después de una batalla en la que según ustedes mi cuerpo fue literalmente calcinado-ironizo la chica- Pero déjame me cambio y vuelvo con algo mejor ¿qué te parece princesa Rhonda?

-¡¡Basta dejen de pelear!! Primero debemos cambiarte esas ropas Helga-interrumpió Phoebe.

-Lastima, el disfraz con que fuiste al baile estaba muy bonito-suspiró Lila.

Todos miraron a la pelirroja con cara de "_y a esta qué le pasa_".

-Por cierto-continuo la pecosa-No me has dicho que paso con Li. ¿Vino contigo?

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre la puerta esperando que el nombrado entrara de sorpresa o algo así.

-El no va a venir-contesto la chica sin evitar que sus ojos azules se llenaran de lagrimas-Ni siquiera sé donde esta.

-Bien -interrumpió Arnold para evitar qué sus amigos acosaran a la rubia a preguntas-Será mejor ir todos a nuestras casas. Hoy no vamos a sacar nada además Helga se tiene que cambiar.

-¡¡Pero yo me quiero enterar de lo que paso!!-interrumpió Rhonda.

-¡¡Es cierto nosotros también estuvimos en la pelea y tenemos derecho!!-apoyo Sid.

- Rhonda y Sid tiene razón-continuo Stinky.

-¡¡Esta bien!!-grito Geráld para hacerse oír-Les prometo qué los mantendremos informados pero ahora lo más importante es Helga.

-Quiero ir a mi casa de nuevo. La verdad es que solo entre y al ver que no había nadie salí de allí lo más rápido que pude. Tengo ropa seca que de seguro en este momento me va a servir-una mirada melancólica se apodero de los azules ojos de la chica.

Todos los chicos comprendieron por lo que la muchacha pasaba. Era la primera vez que entraría a su casa después de lo que pasó y según ellos, seria la primera vez que enfrentaría la realidad de la muerte de su padre.

-Esta bien Helga. Cámbiate y si sucede algo no dudes en llamarnos. Te apoyaremos como lo hicimos la vez anterior-sonrió Rhonda y sin decir mas salio seguida de los demás niños.

-Gracias chicos-contesto la chica antes de que se marchasen. El extraño presentimiento de que no los volvería a ver más la inundo pero sus deseos de salvar a Shaoran la hicieron reaccionar.

-Bien, será mejor que vayamos a tu casa ¿no?-pregunto Geráld dirigiéndose a Helga.

-Si. Debo cambiarme y sacar las armas con las que Shaoran me enseño a pelear. De verdad les agradezco que me acompañen-agradeció la chica observando a sus tres amigos.

Con lentitud bajaron las escaleras para no resbalarse por el agua que las había mojado. No se podía vislumbra a nadie a la redonda. Los niños echaron a correr rumbo a la casa de Helga. Al llegar tuvieron que permanecer escondidos durante un momento puesto que tres policías habían entrado y no salían, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad a la rubia. La patrulla se alejo dejando la casa abandonada.

-Bien entremos por donde entre hace unas horas.

Arnold, Geráld y Phoebe siguieron a Helga que los guiaba, subieron por las escaleras de incendio y entraron por la ventana del cuarto de la chica que estaba abierta. Al entrar se quedaron helados. El armario de la niña estaba en el suelo, echo pedazos. La cama estaba volteada eso sin contar con la mesita de noche en donde la muchacha solía tener sus cosas.

-Pero ¿qué paso aquí?-preguntó Geráld al ser el primero en reaccionar.

- Ves por que me fui enseguida. Al parecer los idiotas de los polizontes consideran esculcar las cosas de los demás como forma de protección. La verdad ya ni me importa, si me permiten-la niña les abrió la puerta a sus compañeros-pueden bajar a la sala y esperarme. Voy a cambiarme.

Los tres chicos bajaron. La sala era un desastre al igual que la cocina. Ya ni parecía una casa sino una bodega o un almacén en viejo estado.

-¡¡No entiendo quien le dio derecho a esos malditos policías a destruir todo!!-se enfureció el rubio

-Entiende Arnold-contestó Phoebe apartando los destrozos de un florero y sentándose en el sofá-Después de que Helga desapareció Olga ordenó que la buscasen por cielo, mar y tierra. Seguro que la policía creyó que aquí habría una pista.

-Pero eso no es excusa-susurro Geráld examinando una foto en la que aparecían los miembros de la familia Pataki-¡Qué desgracia! Su padre muerto. Olga internada desde hace medio mes en un hospital por el shock y su madre…A propósito ¿le piensa alguien decir?

-Decirle que su madre desapareció el mismo día que ella-completo la pregunta la pelinegra-No creo que saquemos nada con decirle ahorita. Se que suena muy tonto pero sin Shaoran para ayudarnos no podemos encontrar a su madre. Tengo el presentimiento de que Belzemont tiene que ver con la desaparición de la señora Pataki.

-Pero ¿porqué razón haría eso?-se exaspero Arnold.

-Piénsalo, el único chico capaz de proteger a Ángeles no esta, el gran Bob muerto. Son suficientes razones para destruir a una niña y sobre todo tan sentimental como Helga. Estoy segura que ese demonio espera que ella vaya a él por su madre y entonces él…-contesto Phoebe.

-La matará. ¿Verdad Phebs?-completo Geráld

La chica asintió mirando con nostalgia la foto que el moreno sostenía entre sus manos.

-Entonces ¿creen que será mejor no decirle nada hasta encontrar a Li?-pregunto el rubio.

-¿No decirme qué?-se escucho una voz desde arriba de las escaleras.

La rubia bajaba vestida con un pantalón negro que se ajustaba a su figura, una camiseta celeste de manga corta y un saco blanco para cubrirla del frío traía sus zapatillas y medias en una mano y la espada, que en la casa de árbol había ocultado cautelosamente, en otra.

-Lamento no haberme cambiado por completo-sonrió la muchacha mientras se sentaba en un escalón y se ponía las medias y los zapatos-pero me dio escalofríos seguir sola y arriba. Pero díganme ¿Qué es lo que no deben decirme?

Los niños se miraron entre ellos.

-¡¡Díganme!!-exigió la rubia mientras se ponía de pie-Tengan por seguro que ya nada mas podría lastimarme ¿Que pasa?

-Helga-empezó Phoebe- nosotros queríamos…

-Por cierto no deberías traer tus armas-interrumpió Arnold.

-Es cierto-recordó la muchacha y lentamente avanzo hasta la cocina.

Todos se miraron extrañados pensando que talvez por culpa de los policías las armas ya no seguían allí.

"_Armas de fuego, armas de honor. Busco al dueño que primero las entrego. Necesito de ustedes salgan de sus escondites kunai y arco de fuego. Vengan a mi por favor"_

Helga había recitado esto arrodillada en la cocina. De un momento a otro una suave brisa rodeo a todos y en un parpadear la rubia se estaba colocando el cinturón con los pergaminos y la kunai en la cintura y el arco en la espalda, todos se quedaron asombrados 0,0.

-¡¡Qué?!- preguntó la rubia al ver la mirada de sus compañeros-No creerían que iba a dejar mis armas a simple vista. Este conjuro me lo enseño Shaoran y por lo que veo surtió efecto porque los policías no las encontraron. Y bien ¿qué es lo qué no deben decirme?

El silencio nuevamente reino en la cocina. Todos se veían entre nerviosos y desesperados. No sabían que hacer y esa actitud empezaba a molestar a Helga. Cuando la rubia se disponía a hablar ocurrió algo inusitado. La espada que estaba en la sala emitió un brillo tan potente que llamo la atención de los niños que estaban en la cocina.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto espantado Geráld.

-Es la espada de Shaoran, la deje en los escalones-contesto Helga mientras salía al pasillo a ver que ocurría.

Todos observaron como la espada brillaba fuertemente. Como si su dueño corriera peligro de muerte. De un momento a otro se elevo ante todos y atravesando el vidrio de la ventana salio rumbo a la calle.

-¡¡Rápido!!-grito la rubia- Debemos seguirla, algo malo le esta pasando a Shaoran. ¡¡Vamos!!

Diciendo esto la chica abrió la puerta y sin importarle la lluvia que en un momento la empapo echó a correr tras el brillo que la espada iba dejando. Los demás niños la siguieron también.

"_Resiste Shaoran. Ya voy por ti. ¡¡Resiste!!"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sueño que el muchacho mantenía se había enturbiado. El aire empezaba a faltarle y literalmente sentía como la oscuridad lo embargaba. Por mas que la manzana ingerida debía mantenerlo dormido durante toda la noche, el chico se impuso y con todas sus fuerzas lucho por despertar. Lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, era conciente de que una fuerza extraña lo retenía en esa especie de burbuja gigante de agua pero no sentía peligro mas ahora las cosas eran diferentes, el agua en donde se encontraba estaba oscura y sentía como el contacto con ella le arrebataba la energía. Desesperadamente intento moverse, salir de allí.

-Vaya, vaya Gabriel. Hasta que despiertas, creí que seguirías dormido hasta que mis sombras te arrebataran la vida pero eres mucho más fuerte.

El castaño busco el origen de esta voz cual no seria su sorpresa al divisar metros adelante a un demonio, fiel sirviente de Belzemont que observaba la escena divertido iluminado por el poder que emergía de sus manos.

-¿Que pasa no me vas a decir nada?-sonrió burlonamente el demonio-Sabia que ese estupido de Ariel no cumpliría y ahora me las cobrare con su protegido. Genial así mi señor estará muy orgulloso de mí.

Una mano oscura se alzo frente al chico y las aguas empezaron a moverse violentamente dentro de la bola de agua que lo mantenía atrapado. Poco a poco las negras sombras qué manipulaban el agua empezaron a asfixiarlo. Los ojos cafés de Li se empezaron a cerrar, no tenia energía para luchar parecía que su vida le era arrebatada. El muchacho empezó a bajar su cabeza en señal de que la muerte se lo llevaba de repente sintió como la cárcel de agua en la que estaba se hacia pedazos dejándolo caer al suelo. El pequeño respiro rápidamente, recuperando el aire, de inmediato salto a un cajón para ponerse a resguardo de la sombría agua que se agitaba en el suelo en busca de su presa.

-¡¡Ponte esto!!-escuchó una voz y enseguida el muchacho se dio la vuelta listo para defenderse. Vislumbro una figura que le extendía una especie de ropa

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el castaño confundido.

-Soy el que salvo tu pellejo ahora ponte esto porque por si no te has dado cuenta estas desnudo.

La ropa consistía en un pantalón naranja y la camiseta negra, algo ligeros pero que lo mantenían abrigado. Estaba listo.

-Prepárate-susurro la misma figura-Cuando abra las puertas de este lugar. Trata de huir.

-Pero…

-Pero nada esta es mi pelea y seria inútil tratar de explicarte las razones por las que te retuve-ordenó la figura-¡¡Estate listo!!

La figura se alejo y de un momento a otro el lugar lo inundo la luz de un rayo. Estaban en una bodega abandonada. Las puertas se habían abierto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡¡Espera Helga!!-grito el cabeza de balón para hacerse oír-¿A donde vas?

-¡¡No lo se!!-grito la rubia a medida que seguía el brillo-¡¡Tan solo me conformo con seguir a la espada!!

-¡¡Espera!! ¡¡ ¿Phoebs este lugar no se te hace conocido?!-grito Geráld.

-Es cierto es el camino que nos lleva a los muelles pero con un temporal así es peligroso ir hasta allí.

-¡¡Y crees que no lo se!!-grito Helga-pero si hay aunque sea una mínima oportunidad de que Shaoran este allí no me voy a detener.

La espada se paralizo en la entrada a los muelles.

-Tendremos que buscar-grito la rubia mientras recogía la espada de donde se había detenido y se la ponía en el cinturón-Este lugar es grande, Geráld y Phoebe busquen en los almacenes cerca de los muelles con cuidado de caerse en el agua. Arnold y yo iremos por las bodegas. Nos reuniremos aquí dentro de 20 minutos. Si encuentran algo no duden en buscarme no se enfrenten a ellos solos, recuerden que son muy peligrosos. No quiero perder a nadie más.

Phoebe y Geráld se tomaron de las manos y corrieron hacia los pequeños almacenes evadiendo los grandes charcos de agua que se habían formado. Arnold le extendió la mano a Helga y esta tomándola se puso a correr con dirección a las bodegas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡¡Así que tu liberaste al chico Ariel!!-se enfureció el demonio al ver que la burbuja de agua a la cual estaba atacando había desaparecido y que en vez de eso un joven le hacia frente.

-Te dije que con él no te metieras. Encontré tu maldito collar que ¿acaso eso no basta?

-Claro que no, las ordenes de Belzemont cambiaron quiere el collar y al muchacho muerto.

-¡¡Sobre mi cadáver!!-grito el chico.

Mientras se mantenía esta discusión Li se dirigía a la puerta para huir mas las palabras del misterioso personaje lo hicieron reaccionar. A la luz de los rayos pudo vislumbrar al demonio y al chico con quien hablaba mas algo en él lo dejo completamente sorprendido, sin contar con el cabello, era completamente idéntico a Li. El muchacho mostraba un cabello entre negro y azul, mas sus ojos, sus movimientos, sus expresiones, sus facciones eran idénticas a las de Shaoran.

El demonio se lanzo a atacar al llamado Ariel mas este evadió fácilmente sus ataques.

-No te va a ser fácil acabar conmigo demoñito-se burlo el negriazul.

-¡¡ ¿Crees que llegue a ser el mas fiel sirviente de Belzemont por nada?!-se enojo el demonio por el sufijo con el que ese niño lo había llamado.

De un momento a otro, llamas de fuego lo rodearon y atravesaron formando una esfera cuyo único centro era el corazón de este. Al desaparecer el demonio se había partido en dos.

-¡¡Vamos a jugar Ariel!!-gritaron los dos demonios.

-¡¡Maldición!! Con dos no puedo, después de buscar el collar mis poderes se encuentran muy débiles-murmuro el chico para si mismo.

-¡¡Prepárate!!-gritaron los demonios al unísono.

Estos se lanzaron sobre el chico que lo único que pudo hacer fue protegerse con un escudo de agua mas eso no le iba a durar mucho tiempo. Los demonios asestaban patadas y puños, sin contar con las llamaradas de fuego.

-¡¡Deténganse!!-grito Li golpeando a los dos demonios con una patada-No creen que deberíamos hacer esta pelea algo justa.

-Será un gusto Gabriel-sonrieron los demonios que por el impacto habían aterrizado algunos metros atrás.

-¡¡ ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?!-grito el chico desapareciendo el escudo de agua-Te dije que te fueras.

-En primer lugar no me llames mocoso porque, por lo que vi, tu tienes la misma edad que yo y en segundo lugar no pienso ir a ningún lado por que no soy cobarde y porque tienes muchas cosas que responderme.

-¡¡Cuidado!!-grito Ariel al ver que los demonios se disponían a atacar.

La pelea se dividió en dos, Ariel por su parte manejaba el agua con tanta agilidad que había veces en las que esta se transformaba en escudo y había otras que se transformaba en flechas filudas que atravesaban al demonio de largo en largo.

Mientras tanto Li hacia gala de sus artes marciales con el demonio que irritado empezaba a lanzar fuego a diestra y siniestra. Una de las llamaradas dio de lleno contra un tanque de gas que exploto. Ariel protegió con su escudo al chico, mientras saltaban por los aires a la intemperie.

Los demonios volaban entre las llamas buscando con furia a los dos chicos. La magia que empleaba Ariel fue detectada y uno de los demonios se lanzo para atacarlo llevándose tanto a Ariel como a Li al mar. Una ola, controlada por el peliazul, los saco volando del agua y los llevo a pararse en un palo base de uno de los muelles, las luces brillantes de la energía que el primer demonio acumulaba en su mano fueron complementadas con las del segundo que hacia lo mismo. Los dos seres demoníacos se lanzaron apareciendo y desapareciendo entre la lluvia en contra de los pequeños, de un golpe certero los mandaron a volar hacia el agua.

-¡¡Aléjalos del mar, idiota!! ¡¡Qué no ves qué uno de ellos tiene poderes sobre él!!-ordeno el primer demonio.

-¡¡Rayos, no puedo mas!!-dijo Ariel mientras controlaba la sangre que brotaba con avidez del lugar en donde había recibido el golpe al mismo tiempo que con su poder salía del agua junto con Li-¿Estas bien?

-Si-contesto el castaño-Necesito mi espada, estos malditos son muy poderosos pero con mi espada y algo de mi magia los derrotaríamos como demoñitos recién nacidos.

-No lo se pero los demoñitos recién nacidos acaban de causarnos graves heridas-sonrió Ariel.

-¡¡ ¿De que te ríes?! De seguir así vamos a morir-se irrito Li.

-Eso es lo que me causa risa. De haber huido no estarías en estos aprietos.

-De haber huido tú ya hubieses muerto-contesto el castaño.

-¡¡Dejen de hablar!!-grito uno de los demonios.

Li y Ariel se pusieron en guardia preparándose para los siguientes ataques. Mientras tanto sin que los chicos lo notasen dos rubios al oír los estruendos y las luces corrían al muelle en donde se desarrollaba la pelea.

El primer demonio se lanzo contra Li intentando arrojarlo contra el mar. Más este inteligentemente tomo una de las miles de palos que sobraban de la explosión de la bodega 18 y se la clavo en el ojo. Ariel mientras tanto lanzaba esferas fuertes de agua al segundo demonio.

Luchaban ferozmente con todas sus fuerzas. El primer demonio grito de rabia, de dolor al sentir la estaca metida en su ojo, Li tomo más palos y simultáneamente se los fue clavando por todo el cuerpo a medida que velozmente esquivaba sus golpes y atacaba. Ariel embestía simultáneamente con golpes y agua los lugares sin protección del segundo demonio y lo mando lejos. A pesar de que Li y Ariel sangraban abundantemente no paraban de asestar golpes a sus enemigos.

Los demonios se defendían, mas por las heridas que tenían parecía que la pelea iba a terminar a favor de los chicos.

Cuando todo aparentaba haber acabado el primer demonio se incorporo sonriente al igual que el segundo. Ninguno tenía herida alguna. Todo su cuerpo estaba sano. Los demonios se lanzaron y golpearon fuertemente a los niños que rodaron por el entablado del muelle. Ariel se incorporó de inmediato, mas cuando intento ayudar al castaño unas sombras lo retuvieron contra el suelo. Li intento pararse también pero no pudo.

Los dos tuvieron que aguantar los golpes y puñetazos que los demonios les propinaban, las costillas de los pequeños estaban destruidas, la sangre de brazos y piernas caía copiosamente.

El primer demonio resentido por los ataques recibidos lanzo de su hocico una llama algo transparente que atravesó a Li dañando sus órganos vitales, el dolor era inmenso. Por mas que Ariel inatentaba safarse para protegerlo el no podía hacerlo. Sus poderes habían sido neutralizados. El primer demonio satisfecho por los golpes dados, tomo a lo que quedaba de Li y lo lanzo al mar. El castaño había quedado inconsciente. Su cara estaba moreteada y traía el brazo roto. Eso sin contar con los cortes y múltiples hematomas que presentaba.

-¡¡Se va a ahogar!!-grito desesperado Ariel.

-¡¡Y tu correrás con la misma suerte!!-se bufo el segundo demonio al ver lo que su otra parte había echo. Con fuerza se disponía a arrancarle el corazón de un tajo al chico.

El peliazul cerró sus ojos mas el golpe jamás llego.

-¡¡Maldita niña!!-grito el demonio y desapareció.

Ariel observo que una flecha se había clavado directamente en el corazón del demoníaco ser antes de desaparecer. Mas el poder que emitía la flecha era excepcional.

-¡¡Arnold retírate!!-ordeno una rubia que acababa de llegar a la escena.

Tomando sus armas la rubia se lanzo a pelear con el demonio que quedaba. Primero tiro sus flechas para luego empezar con los golpes y patadas. Los golpes que la chica daba eran muy fuertes. Sin duda la espada aumentaba su poder. De un momento a otro la pequeña le clavo la espada al demonio y le arranco el corazón. Para asegurarse de terminar con el, le corto el cuello de un tajo. La chica se acerco al peliazul para preguntar por el castaño sin darse cuenta que las heridas del demonio se cerraban y regeneraban. La demoníaca figura se incorporo sonriente no sin antes colocar su corazón tan negro como el carbón en su debido sitio.

-Nos volveremos a ver Ángeles pero mientras, veamos como te salvas de esto-bufo y con un movimiento de mano el demonio lanzo una llamarada de fuego mientras desaparecía.

Arnold tomando a Ariel por el costado se dispuso a correr. La chica guardo sus armas en su cinturón e intento para el fuego mas este era muy distinto a los demás, la derretía como si de acido se tratara. Por mas que intentaba usar la magia aprendida no podía acercarse y mucho menos apagarlo. Con la mano herida por la quemadura la chica tomo por el otro brazo a Ariel y al no tener otra alternativa se lanzo al agua. Los chicos emergieron mas el pánico apareció en la cara de Ariel.

-Las sombras-susurro el negriazul.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida Helga.

De un momento a otro las aguas se movieron agresivamente, las sombras malignas del demonio se habían lanzado al mar y le quitaban la energía a la rubia que a mas de eso no podía respirar.

-¡¡Naden!!-grito Ariel-¡¡Naden o moriremos!!

El muchacho fue el primero en llegar al muelle mas cuando se disponía a subir a Arnold y a Helga, miles de luces brillaron en el mar, luces que arrastraron primero el cuerpo semi inerte de Li, luces que rodearon a Helga en espiral y se la llevaron al fondo, luces que Ariel ya había visto mas no se había atrevido a enfrentar. Luces que llevarían a quienes cayeran a sus aguas al punto final de la ansiada búsqueda.

Arnold que se sostenía de uno de los palos del muelle se lanzo nuevamente al mar para salvar a su amiga. Un gran remolino se formo en las profundidades y se trago a los niños.

Ariel observo la escena pasmado, poco después llegaron corriendo Phoebe y Geráld. No entendían lo que había pasado.

El mar se tranquilizo, la lluvia se detuvo mas no había rastros ni de Helga, ni de Li ni de Arnold. Solo estaba un muchacho peliazul, la espada del castaño y los restos de lo que fue la bodega 18. Ariel observo el mar y sin poder soportar más se desmayo. Había perdido mucha sangre. Eran las 5 de la mañana y el sol empezaba a alumbrar a Hillwood. En lo que sería su último día de vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola amigos y amigas…sé que me he tardado algo en subir este capítulo pero es que por un momento se me fue la inspiración. En fin espero que les guste y lamento decirles que esta historia está a punto de terminar pero no se preocupen nuevas ideas me vienen a mi cabecita para poder escribir…por fa déjenme review.

Review

Review

Review

) Recuerden que gracias a sus comentarios puedo escribir algo o dejar de hacerlo no me dejen sin sus opiniones por fa…Saludos a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…

.


	21. Chapter 21: ¿Helga Vs Shaoran?

CAPITULO 21: ¿LUCHAR CONTRA LI

**CAPITULO 21: ¿LUCHAR CONTRA LI? HELGA VS SHAORAN. EL ATERRADOR PODER DEL ÚLTIMO OBJETO PERDIDO.**

_¿Qué hacer si te falle?_

_¿Que hacer si por mas que te busco no te puedo ver?_

_Y por si fuera poco esta él_

_Él que no me noto hasta que tristemente me aleje_

_Él que dice amarme_

_Él que promete no lastimarme_

_¿Que hacer si por mas que te busco no te encuentro?_

_¿Que hacer si en sus besos encuentro la paz que tú no me das?_

_¿Dime que hacer si no te puedo encontrar?_

La superficie del mar se mostraba tranquila, la tormenta se había apaciguado y el cielo azul junto con un imponente sol brillaban alumbrándolo todo sin embargo metros bajo el mar se desataba una contienda furiosa por sobrevivir.

Dos rubios luchaban contra el remolino submarino que los arrastraba literalmente por todo el mar. Arnold intentaba acercarse a Helga para tomar su mano mas no podía, la corriente era demasiado fuerte. La rubia desesperadamente golpeaba intentado safarse de esas extrañas luces que la aprisionaban mas no podía, el cansancio y la presión acabaron con la chica quien alcanzo a ver los ojos de su rubio amigo antes de desmayarse por la falta de aire.

"_Todo se volvió oscuro, tenia un horrible dolor por todo el cuerpo, claro que debía ser por el esfuerzo que había empleado para soltarse de esas extrañas luces…Era cierto Arnold estaba con ella, había intentado rescatarla, pero ¿donde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Lo único que recordaba era que agotada de tanto luchar se dejo llevar por el extraño remolino lleno de luces…Entonces ¿donde se encontraba ahora?"_

La pequeña sintió como abruptamente entraba aire a sus pulmones. Sintió como su vida le era devuelta. Sintió como alguien le daba un respiro de alivio y simultáneamente se incorporo y escupió toda el agua que había tragado. Su salvador, la persona que la salvo era Arnold.

El chico al ver que la niña se había desmayado nado con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a ella, su cuerpo era lastimado por la fuerza del agua pero aún así prefería dar su vida antes que perder la de su amiga. Al momento en que el chico tomo la mano de la muchacha el remolino ceso y las luces nuevamente los rodearon trasportándolos hasta ese lugar.

Ese sitio era muy extraño, parecía ser una especie de cueva que emanaba una luz muy tenue. El suelo estaba cubierto de musgo que solo suele crecer en las cavernas cercanas al mar, por las paredes sin embargo corría el agua como un suave tapiz cubriéndolo todo, un pequeño pasaje se extendía frente a los niños. Y a los costados del sendero crecían hermosas flores rosadas y violetas, de no ser porque no sabían donde estaban, los pequeños hubiesen disfrutado estar en ese pacifico lugar.

Lentamente la rubia se incorporo mirando asombrada primero a su amigo y luego el lugar. Ciertamente ni cuenta se había dado en el momento en que el chico se había lanzado al mar para salvarla, tan preocupada estaba en soltarse de su prisión que lo único que vio al final fueron esos ojos que en se momento la veían llenos de felicidad. Arnold se acercó y sin dudarlo la abrazo.

-Creí que te perdía-susurro el muchacho poniendo nerviosa a su amiga.

-Por…cof...cof… ¿Por qué te tiraste al agua? Ya estabas a salvo en el muelle ¿Porqué lo hiciste?-pregunto la chica conmovida y al mismo tiempo preocupada por el estado del chico.

Para ser sinceros el pequeño no se veía nada bien, traía lastimada una de sus rodillas que al parecer había topado con alguna roca, aparte del echo de estar completamente mojado se veía claramente por algunas partes de su cuerpo sendos moretones. La camisa que usaba se había roto y el pantalón había terminado de encogerse formando un short algo curioso. El rostro del rubio estaba pálido, tenia algunas rasgaduras por la mejilla y la sien y a leguas se notaba que estaba sumamente adolorido.

-No creerías-se puso de pie con dificultad-Que te iba a dejar sola Helga. Desde un principio te dije que jamás te abandonaría.

La chica sonrió conmovida y se lanzo a los brazos del chico que a pesar del dolor vio este gesto como el mayor de los bálsamos. Después de esto la muchacha se separo y empezó a examinar el lugar en donde estaban, al parecer todo indicaba que para salir de allí tendrían que seguir el camino que se les imponía. Con sorpresa descubrió que sus armas no se encontraban, ni el cinturón, ni la espada y mucho menos la kunai y el arco.

-Si buscas tus armas-se adelanto el rubio a explicar-todas se esfumaron en cuanto aparecimos aquí.

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!-se asusto la chica-¡¡No puede ser ahora estamos indefensos!!

-Lo siento. Pero no pude hacer nada por detenerlas. Sentí como esas luces nos rodeaban y luego aparecimos aquí y sin tus armas y yo bueno ya vez mi estado-sonrió tiernamente el rubio.

Helga lo vio tristemente, era por eso que desde un principio no quería inmiscuirlo en ese problema. No quería que saliera lastimado. La pequeña derramo una lagrima, todos los que la rodeaban terminaban lastimados de una u otra manera.

-Pero no te preocupes que con tal de tenerte frente a mi sana y salva, me basta-se aproximo el rubio consolándola.

-Es cierto-recordó la chica y colocando sus manos sobre las heridas sobresalientes de su amigo empezó a concentrar su energía.

Las aberturas de Arnold cerraron en seguida, dejándolo solo mojado y con algunos moretones pero bien. El chico no cabía en si de impresión.

-¡¡Woaw!! Esto es maravilloso-elogio el muchacho.

-Secaría nuestras ropas pero no se lo que nos espera así que debo guardar energías. Sobre todo ahora que no tenemos con que defendernos, cabeza de balón.

-Es cierto. Será mejor seguir ese sendero porque para atrás solo hay pasajes que conectan a otros y que dudo mucho que nos lleven a alguna salida-informo el chico ya que previamente había dado un vistazo a la cueva.

Helga asintió y poniéndose al frente empezó a seguir la ruta junto a Arnold.

La extraña sensación de que algo o alguien los seguía invadió a los pequeños que se dieron más prisa en caminar. No sabían cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde la pelea en el muelle y la caída en el mar. Helga pensaba en lo ocurrido:

"_Sentí la presencia de Shaoran allí, pero solo encontré a ese muchacho que era algo parecido a él. Serian imaginaciones mías pero y la espada…probablemente noto el poder similar de ese chico y lo confundió con la de su verdadero dueño… ¿Dónde estas Shaoran? Por mi culpa vinimos a parar aquí de no ser por que me metí con ese demonio nada de esto estaría ocurriendo y seguramente termine alejándome mas de ti. ¿Y ahora que más me va a pasar? Pase lo que pase tengo que cuidar de Arnold, no puedo permitir que nada le pase. Es tan lindo, me hace recordar las razones por las cuales me enamore de él o ¿aun sigo enamorada? No lo se. Pero este no es momento de pensar en eso. Debemos salir de aquí esa es mi prioridad."_

Mientras caminaba con algo de dificultad por el dolor en sus piernas, el rubio noto algo extraño, atrás se podía vislumbrar esas flores de bellos colores mas ahora las flores eran negras y el agua que corría por las paredes mas parecía sangre que agua. Esto le causo un escalofrió al muchacho. Sea lo que fuera que iba a pasar no seria nada bueno. El pasillo empezó a volverse oscuro y Arnold tomo la mano de Helga para no separarse, el camino se volvía mas inestable tanto que la pobre chica estuvo a punto de irse cara al piso algunas veces de no ser por el rubio.

-Estoy empezando a pensar…-empezó la pequeña colocando su mano en una de las paredes para no perder la orientación puesto que en ese momento la oscuridad reinaba por completo.

-Qué esta no fue tan buena idea-completo el muchacho.

Ahora solo se guiaban por el tacto que la niña mantenía con la pared. Se sentía un frío horrible y el piso crujía extrañamente. Sentían pasos a su alrededor, roces con algo pero al regresar a ver no palpaban ni veían a nadie. La mano de la pequeña estaba llena de esa sustancia que escurría la pared y que poco a poco empezaba a emitir un hedor irrespirable.

-¡¡Basta!!-grito la chica al sentir por sus piernas el roce de algo-No pienso seguir aquí andando hacia la nada será mejor que volvamos y tratemos por otro lado. Este camino aparentaba ser seguro pero ahora no me da muy buena espina.

-Lo se. Tienes razón. A medida que caminamos parece que esto empeora.

Helga se soltó de la pared y se volteo para regresar pero en aquel momento una luz brillo a su espalda. La joven inmediatamente dio vuelta junto con un rubio asombrado.

-¡¡Es la salida!!-sonrió la pequeña tomando la mano del chico.

-¡¡Espera!!-se detuvo el cabeza de balón dudando-No te parece raro que justo cuando íbamos a volver aparece esta salida.

-No creo que sea mala, en fin eh aprendido que donde hay luz nada malo puede ocurrir.

-Y yo he aprendido que por más luz que exista siempre desaparece con la oscuridad. Recuérdalo, y ¿que te hace pensar que lo que hay detrás de esa luz no es peor a este sendero?

-Vamos Arnoldo, confía en mi-se emociono la chica y sin importarle nada de nada ante la mirada confusa de su acompañante lo arrastro y corrió hacia esa extraña luz.

Al acercarse los chicos observaron decepcionados como la luz "salvadora" provenía de una especie de ventana en lo que parecía ser el final del largo pasillo, se veía una mesa de piedra con algo encima que brillaba con gran intensidad, a cada lado se encontraban dos antorchas con un fuego de color rojizo. El suelo estaba cubierto de tierra, el techo era prácticamente de agua y parecía que una espiral de aire rodeaba la extraña mesa. Los dos rubios se quedaron anonadados al ver tanto esplendor. Permanecieron algunos minutos contemplando la ventana, hasta que escucharon una especie de ruidos, como patitas, pasos y crujidos.

-¡¡ ¿Qué esta pasando?!-pregunto angustiada la rubia intentando ver el camino por donde habían llegado.

-No lo se pero será mejor encontrar la forma de romper esta ventana y cruzar hasta ese lugar iluminado.

-¿Porqué? Estoy segura que no es nada malo-aseguro la chica un tanto nerviosa.

Pero cuando el chico se disponía a debatir luces brillantes iluminaron el sendero por donde habían llegado caminando a tientas, lo que vieron los dejo completamente paralizados.

De no ser por la oscuridad ellos se hubiesen dado cuenta del horror que los estaba rodeando. Las paredes escurrían sangre, sangre podrida y pestilente. Las flores se habían convertido en rosas negras con espinas sumamente grandes. Helga noto que sus manos tenían sangre y que sus piernas estaban infestadas de esas espinas así que rápidamente procedió a quitárselas. Sin embrago lo que mas impresionó a los muchachos era la cantidad de huesos que tapizaban el suelo, por eso era que el camino se había vuelto inestable, la razón principal: huesos, que parecían ser humanos, partes de cráneos, brazos, dedos, piernas, esqueletos, calaveras con sonrisas malévolas. La rubia se abrazo a su amigo, eso definitivamente le ponía los pelos de punta. Cuando Arnold se disponía a tomar un hueso para romper la ventana unos ruidos alertaron a los pequeños que nerviosos voltearon a ver de qué se trataba. La sorpresa aun no terminaba. Serpientes, arañas, babosas, gusanos de todo tipo y miles de…

-¡¡Ratas!!-grito Helga al ver a miles de esos roedores acercándose a los niños-¡¡Las odio!!

Desesperadamente intentaron romper ese ventanal para ponerse a salvo.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a dejar sola-intento tranquilizar el cabeza de balón a la pequeña que horrorizada se había arrodillado abrazando sus piernas.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras el rubio fue rodeado por una nueva luz algo celeste que en cuestión de minutos lo traslado lejos de la chica. Asustada, la muchacha se incorporo dándose cuenta de la terrible realidad. Esos bichos se acercaban a una velocidad increíble y su amigo se había esfumado.

"_¡¡Vamos Helga!! No te asustes solos son criaturas, extrañas criaturas, asquerosas criaturas. No te van a ser nada. ¡¡Criminal!! ¿Como me pude quedar sola aquí?"_

-¡¡Sáquenme, Auxilio!! ¡¡ ¿Arnold donde estas?! ¡¡Ayúdenme por favor!!-sollozo la rubia desesperadamente golpeando la ventana y observando a través de ella.

La chica se sentó en el suelo horrorizada, el pánico la invadió. Sintió como aquellos animalejos llegaban a ella y en cuestión de minutos la cubrían por completo, sintió como los gusanos se metían entre sus rubios cabellos, las serpientes mordían aquí y allá, las ratas entraban por su pantalón, por su camiseta y la mordían, sentía como las arañas caminaban por sus piernas, por su cuello, sentía como esas criaturas babosas andaban por su cuerpo intentando causar el mayor daño posible. Temblorosa intento sacarse esos bichos de encima mas para su horror vio como un gusano agujeraba literalmente su pierna y entraba y salía con toda tranquilidad, sintió un terrible dolor en el estomago al mover su blusa vio con terror como las ratas se había anidado allí y con sus filosos dientes cavaban en el blanco estomago de la chica haciendo un hoyo y carcomiendo la carne. Sintió como las arañas entraban por su boca que a pesar de todo lo que ella hacia, no se cerraba. Los gusanos se arrastraban bajo su piel. La chica solo veía hacia el techo con ojos cristalizados de horror. Lo que ella mas temía eran esos bichos, animalejos e insectos. Una serpiente se incorporo frente a ella y con sus grandes colmillos se adentro en el globo ocular de la pequeña. Dejándola sin vista.

-No quiero, no puedo morir así. Tengo un objetivo. Tengo que terminar con Belzemont. No puedo dejar que el temor me domine.¡¡ No ahora!! No permitiré que unas simples criaturas me derroten. No lo permitiré-se dijo a si misma.

- ¡¡Basta ya!!-grito la chica incorporándose y lanzándose hacia la ventana que tenia al frente.

No lo entendía pero sabía que allí estaba el motivo de aquellos escalofriantes sucesos. Sorpresivamente la ventana la dejo pasar como si los intentos anteriores de abrirla hubiesen sido en vano. Había aterrizado en el lugar que vio a través de ella. Inmediatamente observo sus brazos, sus manos, sus piernas. Estaba limpia, como si ese ataque jamás hubiese ocurrido. Recordó a Arnold e inmediatamente observó por donde había cruzado pero para su sorpresa la ventana ya no estaba. Solo se encontraba una sala rectangular con esa extraña mesa y con el agua, el fuego el aire y el agua como su custodio.

-¡¡Supongo que quien esta detrás de esto, esta aquí!! ¿Verdad?-grito la chica intentado encontrar al culpable de tales aberraciones.

Lentamente la chica caminó por la sala más no encontró a nadie. Extrañada se sentó en el suelo pensando fríamente como buscar a su amigo. Los latidos de su corazón habían vuelto a la normalidad, el pánico que había sentido en ese pasillo había sido demasiado alto como para llevarla a un infarto. Frotándose las manos decidió que lo mas cuerdo seria averiguar porqué esos elementos custodiaban esa mesa o lo que estaba sobre ella, quizá así podría salir de ese lugar. Se incorporo y con paso firme intento acercarse a la mesa mas al hacerlo una ráfaga de viento la mando a una de las paredes y un cerco de fuego apareció frente a la muchacha que asombrada vio como lo que estaba sobre la mesa empezaba a brillar nuevamente.

-Sabía que vendrías. Siempre lo haces. Te crees la heroína de esta historia pero no te das cuenta que aquí en la realidad eso no existe. Solo yo, se que no eres nada. Eres basura. Simple basura. Bazofia humana. No te das asco. No crees que ningún humano merece tu santísimo sacrificio. Responde Gerladine-se escucho una voz retumbar por todo el salón.

Helga pasmada se levanto, algo en ese sonido le era familiar. No tenia armas, pero pese a eso se iba a defender pasara lo que pasara. No iba a permitir que esa cosa le recordara sentimientos que hace tiempo había superado. No iba a permitir que la humillasen.

-¡¡Quién eres, eh?? ¡¡ ¿Por qué me dices eso?! ¡¡ ¿Acaso me conoces?! ¡¡No!! ¡¡No es así!!-contestó la rubia moviéndose para tratar de encontrar la fuente de esa voz- Jamás permitiré que todo lo que conocí o me falta por conocer desparezca por la maldad. Mi lucha no es por mi, es por los miles de inocentes que van a morir si no salgo de aquí. No me creo heroína solo soy una simple persona que trata de hacer la diferencia y nada de lo que me digas me va a hacer desistir. Oíste.

-Ja, Ja, Ja. Vaya que ese discurso logro conmoverme. Por favor Helga, quién crees que soy. Se que te duele, ese demonio te dio en el orgullo y aun te seguirá doliendo por que por mas que busques y busques jamás recuperarás lo que perdiste aquella noche, lo que perdiste en tus peleas y los que perderás si no te detienes. A mi no me puedes mentir, te conozco bien. Más de lo que te imaginas.

La pequeña sintió como una presencia se colocaba tras de ella. Temiendo lo peor regreso a mirar. Cuando vio a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella casi se cae del susto.

Era una doble de la misma Helga, sin embargo a diferencia de ella llevaba un vestido y moño rosa y toda la ropa llevaba manchas de sangre, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa algo diabólica y sus ojos a pesar de tener el mismo color azul mostraban odio y pura maldad.

-¿Qué pasa Helga? Temes enfrentarte a ti misma-sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

La verdadera muchacha se alejo horrorizada, mas no pudo, huir porque con un rápido movimiento la extraña copia se coloco frente a ella empujándola bruscamente hacia una pared. La visión coloco un brazo a cada lado de la chica evitando que escapara.

-No vales nada, eres una inútil. Ni siquiera al estupido de Arnold lograste salvar, piensas salvarte a ti misma-susurro el ser-Me das lastima. Como permitiste que llegáramos a esto. Todo porque, por tu estupida obsesión con el cabeza de balón. Por amarlo, por sufrir. No seria mejor no sentir. ¿Qué crees?

Helga apartó los ojos de su doble, era horrible ver el odio que emitía, la repugnancia con que hablaba. La apariencia de la doble era la de ella misma antes de que ocurrieran todos esos sucesos, pero se veía acabada, sangrante, con un aspecto que francamente causaba temor.

-Perdí a mi padre, a quien nos cuido y encima te niegas a recibir el amor por el que siempre luchamos. Deja de hacerte la rogada. Tu y yo sabemos que amas a Arnold-continuo susurrando la copia-Pero jamás lo aceptaras. Estas acostumbrada a sufrir, eso es lo que quieres. No vales nada, nadie nunca te quiso no te querrá y todos los que sienten algo por ti terminaran como esos seres de allá afuera. Convertidos en huesos y sangre. La muerte es tu único destino. Estas en un callejón sin salida. Odio es lo que te impulsa a seguir odio que te va a convertir en un ser mucho peor que Belzemont.

-¡¡Noooo!!-sollozo Helga-¡¡Eso no es cierto!! Yo quiero ayudar…Quiero…

-Tú no quieres nada. Solo luchas por venganza, no te importa nada ni nadie. Pasarías sobre cualquiera para conseguir el triunfo. Incluso sobre tu familia. Siempre has sido así, envidiosa, egoísta, ambiciosa. Solo velas por tu bien. Estoy en lo cierto eres el ser mas asqueroso que eh visto. Solo luchas por venganza, por vengar lo que comenzó con todo esto. Perdiste a todos pero no te importa. Lo único que quieres es triunfar. Ganar, Matar. Si quizá eso, quieres acabar con cualquiera que se interponga ante ti. Primero con ese pobre hombre al que llamabas padre y ahora con quien. ¿Con Arnold? ¿El que te ama? ¿Al que no le quieres dar ni una mínima oportunidad? ¿Al que quieres ver sufrir? Acéptalo, tienes miedo pero no de ellos, no de los demonios, ni siquiera de ti misma, tienes miedo, miedo de no cuidarlos miedo de cometer un error respecto a tus sentimientos, miedo de perder todo lo que amas. Miedo de enfrentarte a ti misma.

Helga sollozaba, su corazón latía a mil por hora, cada palabra que ese ser le decía se le clavaba como estaca. Era verdad, todo lo que ella decía era verdad. Se había convertido en un horrible ser. La demoníaca figura se acercaba sonriente dominando por completo a la pequeña. Las lagrimas incontenibles de la rubia no paraban de caer, estaba siendo envenenada por las palabras de ella misma, de su ser interior. Un momento de _**"su ser interior"**_. Las lágrimas de la pequeña se detuvieron.

-Si tú me conoces tanto-contesto con voz ronca la rubia de tanto llorar-Sabrás que eso no me importa. No planeo ser la dulce princesita que se sacrifica por los demás, y si, tengo un motivo personal y es el de acabar con el demonio que termino con las personas que yo mas quiero, termino con su esperanza, con su fe, con su vida. Acepto que respecto a lo que siento no eh sido honesta, amo a Arnold y creo que siempre lo haré pero también hay otra persona que ocupa mi corazón, persona por la que voy a luchar, por la que voy a salir de aquí, persona que innumerables veces me salvo de caer en la oscuridad, persona que me tendió su mano para no terminar como tu.

A cada palabra que daba, Helga caminaba haciendo retroceder a su doble.

- Lo que mas odio es esta indecisión, no se lo que siento, ni se si es amor pero siempre sabré que los seres por los que lucho, las personas que me rodean siempre estarán allí apoyándome y dándome su mano para salir. Me das lastima, tu no tienes a nadie, yo si, yo tengo porque luchar, incluso mi padre es mi fuerza y mi espíritu y no voy a permitir que una copia barata como tu arruine mi integridad. No voy a permitir que lo hagas, porque no tengo de que avergonzarme. No tengo porque escucharte. Lo que más temía enfrentar era a mi misma y así como acabe con esos bichejos de afuera voy a acabar contigo. No te temo porque en mi hay algo mas puro que me impulsa y es el amor y por ningún motivo voy a permitir que me envenenes. ¡¡Eso si que no!!

Poco a poco la figura se fue disolviendo. Al terminar de decir su última palabra la copia desapareció con un suave suspiro. Helga había vencido lo que tanto temía enfrentar, su temor interno. Respirando profundamente la rubia decidió averiguar que era lo que causaba eso, estaba segura que se trataba de ese extraño esplendor sobre la mesa pero para su mala suerte ninguno de los cuatro elementos la dejaban pasar, si intentaba atravesar el agua que rodeaba la mesa cayendo del techo, el fuego se imponía, el viento era tan fuerte que mas de una vez la pequeña se estrello contra la pared eso sin contar la tierra del suelo que cada vez que ella se acercaba empezaba a moverse tumultuosamente.

-¡¡Cielos!!-se dijo al intentar por enésima vez llegar a la mesa y caer derechito al suelo-Por lo menos ya se que cada tiempo determinado esa cosa brilla y ese brillo causa que la persona mas cercana enfrente sus temores mas internos. Para mi mala suerte yo soy la única aquí y ni siquiera se como salir. ¿Como estará Arnold, también enfrentara sus miedos o le pasaría algo malo?

La rubia se estremeció, tan solo de pensar en ello se ponía nerviosa y preocupada así que se incorporo pensando en lo que había pasado. Gracias al misterioso poder de esa brillante cosa la chica había podido aclarar al fin sus sentimientos. Amaba a Arnold si pero no podía evitar sentir algo por Shaoran lo que le llevaba a la difícil tarea de decidir si quedarse con la persona a quien había dedicado toda su vida o con la persona que desde que entro a su vida no a echo otra cosa que desvivirse por ella.

Por tercera vez lo que estaba sobre la mesa brillo, pero este brillo era especial muy claro tanto que prácticamente casi deja ciega a la muchacha que con temor a lo que ahora iba a enfrentar tapo sus ojos.

Al abrirlos vio frente a ella, a un muchacho con la cabeza agachada que traía un pantalón naranja y una camiseta negra, algo destrozada porque se veían claramente partes del cuerpo, sus piernas tenían sendas marcas de que había sido golpeado o maltratado, su cabello era castaño. De sus brazos salía abundante sangre y se veía claramente que estaba cansado y lastimado. Al alzar por completo su rostro Helga vio algo que la dejo en shock. Era Li.

-No puede ser-hablo casi sin aliento la rubia-Esto no es cierto. De seguro eres otra ilusión de esa maldita cosa que esta allí-señalo la mesa.

-Tu mas grande temor se va a realizar-hablo el castaño monótonamente mostrando unos ojos sin vida.

Estaba siendo controlado.

-No creas que no temo enfrentarte. Eres solo producto de esa cosa. Una vil copia de mi amigo que se encuentra quien sabe donde.

-Creí que te importaba pero no dudaste en suplirme con ese cabeza de balón-el chico se dirigió a la mesa atravesando las barreras de protección tranquilamente, de allí tomo algo que por el momento la rubia no pudo ver-Quieres pelear ¿verdad? No te preocupes se con que puedes hacerlo.

Li le lanzo algo a Helga que ella tomo enseguida. Al ver de qué se trataba palideció. Eran sus armas, bueno casi todas, la espada permanecía en el suelo. La rubia se aproximo a esta intentando tomarla después de colocarse sus instrumentos de pelea pero algo sucedió. Rápidamente el objeto se elevo y proyectando un poderoso brillo fue a parar a las manos del castaño.

-No creerás que iba a pelear sin armas ¿cierto?-sonrió el chico.

-Esto no puede ser, la espada solo obedece al que la rescato, al que logro desatar su poder, a Shaoran. Entonces porque se fue con esa visión. Quizá estas no son armas reales-susurro para si misma-Y esa cosa quiere hacerme creer que voy a luchar con el verdadero Shaoran. ¡¡Pues bien, no va a engañarme!!

La pequeña se puso en guardia con su kunai a medida que veía a su adversario. El chico permanecía inmóvil siguiéndola con los ojos. Decididamente la muchacha decidió atacar primero y se abalanzo sobre el castaño, que con gracia evadía los ataques mortíferos del arma. En un rápido movimiento el chico derribó a la niña quien fue a caer inevitablemente en el suelo.

Tomando viada la rubia se incorporó lista para soportar cualquier embestida de esa supuesta visión pero nada paso. El chico la veía fijamente en aquel momento, tanto que puso nerviosa a la muchacha.

-Recuerdo cuando te vi la primera vez, cuado caíste de ese edificio. Me imagino el susto que te llevaste. Después en el museo, cosas extrañas te pasaban y a pesar de tener una explicación, el asunto empezaba a salirse de tus manos-la ojiazul lo veía hablar sorprendida-Poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo, tanto que llegamos a los extremos de sentir celos por cosas insignificantes. Yo siempre supe que tu corazón estaba con ese cabezón pero a pesar de eso una parte de ti ya me pertenecía. Ahora voy a acabar contigo con este dolor que me domina.

La rubia insegura se alejo del castaño a medida que este se acercaba. Simplemente decía cosas que solo el verdadero Shaoran sabia.

-¿Crees que soy una visión causada por el ultimo objeto perdido?-siguió el castaño aclarando la duda de la pequeña.

"_Ent__onces lo que se encuentra sobre la mesa: ¿es el collar?"_

-Crees que soy un doble de tu amigo creada por el collar pero no es así, solo demostrando realmente quien eres podrás llegar a él y completar al fin tu búsqueda mas un precio alto deberás pagar.

-¡¡Cállate!!-grito la chica-¡¡Tu no eres nadie!! Solo producto de esa cosa. Y no creas que no pasare sobre ti para obtener lo que me pertenece.

-Me mataras aun sabiendo que soy el verdadero Shaoran.

Helga lo observo espantada ante tal afirmación.

-¡¡Mientes!! Shaoran desapareció el día en el que para mi desgracia perdí a mi padre-refuto la chica cada vez más insegura.

-El no desapareció, lo desaparecieron. Me retuvieron en una bodega cerca del muelle, un chico parecido a mi no se con que intenciones. Las cosas se volvieron más desagradables cuando ese demonio vino y empezamos a pelear Después caí al mar inconsciente y aparecí aquí. Curioso, ahora soy manipulado por el ultimó objeto, por el segundo motivo de nuestra búsqueda.

-No tu no eres real, solo eres parte de mi temor.

-Temes enfrentarme ¿verdad? Temes perderme, acabar con mi vida-sonrío el castaño observando a la rubia-¿Quieres una prueba de mi identidad? Pues aquí tienes una.

El muchacho arranco un pedazo de su pantalón y con la espada corto parte de su piel, de esa herida empezó a brotar sangre, sangre que llego hasta donde estaba la chica quien indecisa puso sus manos sobre ella. De inmediato la sangre regresó a su dueño y todas sus heridas cerraron.

-Basta con que tu mano toque mi sangre para que mis heridas cierren, Ángeles-contesto el chico neutral-Porque tú y yo estamos juntos en esto, para siempre y hasta siempre.

Helga palideció. Era él, el verdadero Shaoran. El único que podía decirle eso. Más antes de que reaccionara el chico enarboló su espada y se dispuso a acabar con la vida de la chica.

-¡¡Noooo!!-grito-¡¡Detente por favor!! ¡¡No voy a pelear contra ti!!

-Tendrás que hacerlo

El castaño se lanzo sobre Helga quien a duras penas evadía sus rápidos movimientos. El chico parecía ausente pero la rubia sabia que él estaba allí. Solo tenia que hacerlo salir de su trance. Tenia que traerlo de vuelta. Pero ¿Cómo?

Todo el lugar se hacia pedazos, excepto el lugar donde se encontraba el ultimo objeto perdido. La fuerza que tenia el joven era aumentada por los poderes de la espada y cada vez que este asestaba un golpe una parte de esa extraña sala se desprendía resquebrajándose. La muchacha evadía los golpes, muchas veces los detenía con su kunai pero de allí no pasaba. Esa era su debilidad. Jamás le haría daño a Shaoran. Jamás. La única forma de terminar con eso era tomando, el collar pero ¿Cómo acercarse sin morir en el intento? Los golpes de Shaoran eran cada vez más certeros tanto que en la última asestada logro herir a Helga en el brazo izquierdo haciéndola rodar por el suelo. La pequeña sollozaba desconsoladamente.

-¡¡Defiéndete!!-grito el castaño apuntándole a la chica con su arma.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Se que estas ahí Shaoran!! ¡¡Por favor despierta!! ¡¡Reacciona!!

El chico sonrío y tomando un pergamino que había caído del cinturón de la chica, invoco al rayo que fue dirigido en contra de la niña quien rápidamente se lanzo en dirección contraria pero para su mala suerte Li se había deslizado hacia ella, con un rápido movimiento la levanto de su cabello y sin remordimientos el muchacho le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el estomago. Dejándola prácticamente sin aire. Así cruelmente le asesto veinte golpes más y la lanzo lejos de allí.

Helga no pudo evitar escupir sangre, a esas alturas todos sus huesos estaban prácticamente a punto de romperse. Era claro que lo que más le dolía era ver a su amigo así. Difícilmente se incorporo pero antes de reaccionar el muchacho se había lanzado contra ella acorralándola contra una de las paredes que milagrosamente estaba estable. El castaño sostuvo a la pequeña contra la pared mientras con la otra mano se preparaba para clavarle la espada a su_ "enemiga"_ pero algo en ella lo refreno.

Sus Ojos. Hermosos ojos azules que en ese momento lo veían llenos de tristeza. Ojos que le resultaban familiares. Algo en su interior se removió. Recuerdos. La mesa en donde se encontraba el aterrador objeto causante de esa tortura empezó a brillar con más fuerza, el pequeño volvió a ser controlado y con furia se preparo para penetrar la espada en el cuerpo de la niña. Mas algo sucedió, su mano derecha detuvo con firmeza el inminente ataque.

"_¡¡Detente!! Sabes que no puedes lastimarla"_

-¡¡Cállate!!-gritaba el muchacho soltando la espada y agarrándose la cabeza.

"_Esa chica es muy importante para ti. En un principio fue tu esperanza ante la muerte de la persona que tu mas llegaste a querer, después fue tu alivio, el bálsamo que curo tu corazón, ahora es por quien debes pelear. No dejes que ese collar te controle"_

-¡¡Basta!!-grito de nuevo-¡¡Sal de mi cabeza!! Debo matarla...!! ¡¡Es una orden!!

Helga observaba como desesperado Shaoran agarraba su cabeza y hablaba al parecer consigo mismo.

-Lo sabia-Sonrío la chica-El verdadero Shaoran no me haría daño. El verdadero Shaoran esta dentro de su corazón, cosa que ningún objeto del mundo puede controlar.

La rubia sabia que su amigo luchaba por salir de ese control pero para hacerlo el objeto tenia que detener su influencia, decididamente a pesar del dolor que le azotaba por todo el cuerpo la rubia se levantó y poco a poco sosteniendo la sangre que pugnaba por salir de su brazo izquierdo, se acerco a la mesa. Nuevamente sus defensas se activaron y los elementos se irguieron frente a ella como una advertencia de lo que podía pasar. La muchacha escucho de nuevo el grito de su amigo y con paso firme empuño sus armas contra esa infranqueable fortaleza.

El aire fue el primero en atacarla, al parecer la quería mandar lejos de allí pero hábilmente la muchacha logró clavar su kunai en el suelo lo que le sirvió para literalmente no salir volando. Definitivamente tener sus armas de vuelta le servia mucho. Poco a poco se arrastro por el suelo mas una fuerte corriente de agua se lanzo sobre ella dispuesta a ahogarla. Rápidamente la chica tomo su arco y lanzando su flecha con una pequeña cuerda, que la chica obtuvo al rasgar su ropa, la lanzo a uno de los postes resquebrajados del lugar: se colgó de allí por lo que evadió los ataques del agua y de la tierra que peleaban por alcanzarla.

Desde arriba pudo divisar al fin el collar, era extraño, no era nada del otro mundo cualquiera que lo viese podría decir que era una cuerda con piedras negras todo lo contario a la fulgorosa espada que en ese momento yacía lejos de su dueño en el suelo. Respirando profundamente la chica se lanzo sobre la mesa mas una ráfaga de fuego se extendió formando un círculo a su alrededor.

-Vamos a enfrentar fuego con fuego-sonrió la chica al ver que al final había avanzado mas de lo que imagino-Gracias por devolverme mis armas, maldito collar.

Topando una flecha lo lanzo contra el fuego que en ese momento la atacaba, antes de que el fuego la atrapara sabiamente la pequeña aplico uno de los técnicas de defensa aprendidas de su amigo.

-¡¡Dios del fuego, cúbreme con tu sagrado manto!!-grito la chica lanzando al aire el único pergamino que había permanecido en su cinturón y que no había ido a parar al suelo.

Llamaradas de fuego la rodearon pero a su favor, funcionando como escudo. Feliz por tener tan cerca al collar la rubia se abalanzo sobre la mesa pero de un momento a otro este desapareció.

Antes de reaccionar sintió como una mano agarraba con violencia su brazo lastimado. La chica gimió del dolor. Era Shaoran y para colmo llevaba en su cuello el último objeto perdido y en su mano libre la espada.

-¡¡No subestimes mi poder, chiquilla!!-hablo el castaño pero esta vez Helga estaba segura que esa voz era del collar.

Sonaba ilógico pero a esas alturas que más se podía pensar. Solo que ese objeto definitivamente tenía mente propia.

-Sha...Shaoran

-Te di la oportunidad de matarlo, ahora tu deberás hacerlo si quieres sobrevivir. Solo cuando demuestres ser la que merece mi poder me entregare a ti. De lo contrario. ..¡¡Prepárate para morir!!-amenazo el collar con la voz del chico.

Alzando la espada para atacar el muchacho se lanzo contra ella, quien inmediatamente tomo su kunai para protegerse.

-No lo hagas, por favor. Shaoran se que estas ahí. ¡¡Despierta!!-grito la chica desesperada ya que todo el lugar se venia abajo y no había por donde escapar.

El suelo y las paredes terminaron por resquebrajarse. Ahora se veía un abismo negro y profundo. Lo único que se encontraba era la mesa y 3 metros de suelo alrededor de la misma. El castaño se detuvo frente a la chica quien aterrada vio que ya no podía escapar.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-sollozo la rubia-Creí que los objetos perdidos estaban para proteger la tierra no para destruirla.

-Yo no estoy destruyendo la tierra, sino a ti. La espada fue creada para proteger y yo como arma de ataque-contesto nuevamente el collar usando la voz de Li.

-¡¡Soy yo, Ángeles!! La que quiso protegerte a ti y a la espada en el pasado…

-Tú lo has dicho, en el pasado. Debo comprobar que eres lo suficientemente honorable para volverme a portar.

-¡¡A costa de la vida de Shaoran!! Olvídalo!! ¡¡Déjalo fuera de esto!!

El chico se acerco rápidamente, los dos quedaron frente a frente. El observándola fijamente con sus ojos cafés sin vida y ella derramado lagrimas de dolor.

-¡¡Muere!!-grito secamente el chico mientras alzaba su arma para acabar con ella.

-¡¡Detente!!-grito la chica llena de lagrimas.

Un profundo silencio ser formo en el lugar. De repente, un hilillo de sangre baño la espada que cayo al suelo. Un cuerpo se desmorono. El collar había cobrado su victima.

Helga permanecía parada tratando de reaccionar a lo que veía. El chico había enarbolado su espada dispuesto a atravesarla con ella, pero no lo hizo al contrario de un momento a otro el se había atravesado el estomago cayendo al suelo y haciendo que el collar rodara lejos de él.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Shaoran mientras observaba con ojos cristalizados a Helga.

-No-susurro la niña-No por favor.

Reaccionando Helga se acerco al chico que ahora la veía, para su sorpresa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No me mires así, Helga-murmuró aguantando el impulso de escupir sangre-No estoy loco.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?-pregunto entristecida la chica.

-De verdad… creíste… que… yo te haría daño. Vine aquí para protegerte ante cualquiera, incluido yo. Tu me devolviste la vida cuando creí no merecerla, tu fuiste mi apoyo, la luz que me guió, vale la pena dar la vida por alguien así. ¿No crees?

-No hables. Escucha te voy a curar. Y saldremos de aquí. Todo estará bien-sollozo la pequeña.

-No llores angelito mío-contesto el castaño tocando con su mano la mejilla de la chica-Todo saldrá bien. Eso era lo que siempre me decía alguien muy especial para mí y te lo digo ahora. Pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

El muchacho se convulsiono, la vida se le estaba escapando.

-Acaba con Belzemont y libera la tierra de su terrible destino-continuo el castaño a pesar de que la sangre literalmente se le escurría por el agujero en el estomago.

-No hables así, juntos acabaremos con él-intento animarlo mientras vanamente trataba de cerrar la herida de su amigo. Más cierto pensamiento la invadió.

"_No puedes curar a los muertos"_

-El…Recuerdas lo que paso en el baile…El beso que recibiese…Cuando te vi morir… creí que la tierra me tragaba...Y ahora estas aquí junto a mi…No me quiero ir sin decirte algo muy importante…Yo…Yo…Te…-el chico suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza. Había muerto.

-Shaoran…-sollozo la chica-¡¡No me dejes por favor!! ¡¡Reacciona!! ¡¡**SHAORAN**!!

Helga lloraba sobre el cadáver de su amigo, llena de ira se levanto dispuesta a tomar el maldito collar por el que su amigo acababa de perder la vida. De pronto todo empezó a temblar. El suelo bajo sus pies se abrió y tanto el cuerpo del chico como de la chica cayeron al vació.

La rubia se encontraba flotando en una especie de dimensión desconocida donde solo había nubes, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro se acercó. Coloco en su mano la cadena y se fue. El collar se había convertido en una hermosa cadena de plata cuyo centro era una piedra negra.

-No entiendo... ¿Quien es usted?-interrogo la niña limpiándose las lagrimas que aun brillaban en su rostro.

-Soy la guardiana del collar. Tu padre me encerró con él para protegerlo hasta que tú aparecieras. Eres Ángeles, lo se porque Gabriel jamás te lastimaría y porque tuviste la oportunidad de acabar con su vida pero no lo hiciste. Es hora de que regreses a tu mundo. La búsqueda se ha terminado. Ahora todo queda en tus manos y en las de tu amigo. La batalla final los espera-la mujer sonrió y desapareció.

Helga sintió como esta vez caían de nuevo pero aterrizando sorprendentemente en el lugar en donde todo eso había comenzado. Las paredes abiertas de mantos de agua, el suelo lleno de musgo, las flores que crecían alrededor del sendero, todos estos elementos le dieron la bienvenida. Todo era igual. Estaban en el principio del sendero en el que Arnold y ella siguieron para salir de allí. ¿Y Arnold?

Raudamente se incorporo pero sintió algo en sus manos al abrirlo observo la cadena.

-¿Que es eso?-escuchó una voz.

La chica localizo a su interlocutor con sus ojos. Era su rubio amigo que llevaba en sus manos un pequeño trapo mojado.

-¡¡Estas bien??-grito la chica abrazándolo emocionada.

-Claro que estoy bien. De hecho la que debería permanecer acostada, eres tú. Estábamos a punto de cruzar esa extraña ventana para salir de aquí y te desmayaste tuve que traerte aquí porque parecía que el sendero te ponía mal.

-¿Qué?-pensó la chica-Pero yo, tu, los bichos, Shaoran, la cadena…**¡¡Shaoran!!**

La rubia reacciono de inmediato y levantándose empezó a buscarlo. El muchacho no entendía nada así que después de verla moverse de allá para acá decidió pedirle una explicación.

-Escucha. No se como pero al fin encontré el ultimo objeto. Ciertamente no entiendo si lo que viví fue verdad o mentira pero estoy segura que Shaoran esta aquí y también que la salida esta en la ventana donde según tú, me desmaye.

-Pero la ultima vez que estuvimos frente a esa ventana te pusiste muy mal-se extraño el chico-Y como que Li esta aquí, no te entiendo.

-¡¡Vamos!!-grito la chica tomando la mano de su amigo y corriendo nuevamente hacia el sendero.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando pero algo en ella le decía que el final de esa historia, de _su_ historia estaba aproximándose.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Buenos días queridos lectores, o noches no se depende de a que hora lean este capitulo.

Lamento mucho si me demore, es solo que no me venia la inspiración. Muchas gracias a acosta perez jose ramiro y a Dragon Heart, ustedes son los que me han seguido paso a paso en esta loca historia…mil gracias.

Para ustedes dos en especial este capitulo….

Y para mis lectores anónimos ¿que paso? déjenme aunque sea un saludo me deprimo mucho cuando no recibo muchos reviews….) )

Pero no se preocupen que pase lo que pase acabo esta historia porque la acabo, no soy de las que empiezan algo y no termina. Y habiéndolos aburrido con tanto bla, bla bla me despido. Nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review


	22. Chapter 22: El ultimo Dia de Hillwood

CAPITULO 22: EL ÚLTIMO DIA DE HILLWOOD

**CAPITULO 22: EL ÚLTIMO DIA DE HILLWOOD. ****LA IDENTIDAD DE ARIEL. LA MUERTE DE VARIOS INOCENTES**

_5:00 __a.m. En el muelle._

Geráld observaba asustado la escena. Phoebe no sabía si acudir en ayuda de ese chico o ponerse a buscar a Arnold y Helga. Todo era muy confuso pero el sonido de las sirenas acercándose los alertaron por lo que tomando al peliazul decidieron salir del lugar que francamente había quedado completamente destruido.

Lo llevaron a un pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca de los muelles. La pelinegra observaba fijamente al muchacho inconsciente. Ciertamente tenía una gran parecido con Li, de no ser por el cabello se hubiese podido decir que era su copia exacta. Al ver que el pobre no volvía en si decidió buscar una planta con un fuerte aroma para despertarlo, una en forma de palma le llamo la atención por lo que sin dudarlo se acerco para percibirla. Era un olor dulzon y penetrante, sin dudarlo lo tomo y se la acerco a la nariz del peliazul. Geráld veía la escena pensativo. Miles de preguntas se galopaban en su cabeza y la principal era la ubicación de sus dos amigos.

-¿Donde estoy?-pregunto intrigado Ariel a medida que abría los ojos. Al ver a la chica sobre el casi se cae del susto-¡¡Celeste??

La pelinegra se quedó estática, definitivamente nadie sabía de su doble personalidad a excepción de Helga y el propio Li, eso la confundió un poco por lo que se fue alejando del muchacho.

-¿Como la llamaste?-interrumpió intrigado el moreno al ver a su amiga blanca como un papel.

Ariel comprendió la sorpresa de la chica, después de todo nadie lo conocía ni en esa vida ni en la otra. El chico se incorporo y extendiéndole una mano a la joven se presento.

-Mi nombre es Ariel, soy el guardián de Li.

Esas pocas palabras dejaron mas confundido a Geráld quien vio a su amiga para ver como reaccionaba ella pero algo en la muchacha lo sorprendió. Estaba sonriendo.

_5:00 a.m. En algún lugar cerca de Hillwood_

-Mi señor-se escucho una voz algo acongojada.

-Me fallaste Azazel, creí que eras mi más fiel sirviente y ni siquiera acabar con el mocoso y traerme el collar pudiste-contesto tranquilamente Belzemont.

Ese tono le aterro al demonio, puesto que como es bien sabido después de la calma viene la tormenta y su señor era capaz de incinerarlo por no haber cumplido bien sus órdenes.

-Yo…lo siento el asunto se salio fuera de mi control-intento excusarse el demonio.

-No quiero oír disculpas. El último objeto era muy importante para mí y por lo que vi y sentí enviaste a los tres inútiles justo a su ubicación. En poco tiempo ellos tendrán en sus manos el collar y por lo tanto el máximo poder para acabar conmigo-a medida que hablaba Belzemont se acercaba cada vez más a su subordinado-¿Como crees que me siento?

El demonio se arrodillo frente a su jefe dispuesto a recibir su castigo. Sabia que de esa no se salvaría. Después de todo el escapó del muelle dejando a esa rubia y a sus amigos en pleno mar. Fue como lanzarlos directamente a la entrada de un gran tesoro. Su señor, estaba en lo justo de sentirse furioso, frustrado, lleno de rabia e ira…

-¡¿Que haces Azazel?!-interrogó con un dejo de repugnancia Belzemont-No voy a acabar contigo porque aunque no lo creas me facilitaste el camino para acabar con esos niños.

El nombrado se quedo admirado. De pronto en una esfera flotando sobre la cabeza del maligno ser apareció una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules que inútilmente trataba de salir de su prisión.

-Estoy seguro que ni Ángeles ni Helga permitirán que esta persona muera y menos después de ver lo que le voy a hacer a su querida ciudad así que ellos vendrán a mi-sonrió triunfante Belzemont-Azazel prepara las tropas nos dirigimos a Hillwood. Acabaremos con ese insulso lugar.

El fiel sirviente del demonio mayor aceptó y desapareció. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, definitivamente ver tan satisfecho a Belzemont lo llenaba de miedo pero estaba feliz al menos se desquitaría con la ola de destrucción que enviaría a la ciudad.

_5: 00 a.m. En la casa de Arnold_

Un anciano caminaba de arriba para abajo y no precisamente porque quisiera ir al baño. Estaba preocupado. Sabia que su nieto se había ido a hacer algo peligroso, ese complejo de héroe lo había sacado de su padre. Pero tenía miedo, terror de perderlo, de no volver a verlo. Esa preocupación lo estaba matando. Una silenciosa lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

-Tarde o temprano el pájaro abandona su nido- el anciano escucho una voz tras de él-Era hora que nuestro Arnold hiciera lo mismo.

Era Pokie. El abuelo la observo, a pesar de los años y de las locuras la seguía considerando la mujer más bella del mundo y la más cuerda por supuesto. Feliz de contar con ella. Se acerco y la abrazó juntos permanecieron un buen rato hasta que Phil decidió hablar.

-Temo por él galletita, se que algo malo se avecina sobre nosotros y tengo el presentimiento que no volveremos a verlo.

-Las personas siempre están en nuestro corazón, si cierras los ojos y piensas en él lo vas a sentir incluso lo vas a ver porque pase lo que pase ni tu ni yo lo vamos a dejar solo- sonrió la dulce abuelita y tomando a su esposo de la manos se lo llevo al cuarto para que al menos descansara algo. Subieron las escaleras lentamente y al entrar en la habitación el abuelo le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla antes de acostarse.

-Mañana será un largo día-pensó Gertie antes de quedarse dormida.

_6:00 a.m. En el parque cerca del muelle_

Los ojos de Phoebe y Ariel estaban sincronizados, ninguno de los dos pestañaba y eso empezaba a irritar al moreno. Con que derecho ese peliazul se atrevía a mirar así, a su chica. No eso si que no lo iba a permitir. Había pasado una hora y ninguno de los dos abría la boca para revelar algo. Era hora de intervenir.

-¡¡Bueno, bueno, bueno!! ¡¡Basta de miraditas!! Al parecer soy el único que se perdió de algo aquí. ¡¡Así que exijo una explicación!!-grito Geráld interponiéndose entre los dos niños.

Los chicos se echaron a reír pero al ver la mirada asesina del moreno la primera en contar todo fue Phoebe.

-Escucha. Se que esto se te hará raro-empezó la pelinegra.

-He visto demonios, equinas, la muerte de un hombre, la destrucción de la escuela, un remolino traga niños y aun así me dices que lo que me vas a contar se me va a hacer raro. Si no te quisiera tanto hace rato que los hubiese dejado solos con esta parodia de las aventuras de Helga y Li así que por favor dime lo que sea que tengas que contarme-ordenó el pelinegro observando a la chica.

-Bien. Veras…-dubito la chica observando a su amigo, no sabia como lo tomaría y tenia miedo de que la viera como bicho raro pero decidida a decir la verdad continuo-Así como Helga tiene otra persona en su interior llamada Ángeles y Li tiene a Gabriel, yo tengo un pasado cuyo nombre es Celeste.

Geráld la observaba seriamente así que decidió seguir.

-Mi amistad con Ángeles va desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando ella murió yo decidí cuidarla aun después de la muerte así que me esforcé en encontrar algo para nacer aquí en este tiempo. De alguna u otra forma y haciendo maromas que no te voy a contar me situé aquí pero descubrí que a diferencia de Ángeles y Gabriel que son de echo parte de la realeza yo me quede sin poderes lo que me favorecía era el echo de que yo desde que empecé a tener uso de razón recordé mi pasado, el mundo en el que vivía y la misión que tenia que cumplir. Poco a poco me acerque a Helga, ella no sabia quien era yo, para mi desgracia no recordaba nada y creció como una niña normal. Tuve que ganarme su amistad de nuevo pero para mi buena suerte eso no fue difícil, siempre había algo que nos unía. Así vele por ella hasta que este rollo se destapo y le tuve que contar todo.

El moreno estaba con la boca literalmente abierta tratando de procesar todo lo que esa niña acababa de contarle.

-Ahí es donde entro yo-prosiguió el peliazul-Existe algo así como una ley en la cual las personas que tiene destinos importante que cumplir y misiones imposibles que eludir renacen en tiempos determinados bajo otra identidad. Celeste como Phoebe, Ángeles como Helga y Gabriel como Shaoran. Sin embargo este caso era especial sobre todo por Ángeles y Gabriel cuya misión era salvar a la tierra, bajo estos términos a las personas que estaban destinadas a dar su vida por el lugar en el que habitan se les conceden guardianes, guardianes que tiene que evitar que a esas personas les pase algo malo. ¿Me sigues?

Phoebe escuchaba esto atenta. Estaba algo pensativa, ella sabia de los guardianes pero no sabia que papeles jugaban junto a sus protegidos además el moreno no le había dicho nada después de la explicación y temía haberlo alejado para siempre de su lado.

-Eso quiere decir que tú-el pelinegro señalo a su amiga-también tienes un guardián.

-Ella, no-se apresuro a contestar Arel.

-Pero ¿por qué? Ella no es, quien dice ser. Ah sido siempre una mentira-respondió algo dolido el joven.

-Porque-contesto tristemente la pelinegra-Yo no estaba destinada a renacer. Pero lo hice por el afecto que le tengo a Helga. Después de todo algo bueno me paso aquí.

-¡¿Como qué?!-interrogo secamente el moreno sin verla a los ojos.

-Como tú, la persona más valiosa para mi-contesto la joven derramando algunas lagrimas.

El pelinegro observo a su chica con ternura, definitivamente se estaba comportando como un estupido. El no necesitaba explicaciones para saber que quien estaba frente a él era el amor de su vida. El joven tomo la mano de la chica dándole a entender que todo estaba bien y prosiguió con las preguntas para Ariel.

-Espera. Si dices que su misión era proteger a Helga y Li ¿porque no los salvaron cuando estaban en peligro? ¿Por qué permitieron que le pasara algo tan horrible a Helga? Ese fue el inicio de todo este desastre.

-Tu pregunta es valida. Veras-empezó Ariel-Los guardianes solo estamos para evitar cosas que no deberían pasarles a nuestros protegidos. Los accidentes que Helga y Li han sufrido eran necesarios para que ellos aprendieran algo. Eso se sale fuera de nuestras manos. Cuando tú intervienes para evitar algo que debe pasar el futuro se podría tergiversar.

Geráld asintió. Todo eso al fin tenia sentido.

-¿Porqué jamás te habíamos visto? ¿Por qué apareces justo ahora? O es que son invisibles y no podemos verlos.

El peliazul bajo la cabeza, su mirada se había vuelto triste y desolada. El moreno comprendió que con esa pregunta había metido la pata.

-Yo y mi hermana Terra éramos los guardianes de Li Shaoran.

-¿Éramos?-interrogo Phoebe extrañada.

-Si, ella murió y yo trabajo para Belzemont.

Los dos niños se quedaron paralizados.

_6:30 a.m. En el cielo_

Un total de mil caballos junto con demonios y sombras viajaban en dirección a Hillwood. Al frente de la tropa se encontraban dos demonios, el primero rey de todos y jefe supremo y el segundo uno de los mas fieles sirvientes del primero.

-No entiendo mi señor. Se supone que los dos objetos juntos pueden destruirlo y aun así ¿planea atraer a esos niños a nosotros?-interrogo Azazel aun confundido.

-Es cierto lo que dices, estaría preocupado de no ser porque los tontos no recuerdan o no saben como usar las armas. Para eso se debe hacer un sacrificio, sacrifico que estoy seguro tu harás por mi ¿verdad?-pregunto observándolo con aquellos ojos rojos llenos de maldad.

-Por supuesto mi señor. Daría la vida por usted.

- Tomare tu palabra como echo-contesto Belzemont y se alejo para observar el panorama.

Azazel lo escucho y se quedo pensando, eso le estaba dando mala espina.

_7:00 a.m. En la Comandancia Policial._

Más de 15 padres de familia se encontraban gritando desaforados contra los policías que vanamente querían mantener el orden.

-¡¡Mi Lila no durmió anoche en su cama!! ¡¡Y ustedes con sus estupidos toques de queda no lograron detener a nuestros hijos!!-grito un hombre angustiado.

-Es cierto-protesto una señora junto a su esposo-Harold no a aparecido, pobre mi niño debe estar muerto de hambre.

-Y bien que piensan hacer-pregunto una señora de cabello negro-Necesitamos que nos devuelvan a nuestros hijos. ¡¡Quiero a Phoebe a mi lado!!

Un anciano estacionaba su packard fuera de la estación de la policía y se sumaba a los miles de padres que exigían respuestas.

-No me diga-sonrió con tristeza una señora al ver al anciano-Su hijo también desapareció anoche y viene a pedir que lo busquen.

- No es mi jijo es mi nieto pero ¿como lo sabe? -se sorprendió el abuelo al ver a tantos padres.

-Porque nuestros hijos también desparecieron-contesto con una mirada dolida-Lo peor es que no se si vuelvan.

La mujer sollozo. El abuelo observo a los padres que estaban allí, si su memoria no le fallaba los niños que estaban ausentes eran: Phoebe, Arnold, Geráld, Lila, Rhonda, Stinky, Harold, Sid, Curly, Sheena y Lorenzo.

Esto preocupo al hombre. Si los niños se habían fugado no había sido por una estupidez. De pronto recordó a cierta niña rubia que tenia una ceja. Acaso todo ese embrollo tendría que ver con su ausencia. Decidido dejo a la muchedumbre y se subió a su carro rumbo a la casa de los Pataki.

_8:00 a.m. Corriendo por todo el parque cerca del muelle._

Phoebe y Geráld huían desaforados de Ariel. Al escuchar esa última confesión creyeron que él los iba a entregar y ni cortos ni perezosos se levantaron y se pusieron a correr. El peliazul intentaba acercárseles para hablar con ellos pero cada vez que lo hacia o recibía una patada o un piedrazo. Mas de media hora permanecieron jugando al gato y al ratón hasta que el peliazul harto de ver como escapaban hacia un pequeño lago que había allí uso su poder y tomándolos por sorpresa con el agua los acercó a él. Los niños se removían temerosos de lo que iba a pasar.

-¡¡Primero me van a escuchar y después si quieren siguen corriendo como tontos por todo el parque!!-grito disgustado el joven.

Eso de tontos molesto a Geráld, él no iba a permitir que los insultaren de tal manera pero ya que estaba atrapado por ese aro de agua que lo rodaba a él y a Phoebe, decidió callar y escuchar.

-El primero en enfrentarse a Belzemont fueron Li y su amiga Sakura. Un chica que a pesar de tener poderes muy grandes no logro vencerlo. Sus guardianes no lograron protegerla y murieron porque aunque no lo crean nosotros los guardianes también podemos desaparecer de este mundo. El primer encuentro como les dije ocurrió en Japón, Belzemont después de terminar con la chiquilla se disponía matar a Li antes de que se percatara de su pasado pero nosotros se lo impedimos, el maldito demonio se dio cuenta que nosotros lo cuidábamos y se esfumo. Por un momento creímos que habíamos cumplido nuestra labor con excelencia pero para nuestro horror vimos que el chico estaba entre la vida y la muerte, se lo llevaron al hospital donde permaneció en un estado deplorable, tanto fue el peligro, que precisamos entrar a su alma y a su corazón. Li se negaba a abandonar el lugar, el ver la muerte de su amiga había sido suficiente para desmoronar su espíritu. Ya no quería vivir. A mi hermana se le ocurrió ligarlo con Helga, puesto que ella también había sufrido un percance demasiado lastimero. Sabiendo que era el momento de unir sus vidas y como único recurso para que ninguno de los dos niños murieran. Con la ayuda del guardián de Helga logramos unirlos para que se conocieran.

Ariel respiro para seguir contando la historia.

-Terra y yo cuidamos a Li desde su nacimiento, él no nos veía pero siempre estábamos a su lado. Nos encariñamos mucho con él, a veces tomábamos formas de niños humanos para jugar juntos. Lo queríamos como otro de nuestros hermanos pero todo se volvió añicos. Cuando conectamos los sueños de Helga y Li para que se ayudaran mutuamente, Belzemont intervino, sabia que nosotros los protegeríamos costara lo que costara. El guardián de Helga escapó y nosotros también puesto que la unión estaba echa y nada podría romperla pero no me percate de algo. El maldito demonio había atrapado a Terra. Desesperado me dirigí para salvarla pero fue una trampa.

El peliazul derramo varias lágrimas en el suelo. Se notaba que contar eso le dolía mucho. Tanto Geráld como Phoebe sintieron lastima por el chico pero aun no confiaban en él.

-Belzemont nos atrapo pero me dejo libre, me dijo que yo debía matar a Li, acabar con su vida para que el jamás se reuniera con Helga en esta ciudad de lo contrario el terminaría con Terra. Sin piedad transformo a mi hermana en humana así ella seria vulnerable. Al no tener otra opción mientras Li viajaba con su madre decidí acabar con su vida…

Los pelinegros lo observaron sorprendidos, jamás creyeron que aquel chico llegaría al extremo de dañar a su protegido pero también comprendían que por salvar la vida de alguien querido uno daría lo que sea.

-Yo…Yo creía que era lo correcto. Amaba a mi hermana, la amaba pero lo que no sabia es que ella se escapo de Belzemont y cuando me dispuse a matar a Li ella se atravesó, y… y… mi hermana murió.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron lívidos ante esa confesión.

-Terra dijo que Li y ella eran mis hermanos, que no osara manchar mis manos con sangre de mi protegido porque jamás me lo perdonaría. Lentamente su cuerpo desapareció y yo fui llamado frente a Belzemont. Cuando me negué a matar a Li me transformo en humano y me tuvo encerrado bajo las más viles torturas pero ya suficiente castigo era recordar que yo había acabado con mi hermana. Cuando me entere que Helga había supuestamente muerto me desespere y usando el único poder que me quedaba llame a Li a mi presencia para cuidarlo. Sabía que si ellos dos no estaban juntos Belzemont aprovecharía esto para acabarlo. Lo retuve sin decirle la verdad. Belzemont se entero de a quien tenia en mi poder y me amenazó con matarlo. Para mi buena suerte el collar hizo su aparición y como solo un alma pura puede tomarlo prometí obtenerlo para entregárselo a cambio de mantener con vida a mi protegido. Lo que él no sabia es que solo Ángeles podría tomar ese objeto, después de fingir que lo estaba buscando Belzemont se harto y mando a su sirviente a matar a Shaoran y a encontrar el collar. Se desató una pelea y perdí a Li, Helga y el chico rubio cayeron al mar y desaparecieron. Le falle a Terra. No lo pude proteger. No lo hice. El maldito demonio ataco a Li y lo dejo completamente aniquilado.

Esta vez el agua que retenía a los niños desapareció, las lágrimas que caían por el rostro del chico habían evitado que se concentrara. Phoebe se acerco a Ariel y lo abrazo. Definitivamente la maldad no tenía límites y la de Belzemont menos.

_9:00 a.m. En la casa Pataki_

Los ojos del anciano se estaban cerrando, hace una hora que había llegado al lugar pero esos policías no parecían querer moverse de la entrada. El sabia que se vería muy sospechoso si preguntaba directamente por Helga y peor si osaba trepar por la escalera de incendio para entrar al lugar por lo que frustrado decidió esperar a que los policías se fueran mas eso se estaba volviendo una eternidad.

La conversación que los uniformados mantenían llamo la atención del abuelo quien parando orejas se dispuso a escuchar la plática.

-Es extraño que alguien haya entrado a la casa ¿verdad?

-Si pero mas extraño es que solo se hayan llevado prendas de vestir.

-El comandante dice que seguro fueron ladrones pero yo creo otra cosa.

-¿Pues que es lo que tu cabeza de alcornoque cree?

-Pues que fue el fantasma de la niña muerta.

-¡¡No seas idiota!! La ventana del cuarto de la chica estaba abierta, estoy seguro que fue ella, no se lo digas a nadie pero creo que la pobre se volvió loca y decidió desparecer. Es obvio después de la muerte de su padre y la desaparición de su madre. ¿Quien no?

Phil suspiro esos dos solo decían estupideces pero al menos dijeron algo que confirmo las sospechas del anciano. Helga había vuelto a su casa quizá para cambiarse de ropa pero había vuelto entonces la presencia que la anterior noche sintió en el cuarto de su nieto fue de la rubia. Ya sabía todo lo que tenia que saber encendiendo el motor de su packard se dirigió a su casa. Pasara lo que pasara Helga protegería a Arnold porque lo amaba y ella tenía un gran poder, de eso estaba seguro.

_9:00 a.m. En el parque cerca del muelle_

Phoebe observaba al peliazul. Estaba triste, lo que les contó y las razones por las que casi traicionó a su protegido le habían roto el corazón. Pero sabía que tenían que hacer algo.

-Tu nombre es Ariel ¿verdad?-se adelanto Geráld adivinando lo que quería su amiga.

El peliazul se limito a asentir mientras se levantaba limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Se lo que quieren pedirme-contesto el chico sonriéndoles-Desean encontrar a sus amigos. No se preocupen ellos están bien, de echo están a punto de encontrar el ultimo objeto perdido.

-¡¡En serio??—se emociono la pelinegra ya que con eso terminarían para siempre con Belzemont.

-Si pero ahora la ciudad los necesita-continuo Ariel-Un gran poder maligno se acerca a una velocidad impresionante. Estoy seguro que viene a acabar con Hillwood. Necesitan alertar a sus familiares y amigos.

La pelinegra se quedo asustada y Geráld helado. Eso no podía ser cierto.

-¡¡Qué esperan?? Vamos a buscarlos-urgió el peliazul- De lo contrario Belzemont nos va a agarrar con las manos en la masa.

Y sin más el chico se adelanto a tomar las manos de Phoebe que algo confundida solo atino a mirarlo y el joven cerrando sus ojos se concentro en encontrar a las personas de esa ciudad.

-La gran mayoría esta es sus casas, escondidos, una pequeña parte esta en la delegación de policía y algunos niños se encuentran en el hospital para tratamientos psicológicos.

Phoebe reaccionando tomo la mano de Geráld y echo a corre hacia el cuartel policial, puede que nadie le creyese pero debían intentarlo, debía prevenir a las personas, debían salir de la ciudad.

Ariel sonrió al verlos marcharse y con decisión se dirigió al centro de la ciudad. Iba a usar todo el poder que tenia pero valía la pena. Debía hacer algo para que la gente creyese, para que abrieran sus mentes a la realidad que muchos se negaban a aceptar. Para que vieran más allá de lo real, para que enfrentaran lo que tanto habían temido afrontar.

_11:30 a.m. En el hospital para tratamientos psicológicos._

Un grupo de niños salían cabizbajos del lugar. Después de la aparición de Helga una esperanza de luchar por que todo volviera a ser normal había nacido en sus corazones, sabían que Helga y Li lograrían salvarlos de la oscuridad en que su mundo había caído por lo que juntos decidieron buscar la forma de agradecerle. A Rhonda se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tratar de encontrar a la desaparecida madre de la rubia por lo que reuniéndose a las 6 de la mañana todos los que compartían verdaderos lazos de amistad se juntaron para buscarla.

Lorenzo propuso preguntarle a Olga sobre la última vez en la que ella vio a su madre pero todo se volvió un desastre. En primer lugar al llegar al hospital al ver que eran niños los echaron a patadas, uno a uno fueron poniendo en practica ideas ingeniosas que se les ocurría pero nada funcionaba. Hasta que a Harold, se le ocurrió disfrazarse de cura, logrando entrar a la habitación de la rubia.

El esplendor de Olga Pataki había desparecido, solo se podía vislumbrar una pequeña brecha de alegría que la mantenía algo cuerda. Desde que se entero de la muerte de su querido padre y de la desaparición de su madre y hermanita entro en un estado francamente lastimero. Sus ojos perdieron su acostumbrado brillo y mantenía una sonrisa vaga dirigida a quien sabe que. Harold entro a la habitación pero la chica ni se inmuto y permaneció viendo al vacío, cuando la enfermera lo dejo solo el niño abrió la ventana para que sus compañeros entraran.

Poco a poco la habitación se fue llenando pero todo se fue al piso cuando Lila preguntó por Miriam, la rubia empezó a llorar tan desgarradoramente que llamo la atención de todo el hospital y ni corto ni perezoso el jefe de área tomo a esos mocosos y uno a uno los fue tirando a la calle. Habían perdido casi 6 valiosas horas y no lograron conseguir nada. Eso los frustraba.

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer-pregunto algo enojado Sid.

-A esta hora seguro nuestros padres ya se enteraron que no estamos-comento algo compungida Sheena.

-Es cierto ¿qué vamos a hacer? Si nos encuentran nos meteremos en un verdadero lío-se adelanto Rhonda.

-Que tal si…-empezó Lila pero fue interrumpida.

-Que tal si regresan a lado de sus padres antes de que acabemos bien fritos-la voz de Geráld llamo la atención de todos.

-Geráld, llegas a una buena hora. ¿Como están Helga, Arnold y Phoebe? Me entere que fueron a buscar a Li-interrogo Lorenzo pero algo en la expresión de su amigo lo hizo preocuparse-¿Qué pasa?

-Arnold y Helga desaparecieron, no hay rastros de Li y para colmo Belzemont viene hacia acá y créanme que no es para invitarnos a cenar.

Los niños se asustaron y empezó el barullo. Algunos lloraban, otros como Curly reían como locos, Lorenzo y Rhonda optaron por quedarse paralizados del miedo y Sid empezó a pensar la manera como escapar pero para su desgracia no encontraba ninguna salida. Geráld harto de todo llamo su atención con un silbido.

-¡¡Escúchenme!! No es momento de desesperarse. Debemos permanecer juntos. Vamos con sus padres, ellos están en la delegación de policía buscándolos y Phoebe también tratando de convencerlos para salir de la ciudad. Dense prisa no hay tiempo que perder.

Los niños aceptaron. Querían estar junto a sus familiares, si iban a morir preferían hacerlo a lado de sus seres queridos.

_12:00 a.m. En la Comandancia Policial_

Phoebe estaba cansada de explicarles de nuevo que el demonio maligno que destruyo la escuela iba directo hacia la ciudad. Nadie parecía entender nada. Y el caos se había generalizado tanto que desde que llego solo había escuchado improperios, gritos y peleas entre los paranoicos padres y los policías quienes no podían creer esa loca historia en lo más mínimo.

-¡¡Ya Basta!!-grito una dama con algunas ojeras y que observaba la escena furiosa-En este momento lo que menos importa es que creer. Que no lo entienden, nadie va a escapar de esta destrucción lo que deberían hacer es buscar a sus seres querido y pasar a su lado. No podemos luchar contra el mal, no solos. Mientras mi Li no aparezca y mientras Helga siga desaparecida nuestro destino esta contado.

Todos enmudecieron ante esto, la señora prosiguió.

-Me parte el alma saber que se encuentran discutiendo pudiendo pasar sus últimas horas con su familia. Disfrútenla, amen a sus hijos. No pierdan el tiempo intentando pelear contra esos demonios porque nos aplastarían como cucarachas solo piensen algo, el amor el sentimiento mas fuerte que pueda existir salvara sus almas y estoy segura que ocurra lo que ocurra, todo ira bien. Absolutamente todo estará bien siempre y cuando nuestra esperanza no muera.

Poco después de pronunciar estas palabras, los niños entraron a la delegación y abrazaron a sus padres.

Phoebe observo la escena, la actitud que tomaba en ese momento los padres podría aparentar ser derrotista pero ella bien sabia que jamás podrían huir. Escapar de la maldad es imposible porque aunque no lo creamos algo de ella esta impregnada en nuestros corazones, huir es de cobardes, pelear de valientes pero en ese momento de que les servia pelear si de todas formas iban a morir. No eran derrotistas, ni resignados, eran inteligentes no pensaban con la cabeza pero si con el corazón. La pelinegra sonrió y abrazando a su madre y a su padre se dirigió a su casa.

_3:00 p.m. En el Centro de la Ciudad_

Un peliazul se elevaba sobre un gran edificio, concentrado toda su energía, logrando que su voz resonara hasta en el último rincón de la ciudad.

-La maldad se acerca-empezó-no puedo arriesgarlos a hacerle frente pero si pedirles que abran sus ojos, y escapen. No cierren sus corazones todavía tienen oportunidad de huir, de alejarse de aquí.

Unos cuantos ojos empezaron a salir de sus escondites, las personas sorprendidas por el chico flotante salieron de sus edificios. El chico se exaspero, en vez de estarlo viendo como a un extraterrestre deberían moverse y alejarse de la ciudad. Un anciano que podría tener aproximadamente unos 80 años se adelanto.

-¿Nos prometes algo mejor?-pregunto el señor al chico.

-Eh-contesto Ariel incrédulo.

-Esta ciudad es todo para nosotros, todo. No podemos abandonarla pero tampoco podemos luchar contra la oscuridad. En ningún lugar estaremos a salvo y tú lo sabes bien. Solo nos queda esperar, esperar a la muerte. Pero no la vamos a recibir con tristeza, sino con alegría porque este no es el final de todo sino un nuevo comienzo.

El chico se sorprendió ante estas sabias palabras poco a poco la gente empezó a salir, prendieron radio, inflaron globos. La policía se unió a este gesto. En el centro se celebro una enorme fiesta. El peliazul descendió todavía confundido.

-No te sientas mal, sabes que no hay salvación para quien no quiere ser salvado. El mundo perdió la esperanza en ser protegido y ahora lo único que pueden hacer es sentarse a aceptar el castigo debido-una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color hablaba mientras tomaba la mano de Ariel- Hiciste lo posible por salvarlos y ellos en el fondo te lo agradecen. Tú eres un ángel ¿verdad?

El peliazul no supo que contestar.

-Solo promete que cuando llegue allá arriba tu vas a estar para guiarme-hablo dulcemente la chiquilla y sin mas se soltó de su mano y corrió por entre la muchedumbre.

Ariel derramo una lagrima de tristeza, personas inocentes estaba a punto de morir y el no podía hacer nada.

_6:00 p.m. Sobre la ciudad de Hillwood_

Belzemont veía como toda la ciudad estaba encendida. Las luces la iluminaban majestuosamente. Eso lo desconcertó. El demonio sabia que Ariel estaba con esas personas, a esa hora ya debían de haber intentado escapar pero todo lo contrario parecía que le daban la bienvenida burlonamente. Con rabia el demonio llamo a Azazel.

-Esta ciudad no va a ser un reto. Destrúyelo todo y acaba con las personas no quiero que nadie quede vivo. Luego arrojare una bola de fuego para acabar con todo. No olvides hacer sufrir mucho a sus habitantes y sobre todo a Ariel y a los mocosos que la última vez me enfrentaron en la escuela.

El fiel sirviente asintió y envió a sus tropas para empezar el ataque.

_6:00 p.m. Hillwood_

Las personas corrían asustadas, otros resignados, diabólicos seres emergían del averno para acabar con sus vidas.

En una pensión en la cual cierto cabeza de balón había vivido innumerables aventuras dos ancianos sentados en una habitación totalmente iluminada se dieron el ultimo beso, beso que demostraba el amor que se tenían, beso que duraría hasta el final, beso que transmitiría sus espíritus hasta la eternidad, malignas sombras entraron y les arrebataron la vida, en lo que era la escuela un par de entrenadores observaban la escuela, la piscina y con una triste sonrisa esperaron por su desenlace final.

Pocos metros allá en done estaba el imperio de localizadores una muchacha rubia cerraba sus ojos con la foto de su familia en brazos, derramo una lagrima antes de que un demonio le cortara la cabeza sin piedad. Varias familias resignadas salieron a la calle y abrazando a sus hijos sintieron como el alma les era arrebatada.

En el parque de la ciudad, las parejas se habían unido para darse la última despedida. No hicieron el mínimo esfuerzo por defenderse sellaron su muerte con un beso. El señor Cocoshka beso la mano de su esposa y arrodillándose frente a ella susurro unas tiernas palabras _"te amo"._ Poco después perdió la vida.

Una pelinegra veía las escenas entre lastimada y resignada, Geráld se acerco a ella.

Sendas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, sabían que iban a morir. El moreno beso por primera vez aquellos labios que tanto le atraían, abrazo a la niña que desde un principio le había robado el aliento y continuó con el beso hasta que una sombra tomo su cuerpo poco a poco y le arrebato la vida.

Phoebe sollozo sobre el cuerpo del chico que había amado, sabia que pronto iba a estar a su lado. Cuando un demonio intento matarla, sintió que alguien la abrazaba para protegerla, pero ¿Quién? En la ciudad ya no quedaba casi nadie vivo, sus padres habían sido los primeros en morir. Llorosa observo a la persona que trataba de cuidarla.

-¿¿Ariel??-susurro la pelinegra.

-¿Porqué Phoebe? ¿Cuando esta gente perdió la fe? ¿Por qué se dejan morir así? Tanta resignación me enloquece. No luchan por su vida, por sus seres amados. ¿Por qué?

-No tienen porque hacerlo-contesto la chica-los humanos somos así, vivimos en una monotonía tal que todo nos parece predesignado. Si hemos de morir lo aceptamos y no luchamos por vivir. Quizá por eso toda la ciudad desistió de huir. Belzemont es la maldad pura dime a donde se podrían esconder. ¿Dónde?

El peliazul tomo por los hombros a la pelinegra y sin esperar mas le dio un beso. Sus bocas se juntaron, tanto que la chica sintió como parte del chico se fundía con ella. Fue algo mágico, algo dulce, algo puro.

Al separarse Phoebe observo interrogando a Ariel.

-Eh sufrido mucho, perdí a mi hermana, perdí a mi protegido pero tu y Geráld en pocas horas me demostraron lo que era el amor. Estoy seguro que se merecen una nueva oportunidad. Todos ustedes que defendieron su corazón, que prefirieron el amor a la violencia, personas como ustedes no merecen morir así. Phoebe, Helga te va a necesitar, tú mereces la vida más que yo. Solo dile a Li que a pesar de que físicamente no este junto a el siempre lo cuidare y ese ser especial que él tanto quiso también.

-¡¡Porque hablas así??

-La vida es el obsequio más hermoso que alguien puede tener. Tienes todo derecho a ella. Cuídate amiga. Cuídate-sonriendo el peliazul observo al cielo donde le pareció ver la hermosa sonrisa de su hermana.

Una inmensa bola de fuego se abalanzo sobre la ciudad haciendo estallar edificios y matando a todo ser viviente

Phoebe solo atino a cerrar sus ojos, sintió como las llamas la traspasaron pero para su confusión no murió.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, lo que vio la dejo destrozada.

Su ciudad, la gran Hillwood había desaparecido. Miles de inocentes habían muerto. Belzemont se elevaba triunfante sobre ella y tranquilamente se sentó sobre un quemado edificio a esperar la llegada de sus enemigos. La pelinegra entendió lo que había echo Ariel. Le había dado su poder, su vida. Miles de cadáveres chamuscados quedaban por las calles, los demonios y las sombras ya no estaban pero si un inmenso camino de muerte. La chica no paraba de llorar, un anciano abrazaba a su nieto y así había muerto, su cadáver lo decía todo. Más allá una cuna completamente incinerada daba entender que su pequeño ocupante se había quemado. Un olor nauseabundo a muerte se propago por la ciudad. Phoebe no aguanto más.

-¿Porqué? ¿Porque seres inocentes? Ellos no tenían nada que ver. ¿¿Por qué??-sollozó la niña recordando a sus padres, a su novio, a sus amigos a sus vecinos, a todas las personas-¿Helga donde estas? No me dejes sola por favor, no en esta realidad. **¡¡HELGA!!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En primer lugar una inmensa disculpa a todos los que me leen, se que me tarde un poquitin con este capitulo pero estaba algo ocupada, bien aquí les dejo esto que me salio inspirado en una tormentosa noche de lluvia…Dejenme sus comentarios y gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones me agrada mucha saber que soy leida….Adios y hasta la proxima.


	23. Chapter 23: Una triste realidad

**CAPITULO 23: EL REGRESO. UNA TRISTE REALIDAD. **

Tras largas horas de correr en ese inmenso pasillo, al fin se divisaba una luz al final de esa oscuridad. A pesar de que el ambiente no era escabroso, las flores no eran rosas espinosas, las paredes no tenían sangre y el camino no tenía huesos para Helga, estar en un lugar al que no consideraba grato obviamente por lo vivido allí, era desesperante.

-¡¡¡Espera!!!-suplico el pequeño rubio que la acompañaba-Estoy cansado, deberíamos parar para descansar.

-¡¡¡¡Es que tu no entiendes!!!-siguió corriendo la chica hacia esa luz-¡¡¡¡No podemos perder tiempo!!!

-¿Que te pasa eh? Desde que despertaste has estado muy extraña, ahora me vas a decir lo que te esta pasando o no me muevo de aquí.

El rubio se paró preocupado por la angustiada actitud de su amiga. Al oír que Li estaba allí creyó que la pequeña aun seguía soñando sin embargo por no perturbarla le siguió la corriente mas al verla buscar de arriba para abajo en la cueva y de manera tan exaltada se preocupó. Eso era demasiado para tratarse de una simple alucinación.

-¡¡¡¡Shaoran!!!-sollozo la pequeña sintiendo una presión en su corazón.

-¡¡¡¡Es por él!!! ¡¡¡¡Por el me estas llevando a rastras por este lugar después de que te cuide y vele por ti todo ese tiempo!!!!-pregunto indignado el joven.

-No es eso… es solo que…

-No puedo creer esto. Helga tu sabes lo que siento por ti, cada vez me propongo luchar por tu amor, por recuperar lo que una vez fue mió pero parece que estuviera nadando contra corriente, siempre esta ese estupido de Li entre nosotros. Incluso ahora que no esta aquí. ¿Por qué? Se sincera por favor, ¿tengo o tendré una oportunidad contigo algún día o no?

-¡¡¡¡Basta!!!!-grito enfurecida la ojiazul- ¿De verdad crees que este es el momento para hablar de eso? ¡¡¡¡¡¡Estamos atrapados en esta cuerva, la única salida esta frente a nosotros y tú te detienes por celos!!!!!

-No has respondido mi pregunta

Los dos se observaron durante un momento, para Arnold de esa respuesta dependía sus sentimientos, todo lo que había llegado a sentir por esa niña, él sabia que había cometido un grave error con su amiga, desde pequeño la admiro, cuando llego al jardín de niños intento acercarse para ser su amigo pero ella lo alejó con su agresividad. A pesar de esto él siempre la defendía, aunque no siempre hacia la mejor de las acciones él siempre la cuidaba y velaba por que nadie la lastimara, aconsejándola y guiándola por el camino correcto; sin embargo cuando supo lo que ella sentía por él, la alejo.

Sintió miedo, vergüenza, temor, se podría decir que fue cobarde. No se imaginaba a esa niña ruda, fuerte y grosera enamorada de alguien como él, rápidamente busco una salida fácil y cuando supo que Lila correspondía a su amor se aferro a ella cometiendo el peor error de su vida. El chico sabía que esto le había dolido a su compañera, la lastimo mucho pero el no creía merecer el castigo de haber perdido para siempre su amor, sobretodo después de haber descubierto que él también la amaba. Él quería ser quien la cuidara, quien la hiciera reír, quien la acompañara a hermosos lugares, quien limpiara sus lágrimas de dolor con hermosas caricias pero al parecer ella no pensaba en eso.

-¿Sabes porqué estoy preocupada por el "estupido de Shaoran"?-pregunto la joven interrumpiendo los pensamientos del cabeza de balón.

-¿Por que lo amas?-respondió dudoso el rubio.

-Porque cuando según tú, me desmaye, tuve que enfrentar mis temores por encontrar este collar-señalo la chica-Y sabes ¿con quien tuve que pelear para despertar de mi supuesto sueño?

-¿Contra quien?-interrogo el cabeza de balón.

-Contra Shaoran

-¡¡¡¡Pero eso no puede ser!!! Él no cayó con nosotros. Ni siquiera estaba en el muelle-contesto el pequeño, reacio a creer.

-Pues al parecer si, pero lo peor no es eso, para tomar esta cosa y reaccionar tuve que defenderme de sus ataques a tal punto que casi logra matarme...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Ese desgraciado te hizo algo???!!!!!!-se enfureció el chico.

-¡¡¡Cállate!!!! Ese desgraciado como tu lo llamas prefirió atravesarse con su propia espada antes de herirme. Por eso estoy preocupada, por eso lo busco y francamente Arnold este no es ni el lugar ni el tiempo para andar hablando de sentimentalismos cuando él esta agonizando quien sabe en que lugar de esta cueva.

El rubio guardo silencio, entonces por eso la chica iba revisando cada rincón oscuro de ese lugar, no era porque estuviera loca o algo así, era porque esperaba encontrar el cuerpo del castaño.

Comprendiendo esto supo que había echo el ridículo, a pesar de su rivalidad con Li no quería verlo morir y si había una posibilidad de que estuviera vivo, lo encontrarían.

Helga observo al rubio, al fin había entendido. Los dos echaron a correr hacia la luz.

-No entiendo algo-hablo el chico tras la pequeña.

-¿Qué?

-Si Li esta herido, y aquí lo lógico no seria que hubiese aparecido junto a ti cuando despertaste.

-Tienes razón, pero recuerda que el no estaba junto a nosotros cuando caímos a este sitio. Por lo que entendí a él lo atrajeron aquí, entonces si no esta en ninguno de los lugares que revise puede que este al final de este pasillo.

Arnold asintió, cada vez que hablaban del castaño se sentía peor, uno por la expresión de desolación de su amiga y otro porqué muy en el fondo sabia que él le había ganado la partida.

La luz que estaba al fondo se aclaro mostrando un inmenso hoyo por el cual una persona podría traspasar. Debajo de este la silueta de un cuerpo yacía sobre el verde suelo. Tanto Arnold como Helga se percataron de esto, sabían bien de quién se trataba.

El corazón de la rubia latía a mil por hora, recordaba muy bien que el chico había muerto, pero eso fue durante esa extraña lucha entre el collar y ella; así que aun guardaba la esperanza de que el estuviese vivo. Además las palabras de la mujer de cabello negro rondaban en su cabeza.

"_Ahora todo queda en tus manos y en las de tu amigo. La batalla final los espera"_

Eso era lo único a lo que se aferraba para no tener que enfrentar la pérdida de alguien más en su vida.

Rápidamente el rubio se acerco, viro el cuerpo del chico que se encontraba boca abajo y acerco su oído al corazón. Nada. Su cara estaba moreteada, el brazo traía varias heridas y a plena vista se veía que estaba roto, en cuanto internamente nadie sabía como se encontraba. Arnold palideció. El muchacho no tenía pulso, ni siquiera una pequeña bocanada de aire salía de él. Aparentemente estaba muerto.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto la joven viendo la asustada expresión de su amigo.

-Helga lo siento, él esta, bueno, él no tiene pulso, ni siquiera respira-contesto el pequeño.

Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de la chica quien llorando se acerco al castaño, el dolor que sentía era indescriptible, lo había perdido, al único que la ayudo a salir de la oscuridad que la rodeaba, al único que la apoyo y protegió. Con tristeza recostó su cara sobre el pecho del chico y empezó a llorar.

Arnold mientras tanto veía triste la escena, a pesar de todo Li no tenia la culpa, en un principio quien alejo a Helga fue él, el castaño no hizo más que apoyarla. Jamás había presenciado la muerte de nadie cercano, ni siquiera la de sus padres por lo cual ver al niño en ese estado le dolía y lo angustiaba.

El aro de salida brillo con intensidad y empezó a cerrarse. El rubio se percato de esto.

-¡¡¡Helga tenemos que salir de aquí!!!

-No pienso ir a ningún lado-se abrazo la muchacha al cuerpo del pequeño.

-Se que es duro, pero piensa en los demás. Te necesitan, te necesitamos. Por favor ven conmigo-se acerco el rubio tomando por un brazo a la chica.

"_Libera a la tierra de su horrible destino. Vence a Belzemont"_

Las palabras del castaño resonaron en la mente de la joven quien tras desahogarse y reunir fuerzas parea alejarse de quién tan valioso era para ella, entendió que el sacrificio de su amigo no seria en vano y se incorporo dándole un pequeño beso a Li en la frente.

-Adiós Shaoran-susurro la chica.

Lentamente los rubios se encaminaron hacia la luz, cuando estuvieron a punto de cruzar, una voz, conocida para Helga y desconocida para Arnold llamo su atención.

-La batalla final los espera, a ti pequeño rubio el deseo de proteger al ser amado te guiara al camino que deberás seguir, a ti Ángeles el amor que se vive en el ahora y no en el pasado te ayudara a encontrar la solución a la maldad y a Gabriel el sacrifico y los deseos de proteger a Ángeles ayudaran a que abra su mente.

Después de esto una extraña mezcla de luces de colores se posaron encima del pecho descubierto del castaño, de un momento a otro el chico escupió una inmensa cantidad de agua volviendo a caer inconsciente. Helga al ver esta reacción, se abalanzo sobre él y comprobó que en efecto ahora respiraba.

La salida empezó a reducirse cada vez más.

Rápidamente la rubia llamo a su amigo que aun trataba de entender la voz escuchada y con esfuerzo tomaron el cuerpo débil de Li atravesando la luz antes de que desapareciera. Tras ellos un leve suspiro con un "_cuídense"_, se escucho.

El portal por el que habían cruzado era básicamente otro pasaje en forma de espiral con luces multicolores, Arnold empezaba a marearse aunque no sabia si era por las luces o por el peso del castaño.

-Helga, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-interrogo el rubio.

-Es evidente que ya lo has hecho, cabeza de balón-sonrió la ojiazul. Después de saber que su amigo no había muerto, su humor mejoro mucho.

-¿De quien era la voz que escuchamos en esa cueva?

-No lo sé, cuado recupere la cadena me dijo que era una especie de guardián, supongo que el padre de Ángeles no era ningún tonto por lo que dejo bien custodiado el ultimó de los objetos-razono la muchacha.

-El solo pensar que una batalla inmensa esta por desencadenarse en nuestro mundo me asusta.

-Para ser sincera, a mí también me da miedo, temo por nuestros amigos y nuestra familia. Solo espero que la batalla se celebre en un lugar alejado de Hillwood.

-Es cierto. Me moriría si algo les llegara a pasar a mis abuelos o a mis amigos-se estremeció el pequeño.

-Ellos han llegado a ser como nuestra familia ¿verdad?

-Si, desde que mis padres fueron a ese viaje, mi abuela me protegió con sus locuras me divertía mucho haciéndome olvidar el dolor de su ausencia, mi abuelo siempre estuvo allí con sus fantasías e invenciones llevándome a un mundo lleno de esperanza y alegría. En cuanto a mis amigos, tu sabes que veo a Geráld como un hermano, desde pequeño me lleve bien con él.

-Es cierto. El cabeza de cepillo y tú siempre estaban juntos-sonrió burlona la chica-En cuanto a mi a pesar de todo, mi madre y mi hermana son lo mas valioso que tengo. Sobre todo ahora que perdí a mi padre.

-¿Como te sientes respecto a eso?

-Lo supere, me costo mucho pero lo supere. La vida sigue y se que él siempre estará en mi corazón dándome su apoyo y cuidándome.

-Sabes de que me eh dado cuenta-sonrió el cabeza de balón.

-¿De que?

-Pues que de la niña gritona y mandona ya no queda rastro. A mi lado veo a una joven valiente y decidida capaz de dar su vida por los demás.

La rubia se sonrojo.

-Siempre admiré eso de ti ¿sabias?-siguió el chico-Nunca te diste por vencida, cuando éramos pequeños siempre luchaste por no dejarte hundir a pesar de que tanto tu familia como yo parecíamos ausentes.

-No te creas tan importante eh-regaño la chica.

-Gracias por lo que me toca.

Un pequeño círculo se divisaba al frente.

-¡¡¡¡¡Es la salida!!!!-se emociono la ojiazul.

-Estoy ansioso por llegar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al pisar Hillwood?

-Ir con mis abuelos y abrazarlos, deben de estar muy preocupados, ciertamente perdí el sentido del tiempo y no se cuanto eh estado ausente. Los quiero mucho y no quiero que sufran por mí-contesto el rubio.

-Eres muy tierno. Yo pienso buscar a mi madre y a mi hermana. Deben de estar angustiadas, después de la muerte de mi padre y de mi desaparición, no es para menos.

Arnold paro de repente. Hasta ese momento no había recordado lo de la madre de Helga, como decirle que había desaparecido y que su hermana había perdido el juicio. En ese momento que ella irradiaba felicidad decirle eso seria como robarle la sonrisa. Pensándolo mejor, decidió callar, al llegar le diría todo, la apoyaría y la ayudaría a buscar a su madre. Estaba seguro de que Belzemont la tenía, según lo que dijo Phoebe era una trampa, y ahora que Li estaba con ellos, podrían rescatarla.

-¡¡¡¡¡Mira!!!!!-grito la joven-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Llegamos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Con el fervoroso deseo de ver a su familia y amigos los chicos tomando firmemente a Li por los brazos atravesaron lo que parecía el final de su larga travesía.

El cielo se abrió dejando caer en el agua a tres chicos, uno de ellos desmayado.

Con esfuerzo, Arnold y Helga emergieron rescatando el cuerpo inconsciente de Li que estaba yéndose al fondo. Con fuerza lograron nadar hasta la orilla. Estando allí se dejaron caer sobre el suelo, estaban básicamente agotados pero la sola idea de recuperarse en sus casas con los seres que querían les daba ánimos.

El primero en incorporarse fue Arnold, sonriente observo la ciudad que tanto quería pero su sonrisa fue sustituía por una expresión de horror.

Al no escuchar la voz del rubio, Helga también se incorporo, lo que vio la dejo en shock.

La ciudad que ellos tanto anhelaban ver, con hermosas flores, con sus felices transeúntes, con pequeños niños divirtiéndose y gozando de su vida, había desaparecido. Ahora solo se veía una inmensa pila de edificios, aparentemente quemados, varios objetos calcinados en la calle y ni una persona alrededor.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-preguntó en un hilo de voz la rubia.

-Abuelo, abuela, Geráld,…-murmuraba el pequeño.

-Mama, Olga, Phoebe, mis amigos, ya no están-musitaba la chica.

-¿Quién pudo haber echo esto?-preguntó el muchacho derramando copiosas lagrimas sobre lo que fue el suelo del esplendoroso Hillwood.

-¡¡¡No!!!-grito dolorida la chica y se desplomo sobre la calle.

Las imágenes de las aventuras vividas, de las escenas emotivas, de las situaciones en las que su familia y sus amigos siempre estuvieron presentes pasaron por las mentes de los rubios.

El dolor de haber perdido a seres cercanos y a miles de seres inocentes los estaba carcomiendo. Una pequeña niña, un joven en busca de un futuro mejor, una anciana con su nieto, personas que en esa guerra nada tenían que ver habían perdido la vida.

La culpa lleno el corazón de la rubia quien arrepentida por no haber estado allí alzo su cabeza y grito hacia el cielo que ahora se tornaba oscuro. Arnold estaba peor que la joven, lo que él más quería: sus abuelos, sus amigos, la familia con la cual creció y a quienes dio todo su cariño y amor habían desaparecido. ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, ¿por qué a seres que no tenían nada que ver en eso?

De un momento a otro la espada de Li y el collar empezaron a brillar llamando la atención de los niños que tristes sollozaban sobre el piso, una manada de caballos diabólicos guiados por un demonio siniestro atravesaba la calle principal frente al muelle, Helga y Arnold palidecieron.

Estaban a plena vista de él, además Li estaba herido y Helga cansada, no estaban en condiciones para pelear. Resignados a morir o peor aun, a ser llevados para recibir viles torturas los chicos cerraron sus ojos pero para su sorpresa el demonio no los vio, sonriente avanzó con los caballos calle abajo, desapareciendo tras una nube de cenizas que se elevaban del piso.

-Será mejor irnos de aquí-aconsejo el rubio mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas-Helga.

El chico fijo la vista en su compañera que arrodillada en el suelo no paraba de llorar.

-Vamos tenemos que…

-Es mi culpa Arnold. Nunca debí irme. Todo es mi culpa, siempre yo. No pude cuidarme y tampoco cuidar a mi familia…es mi culpa-susurraba la joven en un estado de shock.

El rubio la miro fijamente. Imposible, si minutos antes la chica irradiaba una fuerza impresionante ahora se percibía todo lo contrario. Estaba destruida y no era para menos.

El se sentía peor, desde pequeño perdió a sus padres quienes debieron estar siempre a su lado cuidándolo y protegiéndolo, siempre los echo de menos a pesar de todo, el cariño de una madre y de un padre siempre hacia falta…Solo…Refugiándose en el amor incondicional de Gertie y Phil, en la amistad de Geráld e incluso en el secreto cariño de Helga… Ahora había perdido a sus amigos y a sus abuelos, seres únicos llenos de amor y piedad. El dolor era insoportable, como si una parte de su corazón hubiese sido arrancado. Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, bien sabía que en ese momento todos dependían de él, con Li desmayado y Helga hundiéndose en la tristeza, de sus fuerzas dependía llegar a un lugar para salvaguardarse, para rescatar ese pequeño rayo de esperanza reflejado en Helga y Li.

Suspirando con fuerza tratando de alejar el dolor, Arnold se incorporo, evitando que la ola de recuerdos felices en esa ciudad nublaran su juicio y se hundieran en su amargura, el muchacho tomo de los brazos a Helga y la obligo a levantarse, esta obedecía autónomamente mientras continuaba llorando, rápidamente el chico colocó un brazo de Shaoran sobre su hombro y con su mano tomo la de Helga. Cabizbajos y destruidos caminaron hacia la casa de la rubia, rogando porque ningún demonio los atrapara en pleno trayecto.

Redoblado por el peso de Li, Arnold llego al fin a la puerta de la casa de Helga. Esta al ver en donde se encontraban se separo de su amigo y abrió la puerta usando la espada, en esos momentos nadie estaba con ganas de tomarse la molestia de entrar por la ventana. Además la escalera estaba completamente quemada y si alguien osaba subirse en ella para entrar a la casa, era claro que lo único que conseguiría era llevarse un fuerte golpe. Con cuidado y en un silencio desesperante penetraron al vació hogar, tras limpiar algunos trozos de vidrios y revistas quemadas, colocaron al castaño en un sillón semi-calcinado. Luego lentamente los niños se sentaron: Arnold en la escalera y Helga en la entrada de la cocina. Tras observar esa casa cuyas huellas indicaban la masacre de la que Hillwood había sido victima los dos niños hundieron sus cabezas entre sus rodillas, deshogando su dolor, llenándose de culpa, rememorando recuerdos hermosos, sintiendo, casi palpando los últimos momentos que estuvieron allí, Phoebe, Geráld, sus amigos, Miriam, los abuelitos de Arnold, Todos. Ya no estaban y esa era la triste realidad que duramente aquellos niños tenían que asimilar. Estaban solos, completamente solos.

Alrededor de una hora había transcurrido, la oscuridad seguía incorporada en el cielo indicando que el centro de la maldad estaba en ese lugar. Limpiando sus lágrimas con una manga Arnold se incorporo, se acerco a la cocina y abrió la llave de agua, para su buena suerte esta no había sido afectada por las llamas, con pesadez agarró un vaso, lo lavo y tomo algo de liquido vital.

Suficiente, había llorado lo suficiente.

Ahora era momento de salir adelante y derrotar al que había provocado esto. De luchar, de no dejarse vencer. Con rapidez el chico se dirigió hacia su amiga.

-¿Helga?-llamo suavemente poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

-…-

-Vamos Helga, se que esto es muy doloroso para todos pero debemos ser fuertes por ellos no puedes permitir que sus vidas hayan sido sacrificadas en vano.

-Fue…fue… mi culpa Arnold-respondió con voz ronca a medida que desenterraba su rostro de sus piernas y observaba a su amigo.

-No, no lo fue. No sabíamos que esto podía suceder. Por favor no te puedes derrumbar. No lo hagas.

-¿Como puedo seguir? Mi madre no esta, mi hermana tampoco, Phoebe mi mejor amiga esta muerta...No entiendo ni siquiera como puedes seguir tu…

-Simple…Cuando mis padres murieron en ese accidente, siempre soñaba que ellos regresarían y vendrían aquí conmigo. Mis abuelitos me ayudaron a entender una vez agotadas todas las esperanzas que jamás ocurriría eso pero que en compensación ellos siempre vivirían en nuestros corazones, estarían ahí viéndonos y dándonos su apoyo...

-¿A que viene todo eso?

-A que hay personas por las que tienes que vivir.

-Si, claro. ¡¡¿¿¿Para que dime???!! Si todos a los que amo se van y me dejan sola.

-No estas sola, estas conmigo y créeme que yo jamás te dejare. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, tú eres nuestra única esperanza. No te puedes dar por vencida.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Porque maldición???!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Porque yo?????!!!!! Solo era una simple niña que iba a su escuela y se divertía con sus amigos. De la noche a la mañana me convertí en la salvadora del mundo, ¿¿¿Por qué??? ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Que hice para merecer esto demonios???!!!! ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡ Por que yo!!!!???? Por mi culpa murieron todos, ¿porque el maldito destino me envió a vivir aquí condenando la vida de todos? ¿Por que Arnold?-soltó la ojiazul con mucha frustración y rencor a medida que las lagrimas escapaban de ella y rodaban por sus mejillas.

-No digas eso, si no hubieses vivido aquí yo jamás te hubiese conocidos.

-Y ¿de que me sirve eso? Toda la vida hice las cosas mal, te moleste, te grite, te insulte, alejándote más de mí, luego deje que me pasara eso en aquel callejón…

-¡¡¡¡¡Ya basta, no te hagas daño!!!!!!Tu eres un ser puro cuya esencia no merece llenarse de odio y rabia.

-Y ¿que quieres? ¡¡¡¡¡¡Que ría, que baile, que cante sobre los cadáveres de todos los que una vez amamos!!!!!

-Quiero que los recuerdes con amor con dulzura con la inocencia que te ha caracterizado siempre.

-¿¿¿Que inocencia Arnold???? La inocencia de la que me hablas fue lo primero que perdí, luego vino mi padre y los seres que tanto he amado.

-Tienes personas que dependen de ti, sus vidas están puestas en tus manos. ¡¡¡¡Helga entiende!!!!

-¡¡¡¡Ya cállate!!!! ¡¡¡¡Deja de aparentar que todo esta bien!!!! No lo ves, no hay nadie. Estamos solos-sollozo la rubia-Solos, los perdí a todos, Arnold, mi padre mi hermana mi madre...

-Hay un ser que te ama con toda su alma, que siempre te cuido, y ha estado a tu lado a pesar de que no ha sido la mejor de todas.

-¡¡¡¡Deja de inventar cosas!!! ¿A que juegas? A darme ánimos con una persona invisible. ¡¡¡¡¡Se claro de una buena vez!!!!!

-Tu madre esta con vida, Helga.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué????!!!!!-se sorprendió la joven poniéndose de pie de inmediato-¿De que hablas? ¡¡¡¡Toda la ciudad esta calcinada, nadie sobrevivió!!!!!

-El mismo día que tú desapareciste, después de que mataron a tu padre-el chico trago saliva no sabia como continuar, al menos su amiga había dejado de llorar-Tu madre desapareció. Nadie sabe como ni que paso, muchos creían que ella te había llevado a ti pero tras contarles lo sucedido esas sospechas desaparecieron. El echo es que ella no dejo rastro alguno, Olga también la busco a ella y después de esto al no encontrarte ni a ti ni a ella…Bueno… Tu hermana perdió la razón. Cuando apareciste y vinimos a este lugar para que te cambiases de ropa, Phoebe nos contó a Geráld y a mí que sospechaba que Belzemont la había capturado para atraerte. Después de todo habías sufrido mucho y el acabaría fácilmente contigo.

-Pero ¿porque no me lo dijeron?-soltó la muchacha, sentía qu el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones una gran opresión crecía en su pecho. No sabía si era furia por que sus amigos no le habían dicho nada o desesperación al pensar que su pobre e indefensa madre estaría a merced del demonio que le había echo eso a su ciudad.

-Por qué Li no estaba y el hecho de que tu sola te enfrentaras a ese demonio hubiese sido enviarte a una obvia trampa. Estoy segura que la Señora Pataki esta viva porque Belzemont necesita una carta triunfal de lo contrario, si ya tenía planeado hacer esto, no la hubiese separado de los demás y la hubiese dejado morir aquí.

-Entonces: ¿Mamá esta viva? ¿Miriam viva?- una luz en el caos que era la mente de la niña apareció, dándole una razón por la cual luchar.

-Si Helga, y junto con ella estamos personas que te necesitamos. No permitas que lo que le ocurrió a esta ciudad le pase al resto del mundo. ¡¡¡¡Derrota a Belzemont!!!

-No tengo fuerzas, no creo que lo puedas lograr…-flaqueo la joven recordando el desastre ocurrido.

-No digas eso-el rubio sujeto a la chica de los brazos-Yo creo en ti, y junto conmigo están las cientos de almas que dieron su vida en Hillwood. No te puedes dejar vencer.

La rubia abrazo con fuerza al cabeza de balón. A pesar de todo se sentía impotente. Tenía miedo de poner en riesgo a sus amigos y no conseguir lo que quería. Temía no poder salvar a su madre, dejar morir a Shaoran y hacer que mataran a Arnold. Tenía miedo de quedarse sola.

-Créeme-susurro Arnold, adivinando lo que sentía su amiga-Si tu caes yo estaré ahí para levantarte, cada vez que te ataquen yo los atacare por haberte dañado, cuando te sientas sola piensa en mi, mi mano estará a tu lado extendida para que te levantes y luches. Lamento si no te apoye antes, cuando todo esto empezó, lamento lo que paso, cometí un error y créeme que me costo muy caro pagarlo. Siempre eh estado allí para ti aunque a veces parecía distanciado, si en estos momentos estoy de pie aquí cuidándote no es porque yo sea fuerte sino porque tú eres todo lo que necesito para recuperar mi fuerza. Eres nuestra esperanza, mi esperanza, mi amor.

Helga escuchaba todo esto en los brazos del chico. Poco a poco la tranquilidad y la calma llenaban su corazón.

Instintivamente alzo su rostro para quedarse a solo unos centímetros lejos del de Arnold. Lentamente se fueron acercando, sus ojos se encontraron en una unión de extrañas sensaciones, su aliento se entremezclaba produciendo escalofríos en las espinas de los dos, poco a poco sus labios se unieron encontrando la paz y el amor que ellos tanto anhelaban. Un beso tierno, nada similar a los otros que en obras o momentos de desesperación se habían dado. Nada igual, un beso de autentico amor.

Los dos siguieron así durante un momento, un bello momento en lo que todo pareció borrarse, en la que solo estaban ellos dos. Un mundo de deliciosas emociones, que entierran todo lo malo y ayudan a emerger todo lo bueno en seres tan especiales como aquellos dos jóvenes.

El brillo inusitado del collar se expandió por toda la casa, lo que llamo la atención de la chica quien rápidamente se separo. Ambos estaban sonrojados por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, la rubia se alejo del chico para descifrar que rayos significaba el brillo del último objeto mientras Arnold miraba por la ventana hacia fuera.

-Yo-musitaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Helga bajo el rostro avergonzada. Arnold la observo por unos minutos, una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Acababa de entender algo muy importante.

-Y bien pues veamos ¿cual es el siguiente paso?

La rubia se quedo atónita, espero que Arnold se le declarara nuevamente, espero que el asumiera que ella lo amaba pero no espero que el se desentendiera de esa manera. Por un lado eso la hacia feliz por que al menos en ese instante no tenia pensando en nada a mas de acabar con Belzemont pero por otro esa actitud la confundió aun mas. Sobre todo por el echo de que a un metro lejos de ellos Li era testigo de lo ocurrido y eso la hacia sentir terriblemente mal.

El collar nuevamente brillo con intensidad.

Tanto Arnold como Helga vieron como este se elevaba sobre sus cabezas. Los dos se miraron preocupados por una lado estaba el dejar solo y desprotegido a Li y por el otro encontrar alguna pista o algo que sirviese para la batalla final. Como adivinando sus pensamientos, la espada acompaño el fulgente brillo del collar con un inmenso resplandor, dándole a entender a los dos pequeños que el castaño seria protegido por es objeto. Con decisión Helga y Arnold siguieron al collar cuidadosamente a través de las calles. Para su buena suerte al parecer ningún ser demoníaco rondaba cerca. Los dos chicos llegaron corriendo a lo que parecía ser una bodega abandonada a lado de la oficina del padre del gran Bob. Suspirando al ver este lugar la chica lo observo durante unos minutos hasta que escucho que su amigo la llamaba con urgencia. Cunado entro al lugar casi cae al suelo de la impresión. En el suelo sobre un cartón y cubierta con una pequeña manta Phoebe se encontraba dormida.

La rubia no podía creer lo que veía. Lagrimas de felicidad saltaron de sus ojos y mojaron el suelo. Al menos alguien había sobrevivido a todo ello. Con dulzura se aproximo hasta arrodillarse frente a su mejor amiga.

-Phoebs-susurro la ojiazul.

-…-

-Despierta amiga.

-No… Geráld… no te mueras-murmuro en sueños.

-Ya todo estará bien. Ya regresamos.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron lentamente. Sorprendida observo primero ala muchacha que estaba a su lado reconociendo enseguida a Helga luego miro a Arnold que veía sonriente la escena. Solo eso basto para que la chica sonriera y se abrazara a su amiga. La esperanza había regresado. Al fin la luz alumbraba de nuevo su camino. Ya no estaba sola.

-Es hora de irnos-susurro el cabeza de balón

-¿A dónde?-interrogo algo asustada Phoebe.

-A prepararnos-respondió Helga.

-¿Para que?-cuestionó la pelinegra mientras limpiaba sus gafas.

-Para acabar con el maldito que hizo esto-musito enojado el rubio.

-Te refieres...

-Si-asintió Helga- Es hora de prepararnos para la batalla final contra Belzemont.

Los tres niños salieron rumbo a la casa de Helga. A pesar de todo lucían felices, confiados, la fuerza de todo Hillwood se había refugiado en sus corazones dándoles valor para lo que seria el fin de esta larga historia.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola a todos…Lo se…Lo se… me tarde demasiado ¿no?...Es que se me fue la inspiración pero ya volvió…De paso les deseo una feliz Navidad y un prospero año nuevo..Palabra de mi…^,^ que no voy a dejar colgado este fic…¿Que creyeron que ya se deshicieron de la fastidiosa de Kristen?…Pues no…Hay mucho de mi para rato…Jaj, ja,ja

Saludos a todos mis queridos lectores, y un besote especial para Bkpets…Creí que ya te había perdido chico…a todos los que han continuado fieles a esta historia les dejo un pequeño regalo de Navidad….Es una peque historia de Arnold y de Helga llamado Miracle of Cristhmas…se los dedico con mucho cariño…Gracias por leerme no se arrepentirán…Los quiero mucho…pásenlo bien y en grande en estas fiestas…

¡¡¡Hasta la Próxima!!!


	24. Chapter 24: El caos en la mente de Li

**CAPITULO 24: EL CAOS EN LA MENTE DE LI. ¡¡¡¡EMERGENCIA!!!! ¿PERDIMOS A SHAORAN?**

"_La oscuridad… Perdición de los ambiciosos y terror de los castigados... Siempre eh tenido la firme convicción de que una persona que cae en ella es simplemente un ser débil, alguien que prefirió la salida fácil antes que luchar por lo que quería… Ahora no estoy del todo convencido… Por mas que luche, me fortalezca y sea bueno con los demás, el cielo siempre busca la manera de quitarme lo que mas quiero, lo que amo y necesito… Percibo fácilmente que tanto el como ella han salido, dejándome bajo el cuidado de la única que creo, me puede ser fiel ahora: la espada… Creen que no escucho, que no veo, que estoy dormido, ajeno a todo pero desde que el aire volvió a mis pulmones en esa cueva, eh estado tan presente como cualquier otra persona…Se todo, se que Belzemont destruyo a mi madre ,a mis amigos, a miles de inocentes, todo, se que Arnold se ha convertido en el único apoyo de Helga y aunque me resulte doloroso se que el beso que se dieron significo mucho para ambos…Creo que el que sale sobrando aquí soy yo…Nuevamente me arrebataron a la chica que me devolvió las ganas de luchar y de vivir pero esta vez no fue un demonio ni la muerte, esta vez fue un simple niño, un chico de mi clase, de la escuela en la que me inscribieron como única salida y escape del infierno en el que yo vivía…Dime madre querida, si sabias que iba a sufrir tanto porque lo hiciste, porque me trajiste acá…Valiente hijo que resulte ser…culpando a la madre que ya no esta conmigo…Ella no lo sabia, solo buscaba mi bien, que olvidara la cruda realidad de haber perdido al amor de mi vida…Me cuestiono internamente ¿Qué hice para tener que sufrir tanto?...¿Dañe a alguien? ¿Lastime o Herí a alguna persona?…No, ¿verdad?…Entonces ¿porque no puedo amar y permanecer con ese amor sin que algo malo ocurra y nos separe?…¿Porque todo esto me tiene que pasar a mi?…Yo no elegí ser como soy …Debía proteger a Hillwood, a sus habitantes….Y los defraude…Me siento tan culpable…Si tan solo hubiese derrotado a Belzemont, antes…Si tan solo hubiese sido mas fuerte….Si tan solo no me dejara llevar por estos estupidos sentimientos humanos…Ellos…Todos estarían vivos…Por primera vez en mi vida deseo no ser humano…Deseo no sentir… Algo dentro de mi me dice que lo que hago esta mal…Que me detenga que no quiero cruzar esa delgada línea entre el bien y el mal…pero yo me pregunto que es lo mejor para mi en estos momentos… ¿Qué?"_

Por más que intentaba no pensar de esa manera: la rabia, la culpa y el dolor empezaban a embargar al muchacho. Ciertamente la oscuridad que por años había guardado en su corazón empezaba a emerger triunfante.

¿Como evitar que la tristeza inunde su espíritu?

¿Cómo detener el dolor de una desilusión?

¿Como evitar amar sin ser correspondido?

¿Cómo detener la culpa en su interior?

Arrancarse el corazón parecía ser una buena opción.

Volverse frío, sin sentimientos parecía ser una gran salida para Li.

Sin embargo no siempre la salida rápida es la más fácil y la correcta.

Desde pequeño le enseñaron a mantenerse frío, a tener bien separado sus sentimientos del objetivo al que quería llegar pero esto jamás había funcionado: al capturar las cartas no pudo resistir enamorarse de su cazadora, y al luchar contra Belzemont no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la personalidad de Helga… En las dos veces había salido herido, en la primera su amor le fue cruelmente arrebatado por la muerte y en la segunda por Arnold. Eso era demasiado, siempre se había caracterizado por luchar por lo que quería, por mantener la esperanza viva en su corazón pero estaba cansado. Aunque en ese momento combatía con toda sus fuerzas para no dejarse dominar… no podía evitar sentir lo que años atrás había sentido, no podía evitar que pasara lo que años atrás había ocurrido…

**FLASH BACK**

Li meditaba junto con su prima en el jardín de la casa antes de reemprender la práctica. Las artes marciales se habían convertido en algo básico para él, después de todo, su familia era heredera de mágicos poderes y el se veía en la necesidad de aumentarlos entrenando arduamente día tras día. Solo descansaba para comer y eventualmente jugar. Un silbido conocido resonó a lo lejos, lo que le indico al castaño que sus únicos dos mejores amigos habían llegado. Dejando a su prima en la casa de sus tíos, el niño se dio una breve bañada y bajo para atenderlos. En el patio dos pequeñuelos lo esperaban sonrientes: Uno era idéntico a él y la otra una niña primorosa que sonreía abiertamente. Desde un principio un vínculo especial se había formado entre ellos, nadie parecía saber que aquellos dos chiquillos existían, nadie parecía notar su presencia a diferencia de Li lo que extrañaba en algo al chico sin embargo en su casa había visto tantas cosas asombrosas relacionadas con la magia que ya nada lo sorprendía. Desde que él tenía uso de razón, ese par siempre habían estado a su lado. Ayudándolo, comprendiéndolo y consolándolo. Li los veía como sus hermanos y estaba seguro que ellos también lo veían a él de esa manera.

Sonriente, el castaño les mostró a sus amigos una pequeña pelota roja y dos espadas de juguete. Los tres sonrieron picáramente, era hora de divertirse un rato. A penas tenían 7 años. Acostumbrados a escaparse al parque diariamente, los tres se escabullaron por la puerta de atrás y corrieron felices a jugar. Aquel lugar era inmenso, lleno de árboles, animalitos y padres que jugaban con sus hijos. Rápidamente los tres se posesionaron de un basto espacio de césped.

-Oye Shaoran ¿porque no pediste permiso a nadie y escapaste de tu casa así?-pregunto la niña abrazando la pelota roja.

-Vamos, no es la primera vez que hago eso. Nadie se preocupara por mí. Desde pequeño me la paso entrenando y saben que puedo cuidarme solo. Además lo único que le preocupa a mi familia es que mi fuerza aumente…eso es todo.

-Eso no es cierto, estoy seguro que ellos se preocupan por ti y te quieren mucho-intervino el niño tomando una de las espadas.

-Si claro me quieren tanto que me matan a golpes para que aprenda a pelear.

-Lo hacen por tu protección-defendió la pequeña pasándole la pelota a su amigo.

-Finjamos que les creo. Ya no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Podemos jugar?

Los dos niños observaron desconcertados que Li cargaba una amargura algo especial en sus palabras y eso no era nada bueno, sobre todo por la esencia pura que llevaba en su interior.

El fuerte pelotazo en la cabeza del niño por parte del castaño hizo que estos dos pequeños reaccionasen y fuesen a jugar con él. Una repentina lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos, pero Li y el pequeño, quienes habían tomado las espadas, seguían divirtiéndose en pleno aguacero sin remordimiento alguno. Los adultos empezaron a correr con sus hijos para guarecerlos del frío. Después de un rato, en el parque solo quedaron dos niños y una niña que jugaba con una pelota. El frío era atroz pero para Li esos eran los momentos más felices de su vida. Momentos en que al fin se sentía normal, sin ser obligado a cargar el peso de una herencia familiar que el no pidió tener. Tan concentrados estaban en sus juegos que no se percataron de que un extraño hombre los observaba o mejor dicho observaba a la niña de manera extraña.

Una estocada, dos estocadas, Li intentaba desarmar a su amigo con la espada pero este era mas hábil y siempre lograba escabullírsele. Cuando el castaño se disponía a hacer una jugada maestra para vencer a su contrincante, el grito de la niña alerto a los dos pequeños que vieron con horror como ese sujeto la tenia agarrada fuertemente por el brazo.

-¡¡¡¡¡Aléjate de mi hermana!!!!-grito el niño.

-Si no quieres arrepentirte ¡¡¡¡suéltala!!!!-exigió Li mostrando su espada de juguete.

-Dos enanos como ustedes no me harían ni cosquillas.

-¡¡¡¡¡ ¿A si?!!!-chillo enojado el niño.

-Espera, puede ser peligroso- advirtió Shaoran.

Demasiado tarde el hombre se había enfurecido y arrojando a la niña con fuerza al suelo, río con malicia. Los pequeños observaron como la pequeña tras golpearse la cabeza dejando salir unas cuantas gotas de sangre de la herida, quedaba inconsciente. Furioso el hermano de la chiquilla se dirigió al sujeto y con sus pequeños puños intento hacerle el mayor daño posible, sin embargo el hombre lo tomo por el cabello y sin importar la edad que tenia empezó a asestarle varios golpes brutales en el vientre, dejando al pequeño prácticamente sin aire.

Li no soporto más, a pesar de no tener ningún arma a la vista decidió usar las artes marciales que había estado practicando esos últimos años. El no podía permitir que sus amigos sufrieran de esa manera. Tras ponerse en guardia, el niño le propino una patada en el rostro a su enemigo lo que hizo que este soltara al pequeño. El hombre se acerco e intento golpear a Li, pero este sabia perfectamente como contraatacar, tras golpear sus piernas y hacer caer de rodillas al hombre, el niño con sus dos dedos presiono un punto especial en su garganta dejando al hombre inconsciente en el suelo. Recuperando el aliento, el castaño se acerco a sus amigos que habían caído al mojado suelo del parque. Lo que vio lo dejo frío.

Al parecer la niña y el niño habían muerto, ninguno se movía y los dos estaban con los ojitos cerrados. Sendas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas confundiéndose con la lluvia que caía en el momento. Una inmensa soledad lo invadió, rabia, ira y odio. Todo en conjunto lo que causo que algo extraño empezara a dominarlo, un extraño vacío creció en su interior y con el único deseo de vengar la muerte de sus amiguitos Li tomo una piedra filosa y se acerco al hombre desmayado. Un deseo de sangre se apodero del pequeño. Solo quería matarlo.

-¡¡¡¡Detente!!!-la vocecita de su amiga hizo que toda esa extraña fuerza que lo dominaba desapareciera.

El castaño observo que sus dos amigos se incorporaban sin daño alguno y los abrazo. Li decidió buscar a un adulto para que se encargara del malhechor por lo que rápidamente recorrió el parque en busca de uno.

-¿Que fue todo eso, Ariel?-pregunto asustada la niña mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la herida que misteriosamente se había cerrado.

-¿Te refieres a ese extraño poder?

-Si, pude sentir claramente como el odio y el rencor se apoderaban de él. Tanto que intento matar a ese hombre. Lo hemos cuidado desde que nació y jamás habíamos visto esto. ¿Que fue ese extrañó poder?

-No lo se.

-¿Crees que nos equivocamos? ¿Que el no es el elegido?

-Imposible, Terra. Has visto el poder interno que tiene ese niño. De no ser el elegido no nos hubiesen asignado a ser sus guardianes. Estoy seguro que Li esta destinado a luchar a favor del bien no del mal.

-Entonces porque sentí como la maldad se apoderaba de su alma.

-No es maldad, básicamente se dejo dominar por la oscuridad. Recuerda que todo ser humano es propenso a esto y no olvidemos que aparte de ser el elegido y tener una fuerza espiritual, Li es un ser humano común y corriente. Cuando un humando se deja dominar por pensamientos tristes y de soledad la oscuridad corroe su corazón más en él esta elegir el camino bueno o el malo.

-¿¿¿???

-Esta bien, voy a ser mas claro. Li se enojo porque creyó que habíamos muerto. Cuando solo estábamos desmayados. Somos sus únicos amigos a parte de su prima el solo se dedica a entrenar y no tiene a nadie que le de el cariño y la amistad que necesita…su madre es distante y ni que hablar del resto. El nos ve como sus verdaderos hermanos, una vez que ese sujeto supuestamente nos mato…

-Se enojo mucho

-Exacto. Los deseos de venganza, ira y rabia lo invadieron provocando que la oscuridad se apoderase momentáneamente de su alma.

-Pero que la oscuridad domine su corazón por un ratito no significa que él sea malo.

-Lo se Terra, pero debemos cuidarlo mucho. El hecho de que haya crecido solo, y con el único fin de capturar esas cartas ha echo que en su corazón crezca la tristeza y la soledad.

-Y ¿tú crees que esto vuelva a pasar?

-No, el es un ser lleno de luz lleva la esperanza consigo. A medida que crezca y conozca personas nuevas estas emociones se irán. Ten por seguro que esto no volverá a ocurrir.

-¡¡¿¿Que no va a ocurrir??!!-pregunto Li aproximándose con un oficial.

-Que este maldito hombre no nos volverá a atacar-contesto Terra.

-Es cierto, lo pondremos tras las rejas-aseguro el hombre colocándole unas esposas al atacante que aun seguía inconsciente.

Tras esto los tres niños volvieron a la casa de Li a tomar un refresco y seguir jugando bajo la seguridad de aquella gran casona.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

No podía permitir que esos sentimientos que lo dominaran antaño, lo dominaran de nuevo. No eso jamás. El era bueno, no un ser lleno de maldad. Cada vez que recordaba ese incidente la tristeza crecía cada vez más en su corazón. En ese momento nada lo diferencio de cualquier asesino. Sobretodo porque lo único que quiso y a esa corta edad, fue matar.

Intentando olvidar esos pensamientos trato de abrir sus ojos. Estaba en un lugar sumamente oscuro, seguramente seguía inconsciente pero por lo menos ahora no estaba embargado por esos tristes recuerdos. Con lentitud se puso de pie y empezó a caminar a tientas. Pocos pasos bastaron para que el chico se percatara de que se encontraba en una especie de habitación cuadrada, sin puerta, ni ventanas, solo oscuridad embargándola.

-Esta no es la casa de Helga-susurro el chico tras recordar que su cuerpo yacía sobre el sillón de ese lugar-Debo estar soñando.

-Claro que lo estas, esa seria la única manera de que yo este aquí contigo-se escucho una voz demasiado conocida para el castaño.

Rápidamente se volteó para ver si la persona que el pensaba era la que le hablaba. Una pequeña niña, con el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes lo miraba tiernamente emergiendo de una extraña neblina que había aparecido en el lugar.

-Sakura…-susurro casi sin aliento.

-Así es-sonrió la niña-¿Sabes? Te eh extrañado mucho Shaoran.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí. Varias veces había soñado contigo pero siempre desaparecías.

-Es porque ahora me has dejado entrar en tu corazón.

-¿De que hablas?

-Te sientes triste, solo, defraudado, enojado, confundido…

-Se que hago mal. Tu siempre me decías que sonría y que todo iría bien pero es que...

-No te reprocho nada. No puedes evitar sentir lo que sientes.

-Es cierto, no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo y fingir que nada esta pasando y que todo esta bien. Debes pensar que soy un cobarde, un débil por dejarme dominar por estas emociones.

-Jamás pensaría algo así de ti. Siempre te he admirado por tu fervor y tu pureza pero debes recordar que nada es eterno y mucho menos la bondad en tu corazón. No puedes hacer todas las cosas bien. Siempre lastimaras a alguien quiéralo o no. Usa las emociones que en este momento estas sintiendo para hacerte más fuerte. Usa el odio, el rencor, la rabia, la ira…

-No, eso nunca. No quiero dañar a nadie.

-Pero no lo harás. Es solo una manera de fortalecerte y conseguir todo lo que tú quieras. Puedes tener el mundo a tus pies. Después de todo te la has pasado toda tu vida haciendo el bien y que has sacado con eso: tu madre esta muerta, yo estoy muerta, todos los que te rodean terminan muertos…

-Tu no eres Sakura-hablo fríamente el chico alejándose de la pequeña-Ella jamás me diría algo así.

-Y que te diría ella. ¿Que te ama? ¿Que te quiere? El amor solo daña. El amor no existe. Sakura la que supuestamente te amaba murió y Helga se largo con el idiota de Arnold dejándote como un completo tonto. Fuiste engañado y traicionado.

-¡Cállate!

-Fuiste traicionado Li, métetelo en la cabeza.

-Cierra la boca. Eso no es cierto.

-Te engañaron… Te engañaron… Te engañaron…

La figura de la ojijade desapareció dejando todo nuevamente en una completa oscuridad, en un misterioso silencio y en una terrible soledad.

-¿¿¡¡ Porque me pasa esto!!??-grito el chico desesperado.

-No tienes porque sentirte así- Helga o al menos la visión de la verdadera Helga había aparecido frente a Li iluminado la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con rencor el castaño- ¿Vienes ha echarme en cara tu felicidad con Arnold?

-¿Como puedes pensar eso? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-No puedo confiar ni en mi propia sombra, siempre que decido abrirle las puertas de mi corazón a alguien esa persona siempre termina lastimándome.

-Yo tenía una vida antes de que tú llegaras a Hillwood.

-Si y yo fui el metiche que se encargo de revolvértela….

-Tú fuiste la única persona que me tendió la mano en los momentos más terribles de mi vida.

-¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? ¡¡¡Un simple bastón en donde te arrimaste para recuperar tus fuerzas!!!-contesto furioso, la oscuridad empezaba a dominarlo.

-No es cierto, no lo entiendes. Arnold es mi presente pero tú siempre serás mi futuro y eso lo sabes bien. No permitiré que te alejes de mí.

-No te entiendo

-Yo siempre estaré contigo…Mi corazón siempre será tuyo

-Tu corazón siempre será de Arnold

-Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer y la decisión que vas a tomar Shaoran. No te dejes vencer. Te necesito. Sal de esto. Confió en ti.

-No puedo…No quiero despertar…Se que a quien verdaderamente amas es a Arnold…No tengo con quien contar y tu si…Estoy solo, como siempre estoy solo.

-¿Es lo único en lo que puedes pensar? ¿En ti? Afuera hay miles de personas que te necesitan…

-Afuera hay miles de muertos a los que defraude, a los que no pude defender.

-Es cierto, pero que el resto del mundo no se sumerja en la oscuridad depende de ti, de nosotros.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer tal cosa solo?

-No estas solo…

-Claro que si-sonrió tristemente el joven-Tu tienes a Arnold quien a pesar de no tener poderes siempre esta allí apoyándote, sin embargo como siempre yo estoy solo, nadie se preocupa por mi ni se encarga de apoyarme. Por mi culpa todos los que me quieren terminan muertos.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Claro que lo es, Sakura, Kero, Yue, mi madre, toda una ciudad…Nadie puede contar conmigo porque siempre termino defraudándolos.

-Escúchame bien, yo cuento contigo...Los dos somos uno solo y si te dejas llevar por la oscuridad yo caminare contigo a tu lado…

-No quiero eso para ti.

-Entonces sal de este trance, vuelve a la luz. Escucha tu corazón. No cuestiones la decisión que tomaste desde pequeño al hacer el bien.

-Pero…

-Vuelve a mi…Vuelve a mi…Vuelve a mi…

La rubia desapareció dejando nuevamente el lugar en penumbras.

-Genial ahora si que me volví loco-susurro frustrado el castaño.

-Eso es lo que eres-la voz de Arnold junto con su figura aparecieron.

-Arn…

-Déjate de formalismos sabes bien quien soy. Ella siempre me ha amado a mí. Tú apareciste y destruiste nuestra felicidad.

-Eso no es cierto la lastimaste y eso provoco que se alejara de ti…

-Pero volvió conmigo. Me eligió a mí. Nos besamos con tanto amor, amor que jamás fue capaz de darte a ti…

-¡Cállate!-grito furioso el castaño

-Solo te uso, para pasar un momento difícil. Pero nunca te quiso.

-Mentira, pude que este confundido pero de lo que si tengo seguridad es que ella me ama. No se lo que sienta por ti pero me ama a mi.

-Si tanto te ama dime que va a pasar cuando todo esto pase y tengas que regresar a tu lugar de origen.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

-La vas a dejar. Es mas que obvio eso. Y romperás su corazón, dejándola mas destruida que antes. Dime te parece eso justo.

-Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado.

-¿Así? y que va a pasar con el resto de tu familia en China. ¿Los vas a dejar?

-Ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas.

-Tarde o temprano te alejaras y la lastimarás. No te parece correcto dejarnos en paz, entregarte a la oscuridad y alejarte para siempre de nosotros. Es el mejor camino. ¿No crees?

-No lo creo

-Claro que si, Helga y yo seremos felices para siempre viviendo nuestro cuento de amor y tu pues desaparecerás como la insignificante basura que siempre se interpuso entre nuestra felicidad.

- ¿Quieres quedártela? pues quédatela. A mi no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con ella…. por mi que se muera…

-Ves que no es tan difícil dejarse llevar por la oscuridad-sonrió ampliamente el rubio al escuchar esto ultimo.

-Yo no quise decir eso, tú me obligaste.

-Que yo recuerde jamás moví tu boca a la fuerza.

-No pero...

-¿Pero que? Admítelo. La oscuridad siempre ha estado allí, eres fácilmente manipulable. De lo contrario el collar no te hubiese elegido para manejarte a su antojo.

-Yo me manejo solo…Nadie me manipula...

-Si claro y habla el que casi mata a Helga sin compasión en la cueva.

-¡¡Silencio!!

-Débil…Débil…Débil…

La resonante voz se volvió cada vez más lejana y desapareció junto con la silueta de Arnold.

Ahora se encontraba solo, entre una delgada línea entre el bien y el mal. Siempre había seguido el buen camino, desde pequeño le inculcaron eso, nunca se dio la oportunidad de probar siquiera que se sentía ser llevado por la mano del mal. Ahora, que todo estaba destruido, que ya no tenia porque luchar lo mejor era que acabasen con su vida. Estaba tan triste, se sentía un inútil. De no ser por el todos estarían vivos en la ciudad, si tan solo fuera un poco mas fuerte, si tan solo hubiese podido sacar todo su poder, desde un principio el hubiese matado a Belzemont salvando a Sakura sin la necesidad de trasladarse a ese lugar donde lo único que obtuvo fue sufrimiento.

Todo era muy confuso. Algo le decía a gritos que fuera hacia la luz, pero los acontecimientos recientes lo estaban llevando en dirección contraria. Un hueco negro y vacío se abrió en su corazón tragándose todo buen sentimiento que pudiera salvar al chico. La sensación de soledad lo invadió. Poco a poco de su mente fue desapareciendo el objetivo por el que debía luchar, desapareció la pena, la tristeza, la confusión en su corazón incluso el sufrimiento, se podría decir que estaba siendo vaciado de toda emoción.

-Parece que ya has tomado una decisión Shaoran-apareció nuevamente la pequeña Sakura extendiéndole su mano-Ven conmigo. Descuida, solo sentirás un poco de dolor, después nada nunca te volverá a dañar.

-Sakura…-susurro el chico mientras la pequeña se acercaba lentamente a el y lo besaba con fuerza embargándolo de la oscuridad que el tanto había querido combatir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Extrañas criaturas sobrevolaban el cielo de Hillwood en medio de la penumbra, caballos demoníacos y demonios traídos directamente del infierno para el combate final deban vueltas a la ciudad en busca de sus enemigos sin obtener resultado alguno. Belzemont sentado tranquilamente sobre un enorme edificio parcialmente derretido, observaba la ciudad a fondo. Intentaba localizar o sentir al menos la presencia de dos seres que en ese momento representaban su única amenaza. Ellos eran el único obstáculo a vencer para destruir todo el mundo y convertirlo en un sitio infernal dominado solamente por demonios. Cuando esos dos chiquillos fueran vencidos la oscuridad reinaría dándole la victoria a Belzemont y obviamente al mal pero eso no seria nada fácil. A pesar de los pocos enfrentamientos que habían tenido, era clara la superioridad de las almas de esos muchachos. Siempre contaban uno con el otro lo que les daba una enorme fuerza otorgándoles en todos los casos la victoria. Si tan solo existiera una forma de separarlos. De tener al menos a uno de los dos en su bando. Estaba seguro de que la balanza se inclinaría definitivamente a su favor.

-¿Encontraron algo?-rugió el demonio llamando la atención de todos los demás que sobrevolaban el cielo.

-No los logramos localizar-contesto un demonio en forma de perro.

-Es como si su poder los protegiera de nosotros, mi señor-apoyo un demonio en forma de mujer.

-Sigan buscando y manténganme informado de cualquier cosa que ocurra.

Todos los demonios asintieron y continuaron su trabajo.

Belzemont respiro profundamente, presentía que hace rato Ángeles y Gabriel habían puesto sus pies de nuevo en esa realidad, pero solo fue un momento instantáneo ya que esa extraña sensación desapareció al instante. De seguro los objetos perdidos tenían que ver con eso: antes podía detectarlos porque solo tenían la espada pero ahora que tenían el collar y la espada, juntos estos dos objetos formaban un campo de fuerza que los cuidaba de todo ser maligno. Bueno, eso no era tan preocupante después de todo ellos dos irían en su búsqueda, dudaba mucho que se quedaran con los brazos cruzados después de destruir su querida ciudad. Lo que no soportaba era la espera, ansiaba poner en marcha su plan para destruirlos y eso no pasaría sino contaba con la presencia de los involucrados en esa batalla. Además temía que los dos planearan algo para derrotarlo. Mientras mas tiempo perdía mas tiempo le daban a ellos para contraatacar, por eso su urgencia de encontrarlos cuanto antes.

Una ola de oscuridad naciente en uno de los sitios de la ciudad llamo la atención del demonio. Era demasiado fuerte, aquella maldad que estaba naciendo superaba incluso los poderes del mismo Belzemont pero que podría ser. Los demonios que tenía bajo su mando no poseían tal fuerza, entonces no era nadie a su servicio.

-¡¡¡Lo encontramos!!!-grito eufórico uno de los demonios.

-¿A quien?

-A uno de los muchachos mi señor-contesto alegremente el ser-Parece que uno de los objetos ya no lo puede proteger mas no se porque, pero pudimos detectarlo. No esta muy lejos de aquí. ¿Quiere que vaya por el?

-No.

-Pero mi señor…

-Que no escuchaste. Dije que no. ¡¡Déjame solo!!

-Como usted diga-acepto el demonio y cabizbajo se alejo de allí.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué los objetos había desprotegido a uno de los muchachos? ¿Y ese terrible poder maligno que estaba creciendo? El demonio lentamente empezó a atara cabos, definitivamente para ninguno de los chicos debió ser fácil ver la ciudad destruida, de echo eso debió llenarlos de muchas emociones sobre todo de odio y venganza lo que provocaría que los corazones humanos de los niños se corrompieran, sin embargo la chica no podía ser ya que aun tenia un guardián que a pesar de estar en su poder la seguía protegiendo, el muchacho era mas vulnerable, ya que no tenia a sus dos guardianes, su madre y sus amigos estaban muertos… La oscuridad debía haber aflorado en su corazón sobretodo si no tenía nadie quien lo apoyase, entonces esa debía ser la razón por la que uno de los objetos no lo podía proteger. El ya no era mas una persona pura. Belzemont sonrió ampliamente

-Azazel-llamo el demonio sonriente.

-Si mi señor-apareció el demonio llamado en medio de una nube de humo.

-Tengo una nueva misión para ti.

-¿De que se trata?

-Algo simple, ve por el humano Li Shaoran.

-Hay un pequeño problema. No sabemos donde esta.

-Siente una energía maligna y oscura que esta creciendo. Allí es precisamente donde nuestro pequeño aliado se encuentra-Azazel no entendía nada de lo que Belzemont le decía sin embargo al cerrar sus ojos pudo fácilmente detectar el poder maligno que crecía sin cesar.

-La siento. Ese lugar esta muy cerca.

-Lo se. Es allí donde esta el muchacho. Tráemelo.

-Pero si Gabriel lo protege me matara.

-No te preocupes, en este momento Gabriel o mejor dicho su espíritu se encuentra dormido. Trae al chico.

-Pero…

-Solo haz lo que te digo. Ten por seguro que nada te pasara.

El sirviente acepto y alzando vuelo desapareció en medio de la oscuridad reinante.

-Siempre y cuando pueda controlarlo él será un gran arma pero si no lo logro controlar de todas formas el terminara destruyendo a su querida Helga y al mundo entero. De ninguna de las dos formas pierdo. Vaya creo que no tendré que poner en marcha mi plan, después de todo el mismo Li se encargara de darme la victoria. Ya quiero ver la cara de su estupida amiga cuando vea a quien tendrá que matar- sonriente el demonio se recostó sobre el edificio quemado en espera de que Azazel regresara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El viento sepulcral de la ciudad había empezado a soplar con inusitada fuerza haciendo volar las cenizas de las personas que reposaban en el suelo. Los tres niños corrían para guarecerse del frío pero no podían evitar quedar manchados con dicho polvo, algo que los lleno de terror ya que ha ninguno le gustaba estar cubierto por cadáveres humanos. Paso a paso evadiendo calles en las que lo único que había eran abismos sepulcrales provocados por el ataqué a aquella ciudad, los muchachos continuaron su camino de vuelta a casa. Después de un largo rato al fin Con cuidado se fueron acercando a la casa de Helga evitando en el trayecto ser vistos por los demoníacos seres que en aquel momento parecían estarlos buscando rondando el cielo insistentemente.

-Date Prisa Phoebs-urgió la rubia escondiéndose detrás de unos botes de basura.

-Lo siento. Estoy muy débil.

-Si quieres te puedo cargar-sugirió el rubio.

-No es necesario-sonrió la pelinegra-Además si acepto tu ofrecimiento, Helga es capaz de colgarme viva.

Los dos niños sonrieron sin embargo Helga parecía ausente de dicha platica. Desde hace rato una angustia había crecido en su corazón como si algo malo estuviera a punto de suceder, y a pesar de que evitaba pensar en ello sabia que esto se relacionaba con Li.

-Al fin-sonrió la ojiazul después de llegar a salvo frente a su casa.

Rápidamente entraron a la sigilosa morada y se acercaron al lugar en donde habían dejado a Li. La espada brillaba fuertemente lo que hizo que los tres niños suspiraran con alivio.

-Esta bien-sonrió Helga.

-Claro, lo dejaste protegido con la espada. ¿Que pensabas? ¿Que iba a levantarse e irse solo?-pregunto algo celoso el cabeza de balón.

-Algo anda mal…-musito la pelinegra.

-Hay en serio que no se como te soporto no pasa ni medio hora desde que encontramos a Phoebe y tu ya empiezas con tus escenas de celos-refuto enojada la rubia.

-¿Chicos?-llamo extrañada la ojinegra al ver que una misteriosa energía negra rodeaba el cuerpo del castaño y lo elevaba del sillón.

-Tú tienes la culpa. Después de lo que paso aquí-respondió el rubio dispuesto a no dejarse ganar.

-¡Chicos!-llamo asustada Phoebe.

-Ah, ahora si lo recuerdas. Pero hace rato te valió un reverendo rábano. Era como si no hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros dos. ¡¡¡Ay!!! a veces no se como te soporto, ni siquiera entiendo como alguien puede soportarte.

-A si…

-¡¡¡Algo anda mal!!!!-interrumpió aterrada la pelinegra.

Los dos rubios la observaron y luego el viejo sillón donde Shaoran antes recostado estaba flotando en el aire rodeado por una extraña energía oscura.

-¿Que le ocurre?-preguntó Arnold.

-¿Shaoran?-llamo desconcertada la ojiazul.

Ninguno de los tres niños lograba entender que ocurría, solo veían ante ellos la imagen del castaño rodeado por la oscuridad. El temor creció en el corazón de Helga, temía perderlo, no quería estar lejos de el y a pesar de que Arnold la había apoyado esos últimos momentos nada ni nadie suplantaría el lugar que Li tenia en su corazón.

-Phoebe, ¿que esta pasando?-interrogó angustiada la rubia.

Cuando la pelinegra se disponía a contestar, una extraña visión de Azazel acercándose al lugar llego a su mente. Era la premonición de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Rápidamente Phoebe se dio cuenta que Ariel le había transmitido algo mas que su vida aquel infernal día en el que la ciudad desapareció bajo las llamas del infierno. Gracias a ese guardián tan especial ella supo lo que le ocurría a Li y lo que debían hacer.

-Debemos irnos de aquí-musito la ojinegra.

-¿¡Estas loca Phoebe?! No voy a dejar a Li así-contesto desesperada Helga mientras decidida se acerco al muchacho para ver que le ocurría.

La joven logro traspasar el campo de fuerza de la espada pero al hacer contacto con esta extraña aura oscura, la energía que esta despedía la mando volando estampándola con una terrible fuerza contra una de las paredes de la casa.

-Tenemos que irnos. Ya no podemos hacer nada por el. La oscuridad lo ha embargado-contesto Phoebe mientras Arnold revisaba que Helga no tuviera ningún daño.

-¿De que hablas?-interrogo la rubia limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que corría por su pierna resultado del ataque recibido.

-No tengo tiempo de explicarte. Debemos salir de aquí ahora.

-No, no lo pienso dejar. No otra vez. Alejarme de él no. Phoebs no puedo. Si el esta mal debemos ayudarlo no salir corriendo-sollozo la chica a quien la idea de abandonar al castaño le horrorizaba.

-Si no salimos de aquí, nada podrá salvarlo. Entiende Helga. La única que puede ayudarlo en este momento eres tu pero si te atrapan nada se podrá hacer.

La rubia se quedo callada. Observando por última vez al castaño y derramando lágrimas de impotencia al no poder ayudarlo, decidió seguir a su amiga. De haber sabido lo que en pocos momentos estaría a punto de suceder ella ni loca habría salido del lugar.

Las dos chicas escaparon de allí junto con Arnold justo a tiempo para esconderse en una casa cercana, semidestruida. Desde allá vieron con rabia, como Azazel llegaba al lugar y levantaba el techo de la que había sido la casa de Helga. Con decisión, el demonio se acerco a Li, al principio la espada pareció servirle como escudo pero luego la energía oscura que rodeaba al muchacho provoco una implosión en dicho campo de fuerza mandando lejos la espada. Algo indeciso Azazel se acerco al castaño, satisfecho comprobó que podía tomarlo sin ser herido al igual que a la espada.

-Genial, dos pájaros de un tiro. Mi señor va a estar muy satisfecho.

Después de decir esto el demonio emprendió vuelo para regresar a la morada del Belzemont. A todo esto Arnold había tenido que sujetar con fuerza a Helga de los brazos para evitar que ella saliera a defender en ese momento a Li.

-¡¡Ahora me vas a decir que esta pasando!!! -ordenó la rubia desesperada derramando varias lagrimas de dolor y soltándose de su amigo mientras encaraba con ira a su amiga.

Phoebe solo atino a bajar la cabeza no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir pero estaba segura que no era nada bueno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola a todos…Lo se..Lo se…De nuevo me tarde una eternidad en subir este capitulo…Es que andaba falta de inspiración sin embargo ahora que lo escribí debo admitir que me quedo muy bien…Aunque no se para ustedes…Espero les guste…Ahora que al fin termine mis exámenes en mi instituto prometo no tardarme tanto en subir el capitulo…Déjenme muchos reviews y hasta la próxima…Sayonara…n,n

Posdata: Dos Besotes inmensos a Bkpets y A Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro dos de las personas que desde un principio me han seguido en esta loca historia prometo no defraudarlos…Vay…


	25. Chapter 25: El guardian de Helga

**CAPITULO 25: EL GUARDIAN DE HELGA: MIRIAM. LA TRANSFORMACION DE LI. ¡¡¡LA BATALLA SE ACERCA!!!**

_Las cuatro paredes de aquel sitio eran el único refugio en donde había encerrado su secreto más preciado._

_Aquel armario en el que locamente había recreado la viva imagen de la persona que mas amaba, aquellos cuadernos de tono rosa en el que desvividamente había escrito mil y un poemas todos con un único tema: Arnold, aquella ventana por donde innumerables veces había escapado para verlo pasar. Todo unido en una hermosa sincronía de amor. Su cuarto era testigo de innumerables planes, sufrimientos, alegrías, tristezas, meditación y ahora del dolor y la desesperación que apresaban su corazón. _

_De un lado al otro caminaba una pequeña rubia cuyo rostro estaba punto de ser empapado por las lágrimas que con todas sus fuerzas intentaba reprimir. Había escuchado de la boca de su propio amado que al fin esa tarde, aquel tortuosos día el se uniría con la persona que siempre amo desde que la conoció y definitivamente no era ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué? Tomando el teléfono recurrió a la única persona que siempre estaba allí para ella y podía brindarle ayuda. Más de una hora se la había pasado hablando y aun no hallaba solución a su problema. _

_-…_

_-Es que no puedo Phoebe. No puedo permitir que eso suceda._

_-…_

_-¿Por qué? Pues porque el idiota cabeza de balón estaría cometiendo el peor error de su vida._

_-…_

_-Lo se, lo se. Es su vida y no debo meterme pero créeme se que Lila no es para el._

_-…_

_-Si, si. El ha estado tras de ella desde que entro a la escuela pero yo se que el pobre esta confundiendo obsesión con amor...Debo evitar que esta tarde se le declare en el parque._

_-…_

_-Como que no debería meterme. Claro que si. Debo hacerlo ¿no lo entiendes?_

_-…_

_-¿Por qué? Pues… Ni a mi peor enemigo le desearía estar con Lila._

_-…_

_-Como que no es tan mala...Bueno quizá no lo es pero justamente con Arnold quiere emparejarse._

_-…_

_-Si Phoebe, se que lo ha rechazado varias veces pero me preocupa porque desde hace un tiempo acá…Creo que a ella también le gusta...No lo se...Pero tengo un mal presentimiento._

_-…_

_-¿Cómo que qué haría si ella lo acepta?...No…Ella no puede hacerme eso. Después de lo que le dije, después de saber lo que yo…Hay muchos peces en el mar porque justamente el._

_-…_

_-¿Como que yo misma debería oír lo que digo?... Escucha debo irme o será demasiado tarde… Luego te llamo para contarte…_

_Con rapidez la pequeña colgó el teléfono y bajando las escaleras de su casa abrió la puerta de su casa. Fuera el viento soplaba atronadoramente sin embargo ese no seria ningún obstáculo. Debía hacerlo, intentarlo aunque sea por última vez. No podía permitir que eso sucediera._

_-Voy a salir Miriam. Ya regreso._

_Con estas palabras la pequeña salió hacia la calle rumbo al parque. _

_Una mujer rubia observo desde la cocina el lugar por el cual su hija acababa de salir. Lo había escuchado todo, la conversación, la desesperación con que hablaba, el miedo y al mismo tiempo la incertidumbre que rondaban su corazón. No era que le gustara andar espiando a la pequeña, pero Helga siempre se había caracterizado por guardar todo lo que sentía para si misma. Jamás confiaba en alguien de su familia y sabia a la perfección que ellos se lo habían buscado. Desde pequeña la trataron como si no existiera. Lo reconocía, incluso ella se había alejado de su hija. La única manera de sentirse cerca de ella era intentando escuchar algo de lo que le ocurría. No lo hacia muy a menudo pero desde hace días había sentido una opresión en el pecho. Como si algo malo estuviera a punto de ocurrir. Pero ¿Qué? El recuerdo de lo que era, de lo que debía pasar y del destino de aquella pequeña llegaron a su mente. Algo en su corazón le dijo que aquel día se desencadenaría todo. _

_-Ya es hora-musito tristemente la mujer-Lo siento hija mia…Pero debe pasar...Espero algún día logres perdonarme. Créeme que si pudiera lo evitaría, pero no puedo. Confió en tu fortaleza y en tu corazón. Se fuerte mi pequeña Helga._

_Derramando una triste lágrima la mujer entro nuevamente a la cocina a preparar la cena de su marido._

…

Recuerdos, sueños tras sueños los recuerdos azotaban día tras día su mente como en un vano intento de recordarle porque se hallaba allí y por quien debía aguantar todo lo que pasaba y estaba apunto de ocurrir. El sonido de los aleteos esporádicos cerca de ella, la despertó. Pestañando varias veces intento olvidar el recuerdo de aquel día y se limito a mirar a sus terribles vigilantes. Tres aparentemente mujeres con patas de cabra y garras de rapiña desgarraban lo que parecía ser el cadáver de un pequeño niño de unos cinco años. Suspiro. Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí ya ni lo recordaba. Detestaba estar bajo el poder de aquel ser tan miserable sin embargo nada podía hacer, en esa extraña esfera lo único que le quedaba era conformarse. Había visto lo que su maldad era capaz de hacer, con tristeza e impotencia observo la destrucción de su amada ciudad. Ella había prácticamente pasado toda su vida allí. El dolor que había azotado su corazón había sido inmenso sin embargo el rostro de una personita por la cual debía vivir y no dejarse decaer le dio fuerzas para sobrellevar todo aquello pero hasta cuando tendría que soportar estar allí... ¿Hasta cuando?

-Déjenme solo con ella-esas palabras sobresaltaron a la mujer.

Los demonios al ver quien les había ordenado eso tomaron su presa y se fueron volando de aquel edificio.

-Así que estas despierta, eh-sonrió Belzemont-Sabes estoy de muy buen humor por lo que ahora no te torturare como los otros días.

La prisionera observo extrañada a aquel demonio. Desde que ella había sido atrapada, el no había cesado en hacerla sufrir bajo las mas viles torturas con tal de sacarle información elemental para acabar con Helga. Cada amanecer era el anuncio de su terrible castigo si no eran llamas, eran latigazos o terribles golpes a pesar de todo no había abierto la boca y cuando lo hacia solo se dedicaba a mandar improperios e insultos a sus captores. Nada haría que ella revelase información y menos para acabar con su hija. Ni que estuviera loca. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era aquel cambio repentino de actitud, últimamente aquel demonio se hallaba de un humor insoportable pero ahora estaba feliz. Algo le dio muy mala espina. Debía saber que ocurría.

-Y ¿a que se debe que estés tan contento?

El rencor se notaba en su voz.

-No creo que debas saberlo...Aunque no haría nada de daño con contarte...Sabes-contesto socarronamente- Estoy seguro que ya gane esta batalla. Acabe con tu querida hija. Lo se.

-¿La dañaste? ¿Le hiciste algo?-las lagrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos.

-No llores-musito fríamente Belzemont-Tarde o temprano tu querida hijita debía morir. ¿No crees?

-¡¡¡Eres un desgraciado!!!

La ira empezó a inundarla desplazando la momentánea preocupación que había llegado a su corazón al escuchar dichas palabras.

-Vamos. No te desesperes que tú también acompañaras a tu Helga al infierno. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-No lo puedo creer.

-Que no puedes creer ¿que te haya capturado o que ya de por hecho que acabe con tu hija?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas. Yo confió en mi pequeña y se que no se dejara vencer fácilmente, lo que no puedo creer es que exista un ser tan malvado como tu.

-¿Olvidas que los seres humanos me crearon? Me alimentaron con sus malos deseos… Simplemente soy un instrumento, el instrumento para que al fin el mal reine este mundo.

-No estés tan confiado, la batalla final aun no se ha librado. Espera y veras.

-¿Acaso estas sorda? Te dije que ya he acabado con tu hija. Tengo todo a mi favor. Nada podrá detenerme. He encontrado la manera de destruir a tu querida Helga y protegida para siempre

-Eso es imposible, ella jamás se ira hasta que cumpla su misión.

-Si, si y su misión es destruirme. Sabes Miriam ya estoy cansado de escuchar eso una y otra vez. Acaso crees que repitiéndolo se hará realidad.

-No creo, se que será real.

-Lo dudo mucho sobre todo ahora que tengo un nuevo aliado cuya fuerza supera la mia...Su maldad es tan grande y no tiene ni la mas mínima emoción por algo.

-Ningún demonio la tiene porque habría de sorprenderme.

-Es que deberías hacerlo porque de quien hablo no es un demonio.

-Entonces ¿A que nuevo monstruo creaste, ahora?

-No es a que es a quien y yo no lo cree. Me gustaría llevarme el crédito por ello pero no.

Una sonrisa triunfantes surcó el malvado rostro de aquel ser.

-Se trata de alguien sumamente preciado por tu pequeña y aunque me duela admitirlo, muy poderoso. Pero espera no tardara en llegar. Azazel fue por él.

Sus temibles ojos se enfocaron en aquel cielo lleno de oscuridad por el que había visto partir a su más fiel servidor. Ya deberían de estar llegando, después de todo el lugar al que lo había mandado no estaba lejos. La rubia miro inquieta el lugar que veía Belzemont. No entendía a que se refería. Su hija quería a muchas personas y la mayoría de ellas estaba muerta. ¿De quien hablaba aquel demoníaco ser? El furioso rugido de varios demonios llamo su atención. Entre las nubes negras que se habían amontonado sobre ese lugar se divisaba a un demonio volando con lo que parecía ser un pequeño bulto. Un alboroto se armo en las alturas.

-¿Por qué lo trajiste?-siseo un demonio con cara de víbora

-Su padre se encargo de acabar con varios de nosotros-reclamo una muchacha aparentemente normal a diferencia del humo que salía de su boca.

-El es nuestro principal enemigo-musitó otro.

-¿Acaso lo mataste Azazel?

-¿Es prisionero?

-¿Como su poder no te aniquilo?

-Dánoslo. Quiero tener el placer de acabar con el.

-Basta ya-grito el interrogado-Ahora es uno de nosotros.

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Y a quien quiera acercársele para dañarlo tendrá que verse las con Belzemont.

Ahora los murmullos se volvieron más agresivos.

-Jamás…

-Inverosímil…

-¿Esta loco?

Belzemont sonrió desde su trono y usando un potente tono de voz se hizo escuchar por todos.

-Acaso hay alguien que quiera desafiarme. Si lo mande a traer es porque nos servirá en la batalla final.

-El mato a todo mi clan-musito un demonio con una especie de colmillos y garras en donde deberían ir las manos-No esperes que lo recibamos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Una bola de fuego incandescente desapareció a aquel extraño ser ante los sorprendidos ojos de todos.

-¿Alguien mas?

Todos se retiraron asustados.

-¿Lo hiciste?-interrogo a su mas fiel sirviente al verlo descender frente a el.

Azazel sonrió y dejo a su presa en el centro de aquel lugar junto con una espada.

-Creí que el poder de ese objeto evitaría que lo atrapase pero no fue así. No había nadie con el lo que facilito las cosas. La oscuridad que lleva dentro es inmensa. Jamás había visto algo así. Esta borrando todo rastro de humanidad en el.

- Ubica a los demonios en puntos estratégicos para que protejan este lugar-ordeno Belzemont- Si Ángeles sabe que tenemos a su madre y ahora a este, no tardara en llegar. Debemos estar preparados. Nadie puede pasar aquí. No mientras yo no quiera.

-¿Aun cree que la muchacha pueda significar gran peligro sin su compañero?

-Es muy fuerte. Antes y Ahora. No puedo confiarme hasta que este no haya despertado. Déjame solo con el.

El sirviente asintió y sobrevoló el sitio para cumplir la orden recibida.

Miriam permanecía estupefacta. Conocía aquel bulto que Azazel había dejado. Aquel niño de cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Aquella personita que en ese momento se encontraba inconsciente a los pies de Belzemont quien sonreía triunfal, aquel compañerito de la escuela de su hija, aquel chico quien se esforzó en devolverle la luz a Helga, el que debía luchar junto a su hija para vencer el mal. ¿Que rayos hacia allí? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Cómo había ido a parar en manos de Belzemont?

-No puede ser-suspiro la mujer.

-¿De que te extrañas? El es humano. Puede que tuviera el espíritu de Gabriel y siempre haya luchado al lado del bien pero no deja de ser un manejable humano cuyos sentimientos lo llevaron a la oscuridad.

-¡Li!-imploro Miriam- ¡Niño despierta! ¡Reacciona!…Helga te necesita…No la puedes dejar sola…Ella…

-¡Que tonta eres! No ves que esta inconsciente. No te puede oír.

-Lo capturaste-musitó resignada la rubia-No entiendo como lo hiciste pero nada de lo que hagas hará que el dañe a Helga Los dos están unidos por un vinculo muy especial que nada ni nadie podrá romper.

- Vaya si que sabes mas de lo que deberías. Hablas cuando no lo necesito, si hubieses sido tan colaboradora antes hubiese evitado todas esas quemaduras, cortes y golpes que tienes por tu cuerpo.

La mujer le dio una mirada de odio antes de contestar.

-Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir antes de decirte algo, prefiero morir.

-Si, si. Ya lo se. Ustedes los estupidos guardianes no pueden revelar nada que afecte el destino de sus protegidos. No saque nada con Terra y Ariel cuando estuvieron capturados y dudo mucho que saque algo de ti. Sin embargo eres un gran cebo para atrapar a la princesa Ángeles.

-Ella no…

-¿No vendrá? Por favor Miriam, no seas tan ingenua-río fríamente el demonio-Eres su madre. Que clase de hija desnaturalizada crees que tienes. Aunque yo de ella estaría muy enojado contigo, fíjate que esconderle que eres su guardián. ¿Como crees que reaccione? Supongo que mal. En fin ella a pesar de todo te quiere y te perdonara. Así como lo hizo con su querido papito.

-No te permito que hables de Bob con tu sucia y asquerosa boca. Si pudiera…

-Si pudieras ¿Qué? Matarme. Ya tuviste la posibilidad de enfrentarme y el poco poder que tenias no sirvió para nada. Dudo mucho que logres algo ahora que te convertí en un ser humano por completo sin poder alguno. De seguro te mueres por salir precisamente de esa esfera que es la que te mantiene como humana pero ni modo mi querida Miriam. Tendrás que aguantar allí con el dolor de cada tortura de la cual te hago victima.

-No me importa el dolor…

-Si tú como no. A todo humano le importa y a pesar de ser una guardiana eres una de ellos también. Sufres al igual que cualquiera de ellos.

-Y ¿tu no? Por favor el echo de que seas un demonio no quita el dolor que sentirás cuando mi hija acabe contigo.

-Dudo mucho que eso ocurra.

-Porque estas tan seguro.

El demonio poso su mirada sobre el castaño.

-Por el.

-Gabriel jamás traicionaría a Ángeles y Li tampoco a mi hija. Estas loco, si crees…

-Porque no lo observas detenidamente.

No quería hacerlo, tenía miedo de darle la razón a aquel demonio pero debía hacerlo. La rubia miro al chico. La imagen que recibió la dejo conmocionada. No entendía como había pasado aquello. Cuando el pequeño llego a ese lugar lucia normal, dormido pero nada extraño le pasaba. Ahora todo era diferente un aura oscura rodeaba su cuerpo formando una especie de capullo al igual que a la espada. Era maldad. Maldad pura, alimentada por la oscuridad de su corazón. Miriam lo sabía a la perfección. Lo sentía.

-¿Que esta…

-pasándole?-completo Belzemont-La verdad no lo se. ¡Qué raro! Cuando lo trajeron no estaba así. En fin. Desearía tener una respuesta para esa pregunta pero no la tengo. Aunque una teoría algo alocada viene a mi mente. Ese muchacho se entrego a la oscuridad, dejo que lo dominase por completo. Imagino que después de ver lo que hice en la ciudad se desmoronó y al no tener guardianes, se dejo llevar ¿Que te parece?

Miriam enmudeció. No podía creer lo que oía y al mismo tiempo veía. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo así? La misión de todo guardián es permanecer cerca de su protegido fomentando la esperanza y el bien en sus almas. Tan preocupada había estado en su propia hija que había olvidado por completo a Li. Claro, era humano y propenso a caer en la maldad a pesar de ser puro. La tragedia que aconteció en la ciudad, la perdida de su madre y de miles de inocentes era suficiente motivo para deprimirlo y por si fuera poco las personas que custodiaban su alma también habían desaparecido. Se encontraba vació, hueco. Sin nada que lo animase y sin nadie a quien aferrarse. Se sentía solo. Cuando una persona pierde a su ángel guardián o en este caso a sus guardianes prácticamente queda desprotegido. En manos de la oscuridad. Ahora lo entendía todo.

-¿Que planeas hacer?

La amargura se noto en la voz de la mujer.

-Yo nada-sonrió Belzemont-Simplemente esperar a que la oscuridad lo consuma. En pocos segundos veras algo asombroso. No muchas veces se puede presenciar la transformación de un ser angelical en uno demoníaco.

- ¿Y si?-una idea acababa de llegar a su mente- Y si su poder es superior al tuyo no deberías temer. El podría acabar fácilmente contigo.

-Es cierto. Muy cierto Miriam pero hay un pequeño detalle, lo primero que todo ser dominado por la maldad quiere es acabar con el bien.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? ¡Que ingenua! La única persona que tiene una bondad pura y un espíritu valiente: es Ángeles y todos los que la acompañan. Aunque dudo mucho que tenga un gran sequito. Después de todo acabe con todos los que podrían ayudarla.

"_No puede ser_-pensó_- Li va a acabar con mi hija"_

¿Como podía haber pasado eso? Se suponía que el destino estaba ya escrito para que Li y Helga lucharan uno junto al otro, incluso ella se encargo de unirlos en sueños para que se ayudaran mutuamente. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué ahora las cosas de repente cambiaban? Li era muy fuerte, desde pequeño aprendió a manejar su poder y si como bueno era poderoso no quería ni pensar como seria como malo. El acabaría con Helga. Claro que no subestimaba a su hija, pero era obvio que la pequeña apenas sabia las cosas elementales para defenderse. No se podía compara el nivel de Helga con el de Li. Por otro lado estaban Ángeles y Gabriel. Los dos, almas completamente puras. Pero para luchar juntos necesitaban que sus guardianes le revelaran todo su pasado. Y para su mala suerte los de Li habían muerto. Si su pasado no era revelado, Helga y Li jamás descubrirían como usar los objetos perdidos en contra de Belzemont y todo estaría perdido. Ahora entendía porque el chico estaba como estaba, el espíritu de Gabriel en el permanecería dormido hasta que su guardián lo despertase. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo Gabriel se liberaría? ¿Como ella iba a liberar los recuerdos y el espíritu de Ángeles? Estaba atrapada. El maldito Belzemont parecía haber adivinado ese detalle por lo que la había capturado. Entre lágrimas recordó lo sucedido.

**FLASH BACK**

Una luz blanquecina se llevo el cuerpo de su hija. De seguro ya había regresado a la realidad. Al fin había vencido todos sus temores y enfrentado su dolor. Era hora de volver. No quería dejar desprotegida a Helga durante mucho tiempo. Usando sus poderes apareció en la escuela destruida. No había nadie en aquel sitio. De seguro la pequeña ya debía de haber marchado rumbo a su casa. Observando los escombros Miriam recordó lo acontecido. Ella también había estado allí aquella noche que atacaron la escuela solo que había permanecido escondida. Sabia que la pequeña la necesitaría por lo que reprimiendo el dolor de ver a su esposo muerto abandono el mundo de los vivos para por primera vez presentarse como guardián frente a la niña.

-Así que fuiste tú-escuchó la mujer.

Tan distraída estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que algo o mejor dicho alguien la había estado vigilando. Al observar de quien se trataba por poco y cae de la impresión. Sus gafas cayeron al suelo y el temblor en sus manos se hizo visible. No esperaba ver a ese sujeto allí. Era demasiado pronto para que la descubriera.

-¿Quien es usted?-fingió aunque sabia a la perfección de quien se trataba- Le advierto estoy armada

-Hay por favor como si tú necesitaras armas. Debo admitir que me sorprendiste.

-¿A que se refiere?-murmuró temblorosamente.

-Por favor, no finjas que no me conoces-bufo Belzemont dejándose ver por un estruendoso rayo que acaba de caer no muy lejos de allí-Se que sabes quien soy. No entiendo como pude ser tan estupido. Claro. Tu la madre descuidada que jamás se preocupo por su hija, tu la dama que pasaba encerrada en casa...Como no lo pensé antes. Buen disfraz eh, Miriam Pataki.

-No entiendo ¿a que se refiere?

-Por favor eres el guardián de Helga. Sabía que ella no podría estar desprotegida. Pero vaya si que me sorprendiste. Después de todo mi plan al menos si funcionó.

-¿Qué plan?-musito la mujer retrocediendo lentamente ante la intimidante presencia del demonio.

-A la muerte de tu marido, y la herida que le cause a tu hija aquella noche.

-¿Fue provocado?

-Así es, planeo muy bien mis ataques. Sabía que si acababa con alguien muy querido para la niña y luego intentaba matarla su guardián aparecería para guiarla. Son tan predecibles ustedes. Al principio creía que tú llegarías como madre preocupada pero vi a su padre. Jamás creí que entre todas las personas fueras tú su guardián. Ahora te tendré. Gracias a ti ella vendrá a mi cuando yo lo quiera y podré destruirla.

-Es...Escuche señor...-tartamudeó la mujer antes de sonreír -Primero tendrá que atraparme

Con estas palabras la mujer hecho a correr en dirección contraria a donde se hallaba el demonio.

-¡¡¡Maldición!!! Detente-grito Belzemont lanzando una inmensa bola de fuego.

Miriam observo esto y extendiendo sus manos formo un escudo de viento que evito que esta la hiriera.

-No dejare que me atrapes, mi deber es estar aquí. A lado de mi protegida.

Haciendo rebotar este ataque la mujer movió sus manos en forma circular creando una especie de remolino y enviándolo contra Belzemont.

-Por favor -emergió este después del ataque-Guardianes como tú no tienen el poder para acabar conmigo. Dudo mucho logres hacerme mayor daño. Así que déjate de estupideces y ven conmigo.

Del suelo unas manos tomaron por los pies a Miriam quien al ver acercarse al demonio supo que estaba perdida.

-Ahora vendrás conmigo-dándole un golpe en el cuello la dejo inconciente.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-¡¡Ya comenzó!!-grito con jubilo el demonio.

La mujer clavo sus ojos en Li quien se elevaba a tres metros del suelo frente a los ambiciosos ojos del demonio.

-¡¡¡El se encargará de destruir a Ángeles y todo será mío!!!

El aura que lo había rodeado desapareció por completo, una luz oscura se lo trago por completo al igual que la espada.

-Se esta trasformando-musito lentamente la mujer-Pero en ¿Qué?

Miedo. Horror. Todo era tan confuso. No sabía a lo que se enfrentarían ahora. Aquella luz era la maldad pura, al fin Li estaba listo pero para que. ¿Para matara Helga? ¿Qué le depararía a Ángeles? ¿Gabriel desparecería para siempre? Miles de preguntas azotaron la cabeza de la rubia quien dejando resbalar una lágrima dio todo por perdido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No sabía como sentirse. No sabía como reaccionar. Incluso las lágrimas pruebas absolutas de la tristeza humana habían desaparecido de sus azules ojos. Ya no gritaba pidiendo explicaciones a su amiga, ya no se repetía constantemente que todo había sido culpa suya, ya ni siquiera hablaba, se limitaba a seguir cabizbaja a sus dos amigos. Después de ver esa terrible escena y tras llorar, gritar, insultar y no obtener nada de Phoebe, Helga había entrado en un estado de shock tal que si en ese momento se presentaba cualquier demonio ella se hubiese dejado llevar cual presa por pájaro depredador con tal de ver a los dos seres que tanto quería. Ahora Belzemont tenía dos ases bajo su manga, dos cartas triunfales que la destruirían para siempre. Su madre y su tan amado Shaoran…porque lo amaba. Ahora lo sabía con toda seguridad. Tanto era el amor que le tenia que en ese momento la falta que le hacia no la dejaba ni siquiera respirar con tranquilidad.

¿Que había echo para merecer eso?…No era justo…El peso de salvar al mundo sobre sus hombros…Los hombros de una niña que ni siquiera deseo eso…Cuanto anhelaba volver a los días en los que ella escribía locamente enamorada en sus tan preciados cuadernos, días en los que se dedicaba a fastidiar a Arnold para evitar que este se enterara de sus verdaderos sentimientos, días en los que sus padres parecían prestarle mayor atención a Olga aunque siempre de una u otra forma le hacían saber que ella también era importante…Quería regresar a los momentos gratos que vivió con sus compañeros, con su familia, con Arnold….Cuanto deseaba retroceder el tiempo..Ponerse una venda en los ojos y fingir que todo estaba bien...Sin embargo el sufrimiento y el olor a muerte en el ambiente no eran fantasías, no era un sueño, era la terrible realidad que en aquel momento se estaba viviendo…A pesar de todo estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, alcanzar lo que se había propuesto a lado de su inseparable pareja, amigo y porque no amor. Pero agarra el no estaba. Shaoran…No entendía, era incomprensible…. ¿Porque se había marchado?… ¿Porque ese demonio se lo había llevado?…Por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto intentando hallar una explicación lógica, esta no le venia…Para colmo Phoebe quien parecía saber todo no decía ni una sola palabra… ¿Que acaso no entendía que el silencio a mas de ayudarla la estaba matando?

Tres figuras avanzaban cuidadosamente a través de la ciudad. Al cruzar las calles evitando encontrar algún demonio se dieron cuenta que estos hace tiempo habían dejado de rondar Hillwood. Al parecer habían encontrado lo que buscaban. Helga pensó con amargura que quizás lo que necesitaban era hallar a Shaoran. Con rapidez llegaron al lugar en donde por seguridad habían decidido guarecerse. Después de lo sucedido no era seguro estar allí, uno porque podría pasarles lo mismo que a cierto castaño y otro porqué Phoebe necesitaba tiempo para poder explicar lo ocurrido. Con decisión se dirigieron al único lugar que Arnold consideraba seguro. La casa de huéspedes en la cual había crecido.

El rubio suspiro. Como si internamente intentara evitar ver en lo que se había convertido su hogar camino por la calle frente a su casa con la cabeza agachada. Aquello iba a ser muy doloroso pero necesario. Lentamente alzo sus ojos al cielo y los enfoco en aquel viejo edificio en el que había vivido varias aventuras. Sus amigas parecieron entender que necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Rezagadas atrás, una bien alejada de la otra esperaron que el chico decidiera entrar. Todo estaba ennegrecido por el fuego, la puerta se había reducido a escombros el pobre muchacho no quería pensar en lo que encontraría adentro. Rememorando rápidamente las risas, las tristezas, las sorpresas que había vivido en aquel lugar dejo caer una lágrima en el suelo. Estaba sufriendo pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

-Vamos-susurro a las dos chicas que veían tristes el edificio.

Era hora de avanzar. Con rapidez, entraron. El dolor que el muchacho tenia en su corazón se acrecentaba cada vez que posaba sus ojos por la sala, la cocina, los cuartos y los lugares en los que tan feliz había sido. Subiendo con cuidado las escaleras chamuscadas y algo peligrosas e inestables lograron divisar al fin el pequeño cuarto del rubio. Intentando no caer en un inmenso hoyo que se hallaba en mitad del camino, entraron a el.

El suelo estaba completamente ennegrecido, su cama cubierta completamente de cenizas y las paredes a punto de desmoronarse. Los juguetes, cuadernos, libros estaban completamente calcinados. Nada había sobrevivido allí. Nada excepto...Con la ilusión de mantener viva aquella mecha de inocencia y virtud que tanto lo caracterizaba, el chico retiro anhelante su pequeño anaquel. Sus ojos observaron hasta hallar lo que buscaba y lo hizo...Allí, pegado a la pared como si hubiese estado a punto de fundirse con ella encontró una caja de cartón chamuscado pero para su buena suerte sin daño grave. Rápidamente lo abrió y encontró lo que el tanto valoraba. El diario de sus padres, el cuaderno de poemas dedicado a él y el cuaderno que le había robado a Helga. Eso y otros objetos que durante tantos años había guardado. Su pequeño tesoro.

-Arnold.

La voz dulce y a la vez comprensiva de Helga llamó su atención.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Qué es eso que tienes allí?

-Estoy bien-musito el rubio, acariciando lentamente su caja la volvió a dejar en el sitio en el que la había encontrado. No estaba seguro de lo que a continuación ocurriría y prefería dejar su tesoro aguardando por el a exponerlo.

Aquellos objetos le habían devuelto la confianza, la seguridad que tanto le caracterizaba, sabia que debía ser fuerte y que sus abuelos lo hubiesen querido ver firme ante las atrocidades que derrumbado.

-Debemos concentrarnos en otra cosa.

Las chicas comprendieron mas que nadie que en aquel momento el deseo de aquel chico no era recibir consuelo ni nada por el estilo, lo que el quería era que el sujeto que había acabado con la vida de sus familiares muriese.

-Y ¿bien?-interrogo Helga-Habla Phoebe.

La pelinegra respiro profundamente y empezó.

-La razón por la que la espada no evito que Azazel se llevara a Shaoran es porque el escudo de aquel objeto solamente sirve para proteger a Ángeles y en todo caso a los seres puros que estaban dispuestos a custodiarlo, es decir a Gabriel. Lamento decirte que él dejo de ser un ser puro. Hace muchos años atrás estuvo tentado a pasarse al lado oscuro. Como todo humano es propenso. Sin embargo prefirió continuar con el bien. Conoció a una chica que hizo que su alma se volviera cada vez más pura. La muerte de ella represento la caída de su mundo pero gracias a sus guardianes o mejor dicho al único que quedaba en aquel entonces logro sobre ponerse. Dado que Ariel aun no había desaparecido el seguía teniendo la esperanza de algo mejor viva en su corazón. Ariel era uno de los guardianes que a pesar de trabajar bajo las órdenes de Belzemont, seguía protegiendo a Shaoran. Cuando Belzemont destruyó la ciudad, Ariel falleció. Al regresar a pesar de estar desmayado de seguro el escucho o sintió de alguna manera todo lo que había ocurrido aquí y al percatarse de que no haba podido hacer nada por proteger a Hillwood se dejo caer. Esta vez no había guardián que lo ayudara a mantener viva su esperanza. Lo perdimos. Se entregó a la oscuridad y dado que la espada tiene un lazo especial con el, también lo hizo.

Arnold permaneció en silencio trataba de hallar algo de sentido común a lo escuchado pero todo le parecía inverosímil.

-¿Qué?-susurro impactada la rubia sin entender nada.-Espera un momento. ¿Quien es Ariel?

-Ya te lo dije el guardián de Shaoran. Lo conocí en el muelle justo en el momento en que ustedes desaparecieron.

-El chico que era idéntico a Li-murmuro el cabeza de balón.

-¿Y el te contó todo eso?-pregunto extrañada Helga.

-Claro que no-respondió la pelinegra-Solo lo se.

-¿Como es que lo sabes?-interrogo el muchacho confundido.

-Porque el día de la destrucción de Hillwood el me paso la vida y creo que algo mas.

-¿Qué son los guardianes?

-Lo siento Helga, eso es algo que no puedo decirte.

-¿Por qué?

-Interfiere con el destino de los protegidos. No lo se, es algo como una ley que ellos tienen. No me miren así-musito compungida la pelinegra al ver a sus amigos-No estoy loca. No se como explicarles. Solo que de alguna manera toda la información que Ariel tenia de Shaoran se volcó en mi cabeza al igual que su poder.

La rubia suspiro. No entendía nada de lo que acababa de oír. Todo había sido tan rápido y al mismo tiempo tan difícil. En un momento estaba feliz al haber encontrado a su amiga viva pero ahora estaba completamente confundida y dolida.

-Ya no puedo mas-susurró la joven antes de ponerse a llorar.

Phoebe acudió y abrazo a su amiga.

-Todo saldrá bien Helga. No te desmorones.

-Como no hacerlo. Me acabo de enterar que mi ciudad esta destruida, que todos mis seres queridos murieron y cuando al fin decidí pelear se llevan al único apoyo que pude tener y tendré.

-¿Y nosotros que somos?-interrogo algo resentido el chico.

-Son mis amigos, pero el...Entiende es el único con quien puedo pelear. Además yo lo...Yo lo...¡¡Shaoran!!-las lágrimas corrieron raudas por el rostro de la muchacha.

-No llores, por favor.

-Eres nuestra fuerza-musito Arnold-No te dejes vencer.

-El nos escucho Arnold. El escucho todo lo que hablamos y me atrevo a decir que quizá sintió todo lo que hicimos. Por mi culpa, nunca debí dejarlo solo. Phoebe, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?

-Lo siento amiga. Cuando una persona se entrega a la oscuridad es difícil que la abandone.

-Ni siquiera por mí.

-A estas alturas de seguro hasta olvido su propio nombre.

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?

-Luchar-animo la pelinegra.

-Es cierto, exterminar a Belzemont-apoyo el rubio.

-¿Cómo? No se ni siquiera como usar el único objeto que tengo.

La joven observo la cadena que en aquel momento no aparentaba ser más que una simple bisutería. La desesperación la estaba invadiendo. En su cerebro los momentos que había vivido junto al castaño se fueron recreando, las risas, las caídas, las peleas. El siempre estuvo allí para ella…Porque lo había dejado solo...La culpa la estaba carcomiendo…La oscuridad lo había consumido porque ella no supo apoyarlo...El la única persona que desde un principio se porto amable con ella…Quien la ayudo a sobreponerse y a luchar...Quien le enseño a ser valiente… Una terrible opresión crecía en su pecho…

-Fue mi culpa

-No digas eso amiga.

-Phoebe tiene razón. Lo que le paso a Li fue algo que no podíamos evitar...

-Nunca debí dejarlo...El siempre estuvo conmigo...Me odio a mi misma...No pude proteger Hillwood y mucho menos a Shaoran...Ahora mi madre se encuentra en peligro al igual que el...Y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Ira, rabia, tristeza, rencor, odio estas emociones iban creciendo en el puro corazón de la chica mas algo o mejor dicho alguien no permitiría que a ella también se la llevase la oscuridad. Al pensar en Shaoran el recuerdo de los momentos hermosos que juntos habían pasado llegaron a su mente como si quisiera opacar a las malas emociones que intentaban dominar su corazón, al pensar en la ciudad veía a todos felices esperando que ella vengase su muerte, al pensar en su madre la veía confiando en ella, queriéndola y mas que todo dándole las fuerzas que en aquel momento necesitaba. Poco a poco un inmenso calor confortable fue creciendo en su corazón. Era como si algo estuviera consolándola pero ¿Qué?

"_El te necesita-_escuchó la ojiazul-_Todo el mundo te necesita, a pesar de que no pediste esto. Es tu obligación. No permitas que lo que ocurrió aquí ocurra en otro lugar. Encárgate de terminar con ese demonio. Hazlo por ti y por Shaoran. El te necesita pero si te derrumbas no habrá nada ni nadie que puede ayudarlo. Tu amor es la solución. No renuncies ahora que estas tan cerca. Busca en tu corazón y sabrás lo que debes hacer"_

La tristeza y desolación que antes había estado invadiéndola fue desapareciendo a medida que escuchaba estas palabras. Estaba tranquila. Al meditar un momento su propio corazón le acababa de dar la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Phoebe-llamo la joven secando las lagrimas que había caído por su rostro-Dices que Ariel te paso parte de su poder. Muéstrame que puedes hacer.

Tanto Arnold como la nombrada se observaron sin entender.

-Helga ¿te encuentras bien?

-Claro que si Arnold. Mejor que nunca. Ve practicando las técnicas que tu abuela te enseño para pelear. Vamos Phoebe ¿que esperas? Dices que tienes poder. Muéstramelo.

La pelinegra asintió y cerrando sus ojos empezó a concentrarse. Por un momento nada se escuchaba más que los puñetazos y patadas que el rubio daba al aire de repente el sonido de algo recorriendo el piso de abajo resonó en el lugar. De un momento al otro una gran cantidad de agua acudió a las palmas abiertas de Phoebe. El agua tomo forma de agujas que apuntaban directamente al rostro de la rubia.

-Has estado practicando ¿verdad?

-No. El manejo del agua es algo que aprendí gracias a ti. En mi otra vida y para mi buena suerte eso nunca se olvida. Ahora que tengo poder puedo usar mis conocimientos.

Arnold observaba este hecho asombrado.

-Escúchenme bien. Es hora de pelear. Se que ninguno de nosotros esta listo pero mientras mas tardemos mas ventaja le daremos a ese maldito. Arnold ten-la muchacha le entrego la kunai que hasta el momento había llevado consigo.

-Creí que...

-¿Que habían desaparecido en la cueva? Fue así por un momento pero cuando llegamos aparecieron todas mis armas.

-No puedo y tu con que te defenderás.

-Tengo el arco y lo que me enseño Shaoran. Arnold me preocupas pero confió en que podrás derrotar lo que tengamos que enfrentar. Se que puedes hacerlo tienes las fuerzas y el espíritu necesario. Phoebe te voy a necesitar. A tu magia más que a ninguna, estoy segura que no será fácil acercarme a Belzemont.

-¿Así que es hora?

-Así es-musito la chica observando a sus dos amigos-¡¡Hoy acabaremos con Belzemont!!

Sentían como si estuvieran a punto de saltar de un puente. Un inmenso hoyo en el estomago les impedía hablar. Eran niños después de todo, pero todo lo que había pasado los había hecho madurar. Cada uno en diferente aspecto.

-No quiero que piensen-empezó Helga-Que hago esto solamente por lo que le paso a Shaoran. Lo hago por que lo siento. Siento que es el momento de acabar con ese maldito demonio que no hizo más que traer desgracias a nuestras vidas. Ustedes dos son lo más valioso que tengo junto con mi madre y Shaoran. Los necesito y a pesar de estar exponiendo sus vidas se que saldrán bien librados porque tengo fe. Jamás pensé que esto ocurrirá. Y debo decirles tengo miedo, pero tengo mas miedo a fracasar y a ver a todo el mundo sumido en la oscuridad. Vamos a enfrentarnos a demonios, a terribles monstruos, no será nada agradable para cada vez que ataquen a uno de ellos recuerden a las personas que vivían aquí, sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus alegrías, ellos dieron su vida mantengan vivos sus espíritus en ustedes y lograremos triunfar.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado Helga-sonrió Phoebe.

-Eres el ser mas importante para mi y si de algo sirve quiero decirte que te amo.

La rubia sonrió viendo al chico.

-Bien Phoebe ¿Dónde esta la guarida de Belzemont?

Aun no sabia como manejar el objeto perdido que tenia bajo su poder, ni siquiera sabia que hacer una ves llegado al lugar y enfrentado a los demoníacos seres que la custodiaban claro si es que sobrevivían pero estaba segura. Su corazón le decía a gritos que debía enfrentar a Belzemont en ese momento. Había llegado la hora de librar la batalla final.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los ojos de Miriam se habían cerrado durante un breve momento, la había sentido. Esa oscuridad asechante y las emociones de su corazón. Su hija casi pierde el camino señalado, casi olvida el motivo por el que debía seguir adelante sin embargo logro guiarla justo a tiempo. A pesar de estar lejos una de la otra logro trasmitir todo lo que ella pensaba animándola a continuar y no dejarse vencer. Si al menos eso hubiese pasado con Li ahora no tendría que ver ese espectáculo decadente que anunciaba el fin de todo. Jamás creyó que eso llegase a pasar, claro que Belzemont fue mucho mas listo. Capturar a los guardianes y luego matarlos. El ni siquiera sabia cual era la verdadera misión de los guardianes, pero aun así su astucia lo hizo prevenir lo que podría ocurrir. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se volviera un desastre, su hija se dirigía en aquellos momentos a ese lugar. La sentía. Al menos agradecía que aquel demonio no tuviera el poder para localizarla. Pero a pesar de llegar, a pesar de que ella se liberase de su prisión y le revelase su pasado y la forma de destruir a Belzemont se necesitaba de los dos seres puros que prometieron proteger los objetos para usarlos y en ese momento uno de ellos estaba lleno de oscuridad. Todo seria inútil si Li no reaccionaba.

-¡¡Es hora de que despierte!!-grito feliz el demoníaco ser.

La luz que se lo había tragado fue absorbida por el cuerpo del chico dejándolo literalmente en el aire. La imagen que presentaba era aterradora. Ya nada quedaba del joven Li Shaoran. Nada. Su cabello se mantenía elevado como si algo soplase sobre el y varios haces de luces negras se entremezclaban con el color castaño que solía poseer, unas alas parecidas a las de un ángel a diferencia de que eran negras habían nacido de su espalda, su pecho estaba descubierto y llevaba unos pantalones cortos y negros en cuyo cinto se encontraba una espada, la misma que tantas veces había luchado a favor del bien y que ahora lucia completamente diferente a como era antes. Su filo era rodeado por auras y auras de oscuridad y su mango brillaba maliciosamente. Todo en conjunto parecía esperar ansioso cobrar la sangre de cuanta persona matase su dueño. Lo que más inspiraba temor eran aquellos ojos antes tan llenos de luz, juventud, alegría, valentía y ahora tan fríos. Parecía que todo sentimiento humano de su corazón había sido borrado, su mirada causaba mucho temor como si con la mirada matase. Al observarlo parecía que estaba perdido en algo que no pidió que pasase pero aquellos ojos mostraban firmeza, decían que esa había sido su decisión, que era lo que quería. La sed de sangre y de violencia se reflejaba en su mirada.

-Bienvenido muchacho-sonrió Belzemont.

El joven dejo de mirar el penumbroso cielo y poso su mirada sobre el lugar en el que se hallaba. Estaba a cielo semi abierto, la mitad lo cubría parte del techo quemado de un edificio. Una especie de trono yacía frente a él en donde reposaba el sujeto que acaba de saludarlo. Una persona lo veía aterrada desde una especie de esfera. Con lentitud descendió provocando que las cenizas se levantasen al posar sus desnudos pies sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué has hecho Li?

La tristeza se hacia notar en la voz de la mujer.

-Te lo dije Miriam, el es mi nuevo aliado. Gracias a el Acabare con Ángeles.

La rubia sintió el poder maligno que despedía el chico.

- ¡¡¡Vamos, despierta!!!-grito desesperada-No dejes que la oscuridad llene tu corazón. Ese corazón tan puro y lleno de bondad aun sigue ahí. Lo se, lo siento. ¡¡¡Reacciona!!! Debes luchar con Helga mi hija... ¿La recuerdas? Es la persona a la que ayudaste a superarse, la persona con quien tienes que derrotar a este maldito demonio. Se que todo luce mal, estas triste por lo que paso en la ciudad y quien sabe que emociones azoten su corazón pero siempre hay una luz, una esperanza. No la pierdas.

La mirada de Li se poso en la mujer que le hablaba desde aquella esfera, Belzemont soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Que no ves que acaba de ser consumido por la maldad. El ya no es uno de tus soldados al mando del bien. Ahora el luchara a mi lado.

-Claro que no-insistió-Se que no es así. Se que Li en le fondo esta allí. Como puede ser que haya cambiado su forma de ser en menos de veinte y cuatro horas. ¡Despierta! Helga te necesita. Tan pronto olvidaste el lazo que los une, lo que tiene que hacer juntos y lo que ambos sienten por el otro. ¿Por qué te dejaste consumir? Busca una salida, no nos hagas esto. Te necesitamos para pelear, sin ti el mal reinara para siempre. ¿Acaso quieres que lo mismo que le paso a Hillwood le pase a otras ciudades o países? ¿Quieres que mas personas inocentes mueran? No lo permitas Li. ¡¡¡Reacciona!!!

-Es imposible, él no te puede…

-Que no puedo ¿Qué?-interrumpió el castaño sobresaltando tanto al demonio como a la mujer. La voz con que se manejaba era sumamente fría e intimidante-En primer lugar esta fue mi decisión y en segundo lugar si quiero o no ser poseído por la maldad, es mi problema.

-No puede ser…Tu no deberías...

-¿Tener conciencia? Pues la tengo. A propósito espero que no te sea imprescindible el servicio de Azazel porque pienso eliminarlo.

-¡¡¡¿¿Por qué??!!!-pregunto alarmado el demonio.

Miriam no sabia que hacer estaba anonadada, ahora Li parecía mucho más sanguinario que el mismo Belzemont.

-Porque a mi nadie me trae contra mi voluntad y menos desmayado. De todas formas iba a venir con ustedes, ¿era necesario que mandaras traerme?

-Entiende, no sabia que estaba pasándote. Además tus amigos podrían haber ideado algo para evitar tu transformación.

El chico guardo silencio viendo como ese sujeto se levantaba de su trono y campante se acercaba paso a paso.

-Vaya. ¡¡Increíble!!!Si que es un gran cambio. No hay que perder más tiempo, quiero ver tu poder. Es hora de que rastrees el bien y lo elimines-ordeno el demonio colocando una mano sobre el hombro del joven.

Li lo observo fijamente para luego tomar la mano del que había osado tocarlo y aplastarla con fuerza.

-Escúchame muy bien-musito el castaño con una voz increíblemente impasible-Yo no soy tu sirviente, tengo mas poder que el tuyo y puedo destruirte si quiero. Sin embargo tengo que acabar con esa fuente de luz que aun hay aquí.

-Helga-susurró tristemente la rubia.

-No te atrevas a tocarme, que no soy como tu. No soy un demonio ni mucho menos quiero serlo. Ahora voy a esperar aquí a que esa fuerza del bien venga y la voy a destruir. No quiero que nadie me moleste, entendido.

Con fuerza lanzo al demonio al suelo. Este se limito a observar furioso al muchacho, quien se había sentado en el trono que le pertenecía.

-No puede ser-murmuro Miriam asombrada-Su poder es mucho mas grande que el de Belzemont.

El gran demonio temblaba de ira. Si lo enfrentaba era capaz de terminar muerto. Lo había sentido. Ahora ese muchacho lo superaba en fuerzas y no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría si lo hacia enojar. Evitando alguna confrontación, desplegó sus alas y sobrevoló el lugar buscando a Azazel. Necesitaba ponerlo sobre aviso, su vida era necesaria para usar los objetos perdidos. Miriam se quedo a solas con el castaño quien no dejaba de ver el cielo de aquella ciudad. Todos los demonios escondidos lo veían atemorizados, la maldad que irradiaba era para doblegar todos sus espíritus.

A pesar del miedo que tenia esa era su oportunidad tenia que saber que tan grave había sido el daño.

-¿Li?

El muchacho observo a la mujer que acaba de llamarlo, con cuidado la examinó. Era solo un ser humano atrapado en aquella esfera. No entendía porque ese demonio cuyo poder no era tan bajo había atrapado a tan débil ser y sobre todo la mantenía encerrada.

-¿Sabes quién soy?-continuo la rubia.

Silencio y una mirada fría fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta.

-Si quiera ¿sabes quien eres?

-Si buscas encontrar en mí a la persona que antes era, no pierdas tu tiempo. La oscuridad acabo con ella.

-Eso no es cierto, nada dura para siempre y dudo mucho que esto se así. ¿Dime eres capaz de lastimarla, de lastimar a mi Helga?

El joven observo a su interrogadora. Ese nombre, según su memoria era la fuente de todo bien. La persona a la que debía destruir. Algo le decía que había algo mas, que debería sentir algo...Pero ¿Qué? Eso era imposible. Había renunciado a sus emociones por lo tanto ese nombre no le provocaba nada a mas que dudas que fueron disipadas por el viento, metafóricamente hablando.

-¿Porque te tiene encerrada?-interrogo el joven acercándose a la esfera.

-Porque soy la madre de una niña a la que Belzemont quiere-debía medir sus palabras.

-Una niña, ¡Que estupidez! Se trata del origen de todo bien ¿verdad?

-Entonces tu si...

-Lo recuerdo, lo se todo. Mi memoria esta intacta. Lo que cambio fue mi corazón y la forma de ver las cosas.

-Lo sabia, el verdadero Li esta en el fondo de esa coraza que has formado. Tienes que volver a ser el mismo.

-¿Para que?- su mirada se lleno de odio-Para volver a sufrir, para volver a perder a más personas, para ser débil, para luchar indefinidamente a lado del bien sin sacar nada bueno a cambio... ¿Para qué?

-Actuaste como un cobarde…Solo porque en aquel momento nada se veía bien decidiste entregarte a la oscuridad dejando de lado a personas que te necesitaban-sabia que podía estar provocando al chico pero era la única manera de hacerse escuchar y de que esa cabeza dura entendiese- Debes luchar, pasar por sufrimientos verdaderamente inimaginables para llegar a lo bueno que te dará la vida. Las cosas no son tan fáciles, las cosa buenas son difíciles de alcanzar y solo luchando puedes lograrlo. Cosa que tú renunciaste a hacer...

-¿Cuánto mas?

-¿Qué?

-¿Que cuanto tiempo más debía luchar? Desde pequeño la magia, los entrenamientos y el bien no hicieron más que causarme daño. De que me sirvió pelear si al fin de cuentas la persona que yo más quería se alejo de mi, Sakura, mis amigos, mi familia, mi madre, todos me dejaron solo. Hasta cuando debía seguir. Todo es redundante, ¿no entiende? La maldad siempre existirá, volverán a aflorar los sentimientos malignos en los humanos y nuevamente tendremos que pelear. Esta vez para perder que ¿La vida?

-No puedes destruir el mal. Somos humanos y somos propensos a cometer errores. De personas como tu, buenas y puras depende nuestra vida. ¡¡Lucha por conseguir un mundo mejor!!

-Es lo que estoy haciendo.

Con estas palabras Li se alejo de la esfera y observando el cielo se elevo hacia fuera con deseos de recorrer aquel sitio.

Miriam se quedo completamente confundida. Li no tenía emoción alguna, hablaba con una monotonía tal que a veces causaba desesperación .Y las únicas emociones que demostraban era odio. Un momento ¿Emociones? Si se supone que no tenia nada en su corazón por que aquellas emociones si se reflejaban en el, quizás porque eran oscuras o tal vez porque el verdadero Li no desapareció por completo como les había hecho creer. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Claro que había desaparecido el poder que irradiaba el muchacho era oscuro, maligno. Sin embargo lo que mas confusión le daba eran las palabras que este había dicho al final. Acaso el luchaba por un mundo lleno de maldad que a sus malignos ojos era mejor. Definitivamente debía temer. Por ella, por Helga y por todo el mundo. Alguien con un poder así era capaz de controlarlo todo. Absolutamente todo.

-¡¡¡Es más poderoso de lo que imagine!!!-Belzemont acaba de regresar al lugar seguido por su sirviente-¿Y el muchacho?

-No lo se-musito Miriam-¿Que pasa? ¿Se te salieron de control las cosas?

-¡¡Cierra la boca!!-grito este señalando con su mano la esfera de la cual millones de llamas empezaron a salir atacando el cuerpo de la mujer.

-Mi señor, con todo respeto. No creo sea prudente hacer eso-musito Azazel ignorando los gritos lastimeros de la mujer-Si Ángeles la ve.

-Si la ve o no, no me importa. De todas maneras ese muchacho se encargara de matarla. Lo que me preocupa es su poder, esta fuera de nuestro control.

-¡¡¡¡¡Era obvio no!!!!-grito Miriam una vez el ataque termino-El es muy poderoso con el bien créanlo que con el mal supera a todos aquí reunidos.

-Tenemos la espada a nuestro favor y cuando venga Ángeles el collar. Usaremos los objetos para destruir al chico una vez termine con su querida amiguita.

-No lo lograras, saben bien que no lo harás.

-Así, y ¿Por qué? Los objetos perdidos sirven a quien logra desencadenar su poder ¿verdad? Y yo no he perdido la memoria, se muy bien lo que debo hacer. Sacrificio. Para mi buena suerte tengo alguien que se sacrificara por mí.

Sus ojos se posaron en Azazel quien se limito a asentir algo inseguro.

-En cuanto eso ocurra matare al chico y todo el mundo será mió.

-Es más que cobrar la vida de una persona o un demonio. Es algo que solamente los elegidos saben. Todo te saldrá mal. Crees ciegamente en ti pero eso hará que tu caída sea más fuerte.

-¡¡¿¿Que es lo que sabes maldita??!!-se enfureció Belzemont-Dime.

-No se nada, eso esta en la cabeza de nuestros protegidos y aunque lo supiera ¿que te hace creer que te lo diría?

-Los guardianes, son unos malditos seres. Ni con los más terribles castigos abren la maldita boca. Ariel y Terra son claro ejemplo de ello. Aunque hay algo que no entiendo ¿Porque el muchacho tenia dos guardianes?

Miriam palideció cosa que no paso desapercibida para el demonio.

-A menos que los seres como Gabriel y Ángeles sean tan especiales que necesiten a dos guardianes. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, no solo el chico tenía dos guardianes. La mocosa que mate el día que desperté también tenía a dos seres que la protegían. Dos. Ahora yo pienso si las personas que inútilmente deben pelear para defender el mundo tienen guardianes, dos con exactitud ¿Dónde esta el segundo guardián de Helga?

-De seguro murió cuando extermino la ciudad entera, mi señor-contesto el sirviente.

-Eso es imposible. Los guardianes no pueden morir a menos que hayan sido transformados en humanos. De lo contrario su espíritu seguirá protegiendo a los seres que se les fue designado.

-Pero y ¿Ariel? Usted lo transformo en un ser humano una vez hubo desobedecido sus ordenes-continuo Azazel.

-Lo se, pero le devolví sus poderes para que me trajera el collar. ¿Lo olvidas?

-Es decir que seguía siendo un guardián durante la explosión.

-Así es, pero yo sentí como el murió. Además el muchacho se dejó llevar por la oscuridad. Si tuviera a sus guardianes o a uno de ellos, no lo hubiese permitido.

-Es cierto.

-Ahora, ¿querida Miriam no has abierto la boca durante esta interesante conversación? ¿Que ocurre? ¿Acaso llegué a algo que debías ocultarme? ¿Es acerca del segundo guardián de Helga? Vamos, dime de quien se trata.

-¡¡El esta muerto!!-grito la rubia.

-Así que es hombre. El no esta muerto, no me mientas. Sigue allá afuera guiándola o ¿no?

-Creé lo que quieras.

Belzemont sonrió.

-Sea quien sea, pronto lo descubriré y acabare con él. Iré a buscar al chico. Azazel cuida de la prisionera.

El sirviente asintió mientras veía salir a su señor de allí.

La mujer sin embargo esta perdida en sus pensamientos, claro como había podido olvidarlo. Los guardianes no podían morir. Era su obligación seguir hasta la batalla final con sus protegidos. Y si algo les pasaba su cuerpo dejaba de existir pero su espíritu no. En el caso de Terra, como había escuchado, al convertirla en humana y matarla su esencia había desaparecido por el mismo hecho de haber sido humana pero Ariel, claro que había sido convertido en un ser humano pero como escucho al final le devolvieron sus poderes para buscar el último objeto perdido. Era un guardián, mantenía sus poderes cuando supuestamente murió. Entonces su esencia seguía viva. Su espíritu continuaba vivo pero en donde o mejor dicho en quien. Y si así era porque Li se dejo consumir por la oscuridad. O acaso el dejo que esto pasase. Pero ¿para que? Miles de preguntas atropellaban el cerebro de aquella mujer quien en esos momentos estaba dividida entre la alegría de una esperanza encontrada y la tristeza de una mala ilusión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de mi interesante historia y por fa no olviden dejarme sus comentarios ¿si? eso me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Por cierto lamento la tardanza es que eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer espero no haberlos defraudado.

Nos vemos pronto

Bye


	26. Chapter 26: Frente al Peligro

**CAPITULO 26: PASO A PASO HASTA LLEGAR A BELZEMONT. CARA A CARA FRENTE AL PELIGRO.**

El triste brillo que emitían los vidrios rotos sobre el suelo…

El espantoso olor a muerte…

La temible oscuridad iluminada momentáneamente por ciertas llamaradas de fuegos lanzadas al aire…

Secos rastros de sangre humana…

Miseria…

Dolor…

Angustia…

Nada extraño para los residentes de aquella ciudad sumida en el infierno…

El camino estaba aparentemente desolado. ..

Ningún alma a la vista, aunque no se podía pedir mucho en una ciudad que acababa de ser completamente devastada por la maldad.

…

Después de observar el tan cotidiano panorama dio un suspiro y empezó a buscar huesos, carne pútrida o algo para alimentarse. No era que no le gustara la destrucción y la oscuridad, al contrario esto lo ponía de mejor humor cada día, tampoco le molestaba el frió ni la espesa niebla que desde hace rato había empezado a caer pero estaba harto de esperar que Belzemont matara a los mocosos que debían proteger aquel mundo. Se supone que solo eran niños. Simples humanos pequeños, ¿Cuánto podría demorarse uno en acabar con ellos? Eso empezaba a ser cada vez más desesperante. En aquel lugar no quedaba ya espécimen humano o restos para alimentarse y cada día la obtención de comida se volvía toda una odisea. Aunque admitía que estar allí era mejor que estar en el averno era obvio que sin comida no podía sobrevivir. Al menos allí abajo no se veía en la necesidad de alimentarse pero ahora que Belzemont lo había liberado al igual que a varios devolviendo sus espíritus a sus cuerpos, su organismo le urgía un banquete diario de carne humana.

-¿Se puede saber que buscas?-interrogo un demonio con cabeza humana, patas de cabra, garras filosas y enormes alas que en aquel momento descendía indignado.

El interrogado continúo indagando por el sitio haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta.

Era un demonio y estaba muy orgulloso de serlo. Su único fin era torturar las almas humanas con los fracasos que diariamente tenían. Se jactaba mucho de parecer humano, lo único que le daba la denominación de "ser de las tinieblas" era la cola que tenía y que ocultaba muy bien y unos bien formados colmillos que al hablar se notaban claramente.

-Te hice una pregunta. Acaso no piensas contestarme Didon.

-Comida... ¿Que no ves?…-respondió este fríamente.

Resignado el recién llegado regaño a su hambriento compañero. Eso se había vuelto cotidiano entre los dos.

-Debemos vigilar la manzana entera y tú aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

-¡Cierra la boca Murgon! ¿No me digas que tú no tienes ganas de un delicioso humano?, de esa carne blandita,…-Un hilillo de baba empezó a resbalar por los labios de Didon.

-¡Ahg! Eres asquerosos ¿sabias? Claro que tengo ganas pero ahora debemos cumplir las órdenes que se nos han dado. Es sumamente importante para que...

-Si, si, si...Bla, bla., bla…

Murgon perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía mando a volar a Didon con una ráfaga de viento usando una de sus alas, algunos metros lejos.

-¡Oye! Era una broma, vaya sentido del humor que tienes. No reconocerías una broma así pasara frente a ti una y otra vez. No se que es peor si aguantarte a ti o al nuevo juguete de Belzemont-recrimino el aludido levantándose de nuevo y volviendo a buscar comida.

-Sabes que odio que me remeden. Eres tan infantil, deberías comportarte como lo que eres. Un demonio…Espera, ¿a que te refieres con lo del juguete?

-No te hagas Murgon. Es mas que obvio a que me refiero ¿no crees? primero el gran todopoderosos Belzemont dador de sufrimiento extremo y castigos indeseables intento matarlo y ahora lo tiene como uno de nosotros. Esta loco, la verdad no se que pretende con eso.

-No hables así de nuestro señor, el sabe perfectamente lo que hace.

-Claro como el viejo refrán de mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun mas cerca ¿verdad?

-Deja tus ironías. A mi también me parece extraño pero...

-¿Pero que?...

-Tenerlo nos da una gran ventaja frente al bien.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Notaste el poder oscuro que tiene el chico?

-Si-contesto simplemente Didon mientras alzaba los restos de una puerta caída en el piso con la esperanza de hallar lo que anhelaba.

-Es inmenso, incluso supera en creces el del propio Belzemont.

-Tienes razón. Esa energía que despide... ¡Uff! Me produce escalofríos. ¿Para que crees que querrá usarlo?

-¿Como que para que? Para el enfrentamiento final. Estoy seguro que nadie podrá ganarnos.

-No te confíes eh. La última vez en que el bien se enfrento al mal creímos que ya habíamos ganado y de un momento al otro fuimos a parar de cabeza al infierno.

-Esta vez no será así. Estoy seguro. Siempre y cuando estemos unidos. ¡¡¡Y no sirve de nada que estés buscando comida en vez de vigilando!!!

-¡Ya cállate! Tu dale con lo mismo…Me tienes harto…-La nariz del demonio detecto el olor de lo que había estado buscando hace rato lo que impidió que siguiese hablando. Corriendo abrió un auto cercano en el que carne chamuscada y restos de las personas que habían muerto continuaban allí, dentro de sus cuerpos varias ratas carcomían con gusto ese "manjar."

-¡Al fin! ¿Que comeré primero? Ya se, el aperitivo-sonriendo tomo las ratas y se las trago enteras-No puedo esperar a ganar la batalla y comer a todos los seres humanos de este mundo. No entiendo porque Belzemont no nos deja atacar otras zonas. Hace rato que me hubiese pegado un banquetazo. ¿Porque debemos permanecer aquí?

-Porque aun no es momento de darnos a conocer-contesto Murgon observando con desagrado como su amigo se atragantaba de aquella pútrida carne. Personalmente prefería los humanos vivos.

-Tú crees que a otros países o ciudades no les llama la atención la desaparición de este lugar.

-Claro que si, por eso han enviado varias personas a investigar. ¿No lo recuerdas? Nos las termínanos comiendo a todas.

-Es cierto. Son una delicia-se relamió Didon recordando lo que días atrás había comido.

-El miedo de que les pase algo evita que otros humanos intenten investigar aquí. Además el poder de Belzemont esta provocando varios desastres en otros lugares y están muy ocupados resolviendo esto para percatarse de la verdad.

-¡Que ingenuos! Se echan la culpa uno a otros y no se atreven a afrontar la realidad.

-A medida que crecen los humanos pierden la capacidad de ver mas allá de lo que se les ha enseñado a ver. Esa es quizás nuestra mayor ventaja. Nadie esta preparado para recibirnos.

Los dos demonios rieron escalofriantemente.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nuestro señor acabe con las dos trabas que intentan detenernos.

-Y crees que será fácil...

-Yo creo que no-resonó una voz clara y firme.

Los dos demonios observaron a la persona que les había hablado. Una muchacha rubia cuyos ojos y facciones reconocían a la perfección los apuntaba con una flecha de fuego.

-¡¡¡Es Ángeles!!!-grito Didon quien había estado comiendo la carne de rata.

-Prefiero Helga, pero gracias por reconocerme-sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces disparo su arco.

El tiro hirió a Murgon evitando que pueda volar y dar aviso a los demás.

Suavemente el que quedaba observo a la niña con una sonrisa perversa, eso era perfecto destruiría a esa mocosa, obtendría el agradecimiento de Belzemont y además comida fresca.

Con rapidez corrió hacia la muchacha quien retrocedió algo indecisa, no sabía que poderes tenía ese sujeto ni que podía provocar en ella pero aun así extendió su arco y le lanzo una flecha, esta fue desviada y devuelta, para su suerte un escudo de agua logro protegerla antes de recibir su propio ataque.

-Déjamelo a mi Helga-musito una joven pelinegra que se acercaba a su amiga con las manos extendidas-Necesito practicar mas.

-Esta bien yo seguiré con el otro. Cuídate. -asintió la ojiazul al ver como Murgon intentaba pese a su herida levantar vuelo para pedir ayuda.

-¡¡¡No te dejare!!!-grito furioso Didon pero al intentar interceptar a Helga se percato que algo lo ataba al suelo. Unos grilletes de agua que provenían del alcantarillado sobre el que estaba parado lo habían capturado.-Ja, Ja, Ja. ¿Quieres jugar? Esta bien. ¡¡¡Juguemos!!!

Girando en el mismo puesto a una velocidad impresionante logro soltarse formando un pequeño torbellino. Delicadamente como si eso no hubiese representado nada, Didon aterrizo en el suelo y observo a la pelinegra que había osado retarlo. Decididamente la muchacha subió sus manos a la altura de sus hombros haciendo que el agua formara una pared y con rapidez lanzo esta contra Didon.

-Ja, ja ja.-confiado el demonio recibió el ataque sin recibir daño alguno-Me acabas de mojar, que miedo que tengo.

-Deberías-sonrió la muchacha observando el suelo.

Todo el charco que había quedado después del ataque empezaba a elevarse formando una esfera alrededor del arrogante demonio atrapándolo sin salida alguna.

-¿Crees que esto me asusta?-interrogo algo nervioso Didon-En cualquier momento puedo salir de aquí.

-Inténtalo-sugirió la chica.

El demonio embistió contra el agua pero esta vez no la traspaso, era una especie de campo de fuerza que le impedía salir. Lucho, pataleo pero nada pudo hacer. El líquido empezó a subir y a subir, llenándola. Poco a poco el aire empezaba a faltar en sus pulmones. Era increíble que fuese a morir ahogado… De una manera tan humillante…por culpa de una simple niña…al menos ahora no debía preocuparse por comer… Su espíritu volvería al lugar de donde nunca debía haber salido... Con una sonrisa cerró los ojos… La esfera exploto dejando caer el cadáver de aquel demonio.

-Lo logre-suspiro apesadumbrada la joven sentándose en el suelo.

Mientras tanto Murgon había logrado mantenerse a salvo de los ataques de Helga gracias a sus alas que le servían como protección pero ella no pensaba darse por vencida y flecha tras flecha de fuego atacaba al demonio esperando mermar su fuerza cosa que empezaba a lograr.

-Date por vencido, tu compañero ya murió. Si nos dices lo que queremos saber. Te dejare vivir.

-Acaso crees que me importa, el idiota de Didon murió por estupido.

-Razona, o nos dices lo que queremos saber o…

-¡¡¡¡No!!!!-grito el demonio abriendo sus enormes alas ensangrentadas-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Antes muerto!!!!!!

-¡Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado!-grito la rubia.

Enarbolando su flecha la lanzo directamente al ser que intentaba escapar atravesando su pecho de un lado al otro evitando que pudiera escapar, cual pájaro herido el demonio se estrello con una fuerza impresionante en el suelo levantando una cortina de cenizas y polvo. Lentamente la pequeña se acerco, si tan solo hubiese colaborado. Dando un suspiro se dirigió con su amiga pero el agonizante demonio aun no había terminado aprovechando la distracción de la chica se levanto colocándose tras de ella u agarrándola por el cuello dispuesto a no morir en vano.

-¡Helga!-grito angustiada Phoebe.

El demonio estiro sus garras para cortarle el cuello a la muchacha pero la sensación de algo clavándose fuertemente en su cabeza interrumpió su ataque arrebatándole la vida antes de que si quiera pudiera atacarla.

-¿Que tal, eh?-sonrió un joven cuya cabeza era algo extraña y que a gran distancia movía su brazo de un lado para el otro en forma de saludo-¿Tengo buena puntería o no?

Las dos chicas sonrieron aliviadas la verdad que si no fuera por la intervención de Arnold en ese momento no sabían que hubiese podido pasar. Un circulo de fuego se formo rodeando a los demoníacos cadáveres. Como si el infierno los reclamara. Lo único que quedo fue ceniza que se confundió con los restos de esa ciudad.

-Dos menos -sonrió nerviosamente el muchacho llegando junto a sus amigas.

La verdad jamás había atacado a nadie en su vida, menos matado pero en el momento en que vio como Helga estaba a punto de ser herida la fuerza que nació en el, guió la kunai al lugar correcto. Con asco sacudió su arma de las cenizas de aquel ser.

-Rápido debemos seguir. No tardaran en llegar sus compañeros.

-No te preocupes Phoeb, desde que salimos estos son los primeros que vemos. Seguro estaban encargados de vigilar este sector. Al parecer Belzemont sabe que voy hacia allá.

-Y si es así no deberíamos tomar otra ruta en vez de andar cruzando las calles campantemente.

-Es mejor encontrarnos a los demonios ahora Arnold, de esta manera practicaremos para poder penetrar a la fortaleza que de seguro Belzemont habrá creado para no dejarme pasar.

-No te ves contenta Helga.

-Porque debería estarlo-interrogo la muchacha a su mejor amiga-Si al menos ese demonio seguiría con vida sabríamos los verdaderos planes de Belzemont o al menos contra que defensas debemos luchar...

-¡Ay, por favor Helga!…No me hagas reír de veras creíste que uno de esos demonios te diría algo. Ellos prefieren dar su vida antes de traicionar a su jefe-razonó Phoebe.

-Es cierto-suspiro la muchacha.

Un grito agudo capaz de romper el tímpano de cualquier ser humano hizo que los tres pequeños cayeran de rodillas al suelo aturdidos. Una especie de pájaro horripilante y gigante se abalanzo contra ellos. Tomando por la espalda a Helga y llevándosela al edificio en donde había construido su hogar.

-¡Suéltame estupido pajarraco!-grito la chica moviéndose en el aire.

Arnold y Phoebe se adentraron al edificio a rescatarla. A todo esto el pájaro lanzo a la rubia al nido, esta rodó y casi fue a parar al suelo de no ser porque rápidamente se sujeto de lo que parecía ser un palo con dedos. Un momento un palo con dedos. Cuidadosamente observo el sitio en el que estaba, nada mas alejado de la realidad. En efecto era un nido pero no uno común y corriente con paja, basuritas y uno que otro papel. No, nada que ver. Era un nido hecho con cadáveres de los ciudadanos de Hillwood que no habían sido incinerados por completo y precisamente lo que Helga tenía en la mano era el brazo de uno de ellos. La chica grito horrorizada. Irritando al pajarraco quien se abalanzó a picotearla.

-¡Aléjate!-grito la chica buscando sus armas que para su desgracia había dejado en la planta baja-Oh, no.

Desesperada a gatas intento alejarse del pájaro que con una mirada asesina intentaba clavarle su enorme pico.

-Algo, algo debe servir para defenderme.

Su mano dio con una espada brillante que colgaba de la garra de algo, de modo que no solo humanos componían ese lugar sino también demonios. Empujando con fuerza logro sacar la espada y la empuño contra el pájaro quien con rabia aleteo provocando que la muchacha casi fuera a caer desde esas alturas.

-¡¡Helga!!-la mano de Phoebe ayudo a que la rubia subiese mientras Arnold le clavaba su kunai al pajarraco quien herido hecho a volar.

-Que rayos era eso-grito asustada la pelinegra.

-Carroñeros-susurro la rubia con la espada aun en la mano.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Debe ser por el hermoso lugar en el que estamos-ironizo Arnold haciendo caer en cuenta a su amiga de lo que estaban pisando.

-Es…Son…Son…

-Son cadáveres de humanos y demonios, Phoebe. De seguro algunos fueron a parar como su comida y otros como complemento de su nido. .Pero no es momento de ponernos a identificar a quienes tenemos aquí. Debemos continuar.

-Es cierto –asintió Arnold- Sigamos.

-Espera-detuvo la chica-¿Estas herido?

-No, descuida. No es mi sangre. Es la del animalote. Lo que si lamento es que se llevara mi kunai. Ya no tengo con que defenderme.

-Ten de seguro te servirá.

El rubio tomo la espada que la chica le ofrecía y la agito. Era algo pesada pero solo estaba en el acostumbrarse a ella. Además era mil veces mejor que la pequeña kunai.

-Espero que esta arma sea útil para ti-sonrío dulcemente la ojiazul.

-Claro que si-interrumpió Phoebe-Servirá para que pueda pelear mejor que con la kunai. Arnold, tienes la desventaja de no tener poderes pero sabes luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y ahora tienes esa espada. Ahora si no hay nada que temer.

Los rubios sonrieron ante el optimismo de la chica quien al parecer había olvidado su impresión al ver el lugar en el que estaban.

-Gracias Helga-musito el chico.

-De nada. Bien, ahora si continuemos.

Rápidamente bajaron del edificio y después de que la rubia tomara sus armas se deslizaron pegados a la pared para evitar más enfrentamientos con monstruos o demonios que en ese momento venían a significar prácticamente la misma cosa: peligro.

No habían creído que tendrían que enfrentar algo tan pronto. Los demonios y el pájaro habían sido toda una sorpresa. Apenas habían salido de la casa de Arnold cuando vislumbraron aquellas dos figuras una de ellas comiendo cual ave de rapiña de aquel auto semi chamuscado. Solo en ese momento supieron que no podían andar con la guardia baja y tenían razón. A cada paso que daban sabían que el riesgo rondaba cada esquina, esperándolos, vigilándolos, anhelando sus vidas…Al menos tenían de su lado a la neblina que los cubría con su manto para no ser vistos. Su objetivo no era ir matando a cuanto demonio apareciera. Eso ya seria alarmante por no decir agotador.

Habían llegado a la siguiente manzana.

-¿Hay algo?-interrogo el cabeza de balón.

-Nada…No puedo ver nada-inquieta la rubia intento vislumbrar para detectar algo pero desgraciadamente lo que antes había sido un factor a su favor ahora se transformaba en uno en contra.

-Esperen, ¿escuchan eso?-susurro Phoebe.

Una voz siseante hizo que los niños evitaran avanzar. Poco a poco la figura de una enrome serpiente arrastrándose junto a otra se hizo visible. Arnold trago saliva. Eso era demasiado fantasioso para ser cierto sin embargo ahí estaban hablando entre silbidos, comunicando algo que por obvias razones los chiquillos no lograban entender. .Los dos monstruos se acercaban cada vez más.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?-murmuró Phoebe.

-Debemos pelear.

-Espera Arnold, no podemos hacer eso.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?-preguntaron al unísono sus amigos.

La rubia examino el lugar, la pared en la que estaban respaldados era parte de un supermercado. Si se escondían allí era posible que no los encontrasen. Halando a sus amigos adentro se ocultaron en uno de los refrigeradores, que obviamente ya no congelaba por falta de mantenimiento y energía. Rogaban esperanzados que esas cosas no se hayan percatado de su presencia, no querían volver a pelear. De seguir así llegarían agotados a luchar contra Belzemont y esa no era la idea.

Al parecer las serpientes no los habían visto porque paso el tiempo y nada los busco. Con rapidez salieron de allí.

-Vaya eso estuvo cerca.

-¡Helga cuidado!-grito Arnold enarbolando su espada y partiendo en dos a la serpiente traicionera que había querido herirla.

-Espera habían dos, la una debe estar...

-Aquí entrecortadamente la pelinegra.

Alrededor de su cuerpo el animal se había enredado sofocándola cada vez mas y mas. Arnold intento atacar pero cada vez que se acercaba parecía que la serpiente apretaba con más fuerza a la niña.

-Oh, no. La esta matando. Si tan solo hubiese agua.-musito angustiada la rubia.

-Agua-interrogó Arnold viendo algunas botellas de jugo, licor, refresco y agua que aun permanecían intactas-Rápido Helga ayúdame a regar esto.

La muchacha entendió lo que su amigo intentaba hacer. Rápidamente regaron al suelo el líquido rogando porque no fuese demasiado tarde.

-Phoebe usa tu poder-grito la ojiazul.

La muchacha cerró sus ojos y a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía alrededor de su cuerpo se concentró. Rápidamente el líquido cual capa fue penetrando entre la viscosa piel de la serpiente y la niña. Usando todas sus fuerzas logró dirigir la sustancia contra la víbora destruyéndola, mandando lejos sus pedazos y librándola de inmediato.

-¿Estas bien?-corrió Helga abrazar a su amiga.

-Si, lo estoy. Solo necesito respirar.

-Podías haber tenido algo de cuidado ¿no? ¡Puaj! Esto es asqueroso -el chico se quitaba la piel y la carne del animal que literalmente lo había bañado.

-Discúlpame Arnold, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de respirar-musito algo resentida la muchacha.

-Lo siento Phoebe-murmuro apenado.

-Basta de disculpas los dos, debemos continuar. Pero antes Phoebe baña a Arnold.

-¡¿Qué?!-se sorprendieron los dos nombrados.

-Es que la sangre de esa cosa va a atraer a más demonios. ¿No creen? Por el momento debemos preocuparnos por llegar a Belzemont no por destruir a todo demonio que se nos aparezcan. No podemos gastar nuestras energías. Hasta ahora hemos salido airosos pero no puedo garantizar lo mismo si continuamos.

Phoebe entendió a lo que se refería su amiga. Con sus manos empezó a manipular el líquido que yacía en el lugar pero la voz de Arnold la detuvo.

-Oye Phoebe no se te ocurra bañarme con eso. No quiero terminar oliendo a jugo de naranja, con aguardiente y cola.

-Pero…

-Mira-llamo la rubia abriendo la llave de agua del baño de ese súper mercado- Si había agua después de todo. Es un milagro que las tuberías no se hayan dañado.

-Bien pues con eso si báñame.

La pelinegra movió la cabeza mientras dirigía el agua hacia el chico. Cada vez dominaba mejor su poder. Helga tomo los frascos vacíos y los lleno. Definitivamente necesitaban el agua tanto para refrescarse como para protegerse. Tras una sesión de secado con los poderes de la rubia los tres avanzaron nuevamente. De vez en cuando aullidos y ruidos de algunos demonios que sobrevolaban el lugar ponían los pelos de punta a los chicos. Si embargo su valor pesaba más.

-¡Que extraño!-musito tristemente Phoebe luego de avanzar un buen trecho.

Los dos rubios la miraron extrañados.

-Es solo que-sonrió Phoebe-Recuerdan como era todo antes, nuestro mayor problema era ser regañados por nuestros padres o no poder ir una fiesta organizada por la popular Ronda... Nada parecido esto. Ahora…Todo…. ¡Es tan horrible!

-Lo se -apoyo Arnold.

-Hay amiga. Desearía poder hacer algo para regresar a aquellos tiempos. Pero no puedo. Lo que paso, pasó. Ahora debemos enfrentar lo que esta por venir.

-Es cierto-asintió la muchacha-Lamento haberme puesto tan sentimental.

Ya habían avanzado varias manzanas se podría decir sin contratiempos:

En una manzana, Helga sin querer piso una lata vieja llamando la atención de dos demonios que para su suerte pasaron a un lado sin percatarse de su presencia…

En otra manzana, Arnold observo un hermosos conejo blanco que brincaba temeroso por las calles y a pesar de las advertencias de su amigas se acerco a ayudarlo, cual no seria su sorpresa al ver como dicho animal era la mascota de un demonio cuyas afiladas garras eran capaces de partir en trocitos el mas fuerte e inmenso edificio del mundo. Gracias a la "astucia" del chico quién al intentar huir cayó a una alcantarilla abierta el grupito no fue descubierto.

En un callejón, Phoebe por poco y llama a gritos a un grupo de demonios quienes seguían a su líder, confundiéndolos con la antigua pandilla de chicos.

Obviando esto el viaje había transcurrido sin problema alguno.

-Oye Phoebe, ¿falta mucho para llegar?

-Claro que no, aunque ahora no se puede ver nada estamos muy cerca.

-Esta niebla nos ha causado muchos problemas-musitó molesto el rubio sobandose el lugar en donde se había golpeado al caer.

-Hay cabeza de balón. Eso te lo buscaste tu solito. ¿Quien te mando a correr tras el conejo? ¿Acaso creíste que eras Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?

Las dos niñas rieron en voz baja ante la avergonzada mirada del muchacho.

-Genial, ahora soy su burla- sonrió Arnold-observando a la rubia-Es bueno verte sonreír de nuevo, Helga.

La chica observo a su amigo mientras Phoebe se adelantaba.

-Sabes, jamás creí que algo así podría pasarme. Sobre todo a mí. Pero estoy feliz de tenerte a mí lado Arnold.

-Te dije que no te dejaría por nada del mundo.

-Siempre has estado allí para mí, directa o indirectamente… Recuerdo cuando te vi la primera vez…Fuiste el único que se acerco a mí sin burlas y tan transparente como eres.

-Es cierto. A pesar de que siempre intentabas alejarme con tu actitud. Siempre he estado, estoy y estaré junto a ti. Ese es mi lugar... Este…No se si ya te lo dije pero lo lamento.

-¿Lamentas que?

-Todo lo que te hice sufrir por mi tonta actitud.

-¿Tu? ¿Con una tonta actitud? Eso jamás.

-Desearía poder reponer todo lo que te hice pero no puedo. Pero ten por seguro que yo jamás haré algo que te lastime.

-Eso lo que solía decirme Shaoran-susurro tristemente la rubia-¿Cómo estará?

Arnold guardo silencio, algo en su garganta evitaba que hablara.

-¡¡¡Auxilio!!!

El grito de Phoebe llamo su atención. Corriendo llegaron al lugar en donde esta se encontraba mas la sorpresa los dejos sin habla. Suspendida en una especie de telaraña gigantesca la chica forcejeaba enredándose cada vez mas. Esta tela ocupaba toda la manzana formando un espectáculo extraño y misterioso de ser visto.

-¡Que hermoso diseño!-suspiro Arnold.

-Es cierto, a pesar de que es horrible jamás había visto una telaraña tan bien formada.

-¡Hay que lindo! Que tal si dejan de admirar esta trampa mortal y me ayudan-contesto la pelinegra.

-Esta bien-sonrió el rubio- Pero quédate quieta Phoebe o te voy a terminar partiendo en dos.

-Sáqueme esta cosa. No me gusta-se revolvió la pelinegra.

-Tranquilízate ¿quieres?-musito el chico.

-Ok.

Enarbolando la espada corto la tela que apresaba a la muchacha quien fue a parar al suelo.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-sonrió a medida que se incorporaba con cuidado de volverse a enredar- Que extraño generalmente cuando hay una telaraña...

-¿Es porque una araña esta cerca?

-Exacto Helga ¿como lo sabes?

-¿Porque la estoy viendo?

A lo lejos una araña de unos 4 metros se acercaba rápidamente, tras de si miles de arañas del mismo tamaño la seguían.

Las niñas estaban a punto de desmayarse de la impresión y el rubio se había quedado callado de horror. Por más que luchasen la cantidad de esos bichos era enorme. ¿Como se salvarían de ellos? ¿Como?

Las olas chocaban furiosas contra los escombros de lo que antes habían sido los muelles de aquella ciudad.

Varios objetos flotaban a la deriva y un olor algo pestilente llenaba el ambiente.

Los castaños ojos del muchacho recorrían el lugar. Buscaba algo pero ¿Qué? A lo lejos diviso un palo, el mas alto que entre el furioso aguaje se mantenía firmemente airoso, desafiante. Suavemente sin importarle la humedad, los vidrios y las astillas que empezaban a incrustarse en sus pies camino hacia él. La sangre, su sangre se entremezclaba con el agua que en un vaivén iba y arremetía contra todo en un deseo casi imposible de llevarse todo. ¿Dolor? Quizá abría sentido algo de no ser porque las heridas abiertas que se había provocado a si mismo empezaban a cerrarse. De un salto se paro sobre su objetivo. Allí, diviso todo el paisaje. Algo sumamente abrumador. El mar antes azul ahora de un color oscuro y una consistencia pastosa, el cielo antes azul ahora cubierto por tinieblas, oscuridad y un ambiente irrespirable, aun así, más allá quizá fuera de los límites de la ciudad aun se podía ver luz. ¿Luz de quien o de quienes? ¿Esperanza? ¿Redención? Si, como no. Cerró sus ojos a esa realidad. Necesitaba pensar. Escucharse a si mismo. Estar solo. Al fin había logrado liberarse de su lado bueno, al fin había sido dominado por la oscuridad algo que desde pequeño había deseado y aun así no se sentía satisfecho. ¿Por qué? Ahora podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana sin pensar en nadie mas, podía matar, herir, controlar, manipular a quinen quisiera. Tenía el poder para hacerlo, sin embargo porque rayos esa extraña sensación rondaba sus pensamientos. Una sensación que antes, hubiese podido identificar pero que ahora no hacia mas que irritarlo de sobremanera. Tenia serias dudas, dudas que lo inquietaban. Dudas que ¿lo confundían? Eso, precisamente. Esa era la maldita sensación que lo acongojaba: la confusión. ¿Pero porque? Había hecho lo que su corazón le había dictado después de todo, entonces porque ahora estaba confundido. ¿La decisión que había tomado había sido la correcta o no? Pensó que estando así todo desaparecería, seria libre, estaría en paz pero el resultado claramente le demostraba que las cosas no serian tan fáciles como creía. Quizá si acababa con todo, con todos, quizá así ¿seria feliz?

No podía negar que sentir el inmenso poder que corría por sus venas lo animaba pero…, eh allí el problema, el pero…, había uno sin embargo no podía definirlo. Se estaba empezando a cansar. Odiaba sentirse así.

-¡¡¡Maldición!!!!

El grito exasperado emergió de su boca y transformándose en una poderoso torbellino de fuego fue guiado cual torpedo a través del agua dejando un enorme boquete temporáneo en donde se pudo apreciar el fondo lleno de tierra, unas cuantas criaturas submarinas rebotando en busca de oxigeno y algunas plantas acuáticas, mas esto no duro tanto porque el agua volvió a cubrirlo todo.

Sorprendido miro lo que acaba de hacer.

Fuerza, eso es lo que tenía. Lo que siempre había querido. Poder. Aun así la confusión no desaparecía. Su principal objetivo ahora, era acabar con el bien pero de ahí que. Con esos poderes seria fácil terminar con la fuente de bondad de hecho con cualquier partidario de la paz y el amor pero y después ¿que haría? No le interesaba aquel mundo, a sus ojos solo era un montón de tierra y a agua. Para que tanto poder. ¿Para que? Sentía que tenía un motivo, algo esencial. Pero ¿que más que acabar con el bien? Todo era tan confuso. Dentro de si dos grandes poderes se debatían y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esto se diera a notar.

-De modo que aquí estas.

Belzemont descendió sobre las aguas cerca del muchacho. Estaba algo irritado. Había tardado mucho en localizarlo. Ese no era momento para andar divididos. Lo necesitaba a su lado y no lejos de el.

-¿Porque no me contestas? ¿Acaso te crees demasiado importante para hablarme?

El muchacho ignoro campalmente al recién llegado.

-Cuando volaba hacia acá percibí algo muy curioso-sonrió el demonio-No me digas que eras tu usando tus poderes. Si, de seguro eras tú. Ninguno de mis demonios podría partir el agua en dos y menos con esa intensidad. Vaya, deberías aprender a controlarte un poco ¿no crees?

Suspirando el castaño bajo del lugar en donde estaba y observo fríamente a quien le hablaba antes de contestar.

-No te han dicho que es de mala educación molestar a alguien cuando quiere estar solo.

-Hasta que me contestas.

Sin darle mucha importancia el castaño paso a lado de Belzemont y se alejo.

-¡No oses ignorarme!

-¿Que quieres?

La pregunta había sido dicha de una manera suave pero el tono de voz era algo amenazante. Sin poder controlarse un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del gran demonio que controlando su ira se dirigió al chico.

-Nada, solo alertarte.

-¿Alertarme?-una sonrisa curvo los labios del joven- ¿De que o quien?

-Ángeles.

Ese nombre. Según sabia esa era la denominada fuente de poder del bien. La espiritualidad cobrada vida. La pureza andante. Si como no. Así que contra ella debía pelear. Bien, al menos tendría unos escasos minutos de diversión antes de acabar con la supuesta salvación de la Tierra.

-Y bien. No dices nada.

Debería hacerlo. No claro que no, a los ojos de Belzemont el era un pobre niño que había caído en las manos de la oscuridad. Alguien que aparentemente tenía la mente en blanco. Bien, era mejor siguiera creyendo eso. Por el momento era lo más factible.

-¿Quien es Ángeles?

La pregunta resonó en el aire provocando la sonrisa del demoníaco ser quien satisfecho comprobó que el castaño no sabia nada de nada. O al menos eso era lo que creía.

-Es lo que su nombre dice que es.

-¿Un ángel? Llegaste a prevenirme contra eso, creo que subestimas mi poder.

-Claro que no. Se que será fácil para ti acabar con ella pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?

- Debemos estar alerta porque no sabemos como reaccionara.

-¿Reaccionará con que?-interrogo el chico.

-Con esto, contigo...

-Se claro, Belzemont.

-Pues se que se pondrá muy mal…Aunque podríamos aprovechar eso-menciono pensando mas para si mismo que para el castaño.

-¿Por qué abría de reaccionar así? ¿Por mi? ¿Acaso soy alguien importante para Ángeles?

Belzemont permaneció en silencio. Era cierto, cuando una persona aceptaba la oscuridad en su corazón y olvidaba todo dolor también eran borrados todos los recuerdos que de alguna manera lo vinculaban con el bien. De esta manera su único objetivo era matar a cuanta persona de alma pura encontraba. Ángeles para el muchacho representaba el enemigo a atacar, no la muchacha que el amaba. Todas sus ataduras emocionales con la rubia habían desaparecido, dejándolo hueco, vacío y con un solo objetivo en la mira. Sin estupidas emociones humanas que lo detuviesen era un arma sumamente peligrosa.

-Y bien

La voz del castaño saco de su ensimasmiento al demonio.

-Tú no eres nada importante para ella. De hecho ni te conoce. A penas te había visto una que otra vez cuando todo era normal. Quizás la razón por la que dije que podría sentirse mal es esa. A sus ojos no eres más que un pobre niño manipulado por mí. O eso es de seguro lo que pensara.

-Así que es eso. Pues no debería subestimarme tanto.

- Descuida. Ella usara todo su poder cuando pelee contigo. Estoy seguro.

-No piensas que su visión de mí como inocente victima la detenga.

-No, claro que no. Como la niña buena que es estoy seguro que al final no tendrá contemplaciones ya que su deber es acabar con la fuente de todo mal.

-Ya veo.

-Por eso debes estar preparado. Debes buscarla y atacarla cuanto antes.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Ya te dije que no soy ningún sirviente al que puedas ordenarle algo.

-Pero...

-Ella vendrá hacia mi…De todas maneras para salvar este mundo debe destruirme. Dejemos que me busque entonces. Después de todo vamos a terminar enfrentándonos de una u otra forma ¿no?

El demonio miro furioso al insolente muchacho antes de retirarse.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si no planeas escucharme no pienso perder mi tiempo aquí.

-Tienes razón. Pero antes quiero mostrarte algo muy interesante.

Belzemont observo al muchacho extender su mano sobre el mar tormentoso creando dos látigos de agua los cuales dirigió a dos puntos distintos de la ciudad, de regreso cada látigo había capturado un demonio. Una sonrisa sádica se formo en los labios del castaño quien sin ningún remordimiento creo una bola de fuego en su otra mano y los eliminó.

-Quiero que entiendas algo. Cuando quiero estar solo, quiero estar solo. La próxima vez que me visites o me localices evita poner a tus espantosos sirvientes a vigilarme. No me gusta que me sigan y mucho menos seres buenos para nada. No lo tomes a mal. Es solo una pequeña advertencia.

Belzemont asintió reprimiendo las enormes ganas de mandar alo diablo al chico y sobrevoló el lugar para dirigirse al edificio en el que se había establecido. ¿Como se había percatado de la presencia de sus esbirros?

El terror aumentaba a cada paso que aquellos horrendos bichejos daban. Era como si los hundieran cada vez más en la desesperación. No sabían que hacer. Matar a las arañas tomaría mucho tiempo y energía. ¿Como llegarían entonces a enfrentar a Belzemont? ¿Como?

-Olvídalo Arnold. Es imposible acabar con tantos-musito la rubia al observar que su compañero alzaba su espada dispuesto a luchar.

-Entonces ¿que hacemos Helga?

-No lo se, son tantos.

-Tengo una idea- murmuro la pelinegra-No se muevan.

El batallón de arañas ya casi estaba sobre ellos, concertándose Phoebe enfoco todas sus fuerzas en el control de agua que corría justamente bajo la alcantarilla en la que los tres estaban arrinconados. Poco a poco el líquido emergió con una fuerza impresionante elevándolos y arrojándolos a la azotea de uno de los edificios que los rodeaban.

-Están bien.

Los dos rubios se incorporaron algo dolidos. Al volar sobre la tapa de la alcantarilla tuvieron que agarrase con fuerza para no caer. Y al aterrizar se impactaron contra el suelo y rodaron hasta casi caer del techo.

-Eso dolió.

-¿Arnold no empieces?

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer-se angustio Phoebe sobandose el hombro que se había golpeado.

-Al menos ganamos tiempo-susurró Arnold incorporándose.

-Si pero ¿Cuánto? Las arañas no tardaran en saber donde estamos.

-Entonces que esperamos. A correr se ha dicho.

Las niñas asintieron y recorrieron la azotea en la que estaban. Abajo las arañas parecían haber percibido a su presa ya que rápidamente empezaban a trepar por el edificio.

-¡Ahí vienen!-grito Arnold-Y ¿ahora que hacemos?

-No lo se-musito compungida Phoebe. En las alturas no había donde huir y aunque no quería pensarlo sentía que sin querer los había atrapado allá arriba siendo fácil presa de esos bichos.

-No nos queda otra que saltar.

Las dos chicas miraron a Arnold dubitativas. Otro edificio estaba cerca de ese y si corrían con todas sus fuerzas eran capaces de llegar al otro lado al saltar…

-Pero ¿y si caemos?-dudo Helga.

-Esas arañas nos comerán vivos-susurro temerosa Phoebe.

-Es la única salida que veo. Miren ya los bichos nos están alcanzando ustedes deciden. ¿Lo hacemos o no?

Helga y Phoebe se miraron nerviosas sin embargo al darse cuenta que algunas arañas ya habían llegado a la azotea no lo pensaron dos veces y tomando vuelo los tres saltaron. Helga y Arnold aterrizaron bien pero Phoebe casi cae al vació, con una mano había logrado aferrarse.

-¡Ayúdenme!-grito angustiada la chica.

Helga y Arnold halaron con fuerza a la niña subiéndola a la azotea a salvo. Rápidamente se recostaron en el suelo para no ser vistos .Al parecer las arañas no divisaron la acción porque al no hallar nada en el sitio bajaron resignadas. Nuevamente l os pequeños agradecieron a la neblina que en esos momentos cubría toda la ciudad.

-Ya no quiero seguir topándome con mas monstruosidades-gimió la ojiazul.

-Es cierto, de esta nos libramos pero quien sabe la próxima.

-Que optimismo Arnold-ironizó la pelinegra.

-Arnold tiene razón, Phoebe. El objetivo a enfrentar es Belzemont, pero estamos gastando nuestras energías con sus ayudantes así en el momento de la batalla final no lograremos nada-se desesperó Helga.

-¿Que proponen?, entonces-suspiro Arnold.

-No lo se.

-Hay demonios por todos lados, en la calle, los callejones, parques, en el aire, en la tierra…-analizo Phoebe-El único lugar que no debe estar vigilado es…

-El subsuelo-completo Arnold.

-Pero…-Los dos miraron a la rubia.

-¿Pero que? ¿Porque me ven así?

-Es que es muy probable que allí hayan ratas amiga, y a ti no te gustan.

-Descuida, ya supere ese miedo. Con tantas cosas terribles que he visto era lógico ¿no creen? Pero yo me pregunto una cosa.

-¿Qué?-interrogaron al unísono Phoebe y Arnold.

-¡¡¡Porque demonios no se nos ocurrió eso antes!!!

Los tres se miraron entre sonrientes y avergonzados. Era cierto. Una manera de dirigirse de manera sana y salva eran las alcantarillas. Dudaban mucho que Belzemont las hubiese puesto a vigilar. Después de todo, quien en su sano juicio vagaría por allí. Bajando con cuidado del edificio abrieron la tapa y descendieron, todo estaba oscuro y pegajoso. De vez en cuando se podía escuchar el correteo de ciertos animales que alertaban a los niños pero dado que no se veían nada estos continuaban sin darles importancia.

Al fin, después de tomar algunos caminos equivocados y salir uno que otro rato a ver en el exterior por donde andaban, lograron llegar al lugar en el que Belzemont los esperaba.

El edifico estaba custodiado por varios demonios, el grupo no sabía que hacer hasta que cierto rubio diviso en un costado del edifico un lugar que no estaba custodiado y que podría ayudarlos a llegar.

-¿Quieres que entremos por el hueco donde tiran la basura?-preguntó algo sarcástica Helga.

-Es la única manera. Escalar hasta llegar a la azotea donde Phoebe dice que esta ese maldito.

Los tres chicos se miraron. Sonaba tonto pero tenia razón era la única forma de llegar sin ser comido en el intento.

Con cuidado se deslizaron hasta la abertura y empezaron a escalar sosteniéndose con sus manos y sus pies. El recorrido era asqueroso. Si hubiese sido un edificio común y corriente quizá se habrían chocado con un olor desagradable nada mas pero ese no era el caso, el olor a azufre mareaba a los pequeños y la sangre seca de lo que parecía ser desechos humanos les dificultaba abrirse paso. Una que otra vez estuvieron a punto de caer. Tras varios minutos de esfuerzo y sudor divisaron el boquete en la parte superior. La salida. Rápidamente saltaron en guardia pero nada paso. Sorprendidos observaron una especie de trono que se alzaba imponente en medio del lugar, para su suerte estaba vacío. Allí en el fondo estaba...

-¡¡¡Mama!!!-la voz de la pequeña retumbo por las destruidas paredes. Sin pensar en nada la rubia corrió hacia ella.

Una sombra se deslizo suavemente desde una de las oscuras esquinas hacia la pequeña intrusa. Interponiéndose entre ella y su madre.

-No puede ser ¿a quien tenemos aquí?-bramo el demonio tomando rápidamente por los hombros a la muchacha evitando que se defendiera.

-¡¡¡¡No!!!!-gritaron al unísono Phoebe y Arnold dispuestos a ayudarla.

-¡¡¡Helga!!!-grito asustada Miriam al percatarse de que su hija estaba en manos de Azazel.

-Suéltame o…

-¿o que?-sonrió el demonio.

La pequeña intento reunir energías para alejar al demonio pero algo que vio, la detuvo. Belzemont, veía divertido la escena desde el cielo.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Llegaste mas rápido de lo que creí. Vamos Azazel, suéltala. Quiere ver a su mamita. Le daré el gusto.

La prisión de Miriam desapareció y esta corrió a abrazar a su hija ya libre. Varios seres demoníacos se alzaron tras Belzemont viendo con ansias a los niños y a la mujer, estaban felices al fin tendrían algo con que alimentarse.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde morada., Ángeles. Amigos…-sonrió Belzemont al grupo que lo rodeaba-He allí su comida, déjenme a la niña. Los demás son suyos.

El grupo se abalanzo sobre su victima pero antes de que siquiera pudiera herir a alguien una energía oscura los alcanzó. Matándolos al instante.

Belzemont yacía atónito.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién?

-No querías que peleara. Bien, aquí estoy-pronunció una voz.

El demonio enfoco sus ojos en el chico que a su espalda observaba la escena. Azazel tembló ligeramente al sentir su poder. Miriam bajo la cabeza resignada. Arnold y Phoebe observaron asombrados y Helga dejo correr una lágrima al reconocer en aquel ángel negro al chico que ella amaba.

Hola a todos mis fieles lectores, se que no tengo excusa me demore un montón y no servirá de nada decirles que fue porque empecé con mi tesis o porque estoy en pasantias, solo me queda pedirles muchas disculpas y decirles que este capitulo lo hice con todo mi corazón para ustedes.

Déjenme sus comentarios, lo que piensa cada uno de ustedes es muy valioso para mí. Créanme.

Los quiero mucho

Saludos a todos

Hasta la próxima


	27. Chapter 27: La gran batalla empieza

**CAPITULO 27: LA GRAN BATALLA EMPIEZA. NADA ES LO QUE PARECE. EL CAOS SE DESATA. **

"_Desde pequeña siempre actué con timidez, con el miedo de decir lo que siento en mi…Ahora es tiempo de ser valiente…He llegado muy lejos junto con Arnold y Helga…Es momento de enfrentar el destino… Mi destino…Destino que curiosamente me ha unido al de Li...Sin miedo, sin dudas… Gabriel debe despertar, quizá sea el único que puede ayudar a la confundida mente de ese muchacho al que una vez llame amigo y al que ahora no reconozco…Se lo que hago…Confió en el conocimiento que Ariel me lego…Ariel… gracias por haberme dado esta responsabilidad...Te prometo que como la nueva guardiana de Li no te defraudare...No lo haré…El volverá a la luz…Te lo prometo...Así sea lo ultimo que haga…Despierta Gabriel...Despierta…"_

Phoebe observo directamente a su protegido, una conexión fugaz se formo entre ellos...

Nadie se percato de ello...

Absolutamente nadie.

Abro mis ojos suavemente…

Poco a poco la capa de energía pura que me cubrió mientras yo recuperaba mis fuerzas desaparece…

Estoy listo para la batalla final...

Pero ¿que veo?…

Antes el corazón de Li era puro, luminoso, pacifico pero…

Ahora…

Todo esta en tinieblas…

¿Que paso?... ¿Que?...

Todo ha cambiado…

Siento que mi conexión con el niño se ha roto…

No puedo salir...

Algo lo evita...

La oscuridad…

¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Quién dejo que entrara?

Intento llegar al pequeño, trato de concentrarme… He permanecido ausente mucho tiempo debo saber que esta pasando…

Veo en su mente…

Entiendo…

Li lo dejo entrar…

Dejo que el mal entrara a su cuerpo…

Así no podré salir...

No podré ayudar a Ángeles…

La lastimare...

No quiero eso...

No quiero…

-¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Qué?

Mi pregunta desesperada flota por un momento en las tinieblas…Dudo mucho que algo me conteste…Todo esta tan vacío…

-Se muy bien lo que hago Gabriel… Me gustaría que confiaras un poco en mí...

Una voz me responde…

Una voz cargada de miles de sentimientos…

Odio…

Rencor…

Tristeza…

Soledad…

Impotencia…

Entiendo a la perfección esas emociones…

En mi pasado sentí algo similar y a pesar de que logre enfrentarlo aun permanece en mí como un mal recuerdo…

Hace muchísimos años…

Era aun muy pequeño…Fue la primera vez que vi a Ángeles y casi irónicamente, al mismo tiempo experimente el dolor de perder a alguien muy querido…Mi padre me había llevado a conocer al padre de mi "futura prometida"… Eso me tenia sin cuidado…Para mi esos eran asuntos de adultos…yo solo pensaba en fortalecerme cada día mas para defender mi reino del mal…En un hermoso campo lleno de multicolores flores se encontraba ella. Llevaba un blanco vestido sumamente práctico para entrenar y dos espadas plateadas, luchaba contra dos de sus amigos y su padre supervisaba todo. A pesar de que era mas pequeña que los otros pudo salir airosa... Sonreí, ¡que manera de pelear!… Sus movimientos eran mejores que los míos…Me sentí culpable ¿como una niña de mi misma edad podría ser así de fuerte?…Me aleje… ¿Cómo iba a vencer a los demonios que cada día ganaban mas terreno acabando con la paz de nuestro mundo? Era débil, muy débil...Debía ser mas fuerte...Mucho mas fuerte…

Estos pensamientos invadieron mi cabeza…Camine sin rumbo fijo…Sabia que mi padre me encontraría...Después de todo era su único hijo y si alguien podía localizarme en cualquier lugar que estuviese, era el…Llegue a un árbol, un inmenso árbol de extrañas y tentadoras frutas…Intente tomar una pero en aquel momento algo me detuvo...Sentí una fría mano sostener la mia… Era un espectro uno de los esbirros del terrible demonio a quien desde hace tiempo intentábamos acabar…Intente soltarme pero no pude…Con malicia sonrió y me arrastro…Quería llevarme al otro lado de los seguros limites de aquellas tierras, las lagrimas caían por mi rostro... ¿Acaso mi imprudencia me costaría la vida?…

-¡Suelta a mi hijo!

La voz fuerte y enérgica de mi padre me tranquilizo…Había llegado a ese sitio pero para su desgracia estaba solo, sin su acostumbrada guardia…El avanzaba seguro hacia el espectro, estaba seguro que me rescatara lo que no espere fue que el mismo maligno demonio jefe de todos se presentara...Las cosas empezaban a complicarse…

-¿Que ocurre Víctor? vas a salvar al principito.

-Sabía que detrás de esto estabas tu Evidmon. Quién mas ¿Qué quieres con mi hijo?

-Matarlo, acabar con el.

-¿Como puedes decir eso? Tú también tienes un hijo que sentirías si lo pierdes.

Una sonrisa perversa cruzo el rostro del demonio.

-Nada…Creo que me estas confundiendo con uno de los estupidos sentimentales que te sirven y guardan respeto…Yo no siento…Belzemont es un demonio mas de mis guerreros…Para mi su perdida no significa nada pero para ti…Ja, ja ja… la muerte de tu hijo significara tu derrota.

-No lo permitiré.

-¡Mira niño!-grito ese demonio ordenándole al espectro que me soltase-¡Mira como muere tu papa!

De un momento a otro el demonio se abalanzo con sus garras sobre mi padre intente correr hacia el, protegerlo de alguna forma pero no pude, era demasiado tarde había atravesado su pecho con tanta fuerza que este se había abierto de par en par causándole la muerte…

-¡Papa!

-Llora pequeño, es lo único que pudiste y podrás hacer… Llorar...

Mi padre había muerto en una forma tan horrenda...Nadie lo había podido ayudar…Ni siquiera yo, su hijo…Ese demonio lo había acabado…Jure sobre su cuerpo vengarme…Vengarme de todo…De todos… no había podido hacer nada para salvar a mi padre…Era débil…Fui débil…Y esa debilidad le costo su vida…Me sentía muy mal…Quería poder para exterminar a ese maldito…Me sentía extraño…

-¿Qué ocurre? Te sientes mal, ¿verdad?... ¿Quieres poder?... Yo te lo puedo dar…

La voz de Evidmon me desconcertó, primero intentaba matarme y ahora me quería ayudar…Estaba confundido…Sentía que la oscuridad empezaba a dominarme pero alguien a quien no esperaba ver allí apareció…El padre de Ángeles y su sequito…Evidmon y su maldito espectro desaparecieron enseguida…Después de revisar que yo estaba bien el padre de Ángeles me saco de allí mientras ordeno a los soldados que levantaran los restos de mi papa…Yo no decía nada...Solo guardaba silencio…

-Me alegra que no hayas aceptado nada de él.

-Estuve a punto-susurre sabiendo que se refería a las últimas palabras que Evidmon me dijo.

-No hubieses ganado nada…Simplemente convertirte en uno de los despreciable seres que acompañan a Evidmon…Alguien hueco, vació…Eso si el mal no te consumía por completo...Grávate esto Gabriel… Tu eres un ser puro, inocente…No maligno…No pudiste hacer nada por tu padre pero si entrenas con fuerzas podrás hacer justicia…No vengarte…Hacer justicia…No dejes que la oscuridad manche tu alma…Si la oscuridad domina tu corazón serás uno mas de los demonios que tanto combatió tu papá como yo combatimos desde hace años… ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Negué. Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces cree en ti y en todos los que no dejaremos que nada malo te pase... Yo se que esto te duele y mucho, no quiero que te lo guardes…Expresa lo que sientes...Hazlo...

Las lágrimas afluyeron a mi rostro abrase al padre de quien seria el único amor de mi vida y llore, llore con todas mis fuerzas…

A la larga mientras entrenaba y me fortalecía esos sentimientos desaparecieron

Desearía que ocurriese lo mismo con Li…

Para mi desgracia no es así…

Necesita el apoyo de alguien que lo ame de verdad…

Estoy seguro que Helga lo intentara…

Pero mientras Li siga aferrado al mal nada dará resultado...

Ni siquiera el hecho de que ya hayan obtenido los objetos perdidos…

Ni siquiera el amor de Helga y Ángeles junto…

Ni siquiera mi regreso a su Alma…

Nada…

-¡Solo puedo confiar en ti Li!-grito con todas mis fuerzas resignándome a lo que venga-Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que vas a hacer.

-No lo haré-escucho-Ten por seguro que no lo haré.

El muchacho había cerrado sus ojos durante unos minutos. Se había desentendido de todo y de todos. Solo estaba el y esa pequeña y molesta voz dentro de él, que no paraba de desconcertarlo…Gabriel… Sabia que antes no estaba allí, su despertar había sido provocado quizá en un vano intento de traerlo de vuelta… ¡Que estupidez!…El no quería ser salvado… Tenia mucho poder y no quería renunciar a el… No planeaba escuchar la insidiosa voz... No todavía... Mas adelante tal vez prestaría atención…Quizá esa voz era la respuesta a la confusión que reinaba en su mente pero por ahora…Era tiempo de divertirse un rato…Con lentitud abrió los ojos… Belzemont había descendido junto a Azazel y farfullaba furioso contra el muchacho. Helga y Arnold habían tomado a Miriam de cada brazo y la alejaban del que seria el campo de batalla. Sin embargo Phoebe se mantenía ajena a todo ello, observaba a Li fijamente con la esperanza de que este la viese, y lo hizo. Descendiendo ágilmente aterrizo frente a ella cosa que a nadie le paso por desapercibido. Los dos se observaron minuciosamente, los fríos ojos del ángel negro contra los dulces ojos de su ahora guardiana.

-Ya entiendo-susurro de forma que nadie mas que ella pudiese escuchar-Así que fuiste tu quien lo despertó.

La muchacha simplemente asistió.

Helga observo a su amado Shaoran.

Sus ojos…

Su sonrisa…

Esa calidez que siempre lo embargaba y que irradiaba a los demás…

Todo había desaparecido…

Aun así los había protegido de esos demonios.

No todo estaba perdido…Tenia esa esperanza, debía acercarse a esa extraña versión de su Shaoran y hablar con el. Estaba segura de que si la escuchaba, todo cambiaria. El reaccionaria y volvería a luchar con ellos. Ese chico de extraño cabello y alas negras no podía haber sido todo lo que había quedado de su amado, no podía…La rubia dio una paso para acercársele pero una mano la detuvo…Era Miriam…

-Hija, ten cuidado. El ya no es el mismo que conociste. La oscuridad lo cambio.

-Como puedes decir eso mamá-susurro Helga-El nos acaba de salvar de esos demonios. No lo viste. Además esta intentado acercársenos, míralo con Phoebe….

Arnold la miro reasiente. Aun estaban sorprendido por el cambio que aquel muchacho había sufrido, no podía creer lo que veía no solo era su aspecto físico que lucia mas intimidante y maligno sino la frialdad con el que aquel momento observaba a la pelinegra.

-¡¿Porque lo hiciste, eh? Los necesitábamos para nuestra batalla contra el bien...¡Porque acabaste con mis demonios!-grito Belzemont sin poder contener la ira que tenia.

-¿Que no es obvio?-respondió la rubia ignorando a su qué el quería protegernos...Tu plan no resulto… El jamás luchara a tu lado...El jamás me lastimara…

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios del muchacho.

-¿Por qué crees que no quiero acabarte Ángeles?-musito con voz fría-No soporto las peleas injustas. Y si no hubiese acabado con esos demonios, lo hubiese sido. Quiero acabar contigo en circunstancias normales…No ventajosas.

-Pero…Tu…

-Deberías preocuparte por esa mujer...Esta muy herida…

Helga observo a Miriam. No se había percatado de su estado hasta ese momento, unas ampollas producto de las quemaduras sufridas por los castigos de Belzemont habían aparecido en todo su cuerpo, a duras penas podía respirar. El muchacho se alejo de Phoebe y empezó a caminar hacia Helga y su madre.

-Mamá…

-Hija…Tienes que ser cuidadosa, con Li...El no es el mismo que conociste…

-Mira como te dejaron…Son unos malditos…

-Helga-previno Arnold - ¡Cuidado!

Shaoran se encontraba tras ella. La observaba fríamente.

-¿De verdad vas a matarme, Shaoran?

El muchacho ignoró esta pregunta y paso de largo. Se acerco a la mujer. Colocando sus manos encima de su cabeza empezó a esparcir una especie de aura oscura sobre ella.

-¿Que haces con mi madre?-interrogo asustada la ojiazul

Las heridas de Miriam se cerraron de inmediato.

-¿Y ahora que me vas a decir?-se indigno Belzemont volando a su lado y haciendo que Helga retrocediese unos cuantos pasos por cautela-Que la aliviaste para que la pelea no sea injusta.

La mujer se tocaba nerviosamente todo el cuerpo, ya no había heridas…. El chico la había curado pero ¿porque?

Con desden Li se dirigió hacia donde estaba Arnold y lo tomo por el cuello lanzándolo con fuerza contra la pared.

-¡¿Que haces?- grito Belzemont -A quien debemos atacar es a Ángeles, no a ese mocoso.

-Arnold, no-sollozo la rubia intentando proteger al cabeza de balón pero Miriam la detuvo, acaba de entenderlo todo. Ya era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. No más secretos, no más.

-Detente-Belzemont se había acercado al muchacho para detenerlo pero este de una ráfaga lo mando contra Azazel. Los dos rodaron por el suelo. Era más que claro quien tenia el mayor poder en esos momentos.

-Escúchame bien Arnold-musito fríamente el muchacho-Podemos hacer esto de dos formas: la primera, dejas de fingir que no sabes de que te hablo y te muestras como lo que eres o puedo atacar a Ángeles hasta que lo hagas. Una de dos. Decide.

- …

Miriam se incorporo y se acerco a Arnold.

-Ya es hora pequeño, ha llegado el momento…

-¿De que hablan?-interrogo sorprendida la ojiazul- ¿A que te refieres Shaoran?

El cabeza de balón se incorporo frente a su agresor, lo observaba enojado. No quería hacerlo, no aun pero había llegado el momento. Era la hora de librar la batalla final...

-Entiendo-suspiro Arnold dirigiéndose a la pequeña rubia-Recuerdas las palabras que escuchamos en aquella cueva, cuando recuperaste el ultimo objeto perdido. A mi "proteger al ser amado" es lo que me guiaría por mi camino… Es hora de cuidarte, de ayudarte en esta horrible batalla, pero no como tu amigo sino como tu guardián...

Un haz de luz envolvió al muchacho quien después de unos segundos apareció frente a todos con una pequeña espada en su cinto y vestido de blanco. Un misterioso brillo lo rodeaba.

-Hija-llamo Miriam a la pequeña que aun se encontraba en shock por lo que había visto-Espero que algún día me perdones. Quiero que sepas que siempre te quise y lo seguiré haciendo. Mi pequeña Helga. Mi pequeña niñita.

-Mama, ¿porque hablas así?-soltó casi en un hilo de voz.

Nuevamente el haz de luz apareció pero esta vez envolvió a Miriam quien reapareció con un arco y flechas en su espalda y un largo vestido blanco. Su cabello había crecido y estaba envuelto en una hermosa cola.

-Ustedes dos-se horrorizo la rubia-¿Que son? ¿Quiénes son?… ¿Quiénes?

-Son tus guardianes-respondió Li al ver que ni Miriam ni el pequeño sabían como explicarle lo sucedido a la chica.

-Mas mentiras, otra vez mas mentiras…Hasta cuando…

Las lágrimas corrían por el compungido rostro de la chica, lagrimas de dolor, de rabia. Nuevamente le habían mentido. Ellos, esos dos. Su madre y su amado Arnold. Las dos personas a quienes mas cerca había tenido y a quienes tanto cariño les tenía...Le habían mentido...En todo ese tiempo...La habían engañado…

-Helga-Phoebe se había acercado a ella y había colocado su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

-Amiga-sollozo la chica abrazándose a la pelinegra-Me mintieron, sabían que todo esto iba a pasar y durante mucho tiempo me mintieron.

-No lo sabias-se burlo Belzemont-Pobre niñita ingenua, no sabia que ella también tenia guardianes y que los suyos estaban tan cerca...Que chiste que me das…

-Será mejor que cierres la boca-ordeno Li amenazante lo que hizo que el demonio guardara silencio.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto Shaoran? –Se alejo la muchacha de Phoebe- ¿Querías hacerme sufrir para acabar conmigo? ¿Sabias que esto me destruiría?

-Pero ¿quien te crees que eres? ¿Porque todo tiene que girar a tu alrededor?

Helga lo miro confundida el nunca le había hablado así. Eso le dolió más que la recién descubierta identidad de Arnold y Miriam.

-Escucha. Tú y yo somos enemigos grávatelo bien, nada de tu querido Shaoran queda en mi…Nada.

-Eso no puede ser.

- Lo es, cuando yo pelee no habrá contemplaciones, no me detendré si te hiero o te lastimo… para eso están tus guardianes… para protegerte. En este momento mi poder es mucho más grande que el tuyo y no seria justo...

-Porque a un ser maligno como tu le interesa la justicia…

Shaoran sonrió

-Porque quiero disfrutar mi triunfo, no quiero ganar por trampas sino porque mi poder fue mucho mas grande que el tuyo.

-¿Porque te obsesionas tanto con el poder?

-Porque así no volverán a lastimarme…Porque así mi corazón no volverá a sufrir…

Las palabras del muchacho quedaron flotando en el aire. Era como si el antiguo Shaoran hubiese pronunciado esas palabras tan cargadas de tristeza y de dolor.

-Yo…

-No sigas Helga-suplico Phoebe-Déjalo.

Li intento alejarse pero en su camino se interpuso la pelinegra ante el asombro de Helga.

-¿Que quieres?-interrogo el chico.

-Pelear a tu lado.

-¿Por qué?

-Sabes perfectamente porque

-La esencia de Ariel esta en ti, lo se pero eso no te une a mi. No tienes porque hacer esto.

-Pero debo.

-Soy el enemigo.

-No no lo eres.

-Si lo soy, ¿estas dispuesta a traicionar a tus amigos para pelear conmigo?

-Si lo estoy.

-¿Estas dispuesta a protegerme aun si eso implica atacar a Helga?

La rubia escuchaba la conversación sorprendida, acaso las sorpresas aun no terminaban. Phoebe dubito un momento.

-Helga se ha hecho fuerte pero tú también. Si lo que dices llega a pasar estoy a dispuesta hacer lo que este a mi alcance para cuidarte.

-¿Vas a dejar a tu mejor amiga por mi?

-En este momento no tengo amigas, mi deber es cuidarte luches a favor de quien luches.

Al decir esto una haz de luz rodeo a la chica trasformándola, su cabello negro igualmente sostenido en una cola y un arco y flechas en su espalda. Un hermoso vestido blanco complementaban al brillo puro que emitía.

-Aunque Terra no este conmigo soy fuerte y se que te serviré. No quieres luchar con desventajas, ¿verdad? Ángeles tiene a dos guardianes es justo que tu tengas siquiera uno por que el otro se complementa con el poder oscuro que fluye en ti… ¿Dime aun así no quieres que pelee a tu lado?

-Esa esencia-musito Azazel.

-Es el maldito guardián del muchacho-grito Belzemont-Ahora lo entiendo, entiendo su forma de actuar, los recuerdos del chico siguen presentes por culpa de la existencia de Ariel…El mocoso jamás perdió la memoria, jamás…

-De acuerdo…Ven conmigo…

El muchacho le extendió la mano a la pelinegra. Esta la tomo enseguida, la luz que irradiaba fue sustituida por el aura oscura del chico. Su vestido cambio a negro.

-Lo siento, Helga-susurro a la sorprendida rubia-Soy Phoebe tu amiga pero también soy la guardiana de Li. No puedo luchar a tu lado…Desde este momento considérame tu enemiga…

-Me engañaste-reclamo Belzemont acercándose al chico- Creí que no recordabas...

-¿Nada?-interrumpió Li soltando a su ahora guardiana-Jamás te dije eso…Tu solito te encargaste de creerlo…

-¿Que piensas hacer ahora?... ¿Lucharas a lado del bien?..

-Ningún sentimiento me une a esos recuerdos…Para mi el tener o no tener memoria es lo mismo….Me sirve para saber quien es quien….Eso es todo…

-Entonces…

-Entonces…Acabare con Ángeles y luego me encargare de cierto demonio que me esta empezando a cansar

La amenazante voz del muchacho callo a Belzemont. Debía medir bien las cosas, si quiera vivir para reinar en las tinieblas debía planear muy bien lo que iba a hacer.

-Phoebe...Ya no es mi amiga-las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Helga- Arnold…Mama…Mentiras y mas mentiras. ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué a mi?

-Hija…-se acerco Miriam.

-No me llames así...Ya no se quien eres…Y tu Arnold-encaro la muchacha al chico que la miraba cabizbajo-Todos estos años…Sabes cuanto me duelen los engaños y las traiciones y no fuiste capaz de decirme esto…Cuantas veces me sentí culpable por haberte inmiscuido en este asunto y resulta que tu...Que tu…

-Escúchame bien… -intento apaciguar la mujer.

-Déjame… ¿Porque si fuiste mi guardián tantas veces te mostraste tan débil en las peleas? –continuo la ojiazul-¿Por qué Arnold? Todo es mentira hasta el supuesto amor que me tenías...Todo.

-Eso no es cierto Helga…Si hay algo verdadero aquí es el amor que te tengo...La razón por la que ni tu mama ni yo nos presentamos fue porque sentimos lo que les paso a los guardianes que se dieron a conocer...

-¿Que le ocurrió?

-Desaparecieron, murieron, fueron perseguidos por Belzemont dejando a sus protegidos solos, como a Li. ¿Acaso querías que nos pasara lo mismo? ¿Acaso querías que desapareciésemos?

-Por supuesto que no…A pesar de todo los quiero mucho…Espera, Phoebe tiene a un guardián dentro, al de Shaoran. Es decir ¿que aun hay esperanza?

-Así es hija, aun el bien y el mal se debaten en el corazón de Li para gobernarlo. Si Phoebe no estuviera, el mal hace rato se hubiese apoderado de el pero como ella esta…

-Aun puedo traerlo a mí…

-Olvídalo-interrumpió Li, quien había escuchado toda la conversación-Eso solo funcionaria si yo quisiese regresar y no quiero…

-¡Muere!-grito Belzemont lanzándose contra Phoebe que observaba todo a lado de Shaoran.

-No te atrevas-grito el chico interponiéndose. Las garras del demoníaco ser atravesaron el hombro del chico.

-¡No!-grito la rubia asustada.

-No permitiré que la lastimes….Ella es uno de los míos ahora….-grito el castaño tomando del brazo al demonio y forzándolo a sacar sus garras. Con rabia lo lanzo nuevamente al suelo.

-Mi señor esta bien-interrogo Azazel.

-Ese chico, es más fuerte de lo que creí…

-¿Porque lo hizo?-susurro Azazel mientras alejaba del alcance del chico a su señor.

-Mientras esa estupida mocosa este viva y sea el guardián de Li el podrá volver a luchar a favor del bien y si eso sucede créeme que no será nada bueno para nosotros.

-Es imposible, el no dejara que nos acerquemos. Y si lo hacemos es probable que acabe con nosotros.

-…

Belzemont guardo silencio ¿como no se había dado cuenta del engaño? De que el chico no había perdido la memoria, de que aun su guardián vivía en el cuerpo de otra persona, de que dicho guardián podría traer de vuelta el bien al cuerpo de muchacho… ¿Como? Había cometido un grave error en confiar en Li. Por mucha oscuridad que existiese en su corazón, mientras existiera una pequeña luz de bien allí esto sería en vano. Debía pensar, la manera de acabar con todo…De volver a tomar el control de la situación…Pero ¿Cómo?…

-Escúchame Helga-empezó Arnold- Vamos a llevar a cabo la batalla final, de esto depende el destino del mundo...El lo sabe...

-¿Shaoran?

-Si, como lo escuchaste… No quiere una pelea injusta y sin tus guardianes de por medio lo seria.

-El poder de un guardián-interrumpió Miriam-Incrementa el de su protegido.

-Pero porque se llevo a Phoebe.

-El no se la llevo, ella decidió ir con el…Debes entenderla…Es su guardián, tal como lo fueron Terra y Ariel…Tal como lo somos tu madre y yo-explico Arnold.

-¡Escucha!-grito el castaño seguido por la pelinegra-Lo único que tienes que entender ahora es que llego la hora de pelear, tu con tus dos guardianes y yo con uno y mis poderes oscuros... Llego el momento de decidir que triunfara sobre que…

La rubia bajo su cabeza ante estas palabras. Era cierto, no había tiempo de ponerse a pensar y tratar de entender lo que había pasado.

-¿Estas lista?-interrogo Li a Phoebe, sobresaltándola.

-¿Para que?

-Arnold y Miriam. Tendrás que pelear con ellos.

-Pero yo...

-Estas sola, lo se pero mi poder te ayudara...

Li observo a Belzemont fríamente ya habría tiempo de encargarse de ese sujeto detestable. Helga se incorporo y observo al chico...

-No quiero pelar contra ti…Pero si no tengo otra salida lo haré…

El muchacho extendió sus alas y se lanzo contra la chica quien segura, lo espero. Los dos chocaron sus manos creando un espectacular despliegue de poder.

-Lo siento Phoebe, si te derrotamos debilitaremos a Li…Es necesario para que gane Helga…Espero lo entiendas…-murmuro Arnold con tristeza abalanzándose contra la pelinegra -No es nada personal….

La muchacha extendió sus manos para protegerse del golpe sin embargo este nunca llego, sendas corrientes de puntas afiladas de flechas salieron de el aura que la rodeaba enviando al rubio al suelo.

-Arnold-se acerco enseguida Miriam, observando las heridas que aparecían en todo su cuerpo.

- Este poder me lo dio Shaoran para defenderme- suspiro aliviada Phoebe.

Debía pelear, no quería pero era su deber. Mas aun si el castaño se había tomado la molestia de brindarle protección para que luchase.

Belzemont y Azazel permanecían cautelosamente lejos del campo de batalla. Un plan se había ideado en la malvada mente del primero… era arriesgado aun así era lo único que le daría ventaja en aquellos momentos. Apoderarse de los objetos perdidos…Esa era ahora su meta.

Una enorme esfera brillante había rodeado a los dos protagonistas principales que permanecían concentrados y ajenos a estas malignas ideas: Helga intentaba hacer retroceder a Li pero este no cedía, los dos expandían corrientes y corrientes de energía: oscura contra pura, mal contra bien, todo en una conjugación casi fantástica y digna de ser admirada de no ser por la tensa situación que se estaba viviendo.

-Por favor. Detente. No quiero lastimarte.

-¿Tu?-sonrió fríamente el castaño ante lo que la muchacha acaba de decir-No me hagas reír.

Propinándole una patada en el estomago el chico logro mandarla lejos, estrellando su cuerpo contra una de las pocas paredes de aquel sitio. No muy lejos de ellos la pelea de los guardianes se llevaba acabo, Miriam formaba en sus manos una esfera de viento y lo lanzaba contra Phoebe mientras Arnold usando el poder que provenía de la Tierra pudo sostenerla al suelo.

-¡Oh no!

Justo cuando el golpe estaba a punto de llegar unas gotas de agua empezaron a caer a su lado. Había empezado a llover. Rápidamente la chica usando su habilidad formo un escudo de agua a su alrededor logrando protegerse.

Li al ver que su contrincante intentaba ponerse nuevamente de pie extendió su mano enviando una especie de oleada oscura contra Helga, la cual le dio de lleno produciéndole varias contusiones en su cuerpo y algunas heridas de gravedad. La sangre empezó a fluir y caer sin contemplación.

-¡Arnold encárgate!-grito Miriam al ver esto mientras se protegía de los ataques de Phoebe.

El muchacho se acerco a una velocidad impresionante hacia la maltrecha rubia.

-¿Que fue eso?-interrogo entrecortadamente.

-Un ataque muy poderoso-contesto el cabeza de balón colocando sus manos sobre Helga e irradiando su energía sobre ella para sanar sus heridas-No se de donde vino pero estoy seguro que no es la única sorpresa que el tiene guardado. Debes tener cuidado.

La ojiazul permanecía estática… Confundida… De rodillas en el suelo... A pesar de que Arnold la había curado el dolor seguía allí. Tardo un momento en percatarse de que este no era físico. Shaoran la persona a quien mas quería, quien según ella "jamás la lastimaría" acababa de atacarla de una manera que de no ser por su guardián pudo haberla llevado hasta la muerte…Sus ojos se posaron en su madre y su querido cabeza de balón que acababa de llegar a su lado para apoyarla, ambos se protegían de unas cadenas oscuras que surgían a simple vista del cuerpo de Phoebe… Con desolación bajo su cabeza…..Hasta el momento no se había percatado de la seriedad de la batalla…Pero ahora…En realidad Shaoran quería matarla...Acabar con su vida...La pregunta era ¿Qué quería ella en ese momento? O mejor dicho ¿Qué haría en aquel momento?

-¿Acaso no piensas seguir?

El muchacho observaba con frialdad a la chica quien con tristeza respondió.

-Sabes, acabo de caer en cuenta de algo.

-¿De que?

-Esto es real…No es parte de mi loca imaginación...No es un sueño...Mi madre y Arnold pelean contra mi mejor amiga…La ciudad ya no existe…Todos murieron…Los seres a los que alguna vez quise y sigo queriendo ya no están…Y lo peor de todo…Tu, el chico que mas quiero...Que un día prometió cuidarme… Tratando de matarme…De acabar conmigo…Porque…Si te quiero tanto...

-Eso es mentira…Tu no me quieres…Todo es Mentira…¡Mentira!

Una intensa rabia creció en Li quien enarbolando la espada sagrada que en esos momentos brillaba maléficamente y ansiaba cobrar la sangre de algún inocente se lanzo contra la rubia, esta a su vez solo pudo alzar sus brazos para protegerse del ataque ya que la reacción del chico la había tomado por sorpresa. Pero el dolor nunca llego. Suavemente abrió sus ojos percatándose que un extraño brillo proveniente de la cadena que habían encontrado en esa misteriosa cueva al fondo del mar la protegía.

-Los objetos perdidos-sonrió ambiciosamente Belzemont al ver su poder en acción.

-¿Como los vamos a obtener? Ellos los están usando.

-No lo se…Firmaríamos nuestra sentencia de muerte si nos acercamos, sobretodo a Li, e intentamos arrebatárselos…

-Y si los distraemos-interrumpió Azazel.

-La pregunta es con que para ellos no representamos gran amenaza que digamos.

Los ojos del sirviente de Belzemont se posaron sobre la batalla entre guardianes que se libraba.

-Ellos tienen una debilidad.

Belzemont entendió lo que Azazel trataba de decir. Irían tras los guardianes, de esa forma tendría al menos una oportunidad para apoderarse de lo que tanto ansiaba.

-A pesar de que tengas ese objeto…No lograras protegerte de mí.

Li guardo su espada y se lanzo contra Helga propinándole un puñetazo en el estomago. La chica escupió algo de sangre. Sin embargo no se amedrento, percatándose de que el chico ahora quería un combate cuerpo a cuerpo se propuso atacarlo con todo lo que el mismo se había encargado de enseñarle antaño. Golpeándolo en el rostro la muchacha mando lejos al castaño quien, limpiándose la sangre que caía por su nariz se incorporo y se lanzo para atacarla.

-No esta vez… -grito la rubia sorprendiendo al muchacho en plena carrera.

Unos pergaminos regados por el suelo de los cuales Li no se había percatado se elevaron a su alrededor, tanto fuego como viento lo atacaron. Quemándolo y al mismo tiempo cortando su piel. Helga espero que Phoebe hiciese lo mismo que Arnold con ella: curarlo, pero esta nunca se acerco. Al contrario permaneció peleando con sus guardianes.

-No necesito de mi guardián para recuperarme-sonrió fríamente el castaño a medida que movía sus brazos estirándose y dejaba ver como su piel lentamente se recuperaba y cerraba sus heridas- Eres muy lista. Nunca me paso por la mente que usaras las técnicas que yo te enseñe contra mi. Me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Dijiste que las usara para protegerme de quien osara dañarme...Y para mi tristeza quien quiere lastimarme ahora, eres tú… ¿Por qué Shaoran?..¿Porque quieres lastimarme?

-Y sigues con eso… Sabes estas empezando a cansarme.

Helga se acerco lentamente al muchacho que en aquel momento distraído observaba como Phoebe literalmente mandaba a volar a Arnold por los cielos a través de una técnica de agua.

-No me has respondido

La cercanía de la rubia sorprendió al chico. Se encontraba a tan solo un metro de el.

-No te me acerques.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿El todopoderoso Shaoran le tiene miedo a una indefensa niña?

Sabia que estaba provocando a su ahora enemigo pero quería saber, necesitaba saber si con alguna de sus antiguas tácticas infantiles lograría hacer reaparecer al niño que ella tanto quería en ese ser frío en el que se había convertido.

-Aléjate de mí.

-No...-se negó la joven-No hasta que me respondas, ¿porque quieres acabar conmigo?

-Porque eres la fuente del bien…

-Eso no es cierto, dime ¿Por qué dejaste que la oscuridad dominara ese corazón tan puro que tenias?

-Quieres saber porque

Interrogo el chico a lo que Helga asintió con firmeza.

-Porque te odio…Porque no te soporto…Jugaste con mis sentimientos…Tu… Cuando creí que podría ser feliz...Tú me causaste dolor…Mucho dolor y es algo que jamás te perdonare…

-¿Me odias?

Las lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de aquella niña a la cual la respuesta recibida acaba de destruir.

-No llores-musito fríamente Li, acercándose al borde del edificio y observando la neblina que en aquel momento cubría casi la tercera parte de aquel sitio-Querías que te respondiera pues lo hice. Ahora a pelear.

-Es todo lo que te interesa ¿verdad?

La rubia lo había seguido hasta el borde del edificio pero ahora estaba enojada. No le importaba que el chico estuviese de espaldas ahora el tendría que escucharla.

-Todo lo que quieres es pelear conmigo, acabar conmigo. ¿Por qué? ni tu mismo lo sabes...No creo que me odies…Nadie puede odiar en tan corto tiempo…Entonces porque te interesa pelear... ¿Quieres demostrarme que ere fuerte?..¿Poderoso?..Eso lo se… ¿Para que quieres seguir con esta pelea?...¡¿Para que?…

-¡No lo se!- grito el chico abriendo sus negras alas con ira y empujando sin querer con las mismas a la pequeña a quien el movimiento tomo por desprevenida.

-Shaoran-musito angustiada la chica a medida que caía del edificio en el que se hallaban.

-¡Helga!- gritaron Phoebe, Arnold, y Miriam al ver el suceso.

-Esta bien-susurro el chico acercándose al filo y viendo como la muchacha había logrado aferrarse uno de los hierros que sobresalían de aquel chamuscado sitio.

-Ayúdame-suplico la rubia.

-¿Acaso no puedes levitar?...

-Soy una niña, no una bruja.

Li alzo una ceja ante semejante contestación.

-Shaoran, ayúdame...-la mano de la joven empezaba a resbalar.

El muchacho le dio la espalda.

-Arréglatelas como puedas, ¿entiendes lo que significaría para mí ayudarte?...

-Ayúdame, por favor...

-Significaría que te tengo compasión y eso a su vez...Significaría que tengo corazón...

-¡Shaoran!

Las manos de Helga resbalaron, dejándola caer a aquel abismo neblinoso. Lentamente sus azules ojos se cerraron, sentía como las frías ráfagas de viento lastimaban su cuerpo, mientras se precipitaba al suelo. Sabía que nada la salvaría. Había llegado a su fin, de la manera más tonta, había sido derrotada. Lo único que le dolía era no haber podido recuperar a Shaoran, ahora el mundo quedaba en oscuridad…

Un repentino ventarrón y luego la sensación de que algo volaba hacia ella hicieron que abriese sus ojos, de un momento a otro quien menos espero que la rescatara la atrapaba en el aire y sosteniéndola en brazos volaban de vuelta al lugar en donde se estaba desarrollando la batalla.

-¿Porque?-interrogo el castaño-¿Por qué no pude simplemente dejar que te estrellases contra el suelo?

-Shaoran-la joven se abrazo mas al cuello de su héroe, de su amado niño que en el último momento había vencido esa oscuridad y la había salvado de morir.

-Esto no debería suceder-con lentitud soltó a Helga y se alejo. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Cuando ella cayo no sintió la satisfacción que esperaba, de hecho algo dentro de si le dijo a gritos que la salvase…¿Por qué?…¿Donde estaba esa maldad adquirida?…¿esa oscuridad que dominaba su corazón?.¿Donde?..La confusión nuevamente reinaba su mente…

-Se que estas ahí, Shaoran-susurro suavemente Helga-Se que dentro de ti esta el chico lindo que conocí, por favor. Reacciona. Hazlo por mí, no me dejes en esta batalla sola.

-¡Cállate!

El castaño agarro bruscamente a la muchacha por el cuello y la acorraló contra una de las paredes que los rodeaban. Miles de ideas se debatían dentro de él, y esto lo irritaba de sobremanera. Creía que acabando con Ángeles, acabando con el motivo de todas sus desgracias, sufrimientos, dolor…Acabaría con esa confusión desesperante que lo embargaba…La mano del chico se cerro suavemente sobre el cuello de la chica a quien el aire empezaba a faltarle.

-¡Noooo!

El grito aterrado de Miriam llamo la atención de los dos. Arnold forcejaba y trataba de safarse de las garras de Belzemont. Azazel sostenía en sus manos el cuerpo de Phoebe que en ese momento derramaba copiosas cantidades de sangre.

-Phoebs-sollozo Helga.

Li la soltó. Intento avanzar hacia su guardiana para ayudarla pero algo en su interior lo mantuvo paralizado. Sensaciones de ahogo, desesperación y puro odio empezaban a dominarlo. El aura maligna que lo rodeaba se volvió más grande, como si la oscuridad dentro de si estuviese creciendo cada vez más, sin control. El muchacho tomo la espada nuevamente e intento atacar a los demonios pero no lo logro, algo estaba emergiendo dentro de si…Tiro el objeto a un costado…. De manera descontrolada empezó a alejarse con las manos en la cabeza…

-¡Maldito!-grito Helga lanzando dos de los últimos pergaminos que le quedaban contra Azazel quien se vio obligado a soltar a la niña.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? Te duele que hayan acabado con tu amiguita.

La ojiazul ignoro los comentarios de Belzemont y se arrodillo cerca del cuerpo de Phoebe. Tomando con cuidado la cabeza de la pelinegra la apoyo sobre sus rodillas.

-Helga-susurro la chica-Perdón...Lo siento.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte….No te muevas...Todo estará bien...Tranquila

Los ojos de la pequeña pasaron de la sangre que en ese momento resbalaba por los labios de su amiga hasta el agujero dejado en su estomago por alguna técnica de aquel malito demonio. Era imposible que se salvase. ¿Como no se había percatado de ello? ¿En que momento había ocurrido eso? ¿Quizá cuando cayo?, ¿quizá después cuando Shaoran lo salvo? No lo sabia pero el caso era que su amiga había perdido una enorme cantidad de sangre y por mas que intentara cerrar su herida ella no sobreviviría…No lo haría…

-Creo que…el poder de Li no funciona cuando estoy distraída…Ese maldito me ataco cuando peleaba con Arnold…Es un tramposo

-Es un demonio Phoebs, ¿que esperabas?…

-Je je…Nunca pierdes tu sentido del humor ¿eh? Helga.

- No hables, te vas a agitar…

-De esta no me salvo…

-No… recuerda tú y yo seremos amigas para siempre. Phoebe, no me puedes dejar. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas.

-Es cierto…Nosotras nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás…

-Phoebe…

-No llores…Se que si vences a Belzemont todo habrá valido la pena...Mi sacrifico y el de todos en Hillwood.

-No hables así, no quiero quedarme sola...Primero Shaoran…

-El no es tu enemigo...Pero lo va a ser si no llegas a el.

-¿De que hablas?...

-Sin guardián su corazón será eternamente oscuro...

-¿Qué?

-Voy a morir eso lo se, pero tu tienes que llegar a su corazón antes de que el caos lo domine y se vuelva completamente maligno.

-No digas eso, vas a estar bien...

-Tu mejor que nadie sabes que eso no es cierto…Eres mas que una amiga…Eres como mi hermana...Cuídate…Salva a Shaoran y este mundo…Hazlo por mi y por todos los que han muerto…Promete que no dejaras de luchar, que no te dejaras derrotar por esto…

-Pero…

-¡Prométemelo!...

-Te lo prometo. Te quiero mucho, Phoebs.

-Yo también. También… te quiero… Helga.

Con una sonrisa en los labios la pequeña emitió un último suspiro. Los ojos de la muchacha se cerraron para siempre. Phoebe había muerto…

-No, no…por favor…No…Phoebs, abre tus ojos. Despierta….No me dejes…Amiga…No-un enorme vació en su corazón se acaba de formar. Sentía que parte de si le había sido arrebatado. Se sentía mal.

-Hija, tranquila.

-Se murió mamá…Ella se murió…-sollozando la muchacha se abrazo a su madre. Miriam aun no podía entender que había pasado, todo había sucedido tan rápido. Habían estado luchando y de un momento al otro Azazel y Belzemont interfirieron el primero atacando a la pequeña y el segundo...

-Basta de lloriqueos Ángeles, tengo a tu noviecito aquí y si no me das la cadena el correrá con la misma suerte que esa mocosa.

-No se lo des…Te costo mucho trabajo-grito el cabeza de balón-No dejes que el ultimo objeto perdido caiga en manos de estos malditos…

Belzemont golpeo el estomago del chico haciendo que este escupiera una buena bocanada de sangre.

-¡Acabare con los dos!-grito llena de ira la joven, pero antes de que si quiera pudiese dar un paso observo como el maléfico demonio extendía su dedo como cuchilla filosa al cuello del rubio.

-¿De verdad vas a querer que lo mate?

-No Helga…No lo hagas…

La ojiazul suspiro. No quería perder a nadie más.

-Suéltalo y te la daré.

-¿Crees que soy tonto chiquilla? Quien me asegura que me la darás. Entrega la cadena a Azazel y soltare a este.

-¿Quien me asegura a mi que no me engañaras?

-Tendrás que confiar.

Al ver que no tenía alternativa. Con tristeza se saco la cadena del cuello y se la dio al demonio que había acabado con la vida de su amiga. Azazel parsimoniosamente la tomo y volvió a lado de su amo. Belzemont con una sonrisa empujo al niño al lugar en donde estaban Miriam y su hija quienes enseguida se acercaron.

-No debiste hacerlo, Helga...Ese objeto...

-Ese objeto no vale más que tu vida…Eso te lo aseguro…

-Phoebe esta…

-Se nos fue Arnold, murió…

El chico abrazo a la pequeña quien nuevamente empezó a llorar. Le dolía tanto, aun no asimilaba que su mejor amiga ya no estuviese allí.

-Mi señor, mire lo que Li dejo caer-Azazel acaba de encontrar la espada sagrada.

-Al fin los dos objetos perdidos están en mi poder-sonrió Belzemont colgándose la cadena y tomando la espada.

-Y bien, ¿como funcionan?-interrogo curioso el esbirro.

-Así.

Belzemont enarbolo la espada y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar atravesó el corazón de Azazel. Helga, Arnold y Miriam observaron estupefactos, esta acción tan fría. De una manera tan horripilante, había acabado con quien siempre le guardo fidelidad, lealtad y hasta se podría decir cariño. ¿Por qué? Durante unos breves segundos el demonio permaneció quieto, no sucedía nada pero luego empezaron a brillar los dos objetos formando un aura oscura alrededor del cuerpo de su cuerpo incrementando su fuerza.

-No puede ser…Es nuestro fin….

Helga no podía dejar de observar a este demoníaco ser y las oleadas y oleadas de poder que empezaban a alimentarlo….

-Creo que tenemos cosas mas graves de que preocuparnos-Arnold hizo que Helga volteara a ver al castaño.

Una especie de torbellino oscuro rodeaba a un Li inconsciente que flotaba en medio de este. Rayos y truenos cruzaban entre el cuerpo del niño mientras desde la base poco a poco el aura oscura avanzaba ganando mas terreno.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-interrogo confundido el rubio.

-¡Shaoran!-grito desesperada la muchacha lanzándose hacia el torbellino.

Al escuchar su voz los ojos del chico empezaron a abrirse… Estaban oscuros, sin pupila tal como un profundo abismo en medio de la noche más negra. Enormes corrientes de energía se lanzaron contra la muchacha quien tirándose al suelo logro aferrarse a este y no salir despedida por los aires.

-Helga, detente-Arnold se había acercado para persuadirla-El es muy peligroso.

-No puedo abandonarlo. Ya una vez lo deje solo, esta vez no lo perderé, Arnold. No pienso perderlo.

-Tanto te importa…

-Me importa más de lo que imaginas…

Látigos de fuego que destruían todo lo que tocaban surgieron de aquel extraño torbellino, estos empezaron a moverse cual tentáculos de un pulpo azotando una y otra cosa. Uno de ellos se dirigió hacia la pequeña que intentaba avanzar hacia Li.

-Helga, no-grito Arnold quien se interpuso.

El maltrecho y casi quemado cuerpo del chico cayó de inmediato al suelo. La ojiazul se acerco a gatas, intento ayudarlo concentrar su poder para curarlo, sanar esas quemaduras pero no podía...Estaba tan herido…

-¿Por qué?-lloro la muchacha.

-Helga...-bisbiso secamente el chico-Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado...Lamento haberme dado cuenta demasiado tarde…Te amo…

-Arnold yo…

-Tu me amas lo se pero tu amor no es tan fuerte como el que le tienes a Shaoran...Ahora lo entiendo…Lamento si te hice sufrir.

Dando un suspiro el pequeño murió.

La joven lloro desgarradoramente sobre el cuerpo de quien en vida había sido su pequeño amor, ¿porque ocurría todo eso? Ella no quería que eso pasase. Porque las personas que quería debían partir… La muerte…odiaba esa palabra y todo lo que lo que se relacionase con ella. No quería perder a nadie mas, no quería mas dolor, su corazón no aguantaría una perdida mas… esa batalla final se estaba saliendo de control… había perdido a todos. Ahora quien seguía ¿Quién?

La mano de su madre la hizo reaccionar.

-Mírame, es hora de que despiertes Ángeles.

La muchacha no entendió las palabras de su madre aunque sintió una extraña sensación dentro de si.

Una brillante luz surgió del centro del torbellino, formando una oscura oleada que se lanzo contra todo el sito evaporizando las cosas al contacto…

-Oh no...-Miriam al ver esto empujo lejos a su hija-… Lucha por este mundo…No te preocupes por mí, ni por nadie mas...Todo estará bien si ganas la batalla final...Todo estará bien…

El cuerpo de la mujer al contacto con esa energía se evaporizo reduciéndose a simples cenizas.

-¡Mamá!…

Helga cayó de rodillas, esperando quedar reducida por esa maldita oleada pero esto nunca ocurrió. Una extraña luz brillante la rodeaba protegiéndola de la destrucción.

-No dejes que el sacrificio de ellos sea en vano-escucho una voz en su cabeza.

-¿Quien eres?

-Alguien que te conoce muy bien.

-Ángeles.

-Así es, Miriam me despertó antes de morir…Eres la única esperanza de este mundo. No permitas que la muerte de tus amigos, de tus padres, de tu familia sea en vano.

-Pero...

-Se que el dolor que estas sintiendo en este momento es mil veces mas horrible de lo que alguna vez imaginaste, pero debes sobreponerte..No dejes que lo que le paso a esta ciudad le ocurra a otras partes del mundo...Se fuerte…

La rubia limpio sus lágrimas. Había entendido que en esa batalla costase lo que costase ella debía ganar. Por el mundo, por los demás, por ella misma...Debía acabar con Belzemont a si sea a costa de su propia vida.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?

-Recuperar a Shaoran.

-¿Cómo?

-Esa respuesta esta en tu corazón.

La muchacha pensó, en ese momento sentía dolor. Nada mas que eso aunque también resignación. Sentir a Ángeles dentro de si misma la hacía tener fuerzas. Pero lo que mas la animaba era lograr que Shaoran volviese a ser el mismo, el mismo muchacho dulce, ingenuo y tierno que una vez decidió ayudarla, que lucho por salvarla innumerables veces que prefería dar su vida para salvarla. Aquel ángel, que vestido de blanco llego entre sueños para salvarla, para rescatarla de aquel mundo de tinieblas en el que se había encontrado después de aquel terrible suceso. Juntando sus manos en el corazón camino con los ojos cerrados, dejaba que su corazón la guiase, sentía las ráfagas del torbellino cada vez más cercanas. Eso quería decir que casi estaba llegando al chico.

-Llévame con el-susurro para si misma mientras sentía como el viento la elevaba y daba vueltas y vueltas con ella. El frío era atroz, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese suceder pero aun así no iba a renunciar. No abriría sus ojos hasta que no se encontrase frente al pequeño. Después de lo que parecieron minutos dando volteretas en aquel aterrador torbellino de maldad sintió que se acercaba a algo o a alguien. Abriendo sus ojos observo que el castaño estaba muy cerca, aferrándose a su cuello logro sostenerse, la oscuridad que abajo reinaba parecía querer atacar a la chica pero ella no le dio importancia. Solamente miro a su inconsciente Shaoran.

-Despierta-musito.

El chico nuevamente abrió esos ojos llenos de vacío, de oscuridad.

-Tranquilo...-Sonrió la chica-Solo quiero ayudarte.

Con estas palabras la muchacha acorto la distancia que quedaba entre el castaño y ella y juntando sus labios con los de el se fundió en un beso. Un beso que hace mucho tiempo esos dos corazones había ansiado. La energía pura de Ángeles, los rodeo formando una esfera blanca dentro de aquel torbellino.

-Bienvenida al corazón de Shaoran, Helga.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, intento vislumbrar a quien le hablaba pero la oscuridad era tan profunda que no veía nada.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Sakura. Fui, Soy y siempre seré la compañera de Shaoran.

-Ese nombre…Tu me ayudaste una vez…Acaso vas a ayudarme de nuevo…

-…

-Por favor, dime como sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que esta. Dime como salvar a Shaoran.

-Porque habría de hacer eso. Yo lo convertí en lo que es ahora. Y no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda ayudarlo.

Esa voz, una voz cargada de odio, de frialdad, de rencor.

Helga suspiro profundamente, tenia miedo, pero no iba a dejar que eso la dominara.

Había llegado muy lejos por rescatar a Shaoran y ahora que estaba en su interior no iba a dejar que la oscuridad lo consumiera…

Iba a ser lo que fuera para salvarlo…

Lo que fuera…

¡Hola a todos!

Perdón por cortarlo ahí, pero es que lo que sigue viene en el siguiente capitulo.

Buaa, que tristeza ya estoy terminando con esta historia…Que pena…

=(

Ahora si

Lo siento

Lo siento Lo siento

Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento

Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento

En serio que lo siento.

De nuevo me tarde mucho en publicar pero es que entiendan que con los exámenes, la tesis y mi ingreso a la universidad me estaba volviendo loca…

Saben ya me entregaron los resultados del instituto en el que estudiaba y que creen ¡pase!…¡Me gradúo!...Así que fiesta muy pronto…y por supuesto todos ustedes mis fieles lectores están invitados…je je

Bueno tratare de actualizar cuanto antes

Los quiero

Los quiero

Los quiero

Review

Review Review

Review Review Review

Review Review Review Review

Hasta la próxima


	28. Chapter 28: Cruel trampa de la oscuridad

**CAPÍTULO 28: UNA CRUEL TRAMPA DE LA OSCURIDAD. INTENTANDO VOLVER A LA REALIDAD. ¿UN AMOR REAL?**

_¿Por__ qué estoy tan feliz? _

_¿Acaso no lo sabes__ Shaoran?_

_Es porque __estás aquí, conmigo. _

_Siempre lo estaré, nunca lo olvides._

_¿N__o te parece curiosa la manera en el que el destino nos junto?_

_No fue el destino__, solo nació el amor._

_¿Cuánto crees que dure esto?_

_¿Qué?_

_Esta tranquilidad, esta paz…Tarde o temprano se presentara algo que enfrentar…Y tengo miedo_

_No deberías, juntos podemos afrontar lo que sea…lo que sea…_

_Sakura ¡__¡ ¿que te hicieron?_

_Estoy mal, Shaoran…Creo que esta fue mi última pelea…_

_¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!_

_Te amo y siempre lo haré_

_Yo también te amo… Yo también te amo_

…

-¡No!-gritó desesperado incorporándose de la cama en la que estaba.

¿Dónde se encontraba?

Temerosamente el castaño se fijo en cada uno de los detalles de esa habitación: los muebles, los adornos, las cortinas que se movían al ritmo del invisible viento que se deslizaba por una de las ventanas entreabiertas, los rayos del sol que entraban radiantes, alumbrándolo todo…Ahora lo recordaba, estaba en casa…En Tomoeda, Japón. No tenia de que preocuparse, todo se había tratado de un terrible sueño, nada mas. El timbre del teléfono resonó desde el escritorio sacándolo de sus divagaciones, inmediatamente se apresuro a contestar.

-Hola

-¿Shaoran? ¡Vaya! Hasta que me contestas. Llevo toda la mañana marcándote. Todos nos hemos estado preguntando que paso contigo. Se supone que nos veríamos en el centro comercial a las 9 y ya son más de las 10. ¿No me digas que te quedaste dormido?

-¿Meiling?

-Así es…No puedo creerlo: una noche que duermo en la casa de Daidouji y ya ni me recuerdas… ¡Que malo, eh!

-Lo lamento, yo…

-Descuida... Y bien ¿Qué esperas? ¿Vas a venir o no? ¿Quieres que te pase con tu novia para que te reprenda?

-¿Mi novia?

-Si, tu novia… Sakura. ¿Lo olvidaste?... Parece que aun sigues dormido… Escucha, nosotros daremos una vuelta por los almacenes hasta que llegues, me llamas cuando estés cerca ¿si?

-De acuerdo

Dando un último bostezo, ya más tranquilo, tomó su ropa del armario y se vistió rápidamente. Sin desayunar salió corriendo hacia el centro de la ciudad... Debía haber estado profundamente dormido para no escuchar el ruido del teléfono… Suspirando, observo el paisaje a través de la ventana del transporte en el que se trasladaba: todo lucia tan común…Un espléndido cielo azul se abría ante sus ojos, el ambiente era agradable, la gente conversaba entre ellos... Ese era su mundo, su vida…Una vida normal y tranquila…Aun así, había una sensación de desconcierto en su corazón que lo inquietaba, pero ¿porque? Hace tiempo ya que habían acabado con la cacería de las cartas Clow y a pesar de que momentáneamente aparecía una que otra que causaba problemas esto no perturbaba la paz de la ciudad entonces ¿porque se sentía de esa manera? Como si nada de lo que veía fuera real, como si algo no encajara…

La parada en la que debía bajar se acercaba. Deslizándose ágilmente, se abrió paso entre la multitud de gente, subió las escaleras para salir de la estación y corrió. Casi sin aliento llego al fin al centro comercial, sacando su celular marco el número de quien hace algunos minutos atrás lo había llamado.

- ¿Shaoran? ¿No me digas que ya estas aquí?

-Sí, ya llegue…Estoy en la planta baja…Ustedes ¿donde están?…

-Detrás de ti….¡Sorpresa!…

Asustado, el chico se volteo enseguida. El pequeño grupo conformado por Meiling, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki, Eriol y Sakura parecía estar muy divertido con su expresión de asombro.

-Hola -se acerco Sakura plantándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Supongo…-sonrió Eriol - Que ahora si podremos entrar al cine

-Obvio. Ya estamos todos ¿no?-asintió Meiling-Y ¿que película veremos?

-Saben escuche que hay una de terror muy interesante en la cartelera-empezó Yamazaki

-Así y ¿que tiene de interesante?-pregunto la castaña entrelazando su mano con la de Li, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-No lo se, no la he visto.

-Y ¿como sabes que es interesante?-dubito Rika.

-Porque todos los actores que la protagonizaron murieron en la casa en la que se filmo la obra…

-¡¿Qué?-se sorprendió Naoko

-Tal y como lo escuchan, dicen que hay una maldición sobre este film y que todos los que lo vean podrían morir porque…

Chiharu tomando a Yamazaki de una oreja lo alejo del grupo al percatarse de las mentiras que este decía. Todos soltaron sendas carcajadas ante esto. Ya era costumbre ver a esa parejita comportarse así. Entre risas se dirigieron a la sala del cine. Mientras los demás discutían por la película que verían, Sakura cogiendo por el brazo al castaño se lo llevo a una zona apartada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Shaoran… –susurro la joven colocando su mano sobre la mejilla del chico-¿Eres feliz aquí?

-Bueno, no es que me encanten los centros comerciales pero…

-No me refiero a esto. Quiero decir, aquí, conmigo

-Siempre estaré feliz mientras estés conmigo Sakura. Creo que eso quedo bien claro el día en el que oficialmente te pedí que fueses mi novia.

-Entonces prométeme que no te alejaras de mí, que siempre estaremos juntos.

-¿Porque hablas así?-susurro Li consternado. Definitivamente cada vez entendía menos.

-Solo prométemelo

-Te lo prometo… Jamás me alejare de ti, de tu lado.

La muchacha sonrió y lo abrazo.

Una extraña sensación de frío penetro el cuerpo del chico pero este prefirió ignorarlo…Después de todo estaba feliz…No tenia de que preocuparse…Todo estaba bien…Se encontraba en su hogar, con sus amigos, con Sakura, la persona que siempre ¿amo?

…

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que había ingresado a aquel lugar?

¿Cómo encontraría a quien tanto la necesitaba?

¿Qué tendría que hacer para salvarlo de las garras de la oscuridad?

¿De que manera saldría de allí?

Preguntas y más preguntas, eso era todo lo que su cerebro podía formular en aquel momento… ¿Y las respuestas?...Lamentablemente, desconocidas aun…Lo único que tenía claro a esas alturas era que, de alguna extraña forma, que solo los misteriosos poderes de Ángeles pueden explicar: Ella, Helga G Pataki había ingresado al corazón de Li Shaoran con el propósito de salvarlo de la maldad que intentaba consumir su alma por completo. De allí a saber que camino tomar había mucho trecho. Eso era realmente frustrante. Estar parada en medio de la nada con el silencio como compañía mientras afuera el más poderoso de los demonios tomaba el control de todo la sacaba de quicio. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Nadie aparecía para enfrentarla, ni un camino, ni una señal que le indicara al menos por donde ir y que hacer.

-¡ ¿Por qué no das la cara, eh?-grito la rubia con la esperanza que, quien en un principio le había hablado, se dirigiese a ella nuevamente.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Con decepción empezó a caminar, desesperándose cada vez más al ver que no iba a ninguna parte. Una horrible sensación de desazón empezaba a apoderarse de ella…Sentía que caía en un abismo sin fin…Sentimientos de dolor, ira e incluso odio se iban apoderando lentamente de su corazón…Acaso le estaba pasando lo mismo que a Li… El sonriente rostro del muchacho vino fugazmente a su mente…No, no podía dejarse abatir…Y menos en ese momento…

-Guíame hacia ti, déjame encontrarte Shaoran-susurro la muchacha cerrando sus ojos.

Los recuerdos de los momentos felices que había vivido a lado del chico desde que este apareciese en su vida vinieron a su mente, una sonrisa curvo los labios de la pequeña. Poco a poco se sintió mas tranquila… Empezó a caminar dejándose llevar por una fuerza que ni ella misma entendía de donde había salido….Se sentía segura, a salvo, a pesar de no saber con exactitud a donde se dirigía ... Iba a recuperar a ese Shaoran sonriente, alegre, tímido, luchador, valiente…A esa persona que ella recordaba y que guardaba en su corazón… Esa era su misión…

-La oscuridad no pudo consumirte. Que interesante

De nuevo esa voz…

La rubia abrió de inmediato los ojos. Esta vez se encontraba en una, según su concepción, reducida habitación rectangular llena de luz. En el otro extremo una muchacha de su misma edad cabello castaño, ojos verdes pero impresionantemente fríos, la miraba.

-¿Dónde estamos? –interrogo Helga.

-Este pequeño cuarto es lo único puro y bueno que queda en el corazón de Shaoran…Estaba intentando llenarlo de oscuridad hasta que tú llegaste…Me encantaría saber como hiciste para localizarlo…

-No lo se…Solo me deje llevar por los recuerdos, los momentos felices que pasamos juntos, cuando luchábamos…

-Ya veo, el amor que te tiene fue lo que te guió…Así que después de todo aun estas en su corazón…Y yo que me he empeñado tanto en borrarte de aquí…

-Pues no lo vas a lograr, lo que yo tengo con el es mas fuerte que toda la maldad que puedas esparcir…

-Sabias que lo que yo tengo con el es igual de fuerte e incluso mas…

La castaña se acerco lentamente a la chica quien solamente se limito a verla con firmeza desde el lugar en el que estaba. Después de rodearla y examinarla durante lo que parecieron varios minutos, se alejo pensativa.

-Tu eres Ángeles ¿verdad?

-Y si así fuera que-contesto desafiante la rubia.

-No lo entiendes…Todo es una mentira. Estas aquí porque supuestamente "amas" a Shaoran, porque supuestamente lo conoces, pero basas esos conocimientos o la mayoría de ellos en la memoria de Ángeles…En lo que ella siente por Gabriel...Tus sentimientos no son genuinos…Tu no sabes lo que quieres…El destino se encargo de jugarte una mala pasada y pasaste de ser una niña gruñona y peleona a una guerrera que lucha por el bien del mundo enamorándote de un muchacho que a duras penas llegaste a conocer en su totalidad…¿Te suena lógico?

-…

-Tú eres Helga, no Ángeles. Son dos personas completamente distintas. Y ¿Helga a quien quiere?

-Yo quiero a…

-No lo sabes verdad. Aun no te das cuenta pero todo este tiempo desde que tu aventura empezó adoptaste la vida de Ángeles. No la de Helga, perdiste tu esencia lo único que te queda de esa niñita es el nombre…Nada mas…

-¡Basta, Basta!… No quiero oírte

-Y ahora ¿vas a llorar?

La ojiazul bajo la cabeza ante estas palabras. Quería llorar, se sentía triste…Tenía razón, hace ya tiempo que había dejado de ser la Helga que un día había sido.

-¿Crees en realidad que el amor hubiese nacido entre Li Shaoran y Helga G Pataki, si la vida de Ángeles y Gabriel no estuvieran ya enlazadas desde el pasado?

Sorprendida la chica observo a Sakura, jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello. Acaso era cierto ¿La única razón por la que ella amaba a Shaoran era por que en el pasado Ángeles y Gabriel se amaron? Entonces, todos sus sentimientos eran falsos…

-No me importa lo que digas-susurro la rubia- Independientemente de lo que sienta por el…Shaoran es una buena persona y no se merece ser victima de lo que tu estas haciendo, no se lo merece….Y pienso sacarlo de la oscuridad que lo invade así sea lo ultimo que haga…

-Que valiente eres.

-Pues ya lo ves….Ahora¡pelea!

-¿Me estas desafiando?

-…

-Sabes que si pierdes no solo reinare en el cuerpo de Shaoran sino que empezare a dominar el tuyo…

-¿Que?

-No hay luz sin oscuridad y viceversa, toda la luz que ahora tienes dentro de ti puede transformarse en oscuridad con la mas pequeña duda que entre en tu corazón

-Yo no dudo, se que lo que hago es correcto.

-Si así lo crees...

-Basta de hablar ¿Vas a pelear o no?

-No necesito hacerlo. Puedo vencerte fácilmente aquí.

Sonriendo la castaña extendió su mano, enseguida aparecieron una cadenas que apresando a la rubia contra el suelo empezaron a apretar su frágil cuerpo hasta hacerla sangrar. Helga lanzo un grito de dolor. No podía creer como había terminado en eso.

-Lo ves-sonrió Sakura- Seria tan fácil para mi destruirte…

-¡Hazlo entonces!… ¡ ¿Porque no lo haces?…

Las cadenas desaparecieron al instante.

-Tu no eres mi objetivo-respondió la ojiverde-No me interesa eliminarte. Aquí no hay batallas por ganar, solo es cuestión de preferencias y lo que en este momento Shaoran prefiere: es la oscuridad…Entiende… Yo no entre porque quería doblegarlo, entre porque el así lo quiso y sigo aquí porque así lo quiere…

-Esta no es una pelea-pensó para si misma Helga-Es simplemente persuasión. Hacer que Shaoran vea la luz, que regrese a mi.

-Eso, si logras someter tu propia oscuridad-advirtió Sakura.

-¿A que te…? ¡Ahaaa!

Un enorme abismo se había abierto bajo los pies de la muchacha tragándosela por completo...A medida que caía todo en su mente se iba tornando negro, todo lo vivido desde aquel terrible incidente que había arruinado su vida se iba borrando…

Todo

…

-Helga, despierta...Helga, Helga

El suave zarandeo al que era sometido su cuerpo provoco que la joven abriese los ojos en contra de su voluntad. Con la vista aun borrosa, despego su cabeza del pupitre y fijo sus azules ojos en el extraño chico que en el asiento de adelante la observaba con una expresión anhelante.

Bostezando, se desperezo en la misma silla. Afuera, se escuchaban los gritos y las risas de los niños que hace rato habían salido al recreo. Adentro, todo estaba calmado: la puerta del aula entreabierta, todas las ventanas cerradas y ningún maestro a la vista. Lo único que quizás era irritante era el calor sofocante que reinaba no solo en la escuela sino en toda la ciudad.

Poniéndose de pie, la recién despertada decidió ir al baño de las niñas a refrescarse. No le importaba la presencia de su compañero en ese sitio. Por primera vez en su vida estaba enojada con él.

-Helga…-volvió a escuchar insistentemente.

-¿Que quieres cabeza de balón? Ya obtuviste lo que querías ¿no? El señor Simons me castigo por tu culpa.

-¿Por mi culpa? Acaso ¿yo te lancé un bote de pintura al pantalón? ¿Yo coloque tachuelas en el asiento para que te pincharas? ¿Yo te llene la cabeza de bolas de papel? ¿Yo te hice tropezar con todos los libros que acarreabas frente a la clase entera?

-Esta bien, esta bien... ¿A donde quieres llegar con eso?-musito resignada a medida que tomaba asiento.

Si había alguien que debía estar furioso en ese momento era Arnold, no ella. Conteniendo la risa, intento mantener su postura de victima, algo imposible ante el deprimente espectáculo que su pobre compañero mostraba: la cabeza con una que otra bolita de papel aun no exiliada y el pantalón teñido de verde.

-¿Porque lo haces?-soltó inesperadamente el niño.

-¿Que?

-¿Porque lo haces? ¿Porque haces todo esto? ¿Acaso te gusta tener problemas con el señor Simons? ¿Te gusta estar castigada?

-¿Que si me gusta estar castigada? ¿Estas loco o que...? Escúchame bien cabeza de chorlito si no fuera porque abriste tu enorme bocaza yo estaría con los demás en el patio...

-Yo no te acuse, el lo vio todo.

-Si, creo que debí ser mas discreta...Pero cuando el te pregunto si yo te había hecho todas esas bromas se lo confirmaste ¿no?

-Y que querías que hiciera, quien mas podría hacerme esto...Desde que entre a esta escuela has hecho lo mismo...Hasta un ciego podría saber que fuiste tú...

Helga resoplo enojada.

-Aun así intente defenderte...-continuo -Le dije que si hacías lo que hacías era porque algo te molestaba o te motivaba a hacerlo pero cuando el maestro me pregunto que era ese "algo" no supe responder.

-Ahí fue cuando soltó mi sentencia…Gracias por nada Arnoldo...

El chico permaneció con la vista perdida en la nada. Cuando la ojiazul harta de esperar se disponía a salir, el la tomo por el brazo.

-Hey, ¿Que crees que estas haciendo zopenco? Suéltame.

-No. No te dejare salir de aquí.

-¡¿Qué?-grito la chica zafándose del agarre del rubio.

-Quiero que me digas por que haces todo esto y no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me respondas- con firmeza se dirigió hacia la puerta, se arrimo y se mantuvo allí evitando que su amiga pudiera escapar.

-No...No entiendo

-Claro que si. Durante años he tenido que aguantar tus agresiones no te parece que al menos debería saber el motivo de las mismas… ¿Tanto me odias?...

-Si, te odio. ¿Contento? Ahora déjame salir

-¿Porque me odias? ¿Que te hice?

La pequeña se sentó en una de las sillas. Estaba empezando a sentirse acorralada.

La única vez en la que Arnold la había enfrentado de esa manera se había atrevido a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos por el y no quería volver a pasar por tal vergüenza. No quería ver reflejado en el rostro de su amado la confusión y el miedo…

No otra vez…

Era definitivo que el no se veía en ningún escenario amoroso con ella... Su pequeño corazón le pertenecía a Lila y eso hace rato que lo había comprendido...El estaba enamorado de la Señorita Perfección y nada de lo que hiciese podría cambiarlo...O eso era lo que al menos ella creía en aquellos momentos...

Inhalando una enorme bocanada de aire la muchacha pensó cuidadosamente cuales eran las palabras que iban a justificar su comportamiento. Sabia que la persona con quien trataba no era fácil de engañar y no se tragaría cualquier respuesta, menos si estaba tan decidido a obtener una.

-Yo tengo mis motivos-empezó-Algo que tú jamás entenderás...

-¿Cuales son esos motivos?

-Eso es un secreto cabezota. No te lo voy a decir.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo si quieres salir de aquí.

-Puedo gritar o simplemente esperar a que terminen las clases. No hay apuro.

Arnold suspiro resignado. Definitivamente su táctica improvisada no iba a funcionar.

-Y bien ¿me dejas salir?

-No. Solo contéstame una última pregunta y te prometo que no te molestare más e incluso hablare con el señor Simons para que te quite el castigo.

"_Tu jamás podrías molestarme amor mío-_pensó_- pregunta todo lo que quieras que yo encantada responderé"_

Una bofetada propinada por ella misma la hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra. Algo dudosa analizo la reciente propuesta…

¿Que podría haber pasado por la cabeza del chico para que cambiara tan radicalmente de secuestrador a negociador?

-Esta bien-asintió poco convencida.

-¿Que sentiste por mi la primera vez que me viste? Cuando te cubrí con mi paraguas aquel día tan lluvioso.

-¿Aun lo recuerdas?-se sorprendió.

-Respóndeme Helga…

-Yo...Yo...Bueno digamos que no me desagradaste... Eras muy amable conmigo…De hecho aun lo eres...Este...No se Arnold… No sabría decirte con precisión que sentí y tampoco entiendo a que viene esa pregunta ahora... ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres escuchar?

-La verdad, algo que me ayude a entender tu comportamiento...

-Yo soy así Arnoldo y punto.

-No, tú no eres así. La primera impresión que tuve cuando te vi fue que eras alguien fuerte pero también dulce y amable... ¿Porque cambiaste? ¿Qué paso con la Helga que conocí la primera vez?

-Dejo de existir…Desapareció gradualmente gracias al abandono de mis padres, a Olga, a la actitud estupida de algunos compañeros de clase...La única persona que evito que me derrumbara por completo fuiste tú...

-¡¿A que te refieres?

Helga enmudeció pero ¿qué demonios acaba de decir?

-¡Uf! ¿Que calor hace no?-cambio rápidamente de tema-Bueno ya te respondí. Déjame salir.

Deslizándose entre los asientos la chica intento en vano llegar a la puerta pero antes de alcanzar el pomo unos brazos la acorralaron contra la pared.

-Arnold...-pronuncio asustada en un hilo de voz.

-¿Porque haces todo lo que haces? ¿Porque me agredes?

-Si no te quitas, voy a golpearte-amenazó.

-Hazlo, golpéame.

Amenazadora alzo su puño esperando que el niño se percatase del peligro y la dejase ir pero esto jamás sucedió...Los firmes ojos del rubio se clavaron en los suyos...Cielos, estaba tan cerca...Ya no podía mas...

-¿Quieres saber por que hago todo lo que hago?...Bien, lo sabrás...Es porque te amo...¡Eres el amor de mi vida!...-grito la joven-Sueño contigo noche y día y la única forma de que quizás te fijes en mi es con las estupidas bromas que todos los días sin descansar te gasto, de esa manera si quiera se que estoy presente en tus pensamientos…La razón por la que no te lo he dicho, por lo que me negaba a responder tus preguntas es porque quería evitar a toda costa ver el rostro de terror que pusiste la otra vez cuando te lo dije todo en Industrias Futuro... ¿Feliz?

Usando toda la fuerza que tenía tiro al pequeño al suelo y abriendo la puerta salió corriendo al baño de las niñas…El timbre anunciando el final del Recreo resonó por todo el lugar. Los alumnos se encaminaron a cada una de sus respectivas aulas.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Helga? -interrogo el maestro Simons.

Arnold bajo su cabeza avergonzado.

En uno de los baños con la llave abierta y la cabeza hundida en uno de los lavabos la rubia intentaba "enfriar su cabeza"

¿Cómo había podido decir toda esa sarta de barbaridades? ¿Cómo? Que momento tan vergonzoso, tan bochornoso

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

¿Qué?

Nuevamente se encontraba entre la espada y la pared

Ahora ¿qué excusa iba a inventar? Que lo había dicho todo por los nervios, por gastarle una broma…No, esta vez el no se tragaría ese cuento...Esta vez no

Cerrando la llave salió y pasando a gatas el aula para no ser vista se deslizo hacia la salida…No podía volver a la clase, no con Arnold allí. ..No en ese momento… Distraída caminó a través del parque recordando cada una de las palabras que le había gritado a su amado…Nuevamente le había dicho lo que sentía, y de nuevo se había quedado sin respuesta…Se sentía mal pero su confesión no era la razón de ello…Había algo mas pero ¿Qué?

Tomando asiento en uno de los columpios empezó a balancearse…... ¿Que era lo que le perturbaba a tal grado de enviar lo que sentía por el cabeza de balón a segundo plano? ¿Qué?

-Mami, mami –la voz de un pequeñín de unos 5 años llamo su atención- ¡Quiero un helado! Me lo compras ¿si, si?

-Mami no tiene dinero en este momento, entiende.

-¡Quiero un helado, quiero un helado!

-Esta bien-suspiro la mujer-¿De que sabor lo quieres?

Después de haber tenido lo que deseaba el niño sonrió y agarrando de la mano a su madre se dirigió a la salida del parque.

Una sonrisa curvo los labios de la ojiazul

Todo se veía tan normal, tan autentico...

Entonces ¿Por qué sentía como si todo lo que estaba viviendo se tratara de una farsa muy bien simulada?

¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de extrañeza en su pecho? Como si nada allí estuviera bien

¿Por qué?

Estaba en Hillwood, en la escuela, con su familia a pesar de todo, con sus compañeros ¿que le pasaba, porque se sentía así?... ¿Que faltaba en esa realidad para hacerla dudar tanto sobre la veracidad de la misma?

Se estaba desesperando…Quizá todo se debía a la confesión que le había hecho a Arnold…Quizá inconscientemente pensaba que no estaría completa hasta que el la rechazará y todo volviera a la normalidad…

No, claro que no...

No era eso...

Sentía que debía hacer algo…pero que ¿Tarea? ¿Llamar a alguien? ¿Golpear a alguien? ¿A Brainy quizás? Una suave brisa soplo en aquel momento adormeciendo su confundida mente...Tenia sueño, mucho sueño…Bajándose del columpio se recostó sobre uno de los árboles y cerrando sus ojos se dispuso a olvidar todas esas ideas, en una reconfortante siesta...

"_Corría, corría con todas sus fuerzas…Quería llegar cuanto antes a casa…En la puerta, esperándola se encontraba Arnold…Llevaba un inmenso ramo de flores… Sonreía tímidamente…Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso… Cuantas veces había esperado ese momento, eso era todo lo que ella había querido desde pequeña, aun asi había algo ¿no se sentía feliz? ¿Porque? Algo faltaba...Algo no estaba bien…pero ¿qué? "_

El fuerte impacto de un balón de futbol contra su cabeza, interrumpió esa extraña fantasía. Gruñendo contra quienes la habían despertado pateo la pelota muy lejos.

-Mas vale que tengas una buena razón para haber hecho eso- se acerco el entrenador del grupo de muchachos que habían estado jugando-¿Nos vas a comprar un balón nuevo acaso?

-Y ¿usted me va a comprar una cabeza nueva? No, verdad. Tienen ojos, pues busquen lo que se les perdió…No creo se les haga difícil.

-Dime en donde estudias…Me iré a quejar con tu maestro de tu conducta...

-Ja, hasta cree que le voy a decir donde estudio… ¿Me cree tonta o que?

-Mira muchachita no me provoques…Si no fuera porque a esta hora ya se terminaron las clases me iría de escuela en escuela preguntando si alguien te conoce…

-Uy, que miedo me da… Espere, ¿Ya se terminaron las clases? Oh, no

Dándose cuenta de la hora, la muchacha dejando atrás al hombre con quien había estado discutiendo salió corriendo a casa…No quería recibir un regaño del Gran Bob por llegar tarde a comer.

A medida que avanzaba el sueño que había tenido vino a su mente…Había sido tan extraño…Muchas veces se había imaginado a Arnold declarándosele en diferente escenarios pero jamás se había sentido tan desolada... ¿Que acaso no era eso lo que quería? Definitivamente esa visión había acrecentado la sensación de vació e incertidumbre que de por si ya tenia… ¡Que rabia!...La siesta en vez de aliviar el caos en su cabeza para lo único que había servido era para provocarle un chichón en la misma…

La figura de alguien a quien ya conocía oculta en la esquina de su casa hizo que la ojiazul detuviera sus pasos y se acercara sigilosamente para interrogarla.

-¿A quien vigilas Phoebe?

-¡Helga!-grito asustada la pelinegra.

-Silencio, ¿quieres que mis padres me descubran?

-Por supuesto que no… Helga, el señor Simons te envió un reporte por fugarte de las clases ¿Donde estuviste?

-No es de tu incumbencia- contesto la chica de malas pulgas.

-Claro que si... Estaba preocupada por ti...Ten tu mochila, la dejaste en la escuela.

-Phoebe, lo siento. No quise contestarte asi…-musito arrepentida la rubia- Es que estoy algo ansiosa...Es todo...

-Si, ya lo note pero no te preocupes…Por algo somos amigas ¿no?

-¿En serio? Sabes que no me había dado cuenta.

-Helga

-Era broma, era broma. Y ¿que tal la clase?

- La tarea que nos mandaron te la anote en tu cuaderno de borrador, uno de tus padres tiene que firmar el reporte por fuga del maestro y nos asignaron un proyecto en grupo trabajamos Gerald, Yo, Arnold y Tu…Eso es todo…

-¡Genial! Una excusa para tener que hablarle… ¿Por que a mi?

-¿Te sientes bien Helga?

-No, no estoy bien pero ya se me va a pasar. No te preocupes.

-Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme… ¿De acuerdo?

-Si señora

- Hasta mañana y cuídate

"_Gracias Phoebe-_pensó a medida que veía a su amiga alejarse_."_

Colocándose la mochila, se cercioro que ningún miembro de la familia la estaba esperando afuera de su casa y se dirigió hacia allá. No tenia muchas ganas de regresar a su "hogar dulce hogar" pero si no lo hacia cabía la posibilidad de encontrar por las calles a cierto rubio que en aquellos momentos no deseaba ver…Solo quería acostarse en su cama y pensar…Dejarse llevar por la gama de emociones que amenazaban con enloquecer su corazón... Descansar, organizar su atribulada mente…Al menos en casa, estaría segura… ¿que posibilidades habría de encontrar a Arnold allí?

Con una triste sonrisa tomo el pomo de la puerta y cuando se disponía a girarla escucho que la llamaban. La chica volteo a ver lentamente, ya sabia de quien se trataba. Por lo general el destino se empeñaba en juntarla en los momentos menos adecuados con quien menos deseaba ver…Eso ya no era ninguna sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres Arnold?-interrogo con firmeza, intentando mantener la calma para no salir huyendo.

-Quiero que me escuches…

-Tienes 5 minutos, habla.

El pequeño guardo silencio. Después de escuchar la confesión de amor, de recuperarse del impacto, de recordar los momentos vividos junto a aquella niña que ahora le salía con que lo amaba..Había llegado a una conclusión...Conclusión que en esos momentos quería expresar pero que algo en su garganta no lo dejaba.

-Si no vas a decirme nada será mejor que dejes que entre a mi casa.

-No, no vas a entrar hasta que te diga todo lo que siento, todo lo que pienso.

-No necesitas decirme nada por lastima...Yo…

-Nada de lo que te voy a decir es por lastima…Mas vale que te graves eso bien…Tu siempre has sido un gran enigma para mi…Durante todos los años que te conozco he tratando inútilmente de entenderte…De hallar una respuesta a tu comportamiento sin éxito alguno… ¿Sabes lo difícil que es lidiar con amigos quienes aferrados a tu personalidad intentaban de una u otra forma convencerme de que tu eras asi y ya?

-Yo nunca te pedí que me entendieras.

-Lo se pero dentro de mi algo me decía a gritos que te ayudara, que te protegiera, que te defendiera... ¿Lo ves? A pesar de todo lo que me hacías, de todas tus maldades, bromas, insultos e incluso golpes…Quería protegerte… ¿Por qué? No lo sabía… ¿Por qué cuidar a alguien que todos los días intenta dañarme? Quizá porque instintivamente sabía lo que en realidad eras y lo que estabas tratando de ocultar...Muy en el fondo sabia que no eras mala, solo estabas sola…Por eso quería estar contigo, que confiaras en mi como todos los demás, que me abrieras tu corazón…Algo que nunca logre…

-…

-Ahora entiendo porque no pude hacer que me abrieras tu corazón…Era imposible que lo hicieras estando yo en el…

-¿Qué me vas a decir?-murmuro la joven-¿Qué todo lo que siento es un error?

-¿Cómo podría decirte algo asi? Hiciste muchas cosas por mi, enfrentaste a tu padre por defender algo que ni siquiera te incumbía, estuviste a mi lado cuando mas te necesitaba y sabes ninguno de mis amigos, ni siquiera Lila ha hecho por mi lo que tú has hecho por amor…No se como agradecerte…

-¿A eso viniste? ¿A darme las gracias?

-No… Vine a contestar una pregunta que durante años a rondado mi cabeza... ¿Porque hacia todo lo que hacia por ti? ¿Por qué?... Ahora lo se…De la misma manera en la que tu expresabas tu amor yo indirectamente te expresaba el mío…

-¿¡Que!

-La razón por la que preferí ignorar tu confesión en Industrias Futuro fue porque no quería perderte, sabia que te alejarías de mí si intentaba corroborar tus palabras…Quería que todo fuese normal, pero ya no… ¿No te parece que nos merecemos una oportunidad de expresar de manera diferente lo que sentimos?

Los azules ojos de la muchacha estaban abiertos como platos al igual que su boca. Jamás en toda su vida había pensado que Arnold sintiera lo mismo que ella. Jamás. Y menos que se lo confesaría asi, sin mas. Eso definitivamente debía tratarse de un sueño, porque de que otra manera lo que siempre había anhelado podría estarse convirtiendo en realidad.

-¿Helga?

La voz de rubio la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Es una broma ¿verdad?

-Claro que no…Tu eres la persona mas importante para mi...Entiende… ¿Quieres?…-su rostro se había tornado de color rojo aun asi continuo-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Lo siento, es que no lo puedo creer. Tu aquí, yo….Todo es tan genial…Si Arnoldo, por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia.

El pequeño se acerco contento y dándole una abrazo a su ahora pareja permanecieron asi durante varios minutos. Juntos, sin que nada pudiera separarlos.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Claro que si-respondió la rubia -Mucho.

-Me alegra…Prométeme que estaremos asi juntos…Que nada nos separara.

-Te lo prometo… Te lo prometo.

Arnold se separo un poco y observo el hermoso rostro de Helga. Poco a poco acorto la distancia entre sus labios y los de ella. Una extraña sensación de frío subió por la espalda de la muchacha aun asi esta le resto importancia, después de todo nada iba a arruinar ese bello momento, el momento en el que al fin se unía al chico que ella ¿amaba?

…

Delicadas, juguetonas, llenas de vitalidad las hermosas flores de cerezo de aquel inmenso árbol se elevaron en el cielo orgullosas ante el regocijo de quienes abajo lo observaban todo, maravillados. Estaba atardeciendo. Aun asi, la diversión parecía no haber terminado. En aquella colina, provistos de cometas aquel grupo de amigos corrió en distintas direcciones esperando que estas se alzasen gloriosas en el viento. Pasaron algunos segundos y la primera al fin se elevo.

-Bien hecho Li-felicito Yamazaki.

-Miren Meiling, también lo ha logrado-se emociono Tomoyo.

No fue necesario esperar mucho para ver a todos esos juguetes adornando el cielo con su gama de colores y diseños extravagantes. Cayéndose, parándose, evitando que estas se enredasen los pequeños lograron mantenerlas asi durante un buen rato. La felicidad que experimentaban era indescriptible. Aquel día sin duda quedaría entre uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenían.

Después de una hora, al percatarse de que la noche había caído decidieron marcharse. La limosina, cortesía de Daidouji, esperaba para llevarlos a sus respectivas casas. Uno por uno, la abordaron. Li intento seguirlos pero la mano de su novia lo detuvo. Este la miro extrañado. Ella se limito a sonreír. El motor del auto arranco, y este paulatinamente se fue alejando de aquel sitio.

-¿Qué pretendes Sakura?

-Quiero disfrutar de este agradable lugar junto a ti…Es todo

Llevándolo bajo uno de los árboles, la ojiverde se recostó a los pies del mismo e incito a su novio a hacer lo mismo. Pasando su brazo por la espalda de su pareja, el joven resignadamente observo el panorama: el viento parecía haberse quedado dormido, las estrellas fulguraban en el cielo, la luna imponente lo veía todo desde las alturas, las luces de la ciudad y el ruido de la misma parecía no llegar a ese sitio en el que solo se respiraba calma…Paz….Todo absolutamente normal…Aun asi…

-No me siento bien Sakura, quiero irme a casa.

Algo incomodo, se incorporo y empezó a caminar. No sabía a ciencia cierta a donde iría pero lo que tenia claro es que no quería estar ahí.

-Me lo prometiste, dijiste que no te alejarías de mí ¿Por qué te vas ahora?

Las dolidas palabras de su novia detuvieron su ida…Dando un suspiro regreso a donde parada, la chica sollozaba con el rostro enterrado entre sus manos.

-Lo siento, estoy cansado. No quise lastimarte, no llores ¿si?

-Entonces quédate conmigo- susurro la chica limpiando sus lágrimas.

Delicadamente, Li se acerco y la abrazo intentando calmarla.

-Yo solo quería pasar un momento especial contigo, solo los dos. Sin nadie que nos interrumpa ni que interfiera. Eso es todo. ¿Acaso es un pecado amarte tanto como yo lo hago?

Una sensación de culpabilidad embargo al castaño, quien abrazo con más fuerza el frágil cuerpo de la chica.

-Siempre estaremos juntos, te quedaras conmigo para siempre, ¿verdad?

El chico no respondió, simplemente se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Lo había hecho ¿no? Se había quedado con ella después de todo. Con la persona que le gustaba, con la persona a quien su corazón había elegido, con la persona que él ¿amaba?

-Sakura-musito el castaño colocando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la joven.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Tu me amas?

-Pero claro que si, yo daría y haría todo por estar contigo para siempre. Nada ni nadie nos separa nunca. Porque los dos nacimos para vivir y morir juntos.

Esas palabras provocaron un escalofrío en el muchacho quien extrañado se alejo de la niña que dulcemente lo observaba fijamente.

Era eso…

Al fin había descifrado lo que pasaba…

Las palabras de "su Sakura" no sonaban reales, no parecían verdaderas…Al contrario sonaban vacías, frías, sin emoción alguna… Esa era la razón por la que su cuerpo estaba allí pero su corazón no…Por alguna extraña razón lo había abandonado…Todo lo que el sentía por Sakura se había desvanecido, ahora la veía como una amiga no como quien en realidad amaba…Todos esos momentos en los que la salvaba, se preocupaba por ella e incluso deseba estar allí consolándola seguían pero no eran mas que un recuerdo…Recuerdo ¿Por qué?

Acaso Sakura ya no existía más…

_Sakura ¡ ¿que te hicieron?_

_Estoy mal, Shaoran…Creo que esta fue mi última pelea…_

_¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!_

_Te amo y siempre lo haré_

_Yo también te amo… Yo también te amo_

Esa pesadilla…De nuevo venia a su mente a perturbarlo... ¿No se trataba solo de un simple sueño? ¿En realidad había sucedido? Sakura, su Sakura ¿había dejado de existir? No, no podía ser cierto… ¿Quien demonios era entonces la persona con quien estaba en ese momento?… ¿Un clon, una copia?... Era ridículo…Aunque, eso explicaría esa sensación de vacío en su corazón…La persona a la que una vez amo no es encontraba viva por eso no se sentía conforme con lo que vivía.

La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor había llegado a asfixiarlo de tal manera que no podría evitar por mas tiempo expresar lo que sentía.

-Shao…

-¡Basta!… Estoy harto de esta farsa.

-¿Qué?

-No creo nada de lo que estoy viviendo ¿entiendes? Y no se porque, siento que todo esto es una mentira. Y quiero… No… ¡Exigió salir de ella!

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo. Esto no es una mentira, es tu vida. ¿Qué te sucede?

-No lo se-el muchacho cayo abatido sobre sus rodillas-Siento que me estoy volviendo loco...Este día fue tan divertido, tan especial y aun asi me sentí vacío, hueco como si algo dentro de mi me faltase pero no se que…

-Nada puede faltarte estando yo contigo.

-Te equivocas, algo me falta y es eso lo que no me deja tranquilo.

-Por favor no hagas esto, no te alejes de mi.

-No me estoy alejando, solo quiero recuperar mi vida, mi vida real y para eso necesito obtener lo que me esta faltando para ser completamente feliz.

-No me saques de tu corazón-la pequeña se acerco e intento abrazarlo pero esta vez este la aparto.

-No, Sakura no. No me siento bien. ¡Quiero salir de esta pesadilla!

-No te voy a dejar. No dejare que me alejes de tu corazón. ¡No!

-Entiende-el chico tomo a la castaña por los brazos-Ya no quiero estar en este mundo.

A duras penas, sabia si lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido o no ¿acaso quería morirse? Lo único que en esos momentos tenia claro es que después de pronunciar esas palabras se había sacado un enorme peso de encima…

-Vas a volver, se que lo harás-musito fríamente la castaña alejándose del chico- Intentas apartar la oscuridad de tu corazón…Tratas de traer la luz de nuevo a tu vida…Vamos a ver que tan fuerte es tu voluntad…Aun no he usado todos mis recursos…

Inesperadamente el suelo sobre el que aun se encontraba arrodillado, se abrió tragándoselo…Todo se volvió tinieblas…Ese mundo, el falso mundo que la oscuridad había creado para mantener apresada la esencia de Li había desaparecido.

…

_**HOLA A TODOS**_

_**A LOS AÑOS QUE PASO POR ACA. HOY LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA, LA INSPIRACION LLEGO Y DIJE ES HORA DE CONTINUAR CON MI HISTORIA. **_

_**OFREZCO UNA DISCULPA A QUIENES LEIAN MI HISTORIA POR LA TARDANZA DE LA CONTINUACION, LA VERDAD DESDE QUE ENTRE A LA UNIVERSIDAD A PENAS Y TENGO TIEMPO PARA ENCENDER MI COMPU PERO VOY A TERMINAR ESTE FIC PORQUE SIEMPRE TERMINO LO QUE EMPIEZO.**_

_**ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO Y DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!**_


End file.
